Hawk Of Jurai: Part Three
by VraieEsprit
Summary: Concluding part. Seiryo is hunting Tenchi but Mihoshi throws a spanner in the works. Sasami takes a gamble and embraces her other self to save him but is this the end for Washu? Sister versus sister in the final showdown over Kihaku!FINISHED 18.Nov.06
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction and Disclaimer**

So this is the final part of Hawk Of Jurai - the conclusion to the wild babble-fest that makes up parts one and two ;) Yep, this time everything will be concluded, I promise!

I realised when writing the synopsis for this part that it's starting to get a dangerously OVA 3ish Chousin theme about it - which is not my intention at all, but I guess we'll see where that goes :) I haven't seen all of OVA 3 (only the first three episodes), so any similarity is pure coincidence on my part!

The OVA x TU rules still exist, so does the Ryoko and Tenchi pairing and all the other things that I've set out as in the other stories. As I mentioned I think at the start of part one, there has been some tweaking of characters that are OVA but not TU originals, to make them fit better into the TU world. This story takes a step further into Washu and her past, Sasami and her future, and Tenchi and his inexplicable gift for making ladies fall at his feet. No, I'm kidding! But, as with the first two parts of this story, Ryoko and Tenchi's relationship is secondary in a lot of ways to other themes that are taking precedence.

For anyone hoping for some Zero/Ryoko assimilation action - sorry, you'll be disappointed. It's never been my intention to do anything of the sort, since Tenchi Universe Ryoko doesn't quite fit with the assimilation rules (and she's not created in the same way as OVA Ryoko, so the science of it is impractical). I hope that doesn't mean Zero and her chosen characterisation/role has disappointed or will yet disappoint!

I still have no plans to include D3 or Z in this world at the moment, and neither of them will be appearing in this fic. I'm not quite sure what I've done to Seiryo Tennan, but I'm starting to like it more and more, so of course he's still involved ;)

Oh yes. I've been hinting at it since the very first Tenchi fic I wrote, but if noone's noticed it yet, the last part dropped a major clanger of a hint in terms of Sasami and her future paramour based on the TU series (if she can't have Tenchi, which of course, in my writing, she can't). I don't know if this will upset anyone - although I hope not - and I have no intention of making any inroads into a relationship while she's still a child. But since I know I'm not the only one who saw this delicately hinted at in No Need For Knights, I'm going to include it anyway!

Usual legal bumf (copyrights etc) apply :) As does the fact that this is only my interpretation of characters and my hypothesis of potential events!

**please do take the time to review** - I have no official proof reader (although I have one charming amigo who takes a peek at things now and then) and I rely on review/feedback info to let me know whether I should be continuing down this path or what. So if you can take the time to leave a quick comment, I appreciate it more than I can say.

On with the show ;) (Choccie biccies are on Sasami!)  
**  
Synopsis**

_One goddess, one scientist, one heretic._

In the depths of space, powerful forces are reaching out across the Universe, touching even as world as remote as Planet Earth as they prepare themselves for an inevitable final showdown.

With Azusa reluctant to bring his planet into any kind of conflict, Sasami knows she has her work cut out for her if she's going to convince her Uncle that Jurai's future is as much at stake as that of the Planet Earth as Tokimi's bitter anger threatens not only Tenchi's life but the existance of the Goddess Tsunami herself.

On Earth, Washu is coming to terms with what she's discovered, realising with startling clarity that in order for the Universe to be safe, she must make some harsh decisions about both her past and her future. Stopping Tokimi may mean the ultimate sacrifice - but does she have any other choice?

Seiryo Tennan has slowly succumbed to the tempting lure of Tokimi's dark magic as he sets off across space on a hell-for-leather mission to capture the Prince of Jurai that the Priestess believes holds the key to Tsunami's power. Earth have not yet recovered from the shock of the last attack - but they are about to discover that they haven't seen anything yet.

And Tsunami knows that she must awaken her people to the danger that approaches...before it's too late!

**HAWK OF JURAI: PART THREE**

A Tenchi Muyo! Fanfiction  
by  
VRAIEESPRIT

_The moon was high in the sky._

_On the planet Kihaku, most people were fast asleep, their log lamps extinguished for the night as they prepared for their hard day's labour on the morrow. _

_Only one soul stirred from her bed, blinking in the darkness as her eyes acclimatised themselves to the gloom. In the Priest's House, a small, lithe figure darted from one side of the building to the other, carefully putting together all of the bits and pieces that she knew she'd need for her trip._

_At length she was ready, and she sighed, casting a regretful look around at the simply furnished bedroom. Then, with new resolve in her heart, she turned on her heel, making her way purposefully towards the wooden doorway. She would not be coming back...not this time._

_"Washu-onechan?"_

_A hiss from the room's other bed made her freeze, turning in dismay to see her young sister sitting upright, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she stifled a yawn. "Washu? Are you awake?"_

_For a moment Washu debated not answering. Then, as she heard her companion fumbling for the flint to light the wood lamp, she sighed, sinking down onto the end of the bed._

_"Yes, Tokimi. I'm awake." She agreed softly. "But I didn't know that you were."_

_"I heard something...it sounded like a wolf got into the house." At last Tokimi managed to light the lamp, and a dim, smoky glow penetrated the black of the room. At the sight of her companion, the younger girl let out a gasp, her hand flying to her mouth in horror._

_"Washu! Where have you been! It's late and Father will be cross if he discovers you've been outside all night long!"_

_"I haven't." Washu shook her head. She hesitated, then, "Tokimi-chan, I haven't been out yet. But I am going...soon. And there's no wolf. Just me."_

_"Going? Going where?" Now Tokimi was alert and she grabbed her sister by the hand. "Washu, you don't mean..."_

_"Yes, I do." Washu said shortly. "You know that if I stay here, Father will only bully me into following more and more of his rituals and practices and I've never been much good at those. Tokimi-chan, I'm fed up with living in his shadow. I'm not cut out to be a Priestess. I don't even believe in half of the things Father expects me to."_

_"But Washu, you can't leave!" Tears sprang into Tokimi's blue eyes at this, and she shook her head emphatically. "If you go, who will succeed Father? And who will I have to talk to then, when you're no longer here? You're my sister...doesn't that count for anything at all?"_

_"It counts for a lot." Washu agreed softly, her own lashes becoming damp as she took in the distress on her companion's young face. "I've thought about this long and hard for a long time, Tokimi-chan. I really have. And it's the only way that I can be myself. If I stay here, I'll only continue to disappoint Father by talking about heretical ideas and wanting to explore them. I'm twenty summers - an adult in my own right - and I know that before long he'll be looking for a potential husband for me and dragging me further into his ceremonies. I'll lose my identity if I let him do that...trapped in honouring a world that doesn't protect us and a tribe that I don't want to even belong to. Tokimi, you're the only one who I've ever been close to, and you're not even a true blooded member of the Hakubi tribe. I have no loyalty to the people or the planet and it makes Father cross. How will I ever make Kihaku happy as a Priestess if I don't even feel happy about it myself?"_

_Tokimi looked troubled._

_"But Father has no other blood daughters than you, Washu." She pleaded. "Please, reconsider. Even if you don't understand what he's teaching you - can't you at least try and master it? Humour him? When you are Priestess, it will be up to you how Kihaku lives. But until then...?"_

_"I've tried and tried to explain to Father how I want to embrace the technology the Newcomers brought here." Washu sighed, pushing back her sleeves and eying her forearms with a pensive frown. Ugly red weals cut across her forearms, and she shivered involuntarily, rolling her sleeves back down to cover the scar of her father's harsh whip. "The more I try and make him listen, the more determined he is not to hear. I'm fed up of being chastised just because I don't believe they're demons. We could all live here and learn from each other, but Father..."_

_She shook her head._

_"I've never been the daughter he wanted." She added matter-of-factly. "I know that he'd rather it was you who was his blood heiress, Tokimi-chan. He's always been much more fond of you."_

_"Washu, that's not true!"_

_"Yes, it is, and we both know it." Washu spread her hands. "You understand his rituals, you take interest in his doings and you know much more than I do about this planet even though you're younger than I am. Kihaku would have been better off if I hadn't been born, and that's for sure. Or if you had been born to the Priest, and I had been the orphaned babe thrown on the Priest's mercy, the sole survivor of another tribe's famine."_

_Tokimi was silent for a moment, and Washu was aware of the silent tears rolling down her sister's cheeks._

_"Ever since I can remember, you've been my sister." She murmured. "I've never known any other family but you and Otosan...you know that. I don't want to lose you, Washu-onechan. Please don't leave. Please...I'll talk to Father for you. I'll try and make him understand..."_

_"It's too late." Washu shook her head, getting to her feet and scooping up her bag of belongings. She paused, resting a hand on her sister's shoulder._

_"Don't tell Father I've gone until morning." She added softly. "I don't want another beating for disobeying him and, adult though I may be, that's what I'll get if he catches me."_

_"All right." Tokimi sighed, hugging her knees to her chest as she surveyed her companion. "But only to spare you a flogging. If you're quite decided to go, Washu...I guess I won't change your mind no matter what I say, will I?"_

_"I'm afraid not." Washu said sadly. "Tokimi, please don't cry. All that this life has left for me is an arranged marriage, a forced initiation into the cult of Kihaku and more intensive training in doctrines I don't even believe any more. At least if I leave now I'm spared those things. Father is young enough yet to take another wife and father another heir...and you know that he won't regret my going as soon as he realises that for himself."_

_"Where are you going to go?"_

_"Never mind." Washu smiled slightly. "Not somewhere I can be easily found, that's for sure."_

_"Washu-onechan!" Tokimi looked cross. "At least trust me not to reveal your secrets to Father! I want to be able to see you, even if he cannot!"_

_Washu bit down on her lip, then she sighed._

_"All right." She agreed slowly. "I'm going to the old mining complex at the corner of the Black Rock village. The Newcomers have abandoned the seams there - they're empty now, and no longer worth pursuing. But there's enough space there for me to stay and work on the things I really want to find out."_

_"Underground?" Tokimi stared. "Without the sun? But..."_

_"Beggars can't be choosers. I'll manage." Washu assured her. "But if you come to me, Tokimi-chan, make sure Father doesn't discover where you come. In fact, it might be better if you didn't come at all, at least not until the shock of my going is a long distant memory in the minds of all around. Let them think that I was caught by wolves...or just let them forget that the Hakubi tribe ever had an heiress named Washu. It...isn't unknown for a Priest to kill his child if he or she strays from the cult...and I don't want to find out if Father feels that way, too."_

_"Father wouldn't." Tokimi shook her head decidedly. "But I promise, Washu. I'll be careful. Oh, but I'll miss you!"_

_And she flung back her covers, wrapping her sister in a tight hug, almost knocking her off balance in the process. Washu laughed, returning the hug then disentangling herself from the younger girl's embrace._

_"Then come visit me, when all is calm again." She said softly. "Even if that might not be for many seasons. Bring me news and I'll share with you what I've learnt. But take care, Tokimi-chan. Father will be angry tomorrow when he finds out I've gone. Don't let him take his rage out on you."_

_"He never does." Tokimi shook her head. _

_"Then I suppose I'll see you whenever the time comes." Washu tightened her grip on her belongings. "Good bye, Tokimi-chan. Take care of yourself...and of Father. One day we'll see each other again, I promise...but for now, I have to go and try my luck out in the world on my own. I have to discover my own destiny - wherever that path takes me."_

Washu opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times as she brought her surroundings into focus. A wry smile touched her lips as she realised that it had just been a dream - an ancient memory stirred up above all others to disturb her night's sleep.

"Tokimi." She murmured, pushing back her covers and getting to her feet, padding through the interdimensional gateway that seperated her sleeping quarters from her laboratory and making her way to the makeshift bed where Kiyone lay sleeping peacefully. For a moment she watched her patient, putting a gentle finger to Kiyone's throat as she felt for a pulse. It was there, stronger and more resolute than it had been the previous evening, and Washu noted with some relief that the desperate hoarseness of the Detective's breathing had also begun to improve. But Kiyone's complexion was still a waxy pale colour, and until she woke - if she woke - there was no way of knowing what other damage she may have sustained.

She turned her back on the sleeping woman, glancing across the laboratory at the huddled form curled up in the furthermost corner. Zero had chosen to spend the night in the lab, and Washu had not tried to stop her. Even though the droid had been sent to Earth as a spy, Washu was confident that she posed the household no further risk. And yet, with Ryoko's overt hostility to the new houseguest still very much in evidence, it had seemed safer and quieter all round for Zero to seek sanctuary in a home more like that she was used to...surrounded by machines instead of by people.

As if she sensed the scientist's gaze on her, Zero raised her head, a questioning look in her pale eyes as she took in Washu's expression.

"It's still early. Not dawn yet." She said quietly. "Why are you awake, Washu-san?"

"I don't always keep to a normal timetable." Washu smiled. "I got used to working without sunlight a long time ago - the days can come and go but I time my day around what suits me best."

"I'd like to do that, too." Zero said pensively. "But I am afraid. I fear reprisals. Dr Clay will know that you have tampered with my memory banks in some way by now. He cannot make contact with me, and therefore he will know something is wrong. I don't know what he will do about it, but I feel sure he'll tell Lady Tokimi as soon as he's able."

"Probably." Washu looked thoughtful. "But I think a meeting with Tokimi is probably inevitable, now."

"Tokimi is powerful." Zero said apprehensively, getting slowly to her feet and leaning back against the deceptive wall of the laboratory as she did so. "I have never encountered one with power like hers before. Washu-san, if she comes here, people will die. There is no other outcome that I can see. She wants Tenchi and she will take him - but how many more will she kill to reach the one she believes holds all the power?"

"I wish I knew the answer." Washu looked troubled. "Seems to me you know Tokimi and her motivation better than I do right at the moment. It's been a very long time since we last spoke to one another, Zero. A very long time. Before all of this even began. She was another person then...another person completely."

"I can't imagine that." Zero admitted. "She's a fearsome figure, Washu-san - her magic radiates out from her like rays of light, twisting and distorting even the air around her. Everything she thinks, says or does is anger or hate...directed towards Tsunami and the planet Jurai. When she tampered with my circuits, she let me see the world through her eyes for the briefest of instants. There was so much darkness and fury inside of her that I really don't believe she has any limits. She said she couldn't be stopped - and I believe her."

"But Kihaku's magic is powerful." Washu admitted. "Powerful enough to warp and dement even the most gentle of souls. It's been many years - centuries, perhaps milennia. That's a long time for that evil world to have wrought horrible changes to her nature and her motivation. She was a good person once, Zero. It might seem hard to believe, but there was a time when we were close - when we were family. And I would have trusted her beyond all others."

She frowned, spreading her hands in a gesture of defeat.

"But time has also taught me that good people are seldom ready to fight until it's too late and ground has been lost. It's a bitter lesson - it's not always the good who win, but those who are willing to go the furthest. However far that may be."

"You said you'd met the real Tsunami, too." Zero narrowed her eyes, and Washu could tell she was mulling things over carefully. "How is that possible? If Tenchi isn't the one Tokimi really wants - who is?"

She faltered, then,

"Is it Ryoko? After all, Tokimi did seem unnaturally interested in her as well...and...she was there during the battle with Kagato."

"Clay has done a lot of homework but he's sent you off following false leads." Washu said quietly. "No, Zero. Ryoko is a strong, independant space pirate whose magic has been amplified thanks to Jurai's power. But she is not Tsunami."

She rolled her eyes.

"Heaven forbid that anyone should ever make a goddess of my daughter. She's too unstable and flighty by far...the world would come to ruin in a heartbeat."

"Like Kihaku."

"Like Kihaku indeed." A shadow flickered across Washu's expression, then she shrugged her shoulders. "Though we shouldn't be wasting time thinking about a dead world. Zero, last night you said that Seiryo Tennan was working under Tokimi's auspices. In what sense, exactly? I'm guessing it was him who carried out the attack on Kiyone, but something still confuses me. The Tennan family have no magic of their own, but Kiyone was definitely attacked by magic. In fact, she told me herself the last time we spoke that she thought there was some kind of dark magic involved...but she wasn't clear on the source."

"Seiryo-san is one of Tokimi-sama's chosen." Zero said quietly. "Like Dr Clay, she has connected herself to him, but in a different way. She shares communication with Clay, and prolongs his lifespan so long as he proves useful to her. When I first met Seiryo-san, I detected no unusual readings from him. He was a nobleman of Jurai, but little else. When Tokimi-sama sent me to the Earth aboard his ship the Unko, he was not the same. He had...acquired something from their meeting, although I'm not sure exactly what."

She sighed.

"Like most magic, it evaded my attempts to quantify it." She admitted. "So I gave up. It wasn't important to my mission, and at that time I was...was more focused on completing what I set out to do."

"So Tokimi infused Seiryo with magic to carry out her bidding?" Washu asked. Zero nodded.

"That's my hypothesis." She agreed softly. "If that's possible."

"Yes, I imagine it is." Washu rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she considered. "I probably don't know as much about Kihaku's magic as I should, all things considered. But if it has any similarities at all to Tsunami and her bond with the people of Jurai, I would have thought it possible for Tokimi to give Seiryo certain advantages in order to make him a better servant."

She frowned.

"It may also explain why he dealt with Kiyone so ruthlessly." She added. "If Seiryo is under Kihaku's influence also, and he has no natural resistance or aptitude for magic, he's probably not as in control of himself as we'd all like. He's probably unstable and highly dangerous. Maybe I was wrong to send Mihoshi back to the Galaxy Police after all. I just wish I knew his motivation in all this - is dubious power enough of a gain for a rich and titled nobleman of his status? He has so much to lose."

"Washu-san, do you trust me to tell you the truth?" Zero asked hesitantly. Washu looked startled, glancing her companion over carefully before she gave her reply.

"Yes, I think that I do." She said at length. "Machines lie less than living beings do, Zero. That's one truth I've learnt over the centuries. And besides, I can see who you really are all too clearly now. Clay's link to you is gone, and all I see is someone lost and lonely, trying to find somewhere she belongs."

She looked rueful.

"I think most people can identify with that feeling at some time or another in their life." She added. "So yes, I trust you to tell me the truth."

"Then I can tell you why Seiryo Tennan became involved in Tokimi's plans." Zero said carefully. "Although what kind of impact this information might have if it became public, I don't know."

She sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"At the time, when I was a witness to the event, I thought only to use it in the way Clay dictated, as a means to manoeuvre Seiryo-san into Tokimi's power." She admitted. "But now, when I reflect on it...I don't think I see it the same way."

"Well, I'm listening, if you want to tell me." Washu said gently, taking a seat and indicating for the droid to follow suit. Zero did so, pursing her lips as she considered how best to relay her tale.

"Seiji Tennan was murdered." She said at length. "But not by space pirates or bandits. Tokimi helped to create that smokescreen - but it wasn't what really happened."

"I see." Washu looked thoughtful. "Seiryo _did _kill his father, then?"

"No." Zero shook her head. "No, it's more complicated than that."

She frowned, looking troubled.

"I keep hearing her crying." She whispered. "And I know that she didn't mean to harm him. I've struggled with this, Washu-san, since our chat last night...but I think I can trust you to treat this information in the best way."

"Who crying, Zero?" Washu looked confused. "I don't understand."

"Suki Tennan. Seiryo's sister." Zero said quietly. "There was a conflict between father and son, and Seiji had Seiryo at bladepoint. Suki intervened...but her intervention was harsher than she intended."

"So _Suki_ Tennan murdered her father." Washu's eyes widened with surprise.

"I would not call it murder." Zero said pensively. "She didn't mean it. My understanding is still basic, but it seems more intricate than that to me. From what I can understand, those who mean to murder usually are content once the deed is carried out. I have seen Clay eliminate people in the past, and he has never shown signs of regret. But Suki-kyou was very upset. She saved her brother's life, but took her father's instead. And I saw it all, so I reported it to Clay and he to Tokimi. The evidence of it resides still in my memory banks. I've toyed with deleting it - but Tokimi still holds a copy of the file, and I cannot do anything about that."

"Seiryo got involved in Tokimi's web to protect his sister from prosecution." Comprehension dawned in Washu's eyes. "Well, at least that explains why I had so much trouble finding data on the Tennan family, and why they're involved in all of this. Which also puts my mind at rest that this isn't some covert invasion plan from Jurai - that did bother me for a while there. But if you're right, and Seiryo was basically blackmailed into being Tokimi's little helper...I guess it's probably safe to bring Jurai into the equation ourselves. And that's a good thing. I think we're going to need all the help we can get."

"You have friends on Jurai?" Zero asked. Washu nodded.

"The most powerful of all among them." She agreed. "Tsunami-kami-sama - or at least, as close to it as any of us can manage."

"And if Tokimi comes?"

"Right now there's not much any of us can do to challenge someone who has that kind of power at her beck and call." Washu said practically. "All I can say is be alert and prepared for trouble, but don't look for it. You're probably right when you say Clay will be searching for you - I'm guessing you've made up your mind once and for all that he's not going to be taking you away with him if he finds you."

"No." Zero said firmly. "I don't want to go back with him. I told you that last night."

She sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Besides, if you really did develop most of my technology, I owe more loyalty to you than I do to him." She added.

Washu smiled, shaking her head.

"No, you don't." She said practically. "Once you cross the boundary between operating and thinking, Zero, you take responsibility for yourself. You don't owe me or Dr Clay anything. You're free to choose where you want to be and who you want to support. It's going to get very dangerous on either side of the equation. You don't have to put yourself in harm's way to placate some kind of robot's loyalty. You're not just a robot any more. You have feelings. That makes you as human as anyone else."

"You really think so?" Hope and gratitude flickered in Zero's pale lilac eyes. Washu nodded.

"Of course." she agreed. "If I started giving you orders, I'd be no better than Clay and heaven forbid I should follow him in anything."

Zero was silent for a moment, as if considering, and Washu eyed her keenly, knowing that the droid was reasoning everything out carefully in her own mind. At length she raised her gaze, a slight smile touching her expression.

"You've been kind to me, even though you knew from the start that I was a spy." She said slowly. "That you can trust me knowing that - even just a little bit - means a lot. For that I do owe you my loyalty. If not as a servant, then as an ally by my own choosing. I won't let you down, you have my word. And I'll do whatever it takes to prove myself worthy of being here, Washu-san."

"You already have, by giving us so much information about so many important things." Washu assured her. "It's like I said before, you're your own person now. And in truth, it would be nice to have someone I can discuss scientific principles with."

She looked rueful.

"My daughter's grasp of science stops with basic biology." She said dryly. "It's a long time since I've been at the Academy, Zero - but sometimes I miss the companionship of a bright mind and an understanding colleague."

"If you don't mind, Washu-san, I really don't want to be called that any more." Zero said frankly. "Zero means nothing. Empty. I've been a canvas for other people's ideas and images, but had nothing of my own to put to them. I don't feel that's the case any more. My feelings may be raw, and my perceptions confused. But I feel I'm almost alive for the first time in my existance. So I will be Yume, and not Zero, if that's all right. I want to learn how to be human as much as I can. The Earth is a nice world. I want to be a part of it."

"Then Yume it is." Washu said with a smile. She sighed, stretching and getting to her feet.

"We should probably tell everyone else what we've reasoned out, and then work on what we're going to do about it." She added. "If we can get Jurai's help and support, so much to the good. Without it I don't know what plan B might be...but we'll hit that stumbling block when we come to it, I guess."

"I...I'll stay here." Her companion shook her head, looking hesitant, and compassion flooded Washu's gaze.

"Ryoko won't attack you, you know."

"She might."

"I won't let her."

"It's all right. I'll stay and keep an eye on Kiyone-san, if you'll trust me to do that." The droid sighed. "I'm probably safer from Dr Clay's probing here than I am anywhere else, anyway."

"All right, if that's how you feel." Washu relented. "But don't spend all your time hiding out here like a hermit, all right? If you're going to be a part of this dysfunctional team ethic we've got going down here, we may yet need your contribution."

She paused, then smiled.

"After all, we probably need all the help we can get."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"The Masaki boy is no longer in Osaka."

Seiryo paced impatiently up and down the bridge of the Unko, pausing every so often to make sure that his team of officers were all carrying out their correct duties, and that none of them were shirking or acting suspiciously. Despite his conversations with Tokimi, his mind kept being drawn back to Kiyone Makibi and their encounter aboard Yagami. The red ship had disappeared not long after their encounter, and Seiryo had supposed that the Goddess had taken care of this crime with as much stealth and ease as she had concealed his father's true cause of death. And yet he knew that people would wonder where she was. Even as just a regular division Detective, Kiyone had been well liked and looked up to by many of her fellow staff. Questions had not been asked yet, but he knew they would come.

And he also knew that he had to be very careful not to give away any answers.

He rubbed his temples, glancing bad-temperedly into the drive room as junior officers scuttled from left to right preparing the craft for take off.

"Hurry up, can't you!" He exclaimed, banging his hand down hard on the steel door and making them all jump. "We're not going on a pleasure cruise! This is an important mission - get a move on or I'll be finding another team to replace you!"

"_You are agitated, Seiryo-san. Calm yourself. I need to speak to you._"

Tokimi's voice reverberated around his skull and he started, biting his lip. Pausing for a moment to gather himself, he barked a curt order to the supervising officer, then withdrew from the control centre, heading down the steps that led to the craft's cargo bay. The area was deserted, for all supplies had already been loaded, and he leant up against a crate, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Tokimi, I wish you wouldn't do that." He muttered. "First yesterday. Now today. People will notice that something's wrong if you keep springing yourself on me at random intervals."

"_Is_ something wrong, Seiryo-sama?" Her voice was mocking as she drifted into his line of sight, barely more than a spectral presence against the cold steel of his ship. "You are about to embark on the greatest mission of your life. Power and glory for both of us await. Emperors don't have second thoughts, you know."

"I'm not Emperor yet, and it's a long way from here to there." Seiryo muttered. "Do you know how difficult it's been to slip Masaki's name undetected into the wanted database? How many of Jurai's spies I've had to evade along the way? Azusa is a shrewd man, damn him, and Lord Haru is even worse. People everywhere reporting back to their intelligence agencies. If they find out it was me that falsified the evidence and that this whole mission is a big lie, we could both be in trouble."

"I doubt that very much." Tokimi shook her head. She smiled, touching his cheek with a ghostly finger. "Do you forget how much of my own magic I've invested in you? I thought you understood how powerful I am. If Azusa is as shrewd as you say, then he will not stand between us and our goal. If he does, he might find himself top of my elimination list. It's as simple as that. Emperors of Jurai might think they're immortal, Seiryo, but believe me."

Her eyes narrowed, becoming hard and cold as ice as a flicker of a memory passed through them.

"They're not."

Seiryo raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't realise killing Kings of Jurai was a hobby of yours." He observed sardonically. "Any other charming secrets in the divine closet that I should know about before we leave? Because if I'm going to be the next King of Jurai, I'd like to know you're not going to turn on me and eliminate me too, when our work here is done."

"Ah." Tokimi laughed, shaking her head. "So long as you are loyal to me, I will not turn on you. You have served me well so far, Seiryo Tennan, and I reward loyalty, I don't punish it. As for the others...they made the mistake of visiting Kihaku, pretending to inspect the mines. Really they came to hunt me down and cry domination over my world. They did not get the chance to repeat their mistake. Each of them who came left my world in a wooden case, not in a decorated spaceship. They didn't come, after that. Jurai's royal family stayed hidden in their tree-house palace, and bit by bit the newcomers also left."

"I can hardly blame them." Seiryo muttered. He sighed, eying her in irritation.

"So why are you here, Tokimi? What's so important? Or did you just want to wish me bon voyage?"

"No. Not exactly." Tokimi shook her head, her expression becoming thoughtful. "I want you to be careful, Seiryo. Very careful. Tenchi Masaki has left Osaka. We both know this to be true. Clay sent Zero to track him down, but Zero has disappeared since leaving the city also. I have sent that fool Clay to deal with the droid...but I want you to have your wits about you. Washu Hakubi is a houseguest of Tenchi's family. I suspect that she has had something to do with Zero's sudden lack of contact."

"I'm not a robot, Tokimi." Seiryo looked scornful. "And I've read up on Washu Hakubi in the last few days. She's a mad scientist who got kicked out of the Science Academy for trying to blow up existance. Why should I care whether she's part of Masaki's entourage or not? What on earth can she do to intervene, when I have your magic to protect me?"

Tokimi's eyes narrowed until they were little more than slits, and sparks of blue fire flickered from beneath her lashes.

"Just keep away from her." She said coldly. "Don't be foolish enough to go to the mountains. Watch and wait and take the prince when he's vulnerable."

"I think you _are_ afraid of her, Tokimi." Seiryo raised an eyebrow, a challenging note in his tone. Tokimi's scowl deepened, and a bolt of energy shot through his senses, causing him to stumble and reach out for the wall of the ship.

"Insolence like that is not a good way to win my support." Tokimi's tones were low and threatening as he struggled to regain composure, gazing up at her through dazed, stricken eyes. "Washu Hakubi is my business. She's not yours. Just keep out of her way and do as I tell you. Go to the Earth and arrest Tenchi Masaki Jurai. Do it now and do it soon. I will arrange a way for him to be brought to me - so do not fail."

She clenched her fists, a strange glow emanating from her body as she contemplated the next stages of her plan.

"Very soon Tsunami will find she's met her match." She added. "Grounding herself in the blood of a human makes her weak, and Kagato already began to rot her planet's pathetic soul. So much for the Tree of Life...I'll tear it branch by branch to the very roots and burn it in memory of Kihaku!"

Seiryo drew a deep breath into his lungs, eying her warily.

"I'll do as you say." He said at length. "But I want you to leave my ship now, Tokimi. If anyone hears us, they'll know something is wrong. This mission has the appearance of being legitimate - and I don't want to make other officers suspicious. My family's reputation is on the line here as well, after all...and the less magic we have to use to control the other agents, the better. I know Jurai have spies at Headquarters and I don't want to make my planet suspicious of our motives. Not when I'm arresting one of their beloved..._and_ with Detective Makibi missing in action. You said yourself she had connections with these people and I'd rather noone began to pull threads together just yet. I want this to seem like an above board, legitimate mission based on genuine Galaxy Police intelligence. And I can't do that if there's a mad ghost flitting around the bowels of the Unko as if she owns the place."

"But Seiryo, I'm not on your ship." Tokimi's expression transformed into a mocking grin, and she winked at him coquettishly. "I'm in your head, that's all."

"But I can see you!"

"You understand so little about magic." Tokimi looked pitying. "The stronger it grows within you, the greater our connection becomes. I am where I've always been, Seiryo. On the world which I cannot leave. But my magic spreads far and wide across the universe. I have touched you, therefore I can go where you go and see what you see. You understand now? You are truly mine."

Seiryo scowled, but before he could respond Tokimi withdrew herself from his thoughts and he found himself once more alone in the cargo bay. He sighed, fighting against the buzzing sensation in his brain.

"If I didn't think she was mad before, I know she is now." He muttered, raising a hand to his head as he made his way slowly back towards the drive room. "But once Masaki is in my custody, maybe she'll calm down. Get Tsunami out of her system and then we can start making sense of the future. I don't plan on being her servant forever, but I don't intend on giving up what she's given me all that easily, either. She must have weaknesses - there must be something she's not telling me, and I'm sure it has something to do with the woman Washu. And what did she just say? The world which she cannot leave? She must mean Kihaku. But if she's all powerful, why can't she leave it? And if she can't, how did she speak to me the first time we met? Where were we, anyway? Kihaku is a dead piece of floating space rock - it all makes no sense to me. But if she has a weakness and I can exploit it, maybe I don't have to have her hanging round my neck like a millstone for all eternity. Perhaps I'll even be able to take her magic from her. It can't be that hard. Not now I can kill people just by touching them."

He bit his lip, feeling the strange, burning excitement flaring up inside him, intoxicating his senses as he contemplated the possibilities. Then he got to grips with himself, smiling a rueful smile as he pushed open the door of the drive room.

"First things first." He acknowledged to himself. "Tenchi Masaki. For now, it makes sense to go along with the madness. But in the long run, why should I bow to her when I can be a God in my own right? And why should I stop at Jurai when there's this rock of Masaki's for the taking? Earth may be the hiding place of Jurai's saviours, but it has no defences and it would make a nice addition to Jurai's colonies, given that such a primitive people would cost little to subdue. The Tennan family made it's name through invasion, after all. Why should this Tennan be any different? The possibilities really are endless. So for now I'll play Tokimi's game, and deliver her her little playmate so she can have her fun with him and Tsunami. Then I'll focus my mind to bigger and better things...back to an Era when the name Tennan inspired fear and respect across all known galaxies!"

--------------

"So is someone going to explain exactly what happened last night?"

Ryoko perched herself delicately on the windowsill, sending her mother a glare as the scientist entered, a troubled look on her youthful face. In the far corner of the room, Tenchi was idly toying with the television handset, although the set was not switched on, and by the wall the shrine priest was curled up in his chair with a book, seemingly oblivious to all that was going on around him.

For a moment Washu didn't answer. Then she sighed, shaking her head.

"Washu?" Tenchi set down his toy, eying the scientist curiously. "Something's wrong. Is it Kiyone? Is she worse?"

"Did that robot girl hurt her?" Ryoko added, sparks flickering from her fingertips. "Because any excuse..."

"No, Ryoko." Washu held up her hand, sinking down into an empty seat. "Kiyone is better this morning. She's still not awake, but her breathing is steadier than it was last night. She's strong and I really do think she'll fight through it. Mihoshi's quick actions probably saved her life."

"What about Yume? I mean Zero? I mean...whoever she is?" Tenchi frowned. "Is she all right, Washu?"

"Why do you care about her?" Ryoko shot a hurt look in his direction. "She was spying on you all the time and she came here to hurt you! Why does it matter if she's all right?"

"Because she seemed upset about what she had to do, and I felt bad for her. I still do." Tenchi said simply. "Washu-san, is she all right?"

"Yes, she's all right." Washu agreed. "For the time being, however, she doesn't want to come out and join the pow-wow. She's afraid of how Ryoko might react to her and after last night, I'd rather keep the two of you apart, also."

Her glance flickered over her daughter briefly at this moment, and Ryoko bristled.

"I like that." She muttered. "So I'm the bad guy now? She comes here to spy on us and you're angry at me?"

"I'm not angry at you, Ryoko." Washu sounded tired. "And nor is Tenchi. But Yume is really no threat to any of us now. I've removed her link with Dr Clay, and I believe her when she says she doesn't mean Tenchi any harm. She's confused by what's happened to her, and it's understandable that she is. You have to try and understand it from her perspective. She was built with a job to do, and for her entire existance she's never questioned it. Now she's encountered something that's re-aligned all her settings, and she's feeling and thinking about things for the first time. She's like a child lost in an entirely foreign world - but she's not dangerous. I would stake my reputation on that. She's no longer spying for Dr Clay."

"Yeah. Right." Ryoko snorted, folding her arms. "She would have done me serious harm last night if she'd been given the chance. And besides, I thought her name wasn't Yume. I thought it was Zero."

"Ryoko." Tenchi frowned. "Maybe Washu is right. I mean, she did seem upset last night. Really, truly upset."

"Ryoko-chan, Yume was born in a lab just like you were." Washu said gently, eying her daughter with soft green eyes. "But you would die to defend the fact you were a unique being with feelings and rights and emotions just as much as the next person. Yume is part mechanical, it's true...you are entirely biological, which may be part of the reason why you're so often emotionally unbalanced. But like Ryo Ohki, Yume has broken down the barriers between her mechanics and her organics. Ryo Ohki did so when she bonded with you - and your life together since has only emphasised it further. Ryo Ohki now behaves almost entirely like a living creature - with hopes, desires and fears just like any of us. Yume is at the very first stage of that process, but the complex nature of her organic circuitry means she's been inundated with many new emotional sensations at once. She doesn't want to go back to Clay...nor does she feel any loyalty towards him. She wants to stay here and she wants to help. And she no longer wants to be known as Zero. She wants to be Yume and that's what I've said we'll call her. She's trying to build her own existance - and we're going to let her try."

"And you believe her?"

Ryoko frowned.

"Washu, you're not usually the one who's so easily convinced. Why do you want to trust her?"

"Firstly, because it's very difficult to lie to me." Washu said carefully. "It's an old trait my people had, to see the true nature of those we meet. I'm very rarely fooled. As I said last night, I can read her motivation better than perhaps even she can at the moment. And secondly, because she has information that can be - and has already been - very useful to us in getting to the bottom of what's been going on. We had a long chat last night, and another one this morning."

"Well, I still don't know about her." Ryoko grimaced. "Washu, you said yourself that she's in love with Tenchi. Don't you think I've had enough of girls flocking all over him? And whatever you say, she's not even a whole girl. She's part nuts and bolts. It's just wrong...I'm sorry. I don't want to have to deal with that."

"Yume loves Tenchi because he was kind to her. That's all." Washu spread her hands. "Her emotions are too raw to understand properly the distinctions between love, friendship and gratitude. Plus, she still has a sense of logic and she knows that he loves you. Maybe it's a logic _you_ should apply to things, also."

"Ryoko, Washu is right." Tenchi agreed. "I've told you a thousand times that I won't be seeing any other girls because I'm seeing you. If Yume can help us, and she wants to, then that's a good thing. But it's not going to help anything if you get jealous of her. If you think of her as only a robot, why should it matter if she's fond of me or not?"

Ryoko blushed.

"I guess because Washu's right...she is like me in some ways." She admitted unwillingly. "Okay. I don't like it, but I'm obviously out-numbered. But are you sure it's safe to leave her alone with Kiyone? For all we know she might have been the one to attack her."

"No, Seiryo Tennan did that." Washu said composedly. "But he's not acting alone, and nor is Dr Clay. Everything has finally come together in my mind - unfortunately too late to prevent Kiyone from getting hurt."

"Does it have something to do with Tokimi?" Ryoko furrowed her brow. "Was that the name Zero...I mean Yume said last night?"

Washu sighed, and Ryoko was sure she saw a troubled look flit across the scientist's green eyes. At length she nodded.

"Yes. I'm afraid it does." She agreed.

"Who or what is Tokimi?" Tenchi asked.

"Well, that's still under some debate." Washu glanced at her hands. "It's been a very long time. But it would seem she's developed a keen interest in Jurai and particularly in you, Tenchi. Once I would have said that she could be reasoned with - but it's been too many years and too many things have happened in the interim. I've been slow and I'm sorry - I should have put the pieces together more quickly and realised what the anomalies meant. Astral bodies, psychic projections, connections between her and those who do her bidding. I should have been familiar with all those tricks and games she's been playing. But it was such a long time ago - it never even occured to me."

"Hang on a minute." Ryoko held up her hands. "Backtrack for me here, Washu. You know this creature? This woman who's been stalking us for her own personal amusement?"

Washu nodded her head grimly.

"Yes. We are acquainted." She agreed softly. "Although I had hoped that, when we finally did meet again, it would be on happier terms than this."

"Judging by the attack on Osaka, I don't think she has the same sentimentality." Ryoko pursed her lips. "Are you going to tell us what's going on or do we have to join her list of slaughter victims first? Because I for one would like to know what we're up against!"

"Tokimi was...or maybe is...the Priestess of a long dead planet in the depths of deep space - a planet called Kihaku." Washu sat back in her seat, her gaze flitting between Ryoko and Tenchi as she spoke. "Many, many thousands of years ago, she was invested with the power of that planet, because the reigning Priest had died and his only daughter refused to take his crown. Tokimi was almost like his second child - she was orphaned at birth and the Priest took her and raised her as his own. She was always devoted to him, and to the well being and harmony of Kihaku."

"A priest?" Tenchi's brows knitted together. "This planet didn't have an Emperor like Jurai, then? Just a priest?"

"This was long ago, and the planet I'm speaking of was founded on spiritual ideals. Not secular ones." Washu crossed her legs idly, her expression uncharacteristically sombre. "Most of the universe considered the people heathen and barbaric, backwards because they refused to embrace all the technological ideals that other planets were grasping with eager hands. Eventually, of course, it meant invasion. Forces came from outside and colonised the whole of the world, encasing it's rich reserves in atmospheric domes and harnessing the resources for their own ends. The planet was a lucrative source of fuel that was badly needed across the Galaxy as science developed on a huge scale. Although the land was temperamental and the people mistrusted, the lure of wealth in the end proved too much for one civilisation to resist."

"Wait, but we're talking in thousands of years, right?" Ryoko frowned, slipping off the windowsill and settling herself more comfortably on the rug. "So this Tokimi woman is nursing a grudge from that long ago? Geez, and I thought Nagi was bad. That's more than borderline obsessive!"

"Well, Tokimi took her responsibilities very seriously." Washu said quietly. "She was, after all, the elected Priestess and therefore the one best placed to protect her world. Unfortunately she did not wholly understand the nature of the powers which she had been given. You have to understand her loyalty to her planet - her desire to see it prosper. And it became a more personal grievance when the settlers killed the man she knew as father in a brief but violent dispute. It left a bitter wound in her heart. As time passed, she blamed the invaders more and more - for the breakdown in Kihaku's climate, for the death of so many of it's people, for the violence and uncertainty that now ruled her planet. But her heart and the planet's heart became sealed as one when she was officially declared Priestess. Kihaku was always a volatile, destructive force which needed great skill and a certain type of temperament to manage and placate at the best of times. That's why Kihaku had a Priest, and not a King. When the world was first colonised, only a spiritual man could tame and master the land's wild spirit. So it passed from father to son or daughter, for generations without incident. But Tokimi was not of the Priest's tribe, and she was not able to placate the planet's spirit. Instead, both her anger and the planet's unrest grew out of control...turning the elements and the earth on the people who had once thrived there. Instead of Tokimi controlling Kihaku, she became a slave to it's violent outpourings. Untamed, the planet did it's best to rid itself of all the life that it could. And unfortunately the highest toll was among the people she swore to protect."

"She sounds a little bit batty." Tenchi mused. "Even if all that power did drive her over the edge. After all, power had majorly negative effects on Kagato - and you said he was already disposed to be unpleasant before he even got to that point."

"Tokimi's situation is a little different." Washu said with a shrug. "Kagato's insanity was borne out of his own greedy desire for power. Tokimi did not - and probably still does not - want power. She was just given it - and more of it than she could handle. That is quite different. And probably twice as hard to destroy.""So how do you come to know her then, Washu?" Ryoko narrowed her eyes, glancing at her mother accusingly. "You've just given us a nice potted history of ancient insanity, but you haven't told us how it is you came to be acquainted with her. I'm guessing that, as usual, you're only telling us half the story...but considering the situation at hand, do you suppose you could give us the other half too?"

"I'm not sure there's much else you need to know." Washu spread her hands. "Tokimi is extremely powerful and extremely dangerous. Her planet is dead now. Nobody lives there and it just floats through space, abandoned and derelict. For milennia, nobody has heard anything of the Lady Tokimi, Priestess of Kihaku. I suspect most assumed that, when the planet died, she too became dormant...which is turning out to be a dangerous assumption. Tokimi has had a long time to hone her strength and build her strategies - and by now is probably so intertwined with the magic of Kihaku that there's no longer any divide between the world's violent spirit and her own bitter anger at the Priest's death. Since she seems to have focused her attentions on you, Tenchi - I think that we should all be very careful in how we deal with her."

"On that we definitely agree." Tenchi said fervently.

"Do we think that Light Hawk Wings could stop this Tokimi?" Katsuhito set down his book at that point, making his companions glance up in surprise, and Washu smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Perhaps all ten could." She agreed. "I'm really not sure. But it's why I now think it's a good idea to bring Jurai into this as soon as we possibly can. Tenchi's Light Hawk Wings - if he can muster them again - may well be strong enough to push her back, but we're not dealing with a greedy ghost prince this time. Tokimi is much, much more than that...on every level. You have to understand that we are dealing with someone who is almost of Tsunami's magnitude. And because of that, I think we may well need Tsunami herself."

"You mean Sasami." Tenchi frowned. "But she's still so young, Washu! Do you think it would even be safe?"

"Well, I don't know if we have the option of hanging around to find out." Washu said acerbically. "Sasami is the only one with a direct connection to Tsunami. She might be young, and she might not be able to muster any Light Hawk Wings at all. But we're running out of choices. You're not absorbing what I said about Tokimi's magic. She's essentially a planetary Goddess, thanks to the magic she's been bequeathed. Tsunami probably is the only one who is strong enough to take her down."

"I don't like the thought of Sasami facing someone that dangerous in battle, and nor will Ayeka." Tenchi said quietly. "Tsunami or no Tsunami, Sasami isn't old enough."

"Well, Sasami can be the judge of that for herself." Katsuhito said softly. "After all, my boy, you were not so very old yourself the first time you faced down Kagato. Age is not what is important here. I think Washu-san is correct. Jurai must be contacted at once."

"Grandpa?" Tenchi turned, eying his grandfather in surprise. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm sure that we are left with few other alternatives." Katsuhito said calmly. "I am somewhat acquainted with Washu's story, also...I have heard it told before, but not quite in that light."

"You have?" Ryoko thought Washu's eyes flickered with alarm for a moment, but then it was gone and the pirate wondered if she had imagined it. "Tell us the story you know, Katsuhito-san. I'm intrigued."

"Well, the basic outline is much the same." Katsuhito reflected. "But the story I learnt as a boy was of a demon who terrorised settlers...people who came to help and support a dying planet."

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense." Washu nodded, pursing her lips. "You would have learnt it from that angle - and I suppose there are two sides to every story."

"Now I'm confused." Ryoko held up her hands. "Why would Katsuhito-san know it from any particular angle?"

"Jurai was the planet that invaded Tokimi's world." Washu said simply.

"Jurai?" Tenchi's eyes became big with shock. Washu nodded her head.

"It's true that many of the native population benefitted from their arrival, also." She added. "They found new jobs, new skills and new friends. But Jurai was a different world then. You think of it as a peaceful haven - Tsunami's world of trees and serenity. But it wasn't always like that. Expansion requires ruthless domination - and there were times in Juraian history when little stood in the way of their advancing troops. But as I said, some did benefit. They married into Juraian families and became part of their tribe...or whatever they called it."

"And the others?" Tenchi asked softly.

"They were thought of as demons. Inferior. Stupid." An edge touched Washu's tone at this. "And they were cast out. They were forbidden entry to the Jurai settlements and cities and when Tokimi's emotions began to wreak havoc across the planet, many died. In essence, the race died out. Those who didn't marry into Jurai families were killed of disaster or starvation - possibly both. Eventually any who survived abandoned Kihaku to its fate. A dead world."

"It's almost tragic." Ryoko mused. "I always knew Jurai was full of elitist snobs. I'm starting to feel sympathy for this woman."

"Well, don't." Tenchi snapped. "Her madness killed a lot of people already and it might well kill more if we let it go unchecked. Priorities, Ryoko! The Earth is in danger and so could Jurai be, if this goddess woman is really nursing a grudge against them."

"Against Tsunami-kami-sama in particular." Washu inclined her head.

"Why Tsunami?" Ryoko looked confused. "What did she have to do with devastating this Kihaku place?"

"Absolutely nothing." Washu said with a sigh. "Except that wherever they went, the Juraians took her image with them. She was their Goddess, and Tokimi felt that she - and the old ways - had been replaced. She wasn't flexible enough to evolve with the times. Maybe she could have reached Tsunami, made an ally of her and worked out a peaceful settlement for both worlds to exist. But it didn't pan out that way. Tokimi has become too angry and vengeful."

"Angry, vengeful and as strong as Tsunami." Ryoko sighed. "Great."

"No. Not as strong as." Washu shook her head. "Tsunami is a true Goddess. Tokimi was only endorsed as one by her people. She's not even born of the right bloodline. She was just chosen in their hour of need, as the one the Priest relied on most to carry out his rituals. With his own daughter essentially missing in action at the time, I suppose they had no choice...but its potentially her weakness. That's where we might have the advantage...Tokimi's powers are, essentially, borrowed."

"So if that's the case, there must be someone out there in the universe looking to claim them back." Ryoko narrowed her gaze. "We might accidentally create a whole new crazy with a goddess complex at this rate, unless we're really careful."

"Perhaps." Washu shrugged. "But it keeps life interesting."

"Well, I think the best thing we can do right now is follow Washu's advice and contact Jurai." Tenchi said with a sigh. "Ryo Ohki can do that, surely? I mean, now you're no longer on the Most Wanted list, Ryoko, I don't suppose it'll mean an outbreak of chaos. And we can't go to the Galaxy Police. With Kiyone on the sick list, and Seiryo Tennan an unknown quantity, we can't risk putting Mihoshi in further danger."

"Well, we could either travel there, or I could try and send out a signal, but it's a long way and it could be intercepted." Ryoko pursed her lips. "Washu, do you have any gadgetry lying around that might enhance her transmission? And encrypt it, preferably. It seems to me that Tokimi probably has spies everywhere. If she's managed to infiltrate the Galaxy Police, who knows where else she has her people hidden?"

"Ryoko, are you learning discretion at last?" Washu raised an eyebrow. Ryoko glowered.

"Stop it. This isn't a joke." She muttered. "Half of Osaka think I'm some kind of half-baked heroine and the other half think I'm a monster from Hell. I'd rather not be either, if it's all the same to you - and the sooner we resolve all of this, the sooner Earth is safe and we can go back to peace and quiet. With any luck."

"Discretion _and_ optimism. This _is_ a big day for you." Washu's tone was light, but there was gravity in her green eyes. "Listen to me. Any kind of offensive against Tokimi or her people is futile until we've spoken to Jurai. Hopefully they'll come here - it's what I expect, although how much they know of Tokimi I'm not sure. Either way, we're better off playing it safe rather than taking any more silly risks. I'm not saying what you did was wrong, Ryoko," As the pirate opened her lips to protest, "But it was indiscreet and it's had repercussions. We can't afford any more of them. Earth is still jittery - panicked and divided now they know that there is a bigger existance out there than they had ever imagined. We don't want to make those fears worse until we know we have some kind of strategy."

"Washu is right." Tenchi nodded. "We have to think very carefully before we do anything. If even my Light Hawk Wings might not be enough in a face to face conflict with this Tokimi..."

"I wouldn't stand a chance." Ryoko finished darkly. "All right, already. Memo received."

"So long as it's been read and digested, that's all that I ask." Washu said acidly.

"Have you ever been to this planet, Washu?" Tenchi eyed the scientist curiously. "You sound like you have...is that how you met Tokimi?"

"In a manner of speaking." Washu dismissed his question with a careless gesture. "The last time I was there, there was no life to speak of. Abandoned domes, battered houses, dead plants and nothing else. But that was a long time ago in itself. Before I was a member of the Science Academy. Before they exiled me to the cave here on Earth. Before any of you were even thought about, let alone born."

Her gaze rested on Katsuhito, and she smiled.

"Even you, Yosho-dono." She murmured. Katsuhito inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"How many years, exactly?" Ryoko narrowed her gaze. "How old exactly are you, Washu?"

"Does it matter so much, little Ryoko?"

"Yes. I'd like you to tell me the truth for once." Ryoko said frankly. "How many years ago? You talk about this Tokimi as if she's part of some ancient civilisation...but if you knew her, that makes you pretty ancient yourself. Tell me. How old exactly are you?"

Washu frowned, then she shrugged.

"It depends which planetary system you go by." She said airly. "But I suppose in Earth ones - it might have been ten or even twenty thousand years ago. Give or take a few years...it's hard to remember when you've done so many things and been to as many places as I have. Time sort of passes you by, in the end."

"Are you kidding?" Tenchi stared. "Are you really that old?"

Washu looked rueful.

"Well, they do say you're only so old as you feel." She responded lightly. "Although if that's the case I aged considerably overnight. My age is not the important issue here. We have other things we need to be thinking about first."

"I still think there's something you haven't told us." Ryoko eyed her mother suspiciously. "Maybe it is important. And if you told us things off your own bat, we wouldn't have to force them out of you. We don't know what's relevant and what isn't - so if you do, could you damn well tell us?"

"Ryoko-chan, you're forgetting your manners again." Washu raised an eyebrow. "I've warned you about that."

"And Washu-_chan_, for once in your life, be straight with us!" Ryoko grimaced. "Please? Not all of your secrets should be kept secret and if there's something else you know about this woman, we need to know it too. Every little scrap we can discover helps. Know your enemy - isn't that how the phrase goes?"

"It is." Washu agreed cautiously. "But I've told you pretty much all I think you'll need, Ryoko. As I said, she's very powerful and should not be challenged recklessly. Not till we understand more of what she wants, exactly. From what Yume told me, I know that she seeks out Tsunami, and her motivation is revenge for Kihaku's destruction. But it has been many milennia since we last stood in the same room. I don't know enough about her now to know her motivation - and I don't want to give you ideas that may prove to be wrong."

"Washu admit she might be wrong? Now I know there's something else." Ryoko's eyebrows shot up into her fringe and she flickered out of view, materialising inches from her mother and grabbing her firmly around the wrists. "Enough playing around, Washu! _How do you know this woman_?"

Washu eyed Ryoko thoughtfully for a moment. Then, without a word, she phased her hands through her daughter's impetuous grip, teleporting herself to the other side of the room and settling herself down on the empty windowsill. Ryoko's eyes became big as she registered what had just happened.

"You told me I got that from Kagato!" She managed at length. Washu shrugged.

"You did."

"But you just...!"

"Maybe I've not always been entirely honest with you...but you do know your magic is a meshing of his and mine." Washu said quietly. "That doesn't mean we had entirely different gifts to give you, my dear. Plus, you know I can render forcefields and use them in a variety of ways. I'm not completely devoid of talents beyond the scientific. You've just never questioned enough, that's your trouble."

"Well, I'm questioning now." Ryoko snapped. "What's going on?"

Washu bit her lip.

"What I will tell you is not to be shared outside of these walls." She said softly. "Especially in Earth's current climate of fear and suspicion. But Tokimi and I...we were more than acquaintances. More than friends. Perhaps you might call us sisters. At least, it's how we were, growing up."

"Sisters?" Tenchi stared. "But that means..."

"Yes." Washu nodded, regret flickering in her green eyes. "_I_ am the daughter of Kihaku's last true Priest."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The Gallery was empty that afternoon.

As Suki made her way cautiously along the arched hallways, she glanced idly at the images that adorned the walls, her heart heavy. The last conversation she had had with her brother echoed forebodingly in her mind.

"Whatever it takes to protect the Tennan family." She whispered, pausing in front of an old, gilt-framed portrait with a sigh. "I wish I understood. Seiryo's homecoming should have been so happy - and now I don't know what I feel. That perhaps ten years has been a long time, and maybe I don't know him so well as I might."

She locked gazes with the painted figure before her, meeting his unflinching malachite eyes with her own sad aqua ones. Dressed in the ornate, ancient robes of an Old Era councillor, Suki knew that he had been the then Emperor's right hand man and his ally in all that he did. He had laid the foundations for her whole dynasty and the powerbase that they had once held. As a child she had been taught to revere him and hold his name in the highest esteem - almost like a God who walked among men. Now, however, she saw him in a new light. Did those flecks of dark ochre indicate ruthlessness in his eyes? Was that line across his brow simply a sign of the painting's age, or was it an indication of an unyielding character, who had taken first and asked questions later?

"I wish I knew." She murmured. "Is my family's honour always based on lies and violence? Am I just another Tennan with blood on my hand? Is that the curse of our whole line in our constant search for power?"

"Lady Suki?"

The voice was soft-spoken, but Suki visibly jumped, starting guiltily as she realised she had company. She turned, meeting the sombre gaze of the younger Princess of Jurai and her heart skipped in her chest. Had the girl overheard her berating herself out loud? Had she followed her here? Or was it mere coincidence, meeting in the deserted halls of the Gallery at an hour when noone else was normally around?

For a moment, they just stared at one another. Then Suki remembered her manners and belatedly she bowed her head, cheeks flushing red as she realised how rude she must have first appeared.

"Sasami-hime." She murmured, fighting to pull together the shards of her shattered composure. "I'm sorry. I was lost in thought and I didn't realise that I had company."

"I didn't mean to startle you." Sasami offered a contrite smile. "I thought the Gallery would be empty, while Uncle and Ayeka are in session with the Council."

She grimaced.

"Usually the only people who come here are Councillors reliving family glory days or foreign dignitaries in my Father's company." She added. "But today you and I both came to visit our ancestors at the same time. Isn't it funny?"

Suki managed to return the smile, nodding her head.

"Great minds think alike, so my mother always says." She agreed.

Sasami gazed up at the painting, a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"You'll think me very stupid, but I'm afraid I don't know his name." She said apologetically. "So many pictures hang here and this is a very old one. I can tell he's a Tennan, though. He has the same eyes as your Lord brother does. I can see the family resemblance."

"Yes." Suki looked wistful. "So can I. His name was Senichi Tennan, Sasami-hime. He's a very, very old ancestor of mine, but perhaps the most important of all to any member of my family. He was the trusted friend and agent of Kings - a long time before either you or I were born."

"Kings who were my ancestors, perhaps." Sasami suggested. Suki nodded.

"I expect so."

"Was he a great man then, your ancestor?" Curiosity sparkled in Sasami's crimson eyes, and despite herself, Suki found herself put at ease by the youthful inquisitiveness. Sasami-hime was, she reminded herself, still just a child, even if she was the niece of the Emperor.

"I always believed so." She agreed now. "He was a fierce and brave soldier, a skilled tactician and negotiator and a born leader. He was Council Elder for many, many years, and brought the Tennan family to their current position and beyond in Juraian society. He led Juraians across space on Imperial orders and conquered in the name of Tsunami and his homeworld. Yes, Sasami-hime. He was a great man."

"But maybe not always a nice one." Sasami said pensively. Suki eyed her sharply, wondering if she had underestimated the girl at her side, and the princess shrugged.

"Great historical men aren't always nice people." She said with a grin. "Women too. My studies have taught me that. But Jurai probably owes him a whole lot."

"And I owe him my family's honour and standing." Suki said quietly. "To remain a major Council family even though we lack all forms of magic, or a blood bond with Tsunami's line. That's his legacy to us...the status of our family."

"Are you thinking of your father?" Sasami asked gently. Suki sighed, then nodded.

"Every day I think about him." She admitted unsteadily, absently touching her mourning robes as she did so. "I wish he was still here, Sasami-hime. But I can't...he can't...it's too late."

"I'm sorry." Sasami rested a gentle hand on the girl's arm and once again Suki had the impression she was speaking to someone much older than the child who stood before her. "I didn't mean to be insensitive."

"You're not." Suki managed a wan smile. "Not much else is in my thoughts these days, anyhow. That and my brother's safety...while he risks his life for the Galaxy Police."

"Yes, of course." Sasami nodded.

She fell silent for a moment, eying the painting carefully. Then she lifted a hand to touch the edge of the canvas.

"What are these?" She asked softly. "These symbols at his feet. What do they mean?"

"Each of them represents a world Senichi-dono conquered in Jurai's name." Suki shrugged. She lifted a slender finger, indicating each in turn. "Yubisu. Hotaru. Shiwase. Sentori..."

"And Kihaku." Sasami's face became chalky white and she fingered the final image gingerly. "The eagle's feather - I knew I'd seen it before. Just like on the priest's cape...the brooch he wore! This is the badge of Kihaku, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Suki looked confused at the sudden change in her companion's demeanour. "But how did you know that? Kihaku has been dead for generations. Only the Tennan family keep the memory alive, because of family honour."

"No, not just the Tennan family." Sasami looked troubled.

"Sasami-hime? Are you unwell?" Suki gazed at the girl anxiously, and Sasami seemed to pull herself together, shaking her head.

"No." She said finally. "I'm sorry. I'm all right. It's just...I know what happened on Kihaku. When it...when they all...died. And...I didn't know that it was your family who conquered it, that's all. I had no idea the Tennan family were so old as that."

"One of the oldest families on this planet...perhaps the oldest, debarring your own line." Suki spread her hands. "But I don't understand..."

"It's nothing." Sasami shook her head. She managed a smile, slipping her hand into her companion's. "Will you walk with me, Lady Suki? Out in the gardens? This place is dusty and full of old, dead people. No wonder noone comes here. There are no flowers or lakes or trees to look at."

"If you want me to." Suki nodded, eying the girl's still peaky face with concern. "But are you sure you're not ill? You've gone very pale."

"Some fresh air will help. I've always preferred being outdoors." Sasami assured her.

"Sasami-hime, why did you come to the Gallery this afternoon?" Suki asked curiously. Sasami smiled.

"I came to see the pictures." She admitted. "To find Azaka and Kamidake and see which Emperor they fought for. But I couldn't find their paintings. I know that Grandfather had some pictures put in storage when he became King of Jurai, so he could better honour those who served him loyally during their and his lifetime. I suppose at that time the two knights seemed like just a legend. He didn't know they were real."

"Do you believe in legends?" Suki asked quietly. "And myths, too?"

"I believe in legends." Sasami agreed. "My tutors always taught me that legends are history with embellishments. Myths are stories with bits of fact glued on to the edges just to make them sound good. But legends are real things...they just get changed, over time."

"I think so too." Suki sighed. "Ever since the resurrection of the two knights, I've believed in those kinds of things more and more. But Seiryo never has and Father always discouraged it. Seiryo doesn't even believe in Tsunami. Not that she's a real being, I mean...just that she's a name people give the magic your family are all born with. He thinks it's a lot of rubbish...and when bad things happen on Jurai, I wonder if he's right."

She blushed, looking embarrassed as she remembered who she was talking to.

"I'm sorry, Sasami-hime. I didn't mean to cast a slur on your family."

"It's all right." Sasami shook her head. "You didn't mean it that way. And I understand. A lot of people feel that way."

"Thank you for understanding." Suki bit her lip.

"You miss Seiryo-san very much, don't you?" Sasami asked. Suki nodded.

"Yes, I do." She said sadly. "Although I should be used to it by now. He was sent away when I was seven and it was the worst thing in the world. I cried for weeks. He's older than me by about as many years as Ayeka-hime is older than you - and I've always looked up to him. When I was small, he'd make time for me over everything. He was my closest confidant - and he still is. My best friend. The one I trust above all others to look after me and make sure I'm safe."

"That's what a big brother or sister should do, though." Sasami said simply. "I feel the same about Ayeka. But I didn't know Seiryo-dono was sent away."

Suki looked stricken, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Oh! I didn't mean..." She faltered, then she sighed. "Well, what does it matter now? Father is dead, and he won't get to hear of it. He and Seiryo-oniichan didn't always see eye to eye. Father thought it would be better all round if they had space from one another and so sent his son to train with the Galaxy Police. But Seiryo is good at it...one of the best there's ever been. So he stayed. He only came back now because...because...because of Mother."

She bit her lip.

"Because I asked him to, although he'd never admit it to anyone outside the family." She added unwillingly. "Because we both know Mother is dying, and I didn't want it to happen before he got to say goodbye."

Sasami's crimson eyes softened and she squeezed her companion's hand reassuringly.

"Seiryo-dono's home is Jurai. He'll come home again soon." She said seriously. "When he's caught your father's killer."

There was a long silence, as Suki fought against her tears, and Sasami did not press her for a response. They walked together in quiet companionship for a while, both deep in thought as they headed across the palace grounds towards the silvery stream that ran through the land. As they reached the water's edge, however, Sasami turned to her older companion, flashing her a warm smile.

"I've never really talked to you before, and it's a shame." She said pensively, as she settled herself on the grass with little regard for her long skirts. "You're closer to my own age than most of the young girls about the court, even if you are older than me. And I don't know that many of the others, not really. Father's always been a bit protective of both Ayeka and I...but especially me. I'm the baby, after all."

"Your father is a very conscientious man." Suki said thoughtfully, hesitating and then dropping to the ground also, crossing her legs as she idly trailed the tips of her fingers in the speeding current. "I think he shared a tutor with my father - they were friends, a long time ago."

"I didn't know that." Sasami looked surprised. Then she grinned. "But it makes sense. My Uncle trusted your father a good deal, I know that. And at one time, I think Father wanted Ayeka to marry Lord Seiryo. I don't know why it didn't happen. I suppose it just didn't work out that way...Ayeka was still only a kid at the time, anyway."

"Yes." Suki paused, then, "And now Azusa-heika will have to learn to trust Seiryo, too. When my brother finally returns home."

"Are you lonely, Suki-kyou?" Sasami asked gently. Suki looked startled, then she nodded.

"Very, with him away." She admitted, her cheeks pinkening at the admission. "I've never been good at making friends, and recently it's all been so difficult."

"Well, there's always me." Sasami grinned, holding out a hand, and after a moment, Suki took it, shaking it firmly.

"All right." She agreed. "It's been nice talking to you. Your sister...she's very proper and official, and I'm a little afraid of her. She's the Crown Princess and even though I can see she's kind and sympathetic, her status makes me afraid. But you don't seem...you seem different. I don't want to offend you, Sasami-hime...but you seem less that way."

"I'm not Crown Princess." Sasami shrugged her shoulders. "It makes a difference. And Ayeka's always been better at those Crown Princess things than me anyway. She understands a lot more than me about court ritual sometimes. I think a lot of it is so boring."

She sighed.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't a princess." She admitted, and Suki saw a faint shadow in her companion's eyes. "It seems so complicated."

"All life is complicated." Suki said frankly. "Especially on Planet Jurai."

Sasami nodded, stretching out on her front as she rested her chin in her hands, gazing down into the fast-moving stream.

"But it all seems a lot less crazy when you're out here with the trees and the grass." She decided. "Don't you think so? Nobody to tell you what to do or who to be or what to wear. Just you and the elements. You could do anything you wanted to do on a day like this. Or go anywhere. The universe is bigger than Planet Jurai and I want to see as much of it as I can. Don't you?"

"I'm a little scared of leaving Jurai." Suki admitted. "I did go to see Seiryo-oniichan at Headquarters the other day and that was far enough for me."

"I'm sure he was glad to see you."

"He was very busy." Suki bit her lip. "And I shouldn't really visit him when he's working. But..."

She shrugged.

"Oh well. I'm home now and Mother needs me." She said practically. "So here I stay."

She paused, then,

"Mother believes in the Goddess and always has." She added. "I know your family has her magic, Sasami-hime, but do you believe in her? I mean really? Do you think Tsunami is real, beyond Jurai's own power?"

Sasami was silent for a moment, then,

"With all of my heart." She agreed softly, reaching down to trace an idle line in the racing current. "I know she's real. And that she loves Jurai, more than any other world in the entire universe."

Suki opened her mouth to respond, but as she did so, she caught sight of the rippling reflection on the surface of the water and she gasped, her heart stilling in her chest as she took in the illusion before her.

"Oh no..." She whispered, shuffling back from the edge. "What have I done? I've offended her and now she's come to haunt me!"

"Lady Suki?" Sasami turned, staring at her companion in confusion. "What do you mean? Who's come to haunt you?"

Suki raised a trembling finger, pointing at the water, and Sasami turned back, her brows knitting together.

"Don't you see her?" Suki fought against her rising panic, struggling to her feet. "She knows and she's come to hunt me down. She heard what I said and now...but she knows, doesn't she? That's why she's here! They say nothing is a secret from Tsunami, that she watches all of our souls. It's true and now she's come for me!"

Sasami chewed on her lip, reaching up to grab her companion's hand, pulling her back down to the grass.

"Tell me what you see." She said softly.

"Tsunami-kami-sama!" Suki breathed, unable to tear her gaze away from the reflection. "In the water...am I mad, Sasami-hime? Am I seeing delusions now? I keep dreaming of retribution so much now I'm seeing it all around me. But she looks so real...so much like Mama's tapestries..."

"Shh." Sasami slipped a gentle arm around her shoulders. "You're not mad or imagining things. I see her too."

"I don't understand." Suki's tone became increasingly agitated as she struggled to release herself from Sasami's grip. "Why aren't you alarmed?"

"Because I've seen her before. She won't hurt you." Sasami said with a shrug. "I didn't know that you'd be able to see her, Suki-kyou. So far only members of my family have done."

"But she is there?"

"Yes. She's there."

"But why? How? Is it a spell? Witchcraft? Or...?" Suki trailed off, going even whiter as a new idea occured to her. She pulled her hand from her companion's cool grip, staring at her in wary dismay.

"Where is _your_ reflection, Sasami-hime?" She whispered. "Why do you reflect Jurai's goddess, instead of your own face?"

Sasami was silent for a moment. Then she sighed.

"I reflect my own face." She said reluctantly. "It's Sasami you see in the water. Sasami, Princess of Jurai."

Suki swallowed against the bile that rose in her throat.

"That's not possible." She managed at length. "It's Tsunami's reflection...it's a grown woman and the image of the Goddess! Why does she come if not to torment me for what I've done? Sasami-hime, you must help me...I have noone I can trust in, and I'm scared. I'm so scared!"

Sasami got carefully to her feet, dusting her dress down and then reaching out to pull her companion upright also.

"We'll walk away from here." She said quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you would see her, or I wouldn't have brought you to the stream to sit. Father doesn't like me to talk about her...especially not outside the family. I didn't mean to scare you."

Suki swallowed again, staring at her young companion as she struggled to digest the princess's words.

"There is a legend." She said unsteadily. "That when Jurai needs her, Tsunami will walk once more among men. When I was a little girl, my tutor taught me to write by making me copy out the passages time after time, from one of Mother's old books on the Goddess. There is such a legend, isn't there? The story exists?"

"Yes, it does." Sasami nodded her head, all levity gone from her crimson eyes.

"And that her guardians would be there to guide and protect her when she did." Suki whispered. "The two knights. Azaka and Kamidake."

Sasami did not answer, and Suki fought to control her rising hysteria.

"The book gave another name for Tsunami." She added shakily. "It was written by an old scribe whose dialect was poor and who interchanged her name, often misspelling it. At times he called her...he called her Sasami. I always thought your Father named you after the Goddess, because it was another name she had once been called and to name you Tsunami would have been considered blasphemic. But...but..."

She faltered, unable to say any more. Her knees suddenly felt weak, and she walked a few paces away from the stream, leaning up against the trunk of a nearby tree.

"You _are_ the Goddess come again, aren't you?" She managed finally. "You are Tsunami-kami-sama...in human flesh! That's why you came to me in the Gallery...to make me speak about things I must never speak of!"

"I am not Tsunami." Sasami said carefully. She paused, then sighed. "At least...not yet."

"Not...yet?" Suki eyed her companion warily, and Sasami nodded.

"I'm not fully grown yet. There are a lot of things I need to know." She agreed. "But...when I am grown..."

She left the sentence hanging, and Suki swallowed hard.

"Have you come to punish me?" She whispered. "I will do whatever penance you ask, I swear it...only Mother must never know. It would kill her...and Seiryo would be angry with me if he knew."

Confusion flooded the young princess's face at this, and she shook her head.

"I don't understand." She said honestly. "Punish you for what? I only spoke to you because you were alone in the Gallery and you looked like you could use a friend. I don't want to hurt you or your mother or your brother. Your family has been through enough with your father's sudden death, and...Lady Suki?"

For Suki's fragile emotional defences came down at this final mention of her dead father, tears spilling down her cheeks as she dropped to her knees on the grass. She raised hopeless, desperate aqua eyes to the Princess's, grasping the girl's hand tightly as she did so.

"Please don't kill me." She begged. "I didn't mean it...I didn't mean it!"

"You didn't mean what?" Sasami stared. "Lady Suki, what on earth is the matter?"

Suki drew a ragged, gasping breath of air into her lungs, feeling light-headed and nauseous as panic ruled her senses.

"Father." She managed. "Tsunami-sama, please, forgive me!"

Sasami hesitated for a moment, then crouched at the girl's side, putting an arm around her shaking shoulders. This only seemed to elicit more sobs from the distraught noblewoman, who found herself unable to check her emotions once they had begun to spill out. Fear began to take second place to desperation and guilt and she clung to her companion, burying her head in the young princess's shoulder.

"It was me." She choked out. "I killed him. Not pirates or bandits. It was me."

Sasami tensed, and Suki raised her hopeless gaze to her young comforter.

"I didn't mean to." She added brokenly. "He was going to kill Seiryo. He had his sword at Seiryo's throat and I..I just grabbed the first thing I could. I meant to stun him, but...but..."

She swallowed.

"And Seiryo said if I ever told anyone it would be the disgrace of our family and I'd go to prison. He went back to the Galaxy Police to try and cover my tracks." She added. "But I'm worried about what he's had to do to protect me. I'm so afraid...and when I saw you in the water...I thought..."

She trailed off, unable to go any further, and for a moment there was silence. Then Sasami sighed.

"No wonder you've been so sad." She said finally. "Stop crying, Suki-onechan. Noone is going to hurt you...least of all me."

"Do you promise?" Suki looked fearful.

"I promise." Sasami nodded.

"Will you...will Tsunami...will anyone find out?"

"Not from me." Sasami said simply. "It was an accident. You didn't mean it."

"But I'm afraid for Seiryo, now." Suki drew a shuddering breath into her lungs. "I...I feel better for having told you. To tell someone...I've been bottling it up all this time and I've felt like I'm going mad. But Seiryo told me I mustn't...and if Mother knew it might kill her."

"Why are you afraid for Seiryo?" Sasami asked gently.

"When I spoke to him the other night there was something wrong with him." Suki said slowly. "I...I don't know what. But he seemed different. And when he touched me, it was like there was an energy between us. Like magic. But we don't have magic. Our family never have."

"Magic?" Sasami stared. "What kind of magic?"

"I don't know." Suki shook her head. "But I didn't like it. It made me feel unsafe...like it was dark and dangerous. I thought it was witchcraft but he said there was no such thing. I...I didn't completely believe him, and he wanted me to leave as soon as possible."

She bit her lip.

"Are you really Tsunami-kami-sama, or was that just a trick of the light?" She asked hesitantly.

"In the future, maybe." Sasami said heavily. "I'm Sasami now, that's all. Not Tsunami. Not yet. But I was born to be her heir, Suki-kyou. And so I'll make a deal with you. I won't tell anyone your secret if you don't tell anyone mine. Not even Seiryo or your mother."

"Seiryo doesn't believe in you anyway." Suki said with a shaky laugh. "So it's an easy promise to make. Noone else takes much notice of the silent Tennan girl. I've always been in the shadows...noone will bother about me."

"Then we'll help each other." Sasami pulled her companion to her feet. "And keep each other's secrets. Like friends do."

"You really are easy to talk to." Suki eyed her companion shyly, and a spark of hope settled inside of her. "I've never really had a proper friend before - only associates and contacts that my father introduced me to. Potential husbands, or girls of my own age who fit the right social background. I've always found it hard to fit in among them. I guess I spend more and more time at home with Mother."

She paused, then,

"Do you really think that what I did...that Tsunami would understand?"

"Tsunami does understand...probably better than I do." Sasami assured her, compassion in her reddish eyes. "Besides, I think you might have told her something that she needs to know. I don't know what, yet...but when you said...something, I felt her flare up inside of me. Like she wanted to speak, but wasn't sure what to say."

"I've helped Jurai's goddess by slaying my father?" Suki looked doubtful. Sasami shook her head.

"No...but something else you've told me...I'll have to reason it all out for myself when I'm alone and it's quiet." She replied. "She speaks to me then, at night, usually in my dreams. She'll tell me then. But she wants me to thank you. You're not to be afraid of her, Suki-onechan. I think she feels for you as much as I do. I don't think you're a brutal killer and nor does Tsunami. We both like you...and we both forgive you for what you did."

She shrugged, once more the happy-go-lucky child.

"After all, if I ever walked in on Father attacking Ayeka like that, I think I'd probably do the same thing you did." She added.

Suki sighed heavily, putting a hand to her head as the emotion drained out of her.

"I feel so tired now." She said softly. "But better, like a burden has been lifted from me."

She bit her lip.

"I just wish I could be so sure about my brother's burden." She added. "Can Tsunami try and reach him too, Sasami-hime? Because I don't know what's happening to him, but I'm afraid of what it might do. I've lost my father...I may soon lose my mother. I can't lose Seiryo too!"

Sasami was silent for a moment. Then she shrugged, spreading her hands.

"I don't know." She admitted. "But I have a feeling Tsunami wants to reach your brother as much as you do. Keep faith, Suki-kyou. Even if she doesn't always make sense, Tsunami usually knows what she's doing. If she can help Seiryo then I know that she will."

"Princess Sasami!"

Before Suki could respond, a fresh voice interrupted the conversation and both girls turned to see Azaka hurrying across the grass, his expression one of some urgency even as he stopped and made his bow to the younger princess. "Princess Sasami, the Lady Ayeka sent me at once to find you. She and my Lord Emperor are in the Throne Room - and need to see you at once."

"Uncle, too?" Sasami looked surprised. She cast a glance at Suki, then shrugged. "Then I suppose I have to go. Suki-kyou, I'm sorry...I guess duty calls."

"It's all right." Suki smiled slightly. "You've helped me enough already. Thank you, Sasami-hime. I have something to cling to now that I didn't have before."

"I'm glad." Sasami dimpled. "And don't think you're ever alone at court, all right? We're friends now and we're going to stay that way, no matter what happens."

With that she turned to the waiting knight, casting him a warm smile.

"Okay, Azaka, lead the way." She said decidedly.

Suki leant back against the tree, watching the two leave.

"Seiryo would be so angry if he knew what I'd done, but I don't think I could have done anything else." She murmured. "Sasami-hime understands better than I imagined anyone ever would. And if she really is connected to Tsunami, then she understands also...and I'm less scared of what's going to happen. If only Tsunami can reach my brother and bring him safely home - that's the only thing I ask. Life's never going to go back to how it was before - that much is clear. But if Seiryo is safe, at least things will be better."

She sighed, gazing up at the sky.

"I shall have faith in the Goddess and in my new friend." She added. "And hope that somehow they can break through whatever it is that has its hold on Seiryo's heart."

--------

"So what is this all about, Azaka?"

As she skipped towards the throne room, the knight in tow, Sasami cast her companion a questioning look. "Why do Ayeka and Uncle need to see me so urgently? I thought Uncle was still cross with me for being rude to him the other day."

"The Emperor has received contact from the planet Earth." Azaka said quietly, a troubled look crossing his face as he met her gaze. "Sasami-hime, is what Kamidake says true? Does Tsunami-kami-sama live within you?"

"From Earth?" Sasami blinked, then, "Tsunami? Azaka, I thought you knew already. I _am_ Tsunami...or I will be. But didn't she tell you that herself? She told me she chose you and Kamidake to protect me, so I thought she'd at least give you a clue."

"Well, Tsunami has always had a sense of mischief about her." Azaka looked rueful. "I wanted to be sure that this wasn't another of her games. And you're so young, Sasami-sama. It's a heavy burden to bear so young."

"I haven't exactly had a choice." Sasami frowned. "Azaka, what contact has Uncle had from the Earth?"

"I think it's better that he explains it. It's not my place to do so." Azaka shook his head. "But it has worried him, that much I can tell you."

"I've tried to warn them, but they won't listen to me." Sasami sighed. "Even though they know my words come from her. It's so frustrating when adults don't listen to you."

"Kamidake and I listen, Lady Tsunami." Azaka said solemnly, and Sasami gazed up at him in surprise.

"But I'm not..."

"And Tenchi-sama was never my Emperor, but I would serve him unto death as I would Lord Azusa." Azaka shook his head. "Whether you're Princess Sasami or the Goddess herself, Kamidake and I exist in this world to protect and serve you in whatever way you need us."

"Yes, I know." Sasami smiled. "Kamidake told me, and so did Tsunami. That she chose you especially...to help to guide me. But I hope I won't need you to, Azaka. I don't want to go against my Uncle's will, not even for the sake of Jurai. It could cause all kinds of trouble and I don't want that."

At that moment they reached the throne room, and Azaka exchanged greetings with the guard on duty who bowed to the Princess, then swung open the heavy oaken door. Sasami stepped inside, her companion not far behind her.

"Uncle Azusa? Ayeka-onechan? What's going on?" She asked softly.

"Sasami!" Ayeka turned from the uppermost dais, indicating for her small sister to join them. "You were quick."

"I wasn't far. I was talking to Lady Suki in the gardens when Azaka found me." Sasami hitched up her skirts, hurrying up the steps two at a time and tumbling into a heap at the top, gazing up at her sister in confusion. "He said you've had a communication from the Earth."

"Yes." This time it was the Emperor who answered, rising from his carved throne as he offered his hand to pull the young princess to her feet. He seemed tired and worried, Sasami thought, and she bit her lip.

"What's happened on the Earth?" She asked softly.

"That is precisely what Ayeka and I are trying to make sense of." Azusa sighed, indicating for both girls to sit down. "This morning, our central communication tower received a message from the Ryo Ohki."

"Ryo Ohki?" Sasami's eyes widened. "Is Ryoko on Jurai, Uncle?"

"No. Ryoko and the ship are still on the Earth." Ayeka shook her head. "It wasn't a long enough message to go into great detail, either...we hoped you might be able to make more sense of it than we could."

"Or that Tsunami might." Azusa added softly. "I've done my best to keep out of the Earth's affairs, but I'm beginning to be afraid that it won't be possible any longer."

He reached a gloved hand across to the panel of buttons that were embedded into the arm of his throne, pressing the middle one and a hazy screen materialised in front of them. He pressed another sequence of buttons, and a grainy image of the space pirate appeared before them.

"_This is Ryo Ohki calling Planet Jurai._" Sasami squinted at Ryoko's face as the woman spoke, noting the frustration that bubbled deep in her amber eyes. "_We need your help - and we need it pretty fast. I don't have time to explain everything, but Washu is sure that Tenchi, the Earth and Jurai are in danger from some woman called Tokimi. I don't know if the name means more to you than it does to me, but what I do know is that she's dangerous and that she means a lot of people harm. She has spies in the Galaxy Police...who have already tried to kill Kiyone and very nearly succeeded in doing so, too. She wants Tenchi because she believes he's Tsunami, but when she finds out he's not she'll look elsewhere. Washu says that only Tsunami is even remotely a match for this headcase...and that we need help as soon as you can send it_."

She paused, biting her lip, then,

"_Tenchi's life might count on it, and so might the Earth and Jurai, in the long run." _She added, a troubled note in her tones. _"We need Sasami and we need her as soon as possible. Ryoko and Ryo Ohki, over and out_."

The screen flickered and went dark, and Azusa hit the middle button again, dispersing it as he met his younger niece's gaze.

"This is what you warned me of, isn't it?" He said softly. Sasami bit her lip, nodding her head.

"I knew Tokimi was after me." She agreed. "And that we had to go to Earth, Uncle. I don't know what's going to happen when we do, but I do know that Washu knows more about this enemy than any of us...so if she says Tsunami is needed, then I have to go."

"Your father would never forgive me if I sent you into danger, Sasami-chan." Azusa shook his head. "You're too young and Tsunami is too seperate from you."

"Perhaps." Sasami sighed, twisting her hands together. "But it might be the only option. Tsunami has told me about Tokimi - the things I told you - and that if she isn't stopped then she will mean harm to all of us in the long run."

"I'm wondering what happened to Kiyone and how she got mixed up in this." Ayeka remarked apprehensively. "Spies in the Galaxy Police...which means there could be spies literally anywhere."

Sasami's eyes became big at this, and she shook her head.

"Oh no..." She murmured. 

"Sasami-chan?" Azusa looked startled. "What's wrong? You've gone white as a sheet!"

"Lord Tennan...dark magic...Lady Tokimi!" Sasami was on her feet in a minute. "Oh, don't you see? Seiryo Tennan is Tokimi's spy in the Galaxy Police! Seiryo Tennan is the one who wants to hurt Tenchi because we just let him leave and now...and now..."

"That's a big leap of faith, Sasami, even for you." Ayeka frowned. "I don't like Seiryo Tennan very much, but I don't think he's the kind of man to get his hands dirty or do someone else's bidding. And I'd also put past him the random attack of another officer. It's not his style."

"I don't care." Sasami shook her head. "I know I'm right. She said...Suki told me..."

She sighed.

"I can't tell you." She realised sadly. "Not everything that would make you understand. But Suki did tell me she was afraid her brother was in trouble. That when she saw him last, there was something wrong with him. Seiryo left Jurai because something threatened his family's safety. After his father's death, he went back to the Galaxy Police to make sure they were safe."

"Are you telling me that Seiryo Tennan has been blackmailed into joining up with this Tokimi woman?" Azusa demanded sharply. Sasami shrugged.

"Tsunami thinks it's likely. I can feel her echoing against my senses." She agreed. "But I don't know. Suki was very clear that when she saw Seiryo at Headquarters he had something else about him. Some kind of magic. I don't know what's happened but I know that Tokimi's magic is very strong. He might not be acting on his own will."

"What are we mixed up in?" Ayeka looked horrified. "One of our leading noble families is tied up in heretical witchcraft and is attacking members of a law-abiding association like the Galaxy Police...an organisation that exists to protect the innocent! And now Tenchi might be in danger, and so might the planet Earth...not to mention Jurai, if she's managed to corrupt one of our Councillors into doing her bidding. Who knows how many more spies she has around the place? For all we know, Sasami-chan, Suki Tennan might be as much involved in this as her brother!"

"Suki isn't involved." Sasami shook her head. "Tsunami would have warned me if she had been. She would have been able to sense Tokimi's magic. But if Ryoko and Washu want us on the Earth, Ayeka-onechan, I think we should go. Or I should, anyway. Azaka and Kamidake could come with me, so I would be safe."

"It's impossible. You can't fight this force alone, whatever Goddess has chosen you to be her vessel." Azusa shook his head. "You're a child, Sasami-chan. She'd destroy you in an instant. And that's not a loss we could take."

"I have to go, Uncle." Sasami said frankly. "There's noone else who can. Tsunami's been telling me this since I first had that dream - that this is my fight because it's hers. I think she'll look after me if she can. Either way, someone has to stop Tokimi. And it's pretty clear from Ryoko's message that they need me."

Ayeka sighed.

"But you're so young." She said sadly. "And none of us could bear to have you hurt, little sister."

"Tsunami told me that one day I'd be Jurai's guardian." Sasami said solemnly, getting to her feet and taking Ayeka gently by the hand. "And now seems as good a place to start as any."

"Then I'm coming with you." Ayeka seemed to make up her mind. "Lord Takeru and I will both accompany you to the Earth. We might be able to help - and the more of us there are, the better our chances must be."

"Ayeka?" Azusa stared at his elder niece, aghast. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"I'm sure there's nothing else we can do, Uncle. Not when Ryoko sends a message like that." Ayeka looked troubled. "And I'm not going to let my little sister fly light years into space on her own to face some unknown enemy. If Sasami is going to the Earth, so am I. And if I'm going, Takeru will come too. He knows Seiryo Tennan better than any of us, after all...they grew up together. It might be that he'll know something that can help."

Azusa sighed, and for a moment there was silence in the throne room. Then, at length, he nodded.

"Take Azaka and Kamidake." He said softly. "And Tsunami preserve me from your father when I tell him where you've gone and why. Do you have a vessel? Is Takeru-san's ship serviced and in dock?"

"No, Uncle, we'll take _my_ ship." Sasami said firmly. "Tsunami's ship."

"But..."

"Sasami's right." Ayeka frowned. "Tsunami's ship is stronger than any ship in the Jurai fleet. It's the safest one to take...and Sasami is the only one who can fly it, so no subversive forces will be able to hijack it for their own ends. I think taking Tsunami-fune to the Earth is the only possible answer."

"Then go." Azusa gestured reluctantly to the door. "With my blessing. Just make sure you both come back in one piece, my nieces. Jurai needs you both - and so do I."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

So now she knew.

Washu settled herself more comfortably in the deserted forest clearing behind the house, poking idly at her dying fire as she sat back, staring up at the mass of stars that twinkled overhead. The night was beautiful and peaceful, but her thoughts were a million miles from the Earth and it's beautiful scenery. In her mind, she could still hear the last angry words Tokimi had spoken to her when she had refused to leave her studies to become Kihaku's Priestess, and the empty desolation of her world when she had finally braved the surface to see things for herself.

"How long, exactly, was it going to be before you told me who you really were?"

The scientist started at the sound of her daughter's voice, a frown touching her features as the space pirate flickered and blurred into view before her, setting down gracefully on the mossy ground. She lowered her gaze, shaking her head slowly.

"My life has been long. There are many things that never need to be unburied." She said simply. "Have you managed to contact Jurai?"

"Yes. Ryo Ohki sent a message just half an hour ago." Ryoko nodded. "And don't change the subject. I asked you a question...don't answer it with one of your own."

"Like you, Ryoko-chan, I prefer not to delve." Washu looked pensive. "Let history lie...the present is all that matters."

"You don't really believe that." Ryoko's eyes narrowed as she dropped down to the ground, coming to Washu's side. "If you did, you wouldn't be out here, alone under the stars when there's work to be done and a mad woman to be tracked down. It's almost as if you don't want to face this Tokimi...I thought family bonds were something quite alien to you. Are you that afraid of what she can do?"

"I'm not afraid of Tokimi." Washu raised her green eyes to her companion's accusing gold ones, shaking her head slowly. "Perhaps I should be, since I alone know what she is capable of doing. Her involvement simply brings back memories, that's all."

She cast a glance down at the fire that was slowly going out, shrugging her shoulders.

"Perhaps you are right. Perhaps I don't really believe my own words any more."

"This doesn't sound like you." Ryoko frowned. "There's something you still haven't told me, isn't there? With you there invariably is something else...you never do give the full truth, no matter what question you're asked."

"Would you like to see the full truth, Ryoko-chan?" Washu asked softly.

"For once, it would be nice." Ryoko nodded her head. "To at least know where you're coming from, if nothing else."

"Then I will show you." Washu got slowly to her feet, a troubled expression on her face as her body became enveloped in a soft whiteish light. Her form blurred and changed, shifting her youthful features and drawing her upwards. The light became more intense, then, in a moment, it was gone, and for the first time Ryoko found herself at eye level with her mother, meeting face to face not the girlish scientist she had come to know, but a young woman instead.

"_Washu_?" She murmured. The apparition tilted her head, eying her companion's bemused expression and humour glittered in the depths of the green eyes. She nodded.

"Yes, Ryoko." She agreed. "Now you see me as I really am."

"Well, at least now I know for sure my mother's not in kindergarten." Ryoko muttered. "But if you really look like that, why do you choose to look like a little girl? It makes no sense."

She frowned.

"You're not unattractive. You could even pass for young still, if you didn't tell everyone you were more than twenty thousand years old. I don't understand it. Why do you _want_ to be a child?"

"Oh, that's such a long story." Washu sighed, looking pensive as she kicked idly at the ashy remains of the fire. "I'm not sure you'd understand all of it. And even if you did, you might prove angry at me if you knew everything. You might think it was a case of the pot calling the kettle black - and that's not been my intention at all."

"Well, you're going to try me." Ryoko said firmly. "Because you've gone this far. And if anyone has a right to know, I think it's me. You don't tell me anything unless someone's in mortal danger and it's usually me who winds up getting in the midst of all the flame throwing. I thought I knew where my magic came from and what I was, but now I'm finding out you're something more than just a mad scientist...and I'm confused. I'd like an explanation...and I'd like one soon."

"All right." Washu pursed her lips. "But what I tell you is between us. Between mother and daughter, and not to go beyond. Is that understood?"

"Not even to Tenchi?"

"No. Not even to Tenchi." Washu shook her head. Ryoko sighed.

"Okay." She said at length. "I'll keep my mouth shut. But I want to know, regardless. It makes no sense - you make no sense. None of it does. All these powers Tokimi has - they should have been yours but you turned them down? And now you live your life in the body of a child, as if...well, as if what? If there's any logic in it, point it out to me. I'm having trouble finding it myself."

"I told you Tokimi and I were once like sisters." Washu said softly, settling herself back against the trunk of Ryu Oh's tree as she recounted her story, eyes becoming dreamy as memories flooded her senses. "As little girls we were close. I was older than she was by four summers, but she was only a baby when my father took her in, and it was like she was really a part of my family. My own mother died when I was only two, so there was just the three of us. Father, Tokimi and me."

She sighed.

"As we grew older, of course, it became apparent how important my father's role was in the safety and security of Kihaku." She continued. "That his soul and the planet's were intertwined somehow, much in the way Sasami is connected to Tsunami, but in a far less sophisticated way. Kihaku's spirit was strong and potentially volatile. It took someone of stronger will to master it and keep balance across the land. Such a man was my father."

"And then he died?" Ryoko asked. Washu nodded.

"Yes. Then he died." She agreed. "And what made it worse is that his death was inadvertently caused by the settlers and their technology...a misunderstanding which blew into a full scale conflict. As I'm sure you can imagine, it took some considerable power to slay an anointed Priest. The act was tantamount to a declaration of war - the rifts between settler and natives grew to such immense proportions that breaching them was probably impossible. And then there was the emotional effect of it, as well. My father's following was great, and when he died..."

She sighed.

"Tokimi took it a lot worse than I did. You have to understand, Ryoko, Father and I were not close. You might think we should have been, given my mother's passing, but we never really were. He was bound in his spiritualism and I..."

She sighed, shaking her head.

"I was drawn to this new, evolving world of science that was reaching out to touch even our world with it's innovation." She murmured. "Ships came...they came from Jurai and they settled on our world, bringing with them all kinds of developments like we'd never seen before. Medical advancements. Transport. So many things. Jurai's faith in Tsunami was something alien, but their gains in other areas were always breathtaking to me. I saw how they treated people with serious injuries and these people lived to walk among us again. I saw women survive the births of babies that, before they came, would have resulted in tragedy. I saw ways to transfer power and water from the plentiful to the needy. I saw all these things and in it all I saw a bright future for Kihaku. The Kihaku I was to inherit, on father's death."

"So what went wrong?" Ryoko settled herself more comfortably on the ground, leaning back on her hands as she gazed up at her companion. "Something must have. That doesn't sound quite the same story as the one you told us before."

"It isn't." Washu sighed. "I was not alone among my people in my desire to sample this new way of thinking. But my father forbade it me. He told me that, as his heiress, I had a different destiny to follow. That this was my path - the path of Priestess - and that there was no room in my life for anything else."

"Your _destiny_?" Ryoko's eyes became big. "But..."

"I know." Washu nodded, looking rueful. "Do you recall me saying to you something about heroes who follow their paths and villains who don't...who run kicking and screaming until the consequences overwhelm them?"

"I think I remember something about it." Ryoko's eyes narrowed. "But I thought you were talking about me and Kagato."

"Words can have many meanings." Washu inclined her head slightly. "I am one such villain. I ran away from my destiny. I abandoned my duty and my people, and went underground - literally, in fact - denouncing my heritage and refusing to carry on the role of Priestess that had been sacred to my world for generations. In my absence, the honour was conferred on Tokimi...and though she was strong, her bloodline and her nature meant she could not harness or subdue Kihaku's more volatile traits. The greater her anger, the worse the world became...and the worse the world got, the more angry she felt. It was a vicious circle...and in the end, all life on Kihaku died out."

She swallowed hard.

"All because I ran away from my destiny, instead of facing it like I should have done." She whispered. "All these years, and all these things I've created...but I've never found a way to reverse that act, Ryoko. I can't bring Kihaku back to life. For generations I've not even thought about it - I made myself forget."

She sighed.

"But with Tokimi looming on the horizon, I suppose my mind has been drawn back."

"I see." Ryoko pursed her lips, falling silent for a moment as she digested this. "So basically you're telling me you nagged me and guilt tripped me about Kagato over and over again because you have a bee in your bonnet about choosing your own life thousands of years ago? Is that about the size of it?"

"When you say it like that it seems almost unimportant." Washu eyed her companion ruefully. "I wish I could find the lives of so many innocent people such a minor matter."

"And I still believe that you should choose your own life, not be forced into another by someone else." Ryoko said frankly. "So you chose not to be a Priestess. Well, that was up to you. Tokimi is the one who went nuts on your planet and killed all the people."

"But I would have been strong enough to keep Kihaku in balance. Maybe even found a way to make inroads between the settlers and the native population." Washu sighed. "I have a very strong will, Ryoko-chan. I would have succeeded where Tokimi failed. In a sense, I condemned her to her madness also."

"You're determined to feel sorry for yourself, aren't you?" Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "You really aren't yourself tonight, Washu."

"But you've said on many occasions that you don't know who I am, anyway." Washu shrugged, a slight smile touching her lips. "So who knows? Perhaps this Washu is just another illusion. Or perhaps it isn't. You might never know for sure."

"This still doesn't explain why you live your life in a child's body." Ryoko pursed her lips. "And to tell you the truth, if the adult you is always this morose and self-pitying, I'm starting to prefer the other Washu. At least she doesn't sit in corners moping."

"Image is so important to people...but few are exactly as they seem."

"Stop talking like one of Katsuhito's shrine babbles! What do you mean?"

"My father once told me that I needed to grow up - that when I did, I'd realise what my people needed and make the sacrifices I had to for their sake." Washu said slowly, her form shimmering and changing as she spoke from the woman back to the child. "But I never understood what he meant. And when I discovered the consequences of my decisions - that Tokimi had run riot on Kihaku and caused the planet's death - I suppose I realised it for the first time. So many things happened...it seemed that whatever I did as an adult, I tainted people with the curse of knowing me..._trusting_ me, and becoming involved somehow in my world. Kihaku's ghosts haunted me whichever way I turned. In the end, it seemed so much easier not to try and live in that world any more. There are so many things expected of grown ups that aren't expected of a child. I never grew up when Kihaku needed me. And when I gave you to Kichi, I turned my back on the last person I knew I could trust. I made the decision then that from then on I would be Washu-_chan_ instead of Washu-san. I would stay a child forever, and never involve myself in the ties and responsibilities of the adult world. After all, it didn't seem to matter either way."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I had no husband, no family, no world to call my home, and my only child had been spirited away to be trained in the art of assassination. All I had were my toys and my gadgets, so I suppose I devoted my existance to playing with them first and foremost. They were, after all, the only strength I had. I made a choice, and I shut the door on the world."

"You are one twisted up individual, in fact." Ryoko said bluntly. Washu spread her hands.

"A life as long as mine is great enough to throw up many mistakes and regrets." She said simply. "As I told you, sometimes it's better not to unbury them. Safer for peace of mind. But Tokimi's involvement worries me. It wakes up old feelings - old regrets."

"Sometimes you just have to deal with them head on." Ryoko mused. "I had to do it with Haki, and you have to do it with Tokimi."

Humour flickered in Washu's eyes at this irony.

"To think that it would be you, of all people, pointing out such things to me." She said, amused. Ryoko snorted.

"I'm not a complete flake, you know." She said frankly. "I do think."

"Well, you are my daughter." Washu acknowledged. "And you're right, of course. I do have to deal with this head on."

She sighed.

"I'm not as strong as Tokimi, and my magic has been suppressed for centuries. I shut it out of my life and being imprisoned on this planet stalled it further." She reflected. "Even so, I suspect I have to face her nonetheless. Somehow. Though I'm not sure I can kill my sister, Ryoko. Not even if that's the only thing that stands between us and the security of the universe."

"Well, with any luck, Ayeka and Sasami will be here before long and we'll have Tsunami on our side in strength." Ryoko said with a shrug. "Between Sasami and Tenchi, you might not need to stir your magic at all."

"But this is my fight, just like Haki was yours." Washu met her daughter's gaze with a grave one of her own. "And this time, I'm not running away."

-------------

Planet Earth.

Seiryo gazed out at the hazy atmosphere of the blue planet, derision in his heart as he ran his gaze over the primitive satellite systems that rotated around it's mass.

"Such a waste of good space." He muttered. "And to think this is the place a Prince of Jurai calls his home. The Royal Family really are going to the dogs - maybe it _is_ about time Jurai had a new Emperor. Certainly one who is above mixing with these savage people. If he had anything about him, he'd have taken control of this miserable world a long time ago. If he possesses half the magic Tokimi believes he does, Tsunami must be a pathetic force indeed. A world right there for the taking...and he just lives among them like another common earthling."

"Captain, we've entered the Earth's gravitational field." An officer pushed open the door, saluting him sharply as he turned. "Do we advance?"

"No." Seiryo narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, touching the perspex absently as he considered. "The Masaki boy hides out at his grandfather's Shinto shrine. Mountainous terrain is not a good place for an assault - we might lose people and even more likely, we could lose our target as well. Remember, this is no common Earthling that we're seeking. This is the great grandson of Jurai's Emperor. He has magic and we could take losses if we are not careful about how we approach it."

"Then what do you suggest, Agent Tennan?" The officer asked softly. "Do we wait here?"

"Yes." Seiryo frowned, rubbing his chin. "Yes, for the time being. I must get a fix on Masaki's movements, and wait until he is away from his safe haven. My intelligence reports tell me that he makes regular trips into a local town for shopping and supplies. That is when we will strike. When he is in open streets and when we can pursue him without the cover of the hillsides to protect him."

"What of the native Earth folk, Captain?" The man looked startled. "Won't they become embroiled in the fight as well?"

"Earth is a primitive planet and they won't put up much opposition."

"But what if we hurt someone? Galaxy Police directive 9954 states that the Solar System is a prohibited zone for violent incidents. Earth is protected under the Primitive Life Forms act, section 294. Surely to go into an Earth settlement in such a way would contravene our own bylaws?"

Anger flickered in Seiryo's eyes for a moment, then he got a grip on himself, shaking his head.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." he said softly. "This man Masaki has powerful supporters, both on the Earth and on Planet Jurai. That is how he has been able to evade justice for so long. We have evidence that he might be responsible for many innocent deaths already. Using his status as a shield from prosecution is a deplorable act. We must try not to engage Earth people in our conflict, but we must bring Tenchi Masaki back to Headquarters at all costs. He might yet kill again - and I won't have it said against my name that I let him."

"Yes, Agent Tennan." The officer saluted sharply once more. "I'll tell the rest of the men."

He turned to leave, then paused, turning back.

"Oh, by the way, Captain...navigation have picked up an anomaly on the Unko's radar." He added. "I thought you should know...nothing's showing up on visible, but there's definitely a blip on the scanner."

"A blip, huh?" Seiryo looked startled. "All right. That's all - you're dismissed."

The officer saluted once more, then withdrew, leaving the captain to mull over his words carefully.

"A blip on the radar." He mused, reaching across the control panel to flick through the navigation screens, pausing as he found the one he wanted. "And he's not wrong. Something is in the Earth's orbit - or very near to it. Something big, but invisible to the naked eye. I wonder...have they put on a welcome party for us?"

He frowned, keying in a series of characters, focusing in on the anomaly as he traced his finger around the edges of the screen.

"Large enough to be a spaceship, but expertly cloaked." he murmured. "The work of Tokimi's scientist friend, no doubt - the Professor Washu. I can't pick up an ident - are they planning to attack us? Fools if they are. The Unko is the finest craft in the Galaxy Police fleet, and very few people ever get the better of Seiryo Tennan."

He got to his feet, pushing open the door and making his way down to the main control room, where navigators, officers and other crew were busy carrying out his orders. At his entrance the hubub of noise ceased, and every man and woman stood, saluting their captain. He smiled drolly.

"Are we stabilised in this position for the time being?" He asked softly.

"Yes sir. Unko is ready and standing by for quick movement towards the Earth's surface." One woman confirmed.

"Good." Seiryo nodded. "Then I have another job in mind. There is a town named Kurashiki in the vicinity of Masaki's mountain hideaway. I want it watched. The instant that boy leaves the safety of his hovel and steps out into open streets, I want to know about it. Intelligence has told me that he generally makes these trips alone, and we want as little trouble as possible. An encounter with the Space Pirate Ryoko might result in many native population deaths or injuries and that's not what we're here to do. I don't want complications. Just a quick, easy intervention and the removal of our suspect to Headquarters for questioning. Is that clear?"

"The holding unit is prepped and ready to contain the prisoner, Agent Tennan." Another officer assured him. "As soon as he's brought aboard the Unko we should be able to subdue any subversive behaviour on his part."

"Fine." Seiryo inclined his head slightly. "And the other thing...this blip on the radar scanners. Have we managed to track down what it is? The Earth are not supposed to be in possession of galactic class spacecraft or sophisticated cloaking devices. This could be in breach of the space protected zone laws - and more, it could indicate potential hostility from Masaki's entourage towards the Galaxy Police. I think it's imperative that we discover what this cloaked object is...not much fools the Unko's radars, so even if we can't see it, I'm pretty sure that it's there."

"We're working on it as we speak, Agent Tennan." A man raised his hand from the furthermost corner. "It's a sophisticated cloak all right - any lesser ship than the Unko wouldn't have pulled up it's presence at all. As it is, we're having trouble breaking through the encryption. It's certainly of a higher level science than the Earth is meant to be capable of producing...but we have managed to extract a few digits from a ship ident."

"Have you managed to make a match?" Seiryo crossed the room towards him, and the man frowned.

"Well, what we've discovered doesn't make a lot of sense." He admitted. "Maybe you'd better take a look at it for yourself, sir. We can't make head nor tail of what it means, although the digits we pick up are the same each time we try."

Seiryo leant over the man's shoulder, resting his hand on the desk as he scanned over the findings carefully. He bit his lip.

"It isn't much." he said at length. "You could be mistaken...you don't have a whole ident."

"No, Agent Tennan, but there are only two ships registered on our system whose ident codes start with that particular combination." The officer said with a shrug. "One of those crafts is the Yukinoyjo - a derelict reported destroyed some years ago. It's never been restored or returned to active service. And the other..."

He faltered, and Seiryo pursed his lips, anger flickering in his teal eyes.

"Yagami." he muttered. "But how is that possible?"

"Nobody has found head nor tail of Yagami nor Detective Kiyone Makibi since the day the electronic security system at Headquarters was last compromised, Captain." The man bit his lip. "This is a long way from the Galaxy Police, and we're picking up no life signs from the craft...if it is indeed the Yagami. No engine emissions, either. If it wasn't for the ident, I'd have said it was a derelict itself that had just drifted here by coincidence. But there are only two crafts that fit the profile. Either someone has dredged Yukinoyjo from it's watery grave, or Yagami is right here, within touching distance of Planet Earth."

Seiryo clenched his fists, fighting hard to control the mixture of anger and apprehension that swirled up inside of him. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he took in this information.

"You say whatever it is has no energy emission." He said slowly. "And that there are no signs of life, even considering the shield that the cloaking device has provided?"

"Yes, Sir. That's right."

"Detective Makibi is known for her diligence and her reliability. If that were her ship, she'd be aboard it and we'd be able to make contact." Seiryo said simply, standing upright and folding his arms across his chest. "Therefore it cannot be Yagami, and if there were plans to raise Yukinoyjo my intelligence would have reported as much. The cloak must be fooling the Unko's sensors after all- a trick to throw us off our trail."

"Do we approach the derelict, or let it be?"

"There are no survivors on board. Let it be." Seiryo said decisively. "It does not concern us."

He frowned, narrowing his gaze.

"For now, our only target is Tenchi Masaki." He added softly. "But when we return to Headquarters, I shall make it my business to speak to Detective Kuramitsu about the whereabouts of her missing partner."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Kurashiki's streets were quiet.

As Tenchi stepped off the bus, he paused for a moment, eying the normally bustling High Street with a mixture of confusion and regret. He knew that, ever since the night of the Osaka club fire, nothing had been the same anywhere in Japan. Alien fever had gripped the local population and even though nothing had happened in Kurashiki, the people of the city were clearly not taking any chances. Some windows were boarded as if the families had already fled for cover, and other doors bore shining new locks as people sought to keep out this new, imagined threat.

He sighed.

"No matter what we do, this isn't going to go away by itself." He realised. "All it took was one unexplained event somewhere in the country and everyone is on high alert. No matter if we stop Tokimi, this isn't a population who are going to understand and relax at the news. On Jurai, when we defeated Kagato, life returned to normal. But interstellar travel and all these other things make sense to Juraians. They're beyond the scope of the average Earthling. No wonder my friends were so completely blown away by Ryoko the night of the fire. I guess I might have reacted the same way, if it had been me. If I hadn't known that she was on my side."

He fumbled in his pocket for his shopping list, sending something clattering to the floor as he did so. He glanced down in surprise, then a rueful look touched his expression as he retrieved the fallen object, turning it over in his hand.

"Even I must be on edge, if I'm bringing my sword on a routine shopping trip to Kurashiki." He admitted. "I do this every week and it's not a big deal. This crazy atmosphere is starting to infect even me. I'll be glad when Ayeka or Sasami get in touch with us and at least let us know if they can help. The sooner we work out how things are going to go the better. I'd almost rather have a fight on my hands than wait for the curtain to fall."

He slid the sword hilt back into his belt, skimming his gaze over the short list of items he had come to buy. Somehow, the normality of his weekly shopping expedition made him feel better. Yes, there were dark forces out there and they had their sights set on him. But right there, in the middle of Kurashiki, he was just another Earthling on an ordinary, every day errand - coins in his pocket and a scrap of paper in his hand.

"Good morning, Tenchi-san!" A neighbour raised her hand in a wave, and Tenchi returned it, casting her a smile as he did so. "How is your grandfather? Is the shrine doing all right?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs Suzuki." Tenchi agreed. "We're all very well. Yourself?"

"Can't complain." The woman grinned. "Mustn't dally...my husband will have kittens if I'm not back by two o'clock. With all this stuff on the news - well, you never know, do you? Send my best wishes to your Father and Grandfather, won't you?"

"I'll be sure to do that!" Tenchi assured her, watching the woman hurry off down one of the side streets. A slight smile touched his lips. So not everyone had been cowed into hiding by the threat of alien invasion.

As he entered the main town square he saw that his neighbour was not the only one who had ventured out to do her weekly shopping and the sign of other people made him relax even further, a rueful grin on his face. He was becoming too paranoid. Osaka might have been gripped by fear, but that didn't mean he should expect the same thing to happen in every town he visited.

As this thought crossed his mind, the day's bright autumn sunlight seemed to dip and dim, as a shadow flitted over the square, spreading across the whole of the land around him. There was no sound, but even before he glanced up, he knew that it wasn't simply a burst of cloud that had obscured the Earth's solar star from view. The faint hum of chatter between townspeople had all but died away as all gazes had slowly turned upwards, and Tenchi found himself following their example, his heart stopping in his throat as he saw the shining, silvery expanse of a craft drawing overhead.

Instinctively he took a step backwards, fumbling in his belt for his sword. Around him some folk stood, rooted to the spot by fear and alarm, while others set up wild screaming, running for the cover of nearby shops and houses in a desperate attempt to avoid whatever trouble was coming. From all around him, Tenchi was faintly aware of a cacophony of fire and security alarms being sounded in an eerie, harmonious wail.

The craft halted itself above the rise of the buildings, the hatch swinging back as a single transport beam glimmered down onto the tarmac. This was enough to send any remaining local people running for shelter, and Tenchi took another step back, feeling the cold hard wall of a building stopping his escape. His grip around his sword tightened, as a figure began to materialise on the street before him. As the light faded, he saw his companion's features for the first time, and recognised in an instant the man who had razed the Osaka nightclub to the ground.

"Seiryo Tennan." He muttered. The man raised an eyebrow, a slight smile touching his lips, but it did not reach his eyes and Tenchi was aware of a cold, sinister flame burning in their depths.

"So you remember me. I am honoured, Prince of Jurai." He said sardonically, offering a mock bow to his companion.

Tenchi held his sword aloft as it flickered and glowed with life, determination crossing his face.

"What do you want with me? Can't you leave the Earth alone?" He demanded. "They've done nothing to you and now they're scared!"

"I don't care much for such pathetic, primitive creatures." Seiryo stepped forward, and with a careless flick of his wrist Tenchi realised the Galaxy Police agent now had his own sword in his grip. "And I wouldn't waste my time on you, if it was up to me."

"This is Tokimi's doing, isn't it?" Tenchi exclaimed, and Seiryo stopped in his tracks, staring at his prey with a look of surprise. Tenchi spied his advantage, and he leapt forward, thrusting his sword before him to prevent the Agent from closing the gap between them.

"Tell me what she wants!" He demanded. "And what right she has to disturb a planet that has nothing to do with her!"

"You should not have spoken her name." Seiryo said softly, and despite himself Tenchi was alarmed at the glowing energy in Seiryo's eyes. In a flash he realised that he was not dealing with just another agent of the Galaxy Police, but a vessel for Tokimi's dark magic. For a moment, panic assailed him, and then a fleeting memory of Kiyone, with her hoarse, desperate breathing flickered into his mind. He drew his brows together into a scowl.

"Why not?" He exclaimed. "Are you so afraid of her that you dare not say it yourself? I'm not afraid of her!"

A cold smile flickered across Seiryo's lips at this.

"You are a fool, then. You should fear her above all others." He said quietly. "If you knew what she was truly capable of, you'd be begging on your knees before me right now, praying for the right to even live."

"You hurt Kiyone!" Tenchi shot back. Seiryo's eyes narrowed to slits of fire.

"How could you possibly know that?" He asked softly. "I left Detective Makibi in no state to talk to anyone."

"That's none of your business." Tenchi scowled. "You're supposed to be a man of justice, and yet you attack your own people and terrorise a planet that have no comprehension of the Galaxy Police or what any of this means! You risk angering your own planet Jurai by coming here in pursuit of me...does Tokimi have such a great hold over you that you dare not disobey her?"

"Silence!" Seiryo held up his free hand, and Tenchi felt himself pushed roughly backwards by some invisible force, taking him off guard and knocking him off his feet. "Enough of this parley. I have heard you are gifted with many strong magics, Prince of Jurai. It can't have escaped your notice that I also have a few tricks up my sleeve."

He gestured upwards, towards the waiting ship.

"My men and women up there believe you to be a dangerous, murdering criminal. Perhaps even the soul who murdered my poor, stupid father." He added ironically. "At a single command from me they will descend from my ship and encircle your town. They have their orders - that you are to be taken back to Headquarters for questioning at all costs. With one click of my fingers, you could find yourself completely surrounded."

"If you have all this support, Seiryo, then where are they?" Tenchi scrambled to his feet, aware as he did so that people were watching from the windows of nearby buildings and at least two home video cameras were trained on the exchange, recording everything that went on in the middle of Kurashiki's busiest shopping district.

"Waiting." Seiryo said dismissively. "I thought it would be easier if I was to come and take care of you myself. You know what my people are capable of - and you don't have your pirate to protect you this time. Besides, I'm sceptical that you have these powers that Tokimi-sama is so sure you possess. I always knew Tsunami was a joke...but that her chosen one should wave a sword of Jurai like a children's toy is laughable in itself."

"Kagato isn't laughing." Tenchi said flatly. "What makes you think you're any stronger than he was?"

"I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to take you into custody." Seiryo said simply. "Your choice is very simple. You can fight me, if you like, but if you attack me, my officers will converge on the Earth in my defence and most likely damage and kill innocent local people. Blood on your conscience, not on mine...attacking a Galaxy Police Agent and endangering local people is a serious offence in itself. Or you can surrender yourself and come peacefully with me aboard the Unko. There will be no fire exchanged, and no Earth mothers will be crying over the deaths of their children tonight. It's up to you."

Tenchi bit his lip, staring with loathing at the impeccably dressed agent and hating him all the more for his cold, implacable calm.

"You know, Tokimi has made a mistake." He said at length. "I'm not Tsunami. It's not me that she wants."

"I don't care what Tokimi wants. I just see that she gets what she asks for." Seiryo was unmoved. "Whether Tsunami even exists or not is none of my concern. I have other, far more important things to worry about - and keeping her happy is a quick road to getting there."

"And if her magic drives you crazy in the process? What then?" Tenchi exclaimed. "It's already driven her batty - don't you care what it will do to you?"

"It's already made me powerful beyond the scope of your pathetic little tree-house planet." Seiryo said frankly. "I am not a weak man, Tenchi Masaki. And I am not easily swayed from my purpose. Will you come aboard the Unko with me now? Or must I unleash weaponry on the planet you call home?"

"And what will happen, if I surrender to you?" Tenchi asked suspiciously. "What will happen to me, or my family, or the people of this planet if I go along with you? I don't trust you or the word of a mad-woman who thinks she's a Goddess just because someone gave her the keys to the magic a long time ago. Her magic isn't any more hers than it is yours."

"I've already told you that what Tokimi believes or does is not my concern. I have my own affairs to bother with." Seiryo responded. "And we are wasting time. Your answer, Lord Tenchi of Jurai? Will you come with me of your own accord, or will you let your adopted people suffer while you run and hide like a coward in the mountains of this land?"

Tenchi stared at his companion for a moment, taking in the hard set of the man's jaw and the glimmer of madness in his eyes. He sighed, biting down hard on his lip.

"All right." He said at length. "But I want your word that, if I come with you now, you leave the Earth and do not return. You'll have what you came for. I don't want people being hurt behind my back."

"Believe me, my only interest in this barren world is to collect you for Tokimi to play with." Seiryo's expression became derisive. "I have no desire to waste more of my time in this hell-hole backwater. How you can live among such primitive beings is beyond me...they scuttle and hide like mice from a cat."

"You don't understand anything about the Earth, or what it means to the people who live here." Tenchi shot back hotly. "They may not have all the gadgets that you have on Jurai or with the Galaxy Police, Seiryo Tennan, but they have other things more precious than that and it's because of those things that this planet is my home!"

"I really don't care." Seiryo shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Drop your sword, Tenchi Masaki Jurai, and step forward into my custody. I don't think we need sword Tenchi aboard the Unko, do you?"

"For someone who thinks I wield it like a toy, you know a lot about my weapon." Tenchi looked suspicious, but nonetheless he did as he was bidden, stepping forward and holding up his hands. Seiryo slipped silver cuffs around them, fastening them tightly and then gripping his captive firmly by the shoulder.

"I do my homework." He murmured in Tenchi's ear, as he gestured upwards for the transport beam to be sent back down to the Earth's surface. "I always know everything about the men I go to seek. And I'll tell you something, Tenchi Masaki...there's a good reason why I'm the best Agent in the Elite Division. I get the job done."

"Tenchi's gaze flitted back towards his fallen sword.

"Are you just going to leave that lying there?" He challenged. "Isn't that a bit careless for a man of your calibre?"

"What does it matter?" Seiryo shrugged. "Nobody else can wield your sword except the old man who calls himself Prince Yosho...and I do not fear old men. He fell before Kagato and besides, by the time your followers discover what's happened, it will be too late. Tokimi will have what she seeks."

"Which is what, exactly?" Tenchi demanded. Seiryo smiled, looking even more sinister as his teal eyes glinted with malice.

"That's very simple." He said softly. "Revenge."

------------

"So, this is what Deep Space looks like."

Takeru stared out at the expanse of blackness before him as the Jurai ship cut cleanly forwards, a pensive look touching his features as he glanced from star to star. "Somehow I thought there'd be more to it than this - so many people write about it I expected something other than eternal darkness and waves of the same thing no matter where you look."

"Well, it is space." His wife's voice at his shoulder made him turn and he offered her a rueful smile, reaching gently for her hand.

"Yes, I know." He owned. "But this is my first voyage into the bleak like this. You and Sasami-chan paint such beautiful pictures of the places you've been. But all I see are stars."

"We're taking the quickest route we can to get to the planet Earth. This isn't a sight-seeing trip." Ayeka's pretty face became troubled and she sighed, leaning absently up against him as she did so. Almost instinctively he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, a smile touching his lips when she did not resist his touch.

"No, I know." He agreed. "Although what exactly we are going into still eludes me. I know you've tried to explain it, Ayeka, but all that makes sense to me is that this is some kind of threat to Jurai and that Seiryo Tennan is wrapped up in it up to his neck. Everything else is something of a blur."

"It's muddling to all of us." Ayeka turned, and Takeru followed her gaze across the central control room of the ship to where Sasami stood, a look of concentration and determination on her young face as she communicated with her ship. "I think Sasami might be the only one who really knows what's going on, Takeru. But what is clear is that the Earth and Lord Tenchi are in danger, and we're going to help them. Perhaps that's all that matters."

"Lord Tenchi means a lot to you, doesn't he, Ayeka-chan?" Takeru lifted her chin to his, taking in the mixture of emotions that crossed her ruby eyes. She sighed, a guilty expression on her face as she gently moved his fingers away.

"Yes, he does." She admitted slowly. "But then, he means a lot to all of Jurai. To Father, to Uncle, to Sasami. To the people, because he saved them from Kagato's grip twice. To Tsunami, who blessed him with her special magic. To everyone."

"That isn't quite what I meant."

Takeru glanced back at the stars, but out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the reddish tint rising in his companion's cheeks.

"Takeru, don't." She begged. "There are many things that don't need discussing between us. Tenchi is one of them. It wouldn't do either of us any good. Besides, I'm your wife and I take that very seriously. You don't need to worry about me. I know where I belong."

"I know you do." Takeru eyed her affectionately. "But I also know that Tenchi holds a part of your heart that you've never opened up to me...not yet. Maybe eventually you will," He continued, as Ayeka opened her lips to speak. "But there are always awkward moments in arranged marriages. And racing half way across the galaxy to save such a man...causes conflict for a husband. I will be honest with you, my dear - if I hadn't know Seiryo was a part of all this trouble, I might have declined to accompany you at all."

"Takeru?" Ayeka stared at him, and Takeru laughed, a rueful look in his eyes.

"There, now you know how I truly feel." He said softly. "I love you very much, Ayeka-chan. I have since the moment we met and our union makes me more content than anything else I have ever done. But I know you're not completely mine - not yet."

"Oh, don't be so silly." Ayeka sighed. "Besides, Tenchi loves Ryoko. That's pretty much carved in stone and I knew that a long time before you and I were even bethrothed. Tenchi is a dear friend - and he's family to Sasami and I, so I won't let him down when he needs me. He's never abandoned me when I've been in trouble, no matter what the circumstances. I had no idea you felt so uneasy about him, to be quite honest. You never let such things show. I didn't know you even knew about...well...that things had been that way."

"I don't often speak my mind. My father taught me to always observe a situation before reacting to it, and to never let anything get in the way of good manners." Takeru said seriously. "But I'm not stupid, Ayeka. You've never told me, but I've always known. And because you never told me, I knew it was still there inside of you."

Ayeka glanced at the floor.

"Tenchi and I have never had any future together." She said finally. "And Takeru, even if I always love him with part of my heart, it doesn't mean I can't ever love you. You know I trust you and I'm glad of your companionship more than I can ever express. You understand a lot of things about Jurai that Tenchi never would have been able to absorb. In truth, I think we would have fought, in the long run...him and me. We're not cut out to be together. But I'm sorry I've made you feel that way."

"I probably shouldn't have told you." Takeru shrugged. "But then, I'm preparing to risk my life against a force I don't understand, in order to help rescue this man who my wife still loves above all others. That makes me feel strange."

"Well, don't feel strange." Ayeka squeezed his hand. "We have all the time in the world to work out our lives, Takeru. Please don't let envy get in the way of what we have to do."

"On the contrary, I don't intend to let it do anything of the sort." Takeru glanced down at his free hand, flexing his fingers thoughtfully. "More, I'm going to do quite the opposite. I intend to prove myself worthy of the Crown Princess of Jurai...in whatever capacity I'm needed."

Ayeka smiled, and Takeru's heart jumped as he saw a flicker of tenderness in her red eyes. 

"That would make me very happy." She said softly, touching his cheek gently with her finger. "But you don't have anything to prove."

Takeru turned, glancing across the control room towards Sasami.

"Is your sister all right, flying a craft as big as this all on her own?" He asked. Ayeka nodded.

"This is her ship." She said. "Nobody else can fly it, Takeru. Not without her overriding guidance or instruction."

"Then Sasami really is Tsunami come again?"

"It would seem so." Ayeka agreed. "And all the burdens that come with it are hers, too."

Before Takeru could respond, the younger Princess let out an exclamation, colour draining from her face as she dropped to her knees, raising her hands to her head.

"Princess Sasami!" Kamidake was at her side in an instant, holding out a hand to hers and hesitantly she took it, raising frightened eyes to his concerned ones as Ayeka and Takeru hurried to join the group.

"Sasami-chan, what is it? Are you unwell?" Ayeka gripped her sister's other hand tightly, alarm in her dark red eyes. "What's happening?"

"Seiryo Tennan has Tenchi." Sasami's voice was barely above a whisper, and as Takeru gazed down at the fragile young girl, he realised she was as white as snow, her freckles standing out like pin pricks on her ashen skin. "We're too late, Ayeka. We're too late!"

"Sasami, you can't possibly know that for sure." The Prince suggested gently, crouching down to her level and offering her a smile. "We're all worried about what's going on and whether Lord Tenchi is in danger. But this is a man who defeated Kagato twice - both body and spirit. He's not a man without defences."

"Tsunami knows." Sasami's eyes were wild and frightened. "She knows, Takeru. She does! She's connected to all of us...all of her family, no matter how distant they seem to be. And her connection to Tenchi is stronger than most...because he has the Light Hawk Wings, like she does."

"Tell us what you saw, my Princess." Kamidake said softly. "Do you want water? You've gone so pale."

"No...no I'm all right...I think." Sasami struggled to her feet, casting the knight a brave smile. "As for what I saw...the Unko came down over Kurashiki and Seiryo Tennan took Tenchi away."

"What is the Unko?" Ayeka glanced at her husband blankly, and Takeru frowned.

"Seiryo's spaceship." He said quietly. "He can't have a royal tree, so he had the next best thing - the most expensive craft money could buy. It's a big silver monster of a vessel, with the Tennan family insignia emblazoned clearly across one side. Hard to miss in open space...it wasn't designed to be discreet."

"But the Earth doesn't have any advance warning for such things." Ayeka said sadly. "Sasami-chan, are you sure? Quite sure?"

"I know what I saw." Sasami looked helpless. "I didn't want to, and I wouldn't make it up."

"I know you wouldn't." Ayeka hurried to reassure her sister. "I just...we came all this way...and now what? Do we continue to the Earth? Or do we try and find the Unko, and track down Lord Tenchi?"

"Lady Sasami?" Takeru cast a glance at his sister-in-law quizzically. "Personally I'd give a good deal to show Seiryo Tennan where his arrogance belongs, but this is your trip. You begged the Emperor to come and you have Tsunami's ear on all of his. Do we go after Seiryo Tennan, or do we rendezvous with Professor Washu and Lady Ryoko on the Planet Earth?"

Sasami was silent for a moment, a pained look on her face. Then she sighed, shaking her head.

"I want to go after Tenchi." She murmured. "Every sense inside of me wants to turn tail and run after the Unko, because I don't want anything bad to happen to him. He's like the brother I never had, Takeru...and he's always been there for us. But..."

"But?" Ayeka raised an eyebrow. "After all that, there's a but?"

"But Tsunami wants us to go to the Earth." Sasami looked pensive. "She says we need Washu and she's probably right. She always has been before."

"Why do we need Washu when we have Lady Tsunami?" Azaka looked surprised. "I don't understand, Sasami-hime...what can a scientist do against a planet's raging Goddess?"

"Tokimi is Washu's sister." Sasami said slowly. "Oh, not by blood." As Ayeka let out an exclamation. "But by adoption. Bit by bit Tsunami's shown me enough to know that Washu probably has more insight into this than any of us. More, she's the only one who might know how to find and beat Tokimi. Tsunami thinks a lot of Washu and trusts her judgement. She thinks that going after Tenchi alone would be silly - since we don't really know what we'd be getting ourselves into."

"But what if Seiryo - or worse, Tokimi - hurts Tenchi?" Ayeka asked. "What then, Sasami?"

"Lord Tenchi can defend himself, Lady Ayeka." Kamidake said quietly. "We all know that. Azaka and I have both seen him fight when he was little more than a teenage boy. He has spirit and power enough to hold his own, at least until we can formulate a plan to rescue him."

He released Sasami's hand, bowing his head slightly in deference to her status.

"Tsunami-sama, Azaka and I are ready and willing to follow your instruction." He added quietly.

Sasami did not speak for a minute, and looking at her, Takeru found himself wondering how much of the composed young being before them was Sasami and how much was the Goddess, speaking through her vessel. Then she smiled, and the illusion was broken as a hint of Sasami's own sparkle penetrated the unusually sombre crimson eyes.

"To the Earth." She said firmly. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can help Tenchi...and then the sooner everything will be all right again!"

She raised her hands, placing them against the substantial tree trunk of Tsunami's ship.

"Did you hear that, Tsunami?" She murmured. "Full speed ahead to Planet Earth!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You know, Tenchi should have been back by now."

Ryoko hovered restlessly above the gateway that led up the mountain to the shrine, gazing out across the horizon to where the big, lumbering bus was just pulling away from the stop. "He went into Kurashiki hours ago and the last bus has just arrived back here...he wasn't on it."

"Tenchi is very good at taking care of himself, Ryoko." Katsuhito raised his gaze to hers, offering her a smile as he leant on his broom. "The shrine, on the other hand, needs help from as many hands as possible to clear it of autumn leaves. Soon the rain will come and it will be twice as difficult to keep this path clear."

"Tenchi might be in trouble, and you only care about sweeping leaves?" Ryoko demanded, dropping down onto the ground and fixing the old man with an incredulous look. "Where are your priorities?"

"Right where they should be." Katsuhito said calmly, resuming his sweeping of the gathered leaves as he did so. "This is a time of crisis. People will come to the shrine more than usual if they think they need spiritual protection. My responsibility is to keep the place looking nice and respectable. Everything must be as it should be. After all, we wouldn't want the city officials to work out that you are hiding here, or to start dredging the lake for evidence...would we?"

"But Tenchi isn't here." Ryoko frowned, leaning up against the arch as she reflected on her companion's words. "Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"Tenchi is a strong young man and I've trained him well." Katsuhito said quietly. "Besides, he may simply have gotten distracted and missed the bus. It can happen, you know. It has done before."

"No, I don't like it." Ryoko bit her lip, turning back towards the direction of the now deserted bus stop. "Tenchi wouldn't worry us like that - not when things are so mad. And he said he wasn't going to be very long. I knew I should have gone with him - but he was afraid that it would alert suspicion, if they saw me in Kurashiki. But I knew he shouldn't have gone alone. I just had a feeling something was wrong and now I'm feeling it even more."

"Perhaps you are right." Katsuhito rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But even if you are, there seems very little we can do about it unless we know more. He could be late for any number of reasons...and you could be letting your paranoia about the current situation distract you."

"I don't think that's it, Katsuhito-san." Ryoko shook her head. "Tenchi's in trouble. Somehow I just know he is. He would have been here...he's not unreliable. And I need to know what's happened."

"You are going to Kurashiki, aren't you?" The old man eyed her questioningly. Ryoko nodded.

"I think so." She agreed, relief flickering in her eyes as he voiced the suggestion she had been debating with herself for the last few minutes. "I think I have to. Tenchi means everything to me, and if he's in trouble, then I need to go help him. It's the only thing I can do - even if it means people see me and make the connection with Osaka. We know that Tenchi is the focus of this mad Tokimi woman. It's too big a risk not to at least find out."

Katsuhito eyed his companion keenly, leaning his broom up against the shrine gateway as he came to place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"My grandson is lucky to have someone who shows him so much concern, even when there is no proof that something is wrong." He said quietly. "My late wife Itzuki used to tell me that the connection between man and woman is never stronger than when you sense the other's joy and despair without it being spoken between you. I have watched you both, since you returned to the Earth. I am starting to believe you and my grandson have such a connection - and that only a love that strong could give you such a premonition regarding Tenchi's well-being. Perhaps it won't be long after all before Noboyuke has the daughter-in-law he's been so keenly seeking."

Ryoko flushed red to the roots of her hair, shaking her head.

"I'm just worried about him." She said haltingly. "I mean...well, I do...and he..."

She trailed off, and Katsuhito laughed.

"Lost for words, now?" He asked gently.

"Lord Katsuhito, you're embarrassing me." Ryoko gathered herself, putting her hands on her hips. "I know Tenchi is in danger because I'm a pirate and I have a sixth sense for spotting danger. And yes, Tenchi and I are close. Very close. And he means the whole world to me. But all this has happened and..."

She paused again, and Katsuhito's eyes twinkled.

"Or perhaps it's time you called me Grandfather." He said teasingly.

Ryoko stared at him, momentarily flawed.

"But I..."

"Trust an aging shrine priest and his intuition." Katsuhito held up his hand. "The time will come. There have often been forces trying to drive you both apart, but it seems there is also a stronger one drawing you together. Perhaps it is your destiny to be with my grandson, after all. If you feel you need to go to his aid, then go."

Ryoko bit her lip, eying the old man thoughtfully for a moment. Then she nodded, determination in her eyes.

"Tell Washu and the others where I've gone and tell them I'll be careful." She said at length. "I'm not going to draw attention to myself if I can avoid it - I'm just going to see if I can find out where he is, and if he is all right, I'm going to give him the mother of all lectures about making me worry. But I don't think that's going to happen. I think he's in trouble and the sooner I can get to him, the sooner I can try and get him out of it."

"I will pass the message along to Washu." Katsuhito inclined his head. "Good hunting in the city, Ryoko. I have faith in you."

Ryoko did not reply. Instead she flashed her companion a smile, even as she blurred her form, flickering and disappearing into nothing.

As she re-materialised on the edge of the town, she was immediately aware that something was wrong. The normally bustling shopping centre was swarming with people all right, but she quickly noticed that most of them bore local law enforcement attire, and some even military garb. Helicopters and armoured vehicles were parked in every available space and there wasn't a pedestrian to be seen as these sober-faced, uniformed men and women patrolled the streets. Occasionally one would speak into a radio, or knock at the door of a building, flashing their ID before entering to speak to the people inside. A cold sense of dread touched Ryoko's heart as she remembered her interrogation in Osaka.

"And there's no sign of Tenchi." She murmured, pressing her body as tightly to the tall frame of a clothes shop as she watched the scene unfolding. "So either these people have discovered he's not all he seems and have taken him into their custody...or something else has been here, and this is the aftermath. Either option isn't a good one...but I need to know what's going on. Dammit, I wish I was better at disguising myself. If anyone recognises me from Osaka, I'm going to create a fresh wave of panic and there's just no chance that I'll be able to find Tenchi. Calm down, Ryoko, and think. What would Tenchi do?"

She paused, biting down on her lip, then she smiled ruefully.

"Tenchi would walk right up to them, ask if everything was all right and if he could help in some way." She realised. "But it would probably work for him, too. I wonder if it would work for me...if I pretended to be a townsperson just coming back from work and finding all this chaos. It might...noone would expect their sought after alien woman to saunter right into the middle of all this chaos and ask to speak to someone. But I need something to cover my hair. I don't want anyone to recognise me if it can be at all helped."

She pursed her lips, moving back along the wall of the building until she came to a window. Peering inside, she could see that it led to the stockroom of the clothes store, and as she stood there, a glimmer of an idea flickered in her brain. Glancing around her once more to make sure noone was watching, she pushed her hands and then her arms through the thick plastered wall, phasing her entire form through until she was standing in the centre of the storeroom. It was deserted and a glance at the only door leading out soon assured her that it was firmly locked. Business had obviously been closed for the day, in light of whatever other events had taken place.

Ryoko picked her way carefully between the sacks and shelves of different outfits, scanning each one as she did so for what she was looking for. As she reached the furthermost wall, she discovered a bin full of various hats and scarves and, after a moment of hesitation, she selected one, ripping off the shop tags and pulling it firmly down over her head, hiding most of her hair from view. Selecting the gloves that matched it, she slipped them on over her own, flexing her fingers as she examined the fit.

"I guess it will do." She acknowledged, pulling a coat from a nearby rack and slipping it over her shoulders. "There. Now I look as much like a local as I'm probably ever going to. I hope it's going to be enough. I need to know what's going on here!"

She made to leave, but the sound of voices from outside the door made her pause and, very gingerly, she crept up towards it, pressing her ear to the painted wood as she listened.

"You're certain about what you saw?" She heard a man say.

"Yes, officer." A frightened woman's voice answered. "It came from the clouds. No doubt about it. Big and silver and...I never saw anything like it."

"And the man you say came out of this...object? Would you recognise him if you saw him again?"

"Oh, no doubt." The woman seemed certain. "Not that I ever want to. He was tall and...and he looked like a man, only there was something...he wore strange clothes and he had a sword that glowed like a light when he touched it. And the man...the one he kidnapped...he had a sword too. Just like it."

"A sword that glowed like a light?" There was a pause, as the officer presumably made a note and Ryoko's heart clenched in her throat as she deciphered what was being said. "These clothes you said this man wore - how were they strange?"

"Like some kind of uniform, only...not like anything I've seen here before." The woman replied. "And his eyes...he wasn't from this Earth, officer, I'd swear my life on it. His eyes glowed like his sword and he came from the sky!"

"Were you at all acquainted with the alleged abductee?"

Ryoko strained to hear the answer, but it was too indistinct and she frowned, stepping away from the door as she heard the officer thank the woman and leave.

"Seiryo Tennan was here and he took Tenchi somewhere in that ugly great piece of aluminium foil he calls a spaceship." She muttered, clenching her fists as she fought the urge to fire the room with sparks and lightning. "And Tenchi had his sword with him - I didn't know he was taking that to Kurashiki this morning - but still Seiryo managed to overpower him. I need to know more."

She closed her eyes, phasing back through the wall of the shop and onto the high street. Everyone was still far too busy with what they were doing to bother about her, and she found she was able to step out onto the main street without even being noticed. 

As she approached the centre of the square, activity in one area caught her eye and she turned, frowning as she observed a group of men poking at and peering at an item as they shouted for forensic bags and security tape. Edging closer, Ryoko could see what it was they were surrounding, and her eyes widened with horror.

"Sword Tenchi." She whispered, swallowing hard. "He left that behind? I don't understand...what happened here this morning? Dammit, and why wasn't I here to prevent it! Katsuhito is wrong - Tenchi's not a match for this Tennan and his forces, else why would he have been taken so easily? Tenchi might be powerful, but he isn't able to switch it on and off at will...not when he most needs it. I should have been with him. I should not have let him go anywhere alone!"

"Miss?"

A voice startled her out of her reverie and she turned, staring at the military official blankly. He offered her a professional smile, reaching out a hand to take her arm as he guided her back towards the edges of the square.

"I'm afraid this zone is off limits." He said, offering her an apologetic bow. "We're investigating an incident and it might not be safe."

Ryoko eyed him for a moment, anger flaring inside of her at his touch, but somehow she fought down her rising emotion, instead offering him a startled look.

"Is it true?" She murmured, glancing up at the sky. "Did aliens really come to the Earth?"

"We don't know what happened yet, Miss." The man said briskly. "But you'd be a lot safer away from this place."

"But I live on the other side of this square. How am I meant to get home?" Ryoko asked. The man frowned.

"You'll just have to find another route through, Miss. This one is off-limits." He said firmly, releasing his grip on her arm and turning away from her. As he headed back towards the rest of his colleagues, Ryoko leant up against the wall, resentment flickering in her amber eyes as she considered her options.

"I could take out a lot of them and grab the sword, but then I'd be drawing attention to myself and Kurashiki is a lot closer to the mountains than Osaka. They might track me down and that would expose Washu and Kiyone and Katsuhito as well." She murmured. "Not to mention that deceitful droid and any help Ryo Ohki has managed to summon from Jurai. Oh, this sucks! For once in my life I can't do the thing I'm most cut out to do! I need to think this through...think like Washu. What would _she_ do? How would she get a hold of that sword without being noticed?"

An ironic smile touched her lips as she reflected on that thought.

"Well, she is my mother. There must be some of it in me somewhere." She mused. "Think, girl. Who knows what these people will do with Tenchi's sword if they're allowed to examine it? And besides, in Tenchi's absence, it belongs with Lord Katsuhito. I can't just leave it here."

Before she could do anything, there was a joyful yowl from behind her as something leapt up onto her shoulders, pawing at her ear. She frowned, reaching up to grab her small, furry companion.

"Ryo Ohki?" She asked. "What are you doing here? How did you get to Kurashiki? Are you looking for Tenchi too?"

Ryo Ohki looked mournful, flicking her ears, and Ryoko's expression softened.

"I see." She said quietly. "So when that horrible silver ship came down, you picked up something from it and realised Tenchi was in danger? I wondered why I couldn't find you...you've been tracking his scent since this morning, haven't you? Poor thing, you must be exhausted."

Ryo Ohki stretched, as if in agreement with her words.

"Why didn't you tell me that there was a ship around?"

Ryo Ohki mewed, and Ryoko sighed.

"Does everyone expect me to make an exhibition of myself and charge in to cause a scene?" She demanded. "What were you going to do if you found Tenchi, anyway? Give chase? Morph into a ship yourself and make everybody stare at you? Ryo Ohki!"

Ryo Ohki miaowed unrepentantly, and Ryoko shrugged.

"Oh well. I suppose your intentions were good." She said at length. "Did you see the ship, or Tenchi leave?"

Ryo Ohki shook her head.

"Pity. I guess that means you can't get any kind of fix on where the thing was going?"

Ryo Ohki looked guilty, and despite herself, Ryoko ruffled her companion's fur.

"You tried." She said gently. "And if the same thing happened as happened in Osaka, Tennan's ship probably just vanished into oblivion anyway. I don't know how he did that, but I suspect Tokimi is somehow behind it. Either way, you and I are here, Ryo Ohki, and right now we need to get Tenchi's sword back and get back to the mountains without alerting anyone to who we really are. Washu and the others need to know what we've found out, and we need to start building a plan to get Tenchi back. Who knows what that twisted goddess will do to him if she gets her claws into him?"

Ryo Ohki mewed pensively for a moment, then she pricked up her ears, wriggling out of her mistress's grip and down to the ground. Before Ryoko could stop her, the cabbit had darted out into the square, diving between the legs of startled officials.

"Hey, whose cat is that!" One of them shouted.

"Get the damn thing out of our way!" Someone else exclaimed.

Ryoko stepped forward as if to intervene, but then a thought impulse throbbed across her senses, making her pause. A slow smile touched her lips as she realised what Ryo Ohki was about, and she slipped carefully back into the alleyway, peering cautiously around the side of the building as she watched her small friend's clever progress.

For a while, Ryo Ohki darted this way and that, miaowing and yowling as if the chaos in the town square had upset her. To begin with, only a few officials took any notice of her, but as her calls became more earsplitting and her behaviour more erratic, several of them left their posts, trying to catch the small creature as she darted into this barricade and that, knocking down posts and ripping open sections of tape that had been neatly marked on the ground. As chaos ensued, Ryo Ohki suddenly turned tail, making a determined bee-line for the section of tarmac where the sword lay. Without a moment of hesitation and without slowing her pace any, she scooped up the sword in her jaws, flicking her tail cheekily at the pursuing officers as she disappeared down one of the many streets.

"That wretched cat has our artefact!" A woman exclaimed.

"I'll shoot it down!" A man loaded his gun, glancing around him. "Where did it go? Stupid creature!"

"_Be careful, Ryo Ohki_." Ryoko transmitted the thought, followed by an image of the man holding his weapon. "_Come back to me now, as quickly as you can_."

She was aware of an answering yowl and, in a matter of minutes, the cabbit herself appeared, fur ruffled from her adventure and a mischievous sparkle in her golden eyes. Aware of the sound of footsteps behind her, Ryoko scooped up the cabbit, focusing her thoughts on the mountains and safety, and as the surroundings blurred around her, she tickled her companion under the chin.

"You are one mad critter sometimes. But it works for you." She said affectionately as they set down on bare mountain grass once more. "Good work, Ryo Ohki. They just thought you were a frightened cat scared by everything going on - and you moved so fast none of them got a good look at you. We have sword Tenchi back...but now we have to work out how to get Tenchi himself. Come on. We need to tell the others what we've discovered, and as soon as possible."

Ryo Ohki dropped the sword onto the grass, raising her gaze to the skies and letting out a loud yowl. Ryoko followed her line of sight, a frown touching her lips as she did so.

"What is it now?" She murmured, bending to pick up Tenchi's sword as she did so. "Something up there I should know about?"

Before Ryo Ohki could answer, the gleaming, glittering hull of a translucent spaceship hoved into view between the clouds, and Ryoko's eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Tsunami's ship!" She whispered. "At last, the cavalry have arrived! And just in time, too! Ryo Ohki, take the sword and go and tell Washu everything that's happened. I'll wait and greet our guests and fill them in as best we can. We've no time to lose."

Ryo Ohki mewed her agreement, taking the proffered sword and haring off across the hillside towards the house as the glowing ship sent down a transport beam. Despite herself, Ryoko felt relieved.

"Maybe now we can begin thinking about launching a proper assault on this Tokimi." She muttered, as through the gleam she began to make out the Princesses and their companions. "That bitch is going to regret _ever_ messing with my Tenchi!"

-------

"Oh, now where did I put that file..."

Mihoshi glared at her computer screen as if it had personally offended her, her expression set in an uncharacteristic dark scowl as she hunted through a mish-mash of files and folders for the one she sought. It had been two days since her return to the Galaxy Police, and try as she might she could not push Kiyone's pale, waxy face from her thoughts. Although she knew that Washu would do everything she could to help her friend, she still fretted at the distance between them. Yagami was abandoned in space, Kiyone was missing, and everything around her seemed to just carry on as normal. It didn't seem right. Part of her longed to scream and cry and run the length of the complex demanding help from her fellow officers to track down whoever had attacked her friend, but Washu's warning still rang in her head, making her go cold every time she remembered it. Kiyone had been attacked by someone at Headquarters, and the only way she could stay safe was to try and go on as normal.

She ran her fingers through her thick curly hair in agitation, knocking the hairtie loose and sending it flying across the office as she did so. It glanced off a photo frame on the shelf by the door, knocking it flat on it's face and she jumped at the sound, staring all around her in surprise.

"Is someone there?" She demanded, blinking at the empty office, but nobody returned her question, and she sighed, sinking back down into her seat.

"This is crazy. I'm sure I saved those figures under the right drive, just like Kiyone told me to when she showed me how we file stuff the last time." She muttered, turning her attention back to her screen. "Oh, this is pointless. I can't work without Kiyone, it just doesn't work like that! I need her to tell me which section to access and I can't remember any of my access codes anyway. Was it 54566? Or was that 65644? I wish I knew. They all look the same to me."

She reached down to pull open the desk drawer, sending paper and pens flying all over the floor as she rummaged inside for the pink flowered notebook that contained all of her access codes. It was dogeared and stained by multiple cups of spilt coffee, but it was Mihoshi's lifeline in the cluttered chaos she called her office, and with a sigh of relief she found it, dropping it down on her desk as she thumbed through the pages looking for the right one.

"Detective Mihoshi!"

Mihoshi visibly started, staring up at the door and knocking her book of codes off her desk as she did so. Her commanding officer stood there, and she scrambled to her feet, belatedly remembering her salute but, in her agitation, giving it with the wrong hand.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Then the commander sighed, resignation in his eyes as he ran his gaze over both the detective and the messy office.

"Detective Mihoshi, what are you doing?" He asked softly.

"Filing figures, sir." Mihoshi said hurriedly. "That's all. Just figures. And you know, statistical stuff."

"From which month?" The commander raised an eyebrow. "I think I need to see about getting you an assistant - I haven't had any figures from your office in three months, and this place looks like a bomb hit it. You could try and be a little more tidy, Mihoshi...it's because everything is all over the place that we keep having unfortunate incidents with your coffee and the power supply."

Mihoshi looked embarrassed, offering him a smile.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll tidy up, I promise." She said sincerely. The commander frowned.

"Well, when you have a moment." He responded. "I actually wanted to ask you if you've had any word from Detective Kiyone. It's not like her not to call in at Headquarters, and we can't find any trace of either her or Yagami. She's not answering any signals we put out on her ship's frequency...have you heard from her at all?"

"No, sir." Mihoshi answered far too quickly, opening her eyes wide in an expression that she hoped would convey innocence, although to the confused officer it just looked like she was pulling faces at him. "Not at all. Not seen or heard anything from her in days. Nope. Not a thing."

"I see." The commander eyed his subordinate warily, clearly wondering if Mihoshi was in possession of all of her faculties. "Well, then I suppose we must just keep trying. If you do happen to make contact with her, you will tell me immediately?"

"Yes, sir. Right away sir. You can count on me." Mihoshi nodded vigorously, sending blond curls in all directions, and the commander raised his eyes heavenwards.

"Oh, God help us all." He muttered. "All right. Get back to your figures. Maybe you can try and have something on my desk before the week is out...though I won't hold out too many hopes. The last time you did send a set of data it took my people three weeks to decipher your amounts and work out what they should have said. But I'll hope for the best."

He turned to go, then paused, glancing back at her.

"One other thing, Detective?"

"Yes, sir?" Mihoshi managed another clumsy salute, this time using the correct hand and offering a wide, if unconvincing smile. "What is it?"

"Do something about your hair?" The commander grimaced. "Right now you look like an advert out of one of those magazines that are banned in three solar systems...I haven't demoted you to vice squad yet, and we do expect a certain amount of respectability in our officers, as you well know."

"Yes sir. Right away, sir." Mihoshi turned her attention to the hairtie that now adorned the top of the coffee machine, almost skidding on her notebook as she hurried to retrieve it. The commander sent her a final, long-suffering look. Then, without another word, he withdrew from her office, sliding the door shut behind him.

Slowly Mihoshi unwound her ribbon from where it had lovingly entangled itself in the coffee machine's cables, glancing at it and then pulling her thick hair back from her face once more. She sighed, shaking her head.

"It's just no good without Kiyone to explain things to me." She said sadly. "But I suppose Washu is right. And if I can help Kiyone by staying here and doing my duty as a Galaxy Police officer, then that's what I'm trained to do!"

She returned carefully to her desk, retrieving the notebook from the floor and squinting at the codes as she struggled to find the one she needed. At length she found one and, painstakingly she typed it into the console, waiting for the spreadsheets to flash up in front of her.

But instead of spreadsheets, something else popped up on the screen.

"Galaxy Police Most Wanted?" Mihoshi frowned. "I didn't put in the code for that, did I? I'm sure I didn't."

She grabbed up the book, staring at the page, but the end figure was blurred and she couldn't decipher whether it had been a seven or a one.

"This is no good. How am I supposed to get into my work when all the codes are silly numbers that mean nothing and look the same!" She exclaimed. "I...hey, wait a minute!"

She paused, frowning at the screen as she recognised a familiar face among the mugshots. "What's all this about? That's Tenchi! But why is he on the Galaxy's Most Wanted? This has to be a computer glitch. It's just crazy!"

She clicked on the file, waiting for it to download with a mixture of apprehension and impatience. At length it flashed up onto the screen and she scanned the contents, her confusion and dismay growing with every paragraph.

"Murder, violence, incitement to riot, breach of protection zone safety codes?" She read out loud. "But that can't be true! Tenchi's on the Earth with Washu and Ryoko and he just wouldn't do all of these things. It's crazy...I don't get it. Why would anyone think Tenchi could murder someone? He's not that kind of guy."

She reached the bottom of the page, a frown crossing her face as she pondered what to do.

"Someone's made a mistake." She decided at length. "They've got the wrong guy and they'll get into a whole lot of trouble if I don't tell them. That wouldn't be good for the Galaxy Police. What would Kiyone do if she was here?"

She bit her lip, racking her brains for the answer to her dilemma. Then a smile touched her lips and she snapped her fingers, getting to her feet.

"Kiyone would say that the Galaxy Police need to do the right thing. And that means telling whoever's in charge of hunting down Tenchi Masaki that they're wasting their time and they have the wrong person." She decided. "Then they can find whoever really did these bad things and everything will be okay again. That's what I'll do. After all, the Galaxy Police got into a whole lot of trouble when they tried to arrest Princess Ayeka and Princess Sasami, when Kagato took over Jurai. Tenchi is a Prince of Jurai too, well, sort of...isn't he? So if this carries on, the Galaxy Police might get into trouble again. And then people will lose their jobs again and it will be all miserable and tense here and I don't like that. No, better I do something about it now. I know Kiyone would do the same if she were here. But she's not and so it's down to me to sort this mess out!"

She squinted back at the screen, hunting for the name of the officer in charge of the case.

"Agent Seiryo Tennan." She read slowly. "I think I know that name, but I don't know why. Oh well." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess he must be famous or something. I'd better go see if I can find him."

She grabbed her jacket off the chair, her statistics forgotten as she pushed open the office door, leaving it ajar as she headed purposefully down the corridor.

"Gee, isn't it weird that this has happened just when Kiyone is hurt and Washu was getting information from her about weird stuff going on at Headquarters." She mused absently as she made her way down the stairway. "What a crazy coincidence. I guess it's like they always say - it never rains but it pours!"

As she reached this startling conclusion, she dropped down onto the gangway that seperated a wing of offices from the main holding bay for incarcerated prisoners and, as she passed by the barred door that led to the convicts' division, she thought she heard the sound of voices. Curious, she paused, approaching the door as she tried to squint through the small glass window. Someone was being led in shackles down the long dark corridor towards the most secure temporary cells Headquarters had to offer, and, her curiosity getting the better of her, Mihoshi pushed open the door, slipping inside.

"They might be able to tell me where I can find Agent Tennan's office, anyway." She reasoned to herself as she made her way down the empty hallway.

As she reached the fork in the paths, she heard the sound of voices again, and her eyes opened wide in surprise as she recognised one of them.

"Tenchi?" She whispered. "Oh no...am I too late? Has Agent Tennan already made a really big mistake?"

She hesitated, peering around the corner as she tried to make out the figures at the far end. There were just two of them now, she realised, Tenchi and another man whom she did not recognise but who was obviously in charge of the situation. As she inched closer, she was able to hear more clearly their conversation, and what she heard made her blood run cold.

"This is only a temporary stop for you, Prince of Jurai." The taller man spoke first, and there was a cold, sardonic note to his tones that made Mihoshi shiver. "Don't make yourself too comfortable. And don't think about screaming for help. There's a lot of screaming in this part of the complex - that and people protesting their innocence. It's a secure pen and even you, with your legendary magics would not be able to break free. Besides, I wouldn't advise you even trying. Your planet is still only a day's flight from here, and I'm more than willing to go back on my word, if you go back on yours."

"Why are you doing this, Tennan?" That was Tenchi, and Mihoshi strained to hear his words as he was ushered into the cell, the door clanging shut behind him with an ominous creak. "If you don't care what Tokimi wants, why are you even involved!"

"Tokimi!" Mihoshi's eyes opened wide as she recognised the word. "But that's what Kiyone said! What she told me to tell Washu!"

"That's none of your concern." Seiryo Tennan was clearly not in any mood to hang around. "You just sit tight. Tokimi will tell you herself anything she wants you to know, before she kills you."

"Do you think Jurai will forgive you for this?" Tenchi exclaimed. Seiryo laughed, shaking his head.

"Jurai will never even know." He said softly. "They have far too much on their plate to be worrying about one renegade prince who decided to break Galactic law."

"I haven't broken any laws!"

"Perhaps not, but you and I are the only ones who know that, and I'm the one with the impeccable Police reputation." Seiryo spread his hands. "Guilty men often claim they are innocent. Noone will take any notice of anything you say, even if they are fool enough to try and speak to you."

Mihoshi had heard enough. Terror giving wings to her feet, she fled from the holding bay, hurrying up the steps and back towards her office, banging the door shut behind her as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Seiryo Tennan is a bad guy!" She realised, her eyes big with alarm as she slowly put together the loose pieces of the puzzle. "He's the one who's hunted Tenchi down and he meant to do it because of this...Tokimi, whatever that is. And Kiyone said Tokimi...which means...Seiryo Tennan is the one who attacked my friend!"

Anger flared up inside of her at this injustice, then she sighed.

"But what can I do about it?" She murmured. "I don't have Yukinoyjo and I don't have Yagami. I can't get back to the Earth to warn anyone because I don't have a spaceship. But I have to tell them all somehow what's going on. I need to think...Mihoshi, where can you send a signal from that's powerful enough to get to Planet Earth?"

For a moment she stood there, frustration on her face as she struggled to think of a solution to her problem. Then she blinked, a smile touching her lips.

"Oh, Mihoshi, sometimes you're such an idiot!" She exclaimed. "The main communications tower has a major radio link that'll send out waves all over the universe! That's how I can warn Washu and the others! He's not going to get another go at Kiyone if I can help it - and I need to tell them that Tenchi's in trouble. Come on, Mihoshi! Everyone's _counting_ on you!"

--------

"Planet Earth."

Takeru paused to gaze across the horizon as they made their way slowly down towards the Masaki house, a frown on his face. "It's ironic, somehow, that such a remote, distant planet should be so closely intertwined with the fate of Planet Jurai...even though most Earthlings don't know of Jurai's existance, and many Juraians dismiss the Earth's sector of space as too far for idle travel."

"This is the first time Takeru's travelled beyond Jurai's space." Ayeka explained, as Ryoko shot the Prince a confused look. "I know it was Sasami you asked for, Ryoko, but I wasn't going to let her travel alone and besides, Takeru knows Seiryo Tennan and knows him well. It's possible he can give some insight into the man - if Sasami is right, and Seiryo did abduct Tenchi this afternoon."

"There's no doubt about that in my mind." Ryoko said grimly, casting the pale faced younger Princess a glance as she did so. "Kurashiki was teeming with police and military officials. From the bits and pieces I heard, there wasn't a fight - Tenchi gave himself up without much of a struggle. He even left his sword behind, which seems insane to me, but that's what happened. I don't know what kind of magic Seiryo Tennan was using. Obviously it was enough to entice my Tenchi aboard his ugly spaceship. But that's all I have, really."

"Sword Tenchi is in Earth hands?" Sasami looked startled, anxiety flickering in her crimson eyes. "But what will they do with it? They could damage it, or get hurt themselves if they tried to tamper with Tsunami's magic!"

"No...Ryo Ohki and I recovered the sword." Ryoko shook her head. "I sent Ryo Ohki with it to Washu, to tell her what's happened and the sooner we catch up with the both of them the better. If Tenchi can't wield it, after all, the only one who can is Lord Katsuhito and it's better off in his hands than any other. Besides, I'm still sure Washu knows a lot more about what we're going into than she's been telling us. And now you're here, there's got to be something we can do about it."

"Ryo Ohki talks to Washu now?" Ayeka looked bemused, and Ryoko rolled her eyes.

"It's the longest story ever, and you don't want to know." She said expressively. "Believe me, it's a waste of time and good logic."

"Well, at least the sword is safe." Sasami looked troubled. "I wish I knew whether or not Tenchi was. I know that Seiryo has him, Ryoko, because I saw it very clearly when I was flying the ship. But nothing beyond that. I don't know...Tsunami hasn't told me where he's gone or if he's even still alive. I don't think he's been killed, because I think Tsunami wouldn't keep that from me. But she's erratic and worried at the moment, and so am I. It's making it harder to understand what it is she wants me to know."

"Between us we can probably build up a pretty good picture." Takeru rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Seiryo Tennan's desire for power and influence led him to - most probably - kill his father then run to the Galaxy Police to hide his crime behind red tape and this story of marauding brigands. Then he becomes involved in the power play of a strong force like Tokimi because she can give him magic that his own family lacks...in order to do damage to Tsunami's magic and therefore the structure of the Royal House of Jurai."

"And that's what you think this is about?" Ryoko's brows drew together thoughtfully. "Overthrowing Azusa? Washu thinks that Tokimi wants revenge...is she wrong?"

"The two things marry up quite nicely, if you think about it." Takeru shook his head. "This Tokimi Sasami has been dreaming about wants to destroy Tsunami, and Tsunami's magic has always been a barrier between Seiryo and his pursuit of Juraian influence. I don't know whether or not he did kill his father, but he stands to inherit Seiji's seat on the Council and the Tennan estate now that the man is dead. And one thing I learnt from my childhood experiences with that family was that they have ambition above their station. They were a great force behind the throne once, and they seek to be again."

"Or _be_ the throne." Anger flickered in Ayeka's reddish eyes. "Maybe you're right."

"Seiryo didn't kill his father, Ayeka-onechan." Sasami shook her head, a frown touching her lips. "And he didn't get involved with Tokimi because he wants to be King of Jurai. Maybe he does, I don't know. But it isn't why it all happened. I think you underestimate Tokimi. She's much more powerful and clever than you think she is - even if she has mistaken Tenchi for me, she still knows exactly how to use and manipulate those around her. Seiryo is another of her puppets, that's all. And because of that, he'll do whatever she tells him. He can't break away. He's trapped by her magic, just like I'm trapped by Tsunami's."

"You're not trapped, Sasami." Ayeka said gently. "And what do you know about Seiji Tennan's death, anyway? If you have information, you know you shouldn't conceal it from Uncle and I."

"I made a promise and I'm going to keep it." Sasami said stolidly. "But Seiryo Tennan isn't a murderer."

"Perhaps not yet." Ryoko said grimly. "But not for want of trying. Kiyone was badly hurt, Sasami. Very badly hurt. If Mihoshi hadn't blown the Yagami's engines to bring her here, she probably wouldn't have made it. As it is, she's not woken up yet. What she could tell us must be of some use...there has to be a reason she was attacked - but whatever it was, we're not going to find out until she recovers. _If _she even does. I'm sorry, you can't convince me that Seiryo Tennan is a victim in all of this. I was in Osaka when he ordered the razing of the nightclub and the deaths of any innocent who got in his way. This isn't a man who's someone's puppet. This is someone I want to blast through the roof if ever I get my hands on him."

She clenched her fists, light sparking from her fingers.

"He already owes me a fight, after running away from the last one like a coward." She added.

"I don't suppose any of it matters." Ayeka sighed. "Whyever Seiryo is involved, it's beyond dispute that he is. And he is a greedy, ambitious man, that's also for sure. Now he has Tenchi, the stakes have been doubled. Whatever Tokimi is paying him - whether in magic or in other means - to be involved in this, whatever it is can't be far from fruition. And I'm in agreement with Ryoko. Knowing the man even as little as I do, he's not the kind to stop when someone asks him nicely. He'll push through regardless of the rules."

Sasami folded her arms obstinately across her chest, but she did not reply, and for a moment they walked in silence. Then, at length, Takeru spoke.

"The consequences of this for Jurai seem to be further reaching than Azusa-heika realised." He observed quietly. "It's about more than Lord Tenchi's safe recovery. I've been worried about Tennan ambition for a while. Seiji Tennan might have been a drunkard, a gambler, a womaniser and a foolish business investor, but his son is not an idiot. He has all the ruthlessness and none of the stupidity."

"Well, we're not stupid, either." Ryoko said firmly. "As Tokimi is about to find out."

At that moment they reached the house, and Ryoko paused, chewing down on her lip.

"Of course, that's so long as her spy isn't still playing a double game." She added. "Washu's been more odd than ever of late, to be honest. And she's adopted a robot - a droid who spied for Tokimi and her stooge Dr Clay by worming her way into Tenchi's life. The girl calls herself Yume, and Washu thinks we can trust her - but I'm yet to be convinced about any of it. She's up to something, I'm sure of it...so be careful, all right? Not everyone is necessarily a friend."

"It's not like Washu to nurse a viper to her breast like that." Ayeka looked surprised. "Why is she so sure this Yume is a friend?"

"Apparently she just knows. Don't ask me, the woman's an enigma to me most of the time anyway." Ryoko spread her hands. "Just be aware, all right?"

She turned, glancing back towards the spot where she knew the cloaked Tsunami-fune was moored.

"We should probably have brought Azaka or Kamidake down with us." She realised. "It might be a good idea to have someone keeping a watch out for trouble, since there are more spokes to Tokimi's wheel than just Seiryo Tennan and a defective robot. None of us know where Dr Clay is, but he might come looking for his lost toy any time, and he doesn't really like Washu all that much. Plus there's always the chance Seiryo might come back for more."

"I'll keep watch, it's all right." Takeru raised his hand.

"You, Takeru-san?" Ayeka looked surprised, and Takeru nodded his head.

"These are people better known to you, and I don't want to intrude." he said lightly. "Besides, if Seiryo Tennan makes an unscheduled appearance, I'd like to be the one who faces him first. We're old sparring partners, he and I, and he has yet to best me in a clash of sticks or swords."

"I think Seiryo's a lot more dangerous right now than he was before he left Jurai, Takeru." Sasami said softly. "He has strange magic now...he could really hurt you, if he tried."

"Well, I'm not so rusty as all that." Takeru looked rueful. "And besides, as Prince Consort, it's my duty to stand guard for my wife and my sister-in-law. What would Azusa-heika say if I had stood back and let you get hurt?"

"He'd say that they were damn stupid for getting in the way, and for not fighting their corners properly, given the fact they both have magic enough of their own." Ryoko said bluntly, glancing at her fists. "But all right. If you're sure you want to stop out here, I guess we'll go on in and speak to Washu. After all, she might have concocted seven or eight new plans of action by now - and either way, we need to find out exactly what's happened to Tenchi."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"_Several home video recordings purported to capture the event live as it happened and as frightened members of the _Kurashiki _population watched from the safety of nearby buildings, a silver craft descended through the clouds, blocking out the sun. Witnesses described the object's occupant as 'human-like', although experts and governmental officials are refusing to comment tonight on the possibility that this was a genuine alien abduction. All across the southern regions of the country, panicked families are fleeing their homes, causing massive traffic tailbacks and huge overcrowding on the rail networks. In the midst of all this chaos, several _Kurashiki _residents were able to identify the abducted man as Tenchi_ _Masaki, a student at Osaka Seikei_."

Washu flicked off the television set, and a sombre silence settled over the gathered watchers.

"No doubt, then." It was the scientist that broke the silence. "Sasami did see events as they unfolded. Tokimi's plan has moved into the next stage."

"Why didn't he fight back?" Ryoko demanded, frustration and anger in her golden eyes. "Why did he just let that Tennan jerk take him aboard his ship? Tenchi's no coward – he wouldn't just back off from a fight if it meant his freedom was at stake!"

"Tenchi didn't want to hurt those around him." Sasami said in a soft voice, and glancing at her, Washu could see how pale and troubled the young girl appeared. "Seiryo threatened to destroy Kurashiki and kill innocent Earthlings if he didn't surrender. The Unko is a powerful ship and Earth has no defences. Tenchi gave himself up into Seiryo's custody so as not to bring harm to the people around him."

"That does sound like Lord Tenchi." Ayeka bit her lip. "But we're too late. We came to try and help prevent this…Sasami, if only we'd listened more clearly to you earlier, when you brought Uncle that warning! Then Tenchi might still be here with us!"

"What I want to know is how Seiryo Tennan knew that Tenchi would be in Kurashiki anyway." Ryoko's eyes narrowed to near slits. She got to her feet, flickering and blurring out of view and re-materialising on the opposite side of the room, grabbing Yume roughly by the shoulders and pulling her to her feet. "What did you tell him, you bunch of wires? All that pretence that you cared about Tenchi and wanted to break away from your past – it was all a lie, wasn't it? I knew we couldn't trust you – now Tenchi's God knows where and you're going to regret ever betraying his trust!"

"I didn't do anything of the sort!" Yume's eyes opened wide with indignation and alarm, and she clenched her fists, sending out a wave of repellent energy as she pushed Ryoko back. "Get your hands off me, pirate! I would never hurt Tenchi. I had no idea Seiryo was coming to the Earth to get him today and I don't know how he knew it would be Kurashiki. It had nothing to do with me!"

"And you expect me to believe that?" Light flared from Ryoko's hands as she prepared to launch a new assault on her foe, but Washu was too quick for her and a glittering gold forcefield sprang up between them, effectively ending the conflict before it began.

"We are not going to destroy Lord Katsuhito's home by petty infighting." She said quietly.

"But she knows, Washu! She knew this was going to happen and she's still working for Tokimi!" Ryoko protested. "Why can't you see that? She's trouble and we should never have let her into this house."

"I am not working for Tokimi!" Yume flared up at this. "Believe me or don't believe me, but I had nothing to do with Tenchi-san being abducted. You just want someone to blame, because you weren't there to protect him and now you don't know where he is!"

"But _you_ do, don't you?"

"Contrary to your belief, Space Pirate Ryoko, Tokimi has never told me every single aspect of her plans." Yume shot back. "Even when I was under Dr Clay's instruction, I only knew the parts of it he or Tokimi told me, and I rarely knew the actions of Agent Tennan or what his missions entailed. So no, I don't know where he is. But I promise you, if I did know, I'd be on my way there right now!"

"Enough of this." Katsuhito said mildly from the corner. "Yume, my dear, I don't believe you mean my grandson harm. However, Ryoko may be right. You may well know more than you think you do, when it comes to tracking down his current location. You are the one who has the best knowledge of Tokimi and her recent movements, after all. If you were to stop and scan your databases, perhaps you could come up with some kind of a clue – something which we could work with."

Yume sighed, sinking back down into her corner and burying her head in her hands. At length she shook her head.

"I do not know the answer to your question." She said helplessly. "When Washu-san removed my connection to Dr Clay she also removed any residual data I had linking me to Tokimi's base. Even when I visited it, the coordinates were shielded from me by Clay's technology and Tokimi's magic. And I do not know if Seiryo has taken Tenchi there. I'm no help to you at all."

"It doesn't matter." Washu pursed her lips, a frown touching her lips. "We already know where Tokimi is. That isn't our problem. Our problem is facing her."

"How do we know where she is, Washu?" Ryoko snapped, dropping bad-temperedly back down onto the couch. "If you're holding out on me about Tenchi's location…"

"Since you're not going, there's no point in me telling you." Washu said simply. "I know you and I know you're hot-headed and impulsive. You'll get yourself killed before any of us have even begun…and your style of attack first and think later just won't work in this particular situation. Tenchi is in grave danger…we need the element of surprise and not someone who will lose her cool at the slightest excuse."

"Not going?" Ryoko's eyes opened wide with disbelief. "Washu, this is Tenchi we're talking about! Of course I'm going to go! He needs me and I'm not going to let him down!"

"He needs you to stay alive." Washu said softly. "Killing yourself on his behalf won't help him and certainly won't help you. No, Ryoko. You're not going to face Tokimi."

"But Washu…" Ryoko bit her lip, fighting with her emotions. "You can't be serious. When have I ever let Tenchi down? He'll expect me to come and what will I tell him when he realises I'm not there?"

"Tell him your mother grounded you." Washu said wryly. Ryoko folded her arms across her chest.

"Since when do I ever do what my mother tells me to do?" She returned. "Try again, Washu. If anyone is going to help Tenchi, I am."

"And so am I." Ayeka added from her corner. "Ryoko is right, Washu. Tenchi needs us – all of us. And if Tokimi is as powerful as everyone has said she is, it's going to take all of us to properly defeat her. We can't leave people behind."

"And I can just imagine your uncle and your father's reactions if I was to send their Crown Princess back to them as nothing more than space ash." Washu snapped back. "No, you're none of you listening to me! Tokimi is no renegade Prince of Jurai. She's no space pirate. She's as close to a Goddess as she can be. You can't even imagine the extent to which her magic is able to reach."

"I can." The words were soft-spoken, and every gaze in the room turned to Sasami as the young princess got hesitantly to her feet. "And I think Washu is right. Ayeka and Ryoko can't face Tokimi and they shouldn't have to. It isn't them she wants and it isn't Tenchi, either. It's me who Tokimi seeks, and me who has to face her. That's the only thing that makes sense."

"Not in this lifetime, Sasami!" Ayeka's eyes became big with horror at this suggestion, and she shook her head. "You are far too young to be venturing into battle against unknown forces such as Tokimi! You heard Washu – a planetary goddess! What makes you think that you could do anything to stop her? You're far too young."

"Tsunami is older than any of you." Sasami said reasonably. "And it's her fight. Which means it's mine. You all know that…you've all hinted around it at some point or another. Well, I might be just a child but I'm not stupid and I understand what it means. Tsunami is the only one who is strong enough to counteract Tokimi's magic. And so it's me who has to go and face her. Noone else. Just me."

"I forbid it!" Ayeka said emphatically. "And so would Uncle. You know that as well as I do."

"Uncle is not here." Sasami said softly. "And even if he was, I wouldn't listen. This isn't something for the Emperor to forbid or deny. This is Tsunami's decision. It goes beyond anything either you or Uncle Azusa can do or say."

Ayeka stared and Sasami offered her sister a sad smile.

"I love you more than anything, Ayeka." She added. "But even you can't overrule a Goddess's will."

She moved to the window, glancing absently upwards at the heavy cloud which cloaked her ghostly ship from view.

"Azaka and Kamidake know as well as I do that this is Tsunami's fight." She added quietly. "They slept for as long as they did knowing that one day they would rise again to serve their planet and its Goddess when she needed them the most."

"Sasami, you're starting to scare me." Ayeka bit her lip. "Is this why you left them on board the ship? So they'd be ready to leave in the middle of the night if need be, to fight some dark force in Tsunami's name even if we all told you how dangerous it would be?"

"I've made a decision." Sasami replied carefully. "And I am going to fight Tokimi. The only thing that needs to be resolved is how to find her and who's coming with me."

"Fine words, Tsunami-sama." Washu observed gravely. Ayeka wheeled on the scientist, anger flaring in her dark red eyes.

"I might have known _you_ would support this!" She exclaimed. "You were the one who dragged her into the fight with Kagato…the one who first told her she was connected to Tsunami. Are you trying to get my sister killed, Washu? You might be half-mad but Sasami isn't! She's not Tsunami yet – she's just a child! What can she do to stop someone as powerful as Tokimi?"

"We both know that Sasami was Tsunami from the moment she was born. We both know the legend of Tsunami-kami-sama and I'll bet you know even better than I do how little encouragement Sasami needs to find that connection." Washu responded calmly. "Yelling at me won't change the situation. Sasami might be a child. But Tsunami is not. And she might well be the only hope we have of rescuing Tenchi and stopping Tokimi before she turns her attentions to Jurai itself."

"Which she will do, Ayeka." Sasami sent her sister a beseeching look. "Tsunami's made that much clear to me. It's Tsunami that she seeks…Tsunami's magic. When she realises Tenchi isn't the one she wants, she'll kill him and then come looking for me. Either way it's a fight Tsunami can't avoid…I can either go into it with the element of surprise, or wait for her to try the same tactic. There aren't any other choices."

Determination flared in her gaze.

"I'm not a coward and neither is Tsunami." She added. "We both know what we have to do, so noone is going to talk us out of doing it."

Ayeka sank down against the wall, a sad look on her face.

"I just don't want you hurt, Sasami." She said quietly. "That's all."

"Then we've established that Sasami is going." Washu said briskly. "And so am I. Ryoko and Ayeka are staying here, however – I have a feeling that the Earth might need defences, and you two have always made a pretty ferocious team. Lord Takeru should stay with you, as well…the fewer people who go into Tokimi's range the better. Seiryo Tennan is still an unknown quantity, and someone should be ready here in case he returns."

"What gives _you_ the right to go and not me?" Ryoko glared at her mother, and Washu frowned.

"Tokimi is my sister." She said softly. "And that gives me all the right in the world. Besides, I know where she is."

"Bah." Ryoko snorted. "I didn't think you cared much about family ties. You sure haven't shown much sign of doing so since you announced to the world I was your lab experiment."

"I'm keeping you on the Earth." Washu snapped back. "Ryoko, this isn't a game. Tokimi has killed an entire planet's population. There is only one way I can think of to stop her in her tracks and it's dangerous. Very, very dangerous. I won't put anyone in danger that need not be there."

Ryoko tossed her head, and Washu sighed.

"Fine. Don't listen." She said resignedly. "But stay here, regardless. Tennan may come back. Tokimi still hasn't got a hold of Yume, and she must know we know more about her plans now than she'd like. She might well send her Agent of the law back to this planet to clean up loose ends…we should be ready. After all, if she knew Tenchi would be in Kurashiki, she probably knows a lot more than that."

"I still think that demented droid had something to do with that." Ryoko muttered.

"I did not!" Yume glowered at the pirate. "I wouldn't care if she took _you_ hostage, but I wouldn't do anything to Tenchi-san and you should believe me! Why would I hurt someone who's only ever been kind to me?"

"Because you were built by a psychopath? Because you're a drone? Because you've done nothing but lie since you came into the picture?" Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "Pick one."

"I already told you both to stop that." Washu said firmly. "Yume had nothing to do with Tenchi's incarceration. However Tokimi got her information, it wasn't from anyone here. Since Yume arrived with us, I have been monitoring incoming and outgoing transmissions very carefully. Since I removed her connection to Dr Clay, Yume has made no attempt to contact anybody on any frequency. She is innocent. And more, she wants to help."

"So _you_ say." Ryoko scowled. "I'm unconvinced."

Yume shot the pirate an unpleasant look, but made no attempt to respond, and Washu sighed.

"Yume, I'm leaving Kiyone in your care while I'm not here." She added. "I don't think it's safe for you to go too far from the mountains, given the circumstances, and someone will need to keep an eye to the patient. With your inbuilt databases, it makes sense that it should be you."

"I'll do my best." Yume agreed. "Although I could conceal myself from Seiryo Tennan, Washu-san. He only knows me as Zero the shape-shifter…but he doesn't know all of the forms I can or even have ever assumed."

"Perhaps, but if Tennan is operating under Tokimi's control, we have no way of knowing how much he's able to perceive." Washu replied grimly. "Kii people can see through facades and disguises – Tokimi can do it and so can I. There's every possibility that Seiryo also currently possesses this trait. It may be why she was so easily able to track down Tenchi and how he was able to capture him without a struggle. Anyone who knows Tenchi knows that he will always try and prevent bloodshed rather than initiate it…that Seiryo Tennan should also know this makes me suspicious as to how much of Tokimi's magic he's absorbed."

"He's a fool, like ever he was." Takeru pushed open the door of the living room at that moment, leaning up against the doorpost as he caught the end of Washu's words. "Taking on more than he can handle in his quest for ambition and power. He goes beyond his means…as Tennans invariably do."

"Takeru-chan, what brings you in here? Is something wrong?" Ayeka was alert in an instant, and Takeru spread his hands.

"There's nobody outside." He said with a shrug. "But Tsunami-fune is receiving a signal from Galaxy Police Headquarters. Someone by the name Mihoshi Kuramitsu is trying to make contact – and her frequency is so wide that any craft in the local vicinity is bound to pick it up."

"Typical Mihoshi." Ayeka frowned, as Washu got to her feet, anxiety in her green eyes.

"I told her to keep herself out of this…I wonder what she wants." She said softly. "Mihoshi is Kiyone's partner at the Galaxy Police, Takeru-dono – you met her at your wedding to the Lady Ayeka. Discretion has never been her greatest gift, but even she wouldn't risk her own life so carelessly unless it was something important. I wonder if she's found something out – something she thinks we need to know."

"Well, either way, someone had better speak to her." Ryoko pointed out. "Maybe it's something to do with Tenchi…or with Kiyone."

"Either is possible." Washu nodded grimly. "Sasami-chan, will you let me aboard your ship? Since I sent her back to the Galaxy Police, her safety is really my responsibility. I should talk to her if anyone should."

"You don't even need to ask." Sasami nodded, holding out a hand to her companion. "Come with me."

-----

"Washu?"

Mihoshi pressed down on the radio tranceiver button once more. "Washu, can you hear me? Please hear me. Please respond to me...you must have a gazillion gadgets that can reply to me, so why aren't you picking up! This is an emergency! Where are you?"

"Mihoshi?"

At that moment Washu's voice crackled out of the speakers, making Mihoshi jump and fall off her chair. She scrambled to her feet, reaching across to adjust the transmission to visual, and feeling gratified as a grainy image of the scientist manifested itself on the screen before her.

"Washu, there you are! I was trying to get in touch with you!" She said unnecessarily.

"Mihoshi, what on Earth's the matter?" Washu looked anxious. "And why are you sending out such a wide ranging signal? Anyone might pick up this transmission...why didn't you encrypt it?"

"Because I didn't know how to." Mihoshi admitted. "And I wasn't sure you'd get it if I did. I can send a message to Yagami because the frequency is on the computer but I didn't know how to reach you and this was the only way I could think of."

"Well, Sasami's ship is encrypting my return transmission, so hopefully none of this conversation will be picked up." Washu said with a sigh. "But you must be careful, Mihoshi. I warned you of that...we don't know what kind of danger Headquarters might still pose."

"I do." Mihoshi nodded her head. "Washu, Seiryo Tennan has Tenchi and he has him locked up in a secure cell at the very furthest end of the holding bay. There's a whole file detailing all these crimes that Tenchi can't have done. I thought there was a mistake on the system so I went to find out and I saw Agent Tennan locking Tenchi up. He said that word Kiyone said to me - that Tokimi word - and I think he's up to something bad."

"I see." Washu's expression became grave. "Does he know you saw this, Mihoshi?"

"No." Mihoshi said decidedly. "He didn't know I was there. He was busy with Tenchi."

"And what exactly did you hear him say?"

"That he was only there temporarily, until Tokimi was ready." Mihoshi's brow creased in intense concentration as she tried to remember. "And something else...I think the Tokimi person wants to kill Tenchi, but I don't understand why. Tenchi's not a bad guy and it sounded like Agent Tennan knew that. He'd just locked him up anyway. Washu, I think he was the one who attacked Kiyone. He sounded cold and nasty. I didn't like him."

"Yes, I think you're probably right on every count." Washu sighed. "Mihoshi, Agent Tennan is very, very dangerous. He's not acting within his own will at the moment. Tokimi is a powerful force - a sorceress, a witch, a goddess, whatever you want to choose. She's using Seiryo to do her dirty work - and how much of it he's aware of I don't know, but from Kiyone's injuries it seems very certain that she's given him a certain amount of her magical power. This isn't magic that you can just use and forget about. It's soul-destroying magic, and Seiryo is already in this far deeper than is good for him. There are other complications. You have to steer well clear of him, do you understand me? And on no account let him know you're on to him. I mean it. It's not safe."

"I wasn't going to talk to him. Not when I realised he hadn't made a mistake and was just being a jerk to Tenchi." Mihoshi said with a shrug. "But I don't want him to get away with it, Washu. And what about Tenchi? I mean, he's right here...but if he's going to send him somewhere else, then how can any of us help him?"

"I'm not sure you should get yourself any more involved than you already are." Washu warned. "You've already taken a big risk in communicating this much information to us, Mihoshi. Let us worry about Tenchi...you've more than done your share."

"But if Tenchi's in trouble, I want to help." Mihoshi objected. "I know where he is, Washu, and I can get to him too. It's not hard and I might even be able to get him out."

"Mihoshi..."

"I don't want what happened to Kiyone to happen to Tenchi." Mihoshi interrupted.

"Nor do any of us." Washu admitted.

"So I'll do whatever I can to help. I'm a Police Detective, after all. I'm trained to handle things like this."

"Mihoshi, I really think you should..."

"It'll be fine, Washu. I won't speak to Agent Tennan, I promise. I'll just see what I can find out and if I can help Tenchi then I will." Mihoshi beamed. "And then I'm helping Kiyone too, because once we've got Tenchi safe, we can stop this nasty man from attacking anyone else!"

"Well..."

"I have to go. I don't know how long Tenchi will be at Headquarters and I have to try and help him. It's my duty as an officer of the law." Mihoshi said decidedly. "Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu, over and out."

Before Washu could respond, she had closed the connection, sitting back in her seat as she pondered over the conversation in her head.

"If I don't speak to Agent Tennan then I won't be in any danger." She reasoned. "And he won't still be down at the cells, because Tenchi is locked up and he can't get out by himself. But I could let him out. I mean, I don't have official clearance but Kiyone got Ryoko out of that cell ages ago. It can't be that hard. All you do is press buttons and the door opens...right? How difficult can it be? And noone will be suspicious of a Galaxy Police Detective."

Her mind made up, she got to her feet, humming a soft tune under her breath as she left the radio tower, sauntering down the steps and back along the narrow corridors towards the holding bay where she knew Tenchi was being kept against his will.

"Washu worries too much." She decided. "But she did say she trusted me, when I was on the Earth. And I am the only one here, so I have to do something. Kiyone would say the same thing - that we can't just leave Tenchi here. After all, he's innocent, and innocent people shouldn't get locked up at all."

She pushed open the door of the convict's division, oblivious of the genetic scanners that confirmed her DNA imprint once more as she entered the prison complex. The halls were dark and forbidding, with cells occasionally containing prisoners on each side, but Mihoshi ignored them all, heading purposefully towards the furthermost unit and the most secure temporary cells in which suspects languished awaiting trial.

"But Tenchi isn't going to get a trial." Mihoshi realised, as she reached the final block of cells. "Agent Tennan is a very bad man."

She hurried across the cold steel floor, pausing as she took in the sight of Seiryo's unwilling prisoner.

"Tenchi?" She whispered, and he raised his head, a mixture of surprise and alarm flickering across his expression as he recognised his visitor.

"Mihoshi, what are you doing here?" He demanded, on his feet in an instant. "You can't stay here...you'll get hurt! Agent Tennan..."

"Shh!" Mihoshi hushed him, shaking her head. "I know about Agent Tennan. I saw him bring you here and I heard the things he said."

"Then why are you here?"

"To help you, of course!" Mihoshi looked startled. "Why else? I'm going to try and get you out of here!"

"Seiryo is going to attack the Earth if I put up any resistance." Tenchi grimaced. "And my sword is still down there, where it's not much use to me at all. I don't want people at home getting hurt, Mihoshi."

"They'll be fine. Ryoko and Washu and the others are there and they'll protect Earth from Seiryo Tennan." Mihoshi said firmly.

"You need to contact them. Tell them what you've found out."

"I already did." Mihoshi told him proudly. "When I saw you and Agent Tennan here I ran up to the radio tower and I sent out a signal to Washu. Sasami's ship picked it up. I told her I was going to help you, too...and I am. You shouldn't be a prisoner because you've done nothing wrong. And Seiryo Tennan isn't here, so it's quite safe."

"Be careful." Tenchi begged, then, "Sasami's ship? Sasami is on the Earth?"

"I guess so." Mihoshi looked surprised. "I didn't really think about it. Shouldn't she be?"

"No, she should be." Hope flared in Tenchi's dark eyes. "Ryoko's signal got through then. Good. I think we need as much help as we can get."

"Why does this Tokimi person want you anyway, Tenchi?" Mihoshi started randomly jabbing codes into the panel, hopeful that at any minute she would find the correct one to unlock the cell door. "What did you do to upset her?"

"Nothing. I mean, I've never met her." Tenchi grimaced. "But she thinks I have Tsunami's magic, and so she wants to kill me. She thinks I'm Tsunami, if you can believe that."

"Tsunami?" Mihoshi paused, staring at him as if he'd gone mad. "But Tsunami's a girl. Doesn't she know the difference?"

"Apparently not." Tenchi looked rueful. "Or if she does, it hasn't occured to her."

Mihoshi snorted, looking amused.

"Then she's stupid." She said decidedly. "Obviously Tsunami's a girl, because in all the pictures she's wearing dresses. You don't wear dresses, so you can't be Tsunami. That's just common sense."

Despite himself, Tenchi laughed, nodding his head.

"I agree with your logic entirely." He said with a grin. "It's good to see you, Mihoshi...even in these circumstances, a friendly face is always welcome."

"Well, that's me." Mihoshi beamed at him, then resumed her assault on the control panel. "And besides, this is for Kiyone too, you know. Anyone who hurts her is no friend of mine."

"Kiyone was doing a lot better the last time I saw her." Tenchi assured her. "Washu seems pretty confident she'll recover, Mihoshi. You needn't worry. It's all in hand."

"I know. I trust Washu." Mihoshi shrugged. "But I'm still cross that someone hurt her. And that it was one of our own officers, too. Agent Tennan is a stinky traitor to the Galaxy Police and we're going to make sure he's stopped!"

"I'll be interested to know exactly how you intend to do that."

A cold voice interrupted her rampage and Mihoshi paled, turning slowly to see the man she had observed earlier, watching her with a malevolent look in his sinister teal eyes. She swallowed hard, taking a step away from the cell door as the Agent approached, eying her thoughtfully from head to toe.

"Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu, I assume?" He asked at length. Mihoshi just stared at him, and Seiryo shook his head slowly.

"You know, this is the last place I expected to find you." He added. "I've spent a considerable part of my day hunting all over the regular division but you weren't in your office, and then I discover you had been using the control tower radio for your own ends. So I went up there, but you weren't there either. It's ironic, don't you think, that I stopped my search in order to come check on my prisoner. I should have known that this is where I'd find you. After all, you are Detective Makibi's partner."

Mihoshi swallowed hard, biting her lip.

"It surprised me very much to find Yagami not far from the planet Earth." Seiryo continued, advancing on Mihoshi with every word he uttered. "And that Tenchi should be so well versed not only in Tokimi's involvement, but also the attack on your poor, interfering colleague. But then it dawned on me - Kiyone Makibi had a partner, a bumbling fool of an officer who knocks out electronics with her drinks and who never submits a report on time. And I got to thinking...is there anyone in the whole Galaxy Police Force who could possibly be that useless?"

He reached out a hand, grabbing Mihoshi tightly by the shoulders and the frightened detective was aware of a faint prickle of energy at his touch.

"What do you mean?" She managed eventually. "What are you talking about?"

"I discounted you because everyone said you were a fool." Seiryo's eyes hardened. "Incapable of discretion or even carrying out your job properly. But I've looked more closely at your record, Detective Kuramitsu. Between you, you and Kiyone Makibi have pulled off some surprising successes. Which leads me to believe everyone has been fooled. You're not as stupid as you like people to think you are. And Kiyone wasn't Washu's only spy in the Galaxy Police. Tell me, am I warm so far? It was _you_ who piloted Yagami to the Earth, not Tokimi. And it was _you_ who told Tenchi and his companions about Tokimi's involvement."

"Leave Mihoshi alone. You have me and that's what you came to get." Tenchi put in at that moment, glaring at the Agent from between the cell bars. "She isn't a spy - she has nothing to do with this. She just saw me in trouble and came to help me, that's all."

"Releasing an Elite officer's prisoner without paperwork is a serious offence against the Galaxy Police, Prince of Jurai." Seiryo's eyes flickered in Tenchi's direction. "Even if she did want to help, I have no choice but to arrest her for her actions."

He ran his fingers over the keypad, and, as the door of the cell swung back, Mihoshi found herself flung against the far wall as the steel barrier whirred shut behind her and Tenchi immediately crouched at her side, anxiety in his dark eyes.

"Are you all right?" He demanded.

"Save your sympathy for your own plight, Tenchi Masaki." Seiryo said blackly. "Detective Kuramitsu deserves none of it. She's failed you, just as she's failed her partner and that nosy scientist Washu."

He fixed Mihoshi with an opaque stare.

"It _was_ Washu Hakubi that you were trying to contact, wasn't it?" He asked softly. Mihoshi just stared back at him, at first unable to find words. Then, at length, she spoke.

You hurt my best friend!" She exclaimed. "And you went after her to kill her so I'm not telling you anything! You should be ashamed of yourself! You're a fraud, not a proper Galaxy Police Officer and now everyone will know about it! They'll come and get you when they know what you did to Kiyone, so there!"

"Will they?" Faint amusement flickered in the depths of Seiryo's eyes, and he raised his hand, glancing idly at his fingers. "And who's going to tell them? _You_?"

"Maybe." Mihoshi glared back at him. "Nobody messes with Kiyone and Mihoshi!"

"Mihoshi, no!" Tenchi exclaimed, as Seiryo's brows drew together and he flexed his hand in the Detective's direction, a bolt of blueish energy surging forward between the bars of the cage. Mihoshi found herself frozen to the spot, screwing up her eyes in fear as she anticipated the flare's impact, but it never came. Instead she heard Seiryo curse loudly, and as she opened her eyes, she became aware of a glowing white light encircling her, making her vision hazy. She raised a confused hand to her head, realising as she did so that Tenchi had come between her and Seiryo's murderous assault, and that it was the Prince who had protected her, throwing some kind of forcefield up around them both.

"Leave her alone." Tenchi said darkly. "Don't add any more crimes to your list, Seiryo. Tokimi's magic might be strong, but you're not Tokimi."

"And you told me you weren't Tsunami." Seiryo's eyes narrowed to mere slits and he lowered his hand. "But you have the Light Hawk Wings, just as she told me you did. You've been keeping secrets too, I see...but you can't keep secrets from a Goddess. Never mind. If you insist on being difficult, Tokimi will just have to take you both."

He paused, then sent Mihoshi a predatorial smile as the white haze faded and disappeared.

"After all, I might not be Tokimi, but you'll find her power a different kind of problem to deal with." He said softly. "And your pathetic magic won't stand up long against hers, I assure you of that. I suppose it doesn't matter if I kill you, or if Tokimi has that pleasure herself. Either way the result is the same. She still gets Tsunami, and I still get what I want, also."

"Which is what, exactly?" Tenchi demanded. Seiryo shrugged his shoulders.

"Isn't that obvious?" He hissed. "Jurai!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Well, that's a development I didn't expect."

As Tsunami-fune's screen flickered off, Washu was the first to speak, pursing her lips as she absorbed the conversation. "That he'd take Tenchi through Galaxy Police channels is an arrogant abuse of the system, to say the least. I wonder why Tokimi would choose to create all that potential red tape? She must know that serving a warrant on a Prince of Jurai would bring Azusa into the frame."

"Not necessarily." Sasami sighed, leaning back against the trunk of her ship's tree as she did so. "Washu-chan, you have no idea how many tries it took to get Uncle to send Ayeka and I to the Earth. Even Ayeka wasn't sure about coming to begin with. I've known for ages that you were Tokimi's sister and that whatever Tokimi was, she wanted bad things for Tenchi and Tsunami. But convincing grown ups of those things when you're just a kid..."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not easy. I wound up scolded for shouting at Uncle and generally losing my temper. It wasn't till Uncle got Ryoko's message that he even began to consider it - and then it took all my persuading skills. Which meant we were too late, Tokimi has Tenchi, and everything's a mess."

"No, it isn't a mess." Washu shook her head. "You're here on the Earth, and at least Mihoshi's report tells us Tenchi is alive. So Tokimi doesn't want him killed outright. She must want information from him, before she does anything like that. I'm still confused at why she didn't call Tennan directly to her, however. What benefit could Headquarters hold?"

"Tsunami thinks that it's because of you." Sasami said quietly. Washu looked startled.

"Me?"

"Yes." Sasami nodded her head. "Do you think she's right, Washu? I mean, Kiyone was attacked because she was spying for you. Yume was told by this guy Clay that you were dangerous - isn't that right? And Tenchi lives here, on the Earth, where at the moment you also live. If she was to hoist him away into space, you'd immediately get suspicious it was her and go looking for her. But if the Galaxy Police take him, it doesn't look like anything other than some kind of corruption in the force."

"Except we already know Tokimi is involved, thanks to Kiyone and Yume." Washu said grimly. "But you might be right. I suppose that does make sense. Maybe Tokimi sees a fight with Tsunami inevitable. In fact, if she thinks Tenchi is Tsunami, then she probably believes she already has that under lock and key. But I don't know why she'd worry about me. My magic is not Kihaku's magic - not the true power of the planet. She has all of that. All I have is what was passed down through the Hakubi tribe from father to son and mother to daughter. Devil magic, as they call it. And I'm more than a little out of practice in using it."

"Then maybe she's scared of you for another reason." Sasami looked pensive. "Because you grew up together? And maybe you know somethng about her that she doesn't like?"

"I know that once she was a rational, sane being." Washu said bitterly. "I suppose she knows that I can find her more easily than anyone, but even if that were true, she'd still have the edge. I don't know if Kihaku's magic can kill me, Sasami - it's never been put to the test. But she could certainly do me harm, that's for sure. I wouldn't come out best in a battle of spells with her...she is the Priestess, and I'm just a runaway heathen who neglected her duties a very long time ago."

Sasami sighed.

"Well, there must be something." She said softly. "You wanted me to come here, Washu...but it's not me you want. It's Tsunami. Isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so." Washu eyed the young princess keenly. "Sasami-chan, only you know what you can and can't do. I don't know how much magic Tsunami-sama has already given you, or if you have access to any of it at all. But it's in your hands. If you can't do it then you can't - and we'll find some other way."

"You pretty much made it clear that there is no other way." Sasami's voice shook. "I said I'd made a decision and I meant it. Oh, but Washu, I'm s...so s..scared of what I h...have to do!"

Tears sprang into her frightened crimson eyes and she bit her lip, swallowing hard as she fought to contain her emotions. It was to no avail, however, and she buried her head in her hands as the sobs wracked through her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just...I don't want to...I'm not ready to be Tsunami yet!"

"Then don't." Sasami felt the gentle touch of her companion's hand on her shoulder. "Call Azaka and Kamidake back in here, and we'll see if we can find something else that might match Tokimi's force."

"No." Sasami raised her gaze to Washu's, determination on her face. "Tenchi has never run away scared and he hasn't let Tsunami down. So I'm not going to let him down, either. He needs me and he needs me to be brave. I don't l...like it, Washu, but I have to do it. I have to become Tsunami...it's the only way we can get Tenchi back and stop Tokimi from hurting anyone else."

Washu eyed her keenly, and for a moment there was silence between them. Then, at length, the scientist nodded.

"Your Uncle should be proud of you." She said softly. "Regardless of what Tsunami thinks about her magic and the succession, you would make a fine Empress, Sasami-sama. Is there anything you need from me...anything I can do to help?"

"Yes." Sasami stood, dashing her tears away. "Yes, Washu-san. I do need Azaka and...and Kamidake. Tsunami knows better than I do what's going to happen, and she wants me to call them back."

"And Ayeka?"

"No, I don't want Ayeka here." Sasami bit her lip. "Not this time. It would be doubly hard...she hates the idea of losing me to the Goddess."

Washu nodded her head, crossing the drive room towards the far door which slid open before she reached it, sliding shut behind her and leaving the young princess alone.

"Well, Tsunami. Here I am." she whispered, placing her hands hesitantly on the branches of the tree-console. "I know you're on Jurai, but you're also inside this ship and inside of me, so I know you're there. I need you, and so does Tenchi...so you can't refuse me. Not when it's the only way to resolve all of this and make everything all right."

Glimmers of irridescent light flickered around the edges of the tree-console's branches, and Sasami sighed, leaning up against it as if in search of comfort.

"I'm so afraid." She murmured. "What are you going to do to me?"

"_Do you believe I would hurt you, Sasami-chan?_" Tokimi's voice echoed inside her head, gentle and reproaching. "_I already told you that you're not ready to make this change. I won't force a frightened girl to take on my life and her destiny before she's ready_."

"But Tenchi needs me!" Sasami's eyes snapped open and she stared up at the tree in dismay. "You can't say no! Please, Tsunami! We came all this way...surely this is what you wanted me to do?"

There was no answer, and Sasami sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't understand." She said plaintively. "What are you going to do, if you won't let us become one?"

"Lady Sasami?"

At that moment the door of the craft slid open once more to admit the two knights, Washu close behind them. Both men wore identical expressions of concern and comprehension on their faces, and, as one, they bowed before the princess.

"Tsunami has called us, and we're ready to answer her call." Azaka said softly. "Lady Sasami, we are yours to do with as you please."

"To...do with?" Sasami blinked, staring at them. "What do you mean?"

Kamidake smiled.

"A long time ago, Tsunami invested in us certain elements of her magic that allowed us to fight for her cause." He said softly. "Even though we were not of the royal line, we were her Chosen, and so we were blessed just as your family are blessed. We knew that having this power came with responsibility, and that one day she would ask more of us. To give up our life forces, to sleep indefinitely until she walked among men once more. Now that time has come. Tsunami asks for her magic to be returned to her...and Azaka and I are here, ready and waiting to give it up."

"Her...magic?" Sasami's eyes opened wide with surprise.

Azaka and Kamidake exchanged looks, then, as if by unspoken agreement, each moved to either side of the tree-console, placing one hand firmly on the rugged, rough wood of the trunk. The branches glittered briefly and then fell silent, as the ship acknowledged her servants.

Sasami frowned, glancing up at the tree, and then placing her own hands gently against the trunk. At first nothing happened, but then the Princess was aware once more of the Goddess's voice.

"_Now you understand_." The words were echoey and faint, but clear enough for Sasami to make sense of them. "_I have given you my promise, Sasami, that you will become Tsunami only when you are ready. But Tsunami is needed, and I can only act through you. You're too young to act in this alone - your magics are dormant and you haven't been trained in how to use them. So I must take control of your body, and with Azaka and Kamidake's help, awaken those magics and make them whole again._"

Sasami bit her lip.

"And afterwards?" She whispered. "Will I still be Sasami, Tsunami-onechan...after it's all over?"

"_You will always be Sasami, my sister_." The branches glittered and glowed with a strange light which, slowly but surely spread across the whole of the console, engulfing the young girl in it's flare. "_This I have always promised you_."

Relief mingled with new resolution surged through Sasami's heart, and she thrust her palms more firmly against the trunk of the tree, glancing first at Azaka, then Kamidake, and finally up at the shimmering branches.

"Then make me Tsunami." She said firmly. "And let's stop Tokimi before she hurts Tenchi!"

--------

The room was black.

Cautiously Tenchi opened his eyes, glancing around him for any sign of familiar landmarks, but there were none. Squinting in the dim light, he struggled to work out where exactly he was, but it was a futile exercise and even a search of his memory did not provide him with the answer.

"I was at Galaxy Police Headquarters, and now I'm somewhere else." he muttered, rubbing his wrists together as the metal cuffs chafed against his skin. "And I have absolutely no idea where, so whatever Mihoshi told Washu no longer applies."

"Tenchi?"

As if she had heard her name, Tenchi was aware of the faint, uncertain tones of his friend and he turned his head in the direction of the sound, just about making out her shadow against the far side of the cage both had been secured within.

"I'm here, Mihoshi." He murmured. "Are you all right?"

"I think so." Mihoshi sounded bemused. "Where are we? What happened? Where did Headquarters go?"

"I have no idea, but I don't think it's a good thing." Tenchi bit his lip. "I have a feeling Seiryo Tennan posted us first class to his Lady Tokimi, somehow. I have no clue how, because I don't remember anything at all. Just opening my eyes and being in darkness. That's all."

"Tenchi, what was that thing that happened when Agent Tennan tried to kill me?" Tenchi heard Mihoshi shuffle towards him in the gloom. "Was that your dove wing things?"

"Light Hawk Wings." Tenchi corrected. "Yes, I think so. Or at least...at least, some of it. It wasn't quite like the last time...not as bright."

"How did you do it?"

"I don't know." Tenchi sighed. "I wish I did. It might be able to get us out of here. But that's only the second time I've ever woken them up. And both times...well, the first time was against Kagato, and it was to defend me and Ryoko against his blasts. I didn't do it consciously, it just happened. And this time it was to defend you from Seiryo's attack - and I didn't know it would happen until it did. I don't know how to control it, Mihoshi. It's as much a mystery to me as it is to you."

"Well, I'm glad you did it anyway." Mihoshi said fervently. "Else I'd have been splatted all over Headquarters by now. Tenchi, what do you think will happen to us now?"

"I guess that depends on what kind of a mood this Tokimi is in." Tenchi hesitated, then, "Mihoshi, I don't think she wants to just talk to us. I think she wants to kill us. Both of us, probably, now you've got yourself involved. I'm sorry that you did...that you got dragged into it."

"But if I hadn't come to help you, then you wouldn't have used your bird wing things and protected me. And if you can do it once, you can do it again. So we'll be okay, right?" Mihoshi asked. "I mean, if they protect people against attacks, then when Tokimi comes..."

"I don't know." Tenchi admitted. "I think Tokimi is stronger than Agent Tennan."

"I don't like him. He hurt Kiyone."

"Yes, he did." Tenchi bit his lip. "And I'm sure he'd have liked to have hurt us, too. I think he's touched, Mihoshi. Not quite sane."

"I think he's bonkers." Mihoshi said bluntly. "Mad and crazy and twisted and a _really_ bad example for other Galaxy Police officers."

Before he could respond, the room was bathed in light, and, as he blinked against the sudden glare, Tenchi realised that they were no longer alone. A woman stood before them, in physical years not much older than Ayeka or Ryoko, watching him with amusement. Long brown hair flowed over her shoulders, restrained beneath a head-dress that spoke of an ancient, tribal culture, and her vibrantly coloured gown was both ornate and completely unfamiliar. At her throat she wore a pendant with an eagle's feather engraved neatly in the centre, and though he did not recognise the icon, Tenchi felt sure that it had some connection to Kihaku. At first glance, she seemed deceptively harmless, but Tenchi knew beyond all doubt that this must be Tokimi, and that she was doing her best to throw him off guard.

"Tenchi Masaki Jurai, we meet at last." She spoke in low, melodious tones as she ran her gaze over him, a strange, ghostly light in the depths of her blue eyes. "It's been a very long time coming, I assure you. I've waited...so long have I waited for this moment. To finally meet the one Tsunami honours above all others."

She raised a hand, flicking her fingers towards her and Tenchi found himself rising up from the ground, drifting towards the bars of the cage, which glimmered and disappeared as Tokimi's magic pulled him through it. He fought and struggled, but her magic had him held fast and it was to no avail. She laughed at his attempts, tut-tutting as she gently set him down on the floor before her.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Prince of Jurai?" She asked softly.

"You're crazy." Tenchi struggled to his feet, glaring at her as he fought to regain some composure. "Dragging me here, bringing Mihoshi into it...and as for your zombie police officer, everyone in the Galaxy will soon know he's a fake!"

"I don't care." Tokimi's eyes glittered. "Seiryo has served his purpose, and he will be rewarded for his loyalty. And the people on your planet will be far too concerned with the death of their Goddess to worry about one Agent looking out for his own interests."

She pursed her lips, her gaze straying to Mihoshi.

"I didn't realise you would bring a friend." She added. "Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu, I believe? I should have forseen that Kiyone Makibi's partner would be involved in some respect...but it matters little now. There's nothing a pathetic Detective can do to hurt me or stop me in my plans. I will deal with you first, my prince and then I will worry about your friend. The time for charades is over, Tsunami-kami-sama. Reveal yourself."

"I'm not Tsunami." Tenchi snapped back. "I told you, you're crazy. And you have the wrong person! I wasn't even born on Jurai - I'm from the Earth!"

"And he doesn't wear a dress!" Mihoshi interjected indignantly. Tokimi stared at the Detective in confusion for a moment, then narrowed her eyes, focusing once more on the captive Prince.

"Seiryo has witnessed the Light Hawk Wings for himself." She hissed. "I know you lie."

"No, I don't lie." Tenchi said desperately. "I'm not Tsunami. I'm really not. Yes, I have some of her magic. I'm descended from Azusa of Jurai and I have the Jurai Power. But I'm not Tsunami. How could I be?"

"In all the years I have waited, not a single Juraian soul has manifested the Light Hawk Wings before you." Tokimi said, her tones dangerously low as a crackles of blueish energy enveloped her form. "Did you ever wonder why it was that I settled on you so decisively? Light Hawk Wings are not part of the Jurai Power. I fought and killed enough Emperors of that heretical rock to know that even the most courageous of them could not raise that magic inside of them. They are attributed only to Tsunami-kami-sama - in her legend, in her images, on paintings and tapestries across Jurai."

She jabbed a finger in his direction, and Tenchi drew breath sharply as a prickle of electricity flickered through his body.

"_You_ are the only one to ever have that power." She added. "_Tsunami's_ power."

"I don't know why I have that power." Tenchi admitted, despair washing over him as he realised that there was no reasoning with this woman. "I truly don't. Why Tsunami chose to give it to me is as much a mystery to me as it is to you - because I can't use it properly and I never know how to get myself out of trouble. But it's not really her magic, Tokimi. I mean, the pictures that Lady Sasami showed me of Tsunami and the Light Hawk Wings showed ten wings. I only have three. How can I possibly be the Goddess, if I can't even do that properly?"

"Being earthbound has made you weak." Tokimi flexed her fingers thoughtfully. "But no matter. Whatever you say, I know you must be the one I seek."

"You're a really nasty lady, you know that?"

Before Tenchi could reply, Mihoshi was on her feet, gripping the bars of the cage as she glared indignantly at Kihaku's Priestess. "And you're not going to win, so there!"

"No?"

Tokimi raised an eyebrow. "Explain to me, Detective...what exactly do you intend to do about it?"

"Not me." Mihoshi's eyes narrowed. "Washu and Ryoko and everyone else on the Earth. They'll come and get you and rescue me and Tenchi and then you'll be sorry that you ever messed with us or got Kiyone hurt!"

"_Washu_?" Surprise flickered in Tokimi's eyes, and Tenchi groaned inwardly, wishing not for the first time that Mihoshi had learnt the art of discretion.

"Mihoshi, this isn't the time." He said quietly.

"But you know she will, Tenchi." Mihoshi seemed oblivious. "I told her everything about Seiryo Tennan and what he said and she's smart. She'll know how to find us, and when she does..."

"Silence!" Tokimi thundered, and the lights in the room flickered and glowed an eerie blue, cowing even the angry Mihoshi into obedience. "If you continue to prattle on in such a way, Detective Kuramitsu, I will terminate you here and now. Once and for all...do you hear me! It will not be an easy death, if you anger me, so think carefully before you speak to me of things you don't understand!"

Tenchi eyed his foe carefully, taking in the agitation masked deep beneath Tokimi's rage. He pursed his lips, considering.

"What if Washu _does_ come, Tokimi?" He asked softly. "What will you do? Kill her, too? Kill everyone who tries to help me?"

"I said _silence!_" Tokimi's eyes glittered dangerously and Tenchi realised that the Priestess was only inches from outright madness. He bit his lip, and Tokimi raised her hand, flicking her fingers in the direction of the furthest wall. As Tenchi watched, he saw a screen materialise from nowhere, and, as the picture became less and less grainy, he made out the image of a man.

"Clay!" Tokimi's voice resounded around the room, and the man on the screen visibly started, staring up at her with a mixture of fear and apprehension. Tenchi drew breath sharply. So that was Dr Clay - the man with whom Washu had worked, so many years ago!

"Have you found Zero yet, Dr Clay?" Tokimi demanded.

"No, my Lady. Her signal is shielded from me. I'm having trouble locating her." Clay babbled, beads of sweat collecting on his brow.

"That is not good enough." Tokimi's eyes narrowed to slits. "I expect more from you, Clay - or did you forget that I am not someone you want to make angry?"

"No, my Lady. I'm sorry, my Lady. I'll try harder." Clay's eyes flickered with fear and despite himself, Tenchi almost felt pity for the frightened specimen before them.

"And use some common sense." Tokimi added coldly. "If you can't reach Zero's signal, someone must have interfered with it. And only one person has the technology to do that. You know where she is - do you fear an encounter with your old Academy colleague? Find Zero and terminate her before she can reveal any more of our plan to the heretic Washu. And do it quickly! My patience runs out!"

With that she terminated the communication, abruptly wheeling her attention back on Tenchi. She bore down on him, grabbing him tightly by the shoulders and glaring deep into his eyes.

"You _will_ reveal Tsunami's secrets to me." She said softly. "I am not pleasant when I'm angry."

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't." Tenchi summoned all his courage, forcing himself not to drop his gaze from her challenge. "Because I don't know any of them. And that's the truth. Kill me if you want to. It won't help you."

"Nor will it help you, Prince of Jurai." Tokimi snapped. "Do not shield her. The blood of Kihaku is on her conscience. I must have my revenge!"

"Kihaku died because _you_ stole Washu's magic and used it to destroy your world!" Tenchi exclaimed, wresting free of her grip and dropping back against the wall of the chamber with a heavy thud. "_You_ were the one who killed Kihaku, not Tsunami and not Washu!"

"_Liar!_" Fury flickered in Tokimi's gaze at this. "Is that what my heretic sister told you? When was the magic ever hers? She chose another path even before Father died! It was _never_ hers and I would never betray my world in the way she did! Tsunami brought her settlers and they dug out the heart of Kihaku, wounded it and caused it pain. I avenged that pain and you dare to call me responsible for my people's bloodshed? Those of Jurai killed my world! Not me!"

"Then why is it _you_ who wants to kill people, and not Washu or Tsunami?" Tenchi demanded. "Why did you send Seiryo to kill Kiyone, when she's not even Juraian? Why do you want to hurt Mihoshi and I, when I'm just another Prince of that planet and Mihoshi's no more involved than Kiyone? Why did you attack the Earth, who never did anything to you in the whole of their existance? People there are frightened because of you, Tokimi! You are the one causing their pain - not Tsunami and not Washu!"

"Earth shields both of you. Washu and Tsunami." Tokimi growled, blue light shimmering from the tips of her fingers. "Shielding heretics and traitors is a serious enough crime. Kiyone Makibi sought to prevent my actions, and she paid the price for it. I only seek to destroy those who are responsible for Kihaku's pain. That's all. I am their Priestess. I am the only one left to avenge their deaths."

"_Washu_ is their Priestess." Tenchi said softly.

"Washu was _never_ Kihaku's Priestess." Tokimi spat out. "Never. Not even from the moment she was born. Father knew it - how many times did he flog her for her treacherous thoughts? - and I came to see it, after he died. She was always a traitor. Always. She was never true to her blood. _I_ am Kihaku's true Priestess. Not her."

"And if she does come? What then? Will you kill your own sister, to settle this blood debt?" Tenchi challenged. "Kill blood of Kihaku to avenge blood of Kihaku? Seems illogical to me, if you don't mind me saying."

Tokimi fell silent for a moment, glaring at him.

"I'm losing my patience with you and your time-wasting words." She said at length. "Reveal Tsunami's weakness to me. Give up the Goddess and I shall let your friend live."

"I can't do that, I told you." Tenchi sighed, frustration bubbling up inside of him. "I'm not Tsunami and even if I do have the Light Hawk Wings, I don't know how they work or how to control them!"

Tokimi's eyes glittered dangerously, and she shook her head.

"Wrong answer." She said coldly, holding out her hand towards him and a blast of energy hit him straight in the midriff, sending him clattering against the cold steel of the walls once more. Pain and fire rocketed through him and he struggled to regain his footing, all too aware that the cuffs at his wrists restricted his movement.

"Tenchi!" Mihoshi exclaimed. "Tenchi, are you all right?"

"Agent Tennan!" Tokimi drew her hands together, and in the furthest corner of the chamber, Seiryo flickered and blurred into view, gazing at the Priestess in confusion.

"Tokimi?" He asked. "What now? I thought I did what you asked of me...I thought that I'd more than succeeded."

"You have, but I have one more errand for you, my Lord of Jurai." Tokimi's eyes flickered thoughtfully. "One last errand, to ensure your sister's protection and your future as more than just another nobleman of the Holy Council. Will you deny yourself those things?"

"Tell me what to do." For a split-second, Tenchi thought he saw an expression of weary resignation cross the Agent's face. Then it was gone, and Tokimi smiled.

"Go to the Earth." She said softly. "Take a force with you - my magic will provide you with those you need. Take as many Galaxy Police officers as you deem necessary - go with force and do my bidding. Destroy anyone who has loyalty to Lord Tenchi and Lady Tsunami. Kill all. Find Dr Clay and Zero, and destroy them too - they have failed me and I do not tolerate failures. But not Washu. Bring back Washu to me...and bring her back alive."

"_No_!" Tenchi was alert in an instant, but Tokimi clenched her fists and Tenchi found he could not move.

"Why not kill them all?" Seiryo raised an eyebrow. "What possible use can the scientist Washu have to you, Tokimi?"

"Will you just obey my orders?" Tokimi snapped. "Bring Washu to me. I have business with her. The others - kill them. All of them. Especially..."

She paused, casting Tenchi a malevolent glance.

"Especially the space pirate." She hissed. "The one they call..._Ryoko_."

---------

For a moment, there was silence across the bridge of the Tsunami-fune after the young Princess made her declaration. Then, as Washu watched, the entirety of the tree-console was engulfed in bright white light, causing her to shield her eyes from the glare. When she looked back, the light was beginning to fade, first releasing Azaka, then Kamidake as they slowly released their contact with her trunk, stumbling away from the ship's control unit as they did so. As the glow continued to disperse, Washu let out a gasp, taking in the spectral form that stood before her. Sasami was nowhere to be seen, and in her place stood the Goddess Tsunami, hair flitting in an imaginary breeze as, second by second her form became more and more substantial.

At length she stepped away from the console herself, no longer a spirit but a solid humanoid form, and as she caught Washu's expression, she smiled.

"You're used to giving the shocks, but not receiving them, Professor Washu." She said softly. "Are you all right?"

"Tsunami-sama." Washu breathed. "But..."

Tsunami nodded her head.

"For now, yes." She agreed. She turned, glancing at her two knights as they gathered their wits and their composure from the intensity of the procedure, dropping to their knees before her in acknowledgement of her status.

"You two have served me well, as I knew you always would." She said gently. "Azaka, Kamidake, rise and stand firm. You are the most loyal of all Jurai's knights and your loyalty to me and to Lady Sasami will be rewarded."

She paused, then held out a hand to the nearest knight - Kamidake - and he took it slowly, raising his gaze to hers as she offered him a playful smile. He returned it hesitantly, and she laughed, letting out a peal of warm, melodious laughter that rang out through the drive room.

"Yes, my Lord Knight." She murmured. "It's been some time, hasn't it, since you would spend so much time at my statues and tapestries, listening above all others for the voice of the Goddess to guide you?"

Much to Washu's confusion, Kamidake seemed discomfitted, dropping his gaze. Tsunami released his hand, looking amused.

"Lord Azaka, your guidance and kindness to Sasami has not gone unnoticed." She said instead. "You both have my deepest gratitude."

"Whatever you will, my Lady." Azaka bowed his head once more.

Washu gathered herself, approaching her companion slowly. Although she was no longer translucent to the naked eye, there were glimmers and flickers of something beyond in her very aura, and Washu was left in no doubt about the meaning. Tsunami had finally returned - and excitement flashed through her as she considered all she had seen.

"So, Lady Tsunami, what happens now?" She asked softly.

Tsunami eyed her keenly for a moment, then smiled.

"We must go after Lord Tenchi, of course." She said simply. "No harm must come to him...he is another of my Chosen, and I never forsake those I've invested with my trust."

"Then we should probably not waste any time." Washu pursed her lips. She paused, then, "You do understand that I want to come with you, don't you? I mean..."

"Yes." Tsunami nodded. "I understand a great deal, Washu - I know Tokimi is your sister and that you feel you have reparations to make."

"More true than you can imagine." Washu muttered. "All right. So we're going to go face her and settle this once and for all."

"But first we must convey Mihoshi-san's message to the others." Tsunami said thoughtfully. "And besides, I need your help more than just in terms of support. Washu-san, you are a very gifted woman...both magically and scientifically. Tokimi fears that element of your nature. In terms of magic, she understands you and how you operate. But the science is a foreign language to her. She enlists the help of people like Clay to try and cover that weakness - but Clay is not the scientist you are. That became clear enough when you explained to Sasami and the rest what had already been established. That being so..."

"My science is the reason Tokimi doesn't want to involve me in things?" Washu looked startled. "But Tokimi has never put any faith in science. Even when we were children, she thought my obsessions were bizarre. She tolerated them with amusement, but she couldn't understand how pursuing those things could be important. The last time we spoke, she actually called me a heretic...there were harsh words exchanged, and I never saw her again after that. Father's death upset her, and she considered me betraying him by refusing to leave my work. The rift was already too wide."

She eyed her companion keenly.

"How do you know so much about Tokimi?"

"Through the Emperors of Jurai that she slew in Kihaku's name." Tsunami replied. "They, like Azusa-heika and his family, carried my magic before them and I was able to learn things through their prayers, their thoughts and their memories. Many of them went there with the intention of finding Tokimi's weakness, and defeating her through the Jurai Power. But as you probably realise, they didn't stand a chance."

"Did you know, then, that Tokimi would be the thing to bring Tsunami back to Jurai?" Washu asked. Tsunami shook her head.

"Sasami's birth was decided long before this began." She said with a shrug.

"And now you need my help? I still don't see why."

"Tokimi is very powerful." Tsunami sighed. "As am I. But Tsunami's magic is not intended to be aggressive. It's a defensive force. I protect Jurai. That's what I do. What I've invested in my heirs can be and has been used to win battles...but my own magic is designed only to defend my world from attack. Not to initiate an attack of my own. Jurai is, when all's said and done, a peaceful planet. I've worked hard for many milennia to ensure that is the case."

"So you're saying that, if you had Tokimi in front of you, you couldn't do anything to stop her?" Washu's brows knitted together. "You could deflect her magic, but not retaliate in kind?"

"On the contrary, I am able to attack at will. It's just not something I am willing to do." Tsunami shook her head. "My magic is powerful, Washu. More powerful than any being - living or dead - that has ever graced the universe. A clash of my power against Tokimi's might render Tokimi inactive, but it would also have other repercussions. Potentially a whole galaxy or even beyond might pay the price for our squabbling - and there are many planets in Kihaku's vicinity which still support vibrant, healthy societies. So many deaths on my conscience to stop one woman...it's not within me to do it. Tsunami is the Tree of Life. She heals. She doesn't kill."

Washu looked thoughtful.

"I hadn't thought of it from that angle, but I can see your point." She said with a sigh, sinking down onto one of the ship's control units as she considered. "You do know, then, that there's probably only one way to stop Tokimi?"

She bit her lip.

"One I had hoped to avoid, coward that I am." She added sadly.

Tsunami approached her companion, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder, and Washu was aware of the glow of energy emanating from within. She raised her gaze to the Goddess, seeing understanding in the crimson eyes, and despite herself, she managed a smile.

"I suppose this is a debt I owe Kihaku, anyway." She murmured. "What do you suggest, Tsunami-sama?"

"That we work together to resolve this problem." Tsunami said softly. "With magic and science. My concern is for Tenchi-sama, and to neutralise Tokimi's effect on the Universe. This I can do, but to engage her in battle is not a risk I want to take. And I can hold her, but eventually she would draw on enough of Kihaku's strength to break through and force a fight. So..."

"So Kihaku must be destroyed." Washu said heavily. "It's the only option left. Noone lives there, not now."

"Do you have the technology to do that, Washu-san?" Tsunami asked gently. Washu nodded.

"Yes. Oh yes. I was kicked out of the Academy the first time for developing weapons of that nature." She said ironically. "I can't pretend that destroying the world that gave me life makes me happy...but I do see what you're saying, and I understand it. If it's the only way forward, then it's what we must do. And so we must go back to the others, tell them what we know and make sure I have everything I need."

Tsunami was silent for a moment, then she met Washu's gaze once more and the scientist was startled by the strange look in the woman's eyes. For a moment she thought she saw Sasami in her expression, and then the moment was gone, leaving her wondering if it had been imagined.

"I know what sacrifice Kihaku's destruction would be for you, daughter of the Hakubi tribe." Tsunami spoke slowly. "Your life is tied up with its life, am I correct?"

"Yes." Washu admitted unwillingly. "I don't know what would happen to me, if...but it's a moot point." She shrugged, getting to her feet. "It's the only course open to us. Sasami has been brave enough for everyone already today. It's time I took my part, too. After all, a lot of this is my own fault. It's about time I was held account for my actions all those years ago. If this is the way I make amends, so be it."

She rallied herself, offering a slight smile as she did so.

"Ayeka will get quite a shock when she sees you this way." She observed, as they made their way towards the doorway, Tsunami indicating for Azaka and Kamidake to prepare the ship for flight. "Are you sure she's ready for it?"

"My sister is one of the strongest women I know." Tsunami looked pensive. "But I am worried about her reaction, I have to admit. One day this will be the reality, and she needs to get used to it. But she loves Sasami so much - I suppose I don't want her to reject Tsunami as a stranger and an interloper. I need her to understand that we are the same person. This seems as good a way to break the ice as any."

"Poor Ayeka." Washu mused. "First Tenchi, now Sasami."

Tsunami paused, eying Washu sharply.

"Tenchi?"

"You can't pretend you don't know how Ayeka feels about Tenchi, even now." Washu scolded, stepping carefully down onto the soft earth and waiting for her companion to join her. "Seeing him with Ryoko can't be easy, even though she has Takeru to take the edge off it."

"Well, as I said, she's a strong woman." Tsunami looked rueful. "I never imagined she'd fall in love with him, to be honest. She had so many hopes for him to be King of Jurai, and I had to make sure that was a position he never took. So it was blighted from the beginning."

"Did _you_ make Tenchi fall in love with Ryoko?" Washu demanded. "Because my daughter's emotional state is unstable enough without you playing games with it, Tsunami!"

Tsunami stared, and then she laughed.

"You really do love that girl, don't you?" She observed gently. "No, Washu-chan. I can't make someone fall in or out of love. That's not my role or my business. Tenchi found Ryoko all on his own. She was never part of the picture either, until you brought her to life and linked her to my gems. That she should be Tenchi's paramour was never in my mind until Kagato's insurrection. Tenchi did that all on his own - as Princes of Jurai tend to do when faced with a pretty, vivacious woman. Just like his grandfather, Tenchi followed his heart. That's all."

Washu pinkened, glancing at her hands.

"Well, don't tell her I said it." She admitted. "But I wouldn't see her hurt if I could prevent it. And she might be bad science in so many respects, but she at least has happiness with Tenchi. I want to preserve that. After all, true love comes around in life only once. Isn't that what they say?"

"You sound like you speak with experience." Tsunami observed. Washu smiled wryly.

"I have lived a long life." She said softly, as memories washed briefly over her senses. "There are many things I've done and seen, but none of them are the business of Jurai's noble Goddess."

Tsunami bowed her head, as if acknowledging that she had gone too far, and then changed the subject, glancing around her at the darkening landscape.

"We should leave before the moon is too high in the sky. Tsunami-fune is swift and silent and noone will notice her leave." She said instead. "Azaka and Kamidake will have her ready to go - through their bond with me, they are able to communicate with the ship's console, even if they no longer have the magic to pilot her without my guidance. We shouldn't waste time."

"I agree." Washu nodded. "I'll go to my lab and assemble the things that we need. You explain to Ayeka and the rest exactly what we're going to do."

"Very well." Tsunami smiled, and Washu saw Sasami's mischief in her eyes once more. Then the Goddess faded and vanished, and Washu sighed, taking a deep breath into her lungs.

Slowly she slipped into the house, hearing the exclamations of the others as they greeted Tsunami. Taking advantage of their distraction, she crept into the hallway, entering her lab and shutting the door carefully behind her. Then she turned, staring around at the array of equipment that flashed and whirred at intervals with a sudden sense of regret.

"This has been my world for so many centuries." She murmured. "Will I come back to this life? Or will Kihaku speak for me the way my father always told the story? I wish I knew how much was fact and how much myth. I've lived this long - far longer than any of the Kii people who married into Juraian families and left for new worlds. I've outlived everyone else I ever knew, except Tokimi, and I'd thought that she lay dormant when the last of Kihaku's people died. I've not aged - I'm as Ryoko says, still a young woman. Still the age I was when Father died...stopped in time, just as he was when Grandfather passed on his crown. But I never gave my soul to Kihaku the way Father did. Does that mean I'm not connected to it? Or am I still bound to die when Kihaku does, just because I was born a Hakubi?"

She bit her lip, padding slowly across the laboratory and flipping a switch, watching as a section of wall slid back to reveal a small hiding place. Inside was a tiny carved box and she pulled it out, holding it for a moment as she eyed the ornately carved eagle feather that adorned the lid. The symbol of her family, she knew...a symbol that her father had worn proudly on his cape, and which she had all but forsaken in her curiosity to learn about Jurai.

Fumbling with the lock, she opened it, reaching slender fingers inside and pulling out the box's only artefact - a slim golden chain adorned with a heavy pendant. The clasp was broken, and elements of the gold link had become tarnished, but time had not destroyed it, and she allowed herself a sad smile as she ran her fingers over the surface.

"My death doesn't matter as much as Tenchi's might." She mused, clutching the necklace tightly in her hands. "We've been parted a long time, but I've not forgotten and maybe, if there is a life beyond death, this way we'll see one another again. Ryoko will have Tenchi, and she's never needed a mother, anyway. Ryo Ohki has Ryoko and Jurai will be safe. Yume...Yume will learn to adapt to her new form and build a future for herself. And I can't keep running away from the world I destroyed, all those centuries ago."

"Are you talking to yourself?"

A voice from the doorway startled her and she swung around, the chain clattering to the floor as she registered the fact she had company. Ryoko stood in the doorway, and the scientist scowled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ryoko-chan, it's rude to enter without knocking." She said reproachfully. "Did noone ever teach you that?"

"Strangely, noone ever raised me, so no." Ryoko said unrepentantly, reaching down to scoop up the chain and glancing it over. "What are you doing? And what's this? I've never seen you fuss with jewellery before. What's going on, Washu? I know Sasami...Tsunami...whoever says you're leaving soon...but she said you wanted to speak to me before you went. Is something wrong? Have you heard more from Mihoshi about Tenchi?"

"Probably no more than Tsunami has already told you." Washu shrugged, holding out her hand for the chain. "Please, Ryoko. That's mine."

"Why did you want to see me?" Ryoko made no move to return the object, instead turning it over in her hand.

"I don't remember telling Tsunami that I did." Washu replied. "I'm not sure that there's anything you can do right at the moment, anyway. I have things to prepare and I haven't much time to do it in. So if you don't mind..."

She faltered, and Ryoko frowned, setting the chain down on a nearby unit as she registered the expression on her mother's face.

"You're not coming back, are you?" She murmured. Washu stared at her daughter in consternation, and Ryoko's eyes clouded over.

"And you weren't going to tell me." She added accusingly. "_Were_ you?"

Washu bit her lip, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know what's going to happen." She admitted. "What Tsunami and I have to do will need both of us. And yes, it's possible that I might not survive it all, Ryoko. But I'm surprised that it bothers you. You always tell me you don't need a mother - and I admit you've never really had one. That being so, why do you care? Tenchi will be safe, and I promise that both Tsunami and I will make sure of that fact."

A mixture of emotions crossed Ryoko's face at this, and for a moment she didn't speak.

Then, at length, she sighed.

"You've always done this." She murmured, a slightly wistful note in her voice as she leant up against the computer unit. "Run off and left me to manage on my own."

"I don't exactly have a choice. I never have had. I never tried to play Mom with you - I created you for a purpose and you fulfilled that purpose." Washu said flatly. "Now I have to face up to the things I didn't do years ago. That's all. I would have thought you of all people would understand that."

"I do." Ryoko nodded her head. "And I'm not going to try and stop you."

She sighed again, and an uncharacteristically pensive expression flickered in the depths of her golden eyes.

"Just sometimes Tenchi talks about his mother, and how he remembers her, and how close they were." She added. "But I've never had that, and I never will have it, either. We fight like crazy, you and me. You drive me insane most of the time and I know I do the same for you. But then again, having you here...I suppose I didn't realise you'd be off again. And that it might be the only time I'd have to speak to you. That's all. I still feel like you're a stranger - and I'm frustrated with people keeping secrets from me. You especially. And now I guess I'll never know who I really am."

Washu looked stricken, shaking her head.

"Ryoko." She murmured. "Listen to me. You know who you are, and you've never needed me to define that for you. You've succeeded in every way that I've failed. You've fulfilled your destiny against Kagato, whilst I ran from mine on Kihaku. And you will have your future with Tenchi...whereas all I've ever learnt is how to be alone. You don't need me. Don't let Tenchi's remeniscences make you think otherwise. You've never needed a mother."

She scooped up the chain, glancing at it and then slipping it into her pocket.

"And now I have to go." She added. "We've a long journey ahead of us."

"Will you at least tell me what that chain is for?" Ryoko asked. "I mean, if you're not coming back, I won't get another chance..."

Washu smiled sadly.

"Someone gave it to me, a long time ago." She said softly. "Someone I was very close to...many years into the past. That's all."

She turned, moving across the lab towards the big computer system in the corner. "And now I have to make sure everything I need is ready to board Tsunami-fune. Goodbye, Ryoko. Tenchi will be returned to you safely, I promise...that's all you have to know."

For a moment there was silence, then the scientist heard her daughter sigh. In a moment she knew she was alone, and when she turned, she saw the pirate had indeed withdrawn from her laboratory. She closed her eyes against the tears that longed to fall, fighting back her emotions as she focused her mind on what she had to do.

"Time to face my ghosts." She muttered, pressing buttons and selecting componants as she did so. "And stop Tokimi once and for all."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was late.

From her refuge within Washu's hidden laboratory, Yume stirred from her seat beside the sleeping Kiyone, a pensive look on her face as she contemplated all that had already happened. Although she had tried time and time again to retrieve data from her memory banks about Tokimi, each attempt had proven fruitless and her frustration had kept her awake long after the rest of the household had retired to bed.

Not that she imagined any of them were much sleeping, she reasoned bitterly. Not with Tenchi missing.

Washu and the girl Princess had left the Earth some hours before, and Yume leant back against the laboratory wall, trying to make sense of what she had witnessed. Washu had said that she had seen Tsunami walk amongst men, this she knew. And it would seem that the eccentric scientist had not been misleading her. Young and insignificant as the child had seemed, there had been no doubt in Yume's mind that the woman who had stood before them in the guise of Jurai's goddess had possessed the same Juraian lifesigns as the Princess Sasami, niece of the Emperor.

A humourless, ironic smile touched her lips.

Well, so Tokimi _had_ been wrong, after all.

Somehow the thought brought her little pleasure, when she remembered that Tenchi's life may still be lost regardless.

"There is much about Washu-san that I don't understand." She mused with a sigh, re-taking her seat beside the still Galaxy Police officer and absently checking to make sure the girl's breathing and heart-rate remained steady. "I can't make her out. She's seemed kind towards me…and I want to trust her. Tenchi-san trusts her, and I want to be near him – I know that more than anything else. But then again, she reminds me of Tokimi, too. And now, discovering that she and Tokimi were close once…it makes me wonder if I'm wrong to trust her. Even if she did create my technology – I wish I knew. I wish I understood the minds of Goddesses."

A sound from the undergrowth outside the house drove all thoughts of Washu and her own safety from her thoughts and she froze, listening carefully as she strained to make out what it was. At first, her mind flitted to Ryoko's cabbit-ship, but then even in the few days she had spent at the Masaki house, Yume had learnt that few and far between were the nights that Ryo Ohki didn't curl up to sleep on her mistress's bed. Tsunami-fune was long away from the Earth now, taking with it the scientist, the princess and the two Knights of Jurai in their strange, dated uniforms, and everyone else had withdrawn to sleep for the night.

"So who's outside the house, and what do they want?" Yume's brows knitted together. "Is it Seiryo Tennan, come back to make an end to you, Kiyone-san? But he can't know you're here. He would never have left you alive…if he'd known you hadn't been killed, he wouldn't have left so abruptly. Nor would he have avoided coming here, when he descended to the Earth to arrest Tenchi."

There was another faint rustle from the undergrowth, and then the sound of a door being prised open. She tensed, flitting noiselessly to the entrance of Washu's lab as she tried to get a fix on the source. As she did so, she became aware of soft footsteps and someone's faltered breathing, as they did their best not to make a noise. In an instant, Yume's memory banks flared into life and she sprang back, eyes wide with alarm as she realised who was beyond the door.

"Dr Clay!" She whispered. "He's come at last – just as Washu said he would!"

Fear flooded her senses, and for an instant her impulse was to flee the lab and the house completely, losing herself in the mountains as she sought to evade her creator's grip. Then, as she turned, she caught sight of the pale, fragile Kiyone and another emotion settled within her, forcing her to think again.

"I promised Washu to help you, Kiyone-san, and I won't break my word." She said softly. "I am to blame for it, anyway. I brought Seiryo Tennan into Tokimi's web through my spying and subterfuge. My responsibilities are here and I will not be a coward. I will not abandon you to Clay's mercy."

For a moment there was silence and, as Yume carefully re-took her position of protection beside Kiyone's bed, she began to wonder if she had imagined everything. It was, after all, a dark and clouded night, and in the current circumstances, she knew her emotional reactions were, at best, jumpy and erratic.

Then, with a soft click, the door of Washu's lab shimmered and slipped loose, swinging back to reveal the scientist himself, smart and pompous as ever as he strode purposefully into the room, and pausing with a slow, conniving smile as his gaze rested on his absent droid.

For a moment Yume just stared back, impressed and repelled by the amount of loathing she now felt towards the man to whom she had given unquestioning loyalty for so many years. Then, Clay folded his arms across his chest, narrowing his beady eyes as he surveyed her.

"Zero." He said softly. "I believe you owe me more than one report. I know Washu isn't here to hide behind now - it's time you gave me an explanation of your recent conduct."

"_I_ believe I owe you nothing, Dr Clay." Yume's voice was cold, and she flexed her fingers, ready in an instant to spring at him should he try to hurt her or her incapacitated companion. "I am no longer under your instruction, and therefore you cannot command me and expect me to obey."

"I created you, you ungrateful droid." It was impossible for Clay's eyes to get any narrower, and to Yume they looked like little more than black dots in an expanse of reddening flesh. "I gave you existence and you think to betray me?"

"You gave me existence. You never gave me life." Yume said flatly. "Leave this place, Doctor, and I might let you live."

"You dare to _threaten_ me?" Clay's calm, reasonable façade was shattered and he put his hands on his hips, shaking his head in disbelief. "A useless unit of bolts and circuits and you believe you can turn on _me_, your creator, the greatest scientist of all? Do you really think that Washu Hakubi will treat you any differently – or any better – than I do? You have been my loyal servant all these years and I have never questioned your abilities. I have given you errands and experiences and have allowed you to serve one such as Tokimi. Do you think that Professor Washu will give you such things to occupy you? Or are you content that she's made you her drudge – a mere toy that she can destroy and manipulate at will?"

"Washu-san has done _nothing_ to me." Anger glinted in the depths of Yume's lilac eyes. "I am not her servant, nor am I yours or Tokimi's or anyone else's! I am my _own_ person, Clay!"

Clay stared at her for a moment. Then he began to laugh, and Yume bristled at the derision in his tone.

"You are not a person, Zero. You are a machine." He said dismissively. "You were built to serve and any deviation in your program represents a flaw, not an achievement. You are faulty. Tokimi was right. You have gone beyond your usefulness and should be destroyed."

"Zero has already been destroyed." Yume said in low tones. "Tokimi saw to that herself, the day she meddled with my circuits and gave me the ability to think and feel. I tried to warn you then, but you didn't listen – you didn't care about anything except obeying that woman and encouraging her to torment those around her. You say you created me, but you have never shown me kindness. Not even when I asked for your help did you bother to take any notice. I would have been loyal to you, had you only tried to understand. But you didn't care. And so I am no longer under your control, Dr Clay. Zero is gone. There is only Yume, now."

"Is that what Washu told you? That you could live your own life and be free of the shackles of my servitude?" Clay demanded. "You are a fool, as well as defective. That woman is a consummate liar – a deceiver and a turncoat even to her own people! She creates to destroy – or has she not told you how she was exiled for seven centuries after planets exploded and meteor belts disappeared into nothing more than dust? She won't help you, any more than that pathetic Earth boy Tenchi Masaki will. You are just a robot, whatever you choose to call yourself. Nobody cares if you exist or if you don't. You've served your purpose. I have come to shut you down."

Yume stared at him, tears glinting in the depths of her eyes as she absorbed all he had to say.

"It isn't true." She whispered. "I _am_ my own person. Washu-san didn't tell me to be this way, and nor did Tenchi. I decided it myself! I like this world – it's pretty and full of life and I want to be a part of that life. And even if Washu is as you say, she's at least been kind to me. You weren't even that."

"And I suppose she told you I stole her technology to build you too, didn't she?"

"Did you?"

"Washu has been putting that particular story about for generations, to hide her own insane inadequacies." Clay's expression became cold. "And I won't lower myself to her level by acknowledging it. It was not I who was cast out of the Academy for treachery and destruction. It was Washu. Never forget that, Zero."

"My name is _Yume_!" Energy pulsed from the droid's fingers as she prepared herself for battle. "Yume, Dr Clay! Zero is gone! I am Yume now!"

"Delude yourself all you wish, my soulless one." Clay's eyes glinted dangerously, and he put his hands to his belt, withdrawing a control panel of buttons and wires that glowed intermittently with light as he touched it. "But human beings aren't at the whim of controls and signals. I can destroy you with one push of this button."

"Then do it!" Yume snapped back bitterly. "Add another murder to the long list of people you've already killed!"

"And would your precious Washu like it, if she knew how many you had slain yourself, over the course of your career with me?" Clay's finger hovered over the button, eying her maliciously as he did so. "Do you think that you'd have been welcomed into this house if she – or any of them – knew how often you'd played assassin on my orders? How you helped to slay Minami Kurashida, just so we could obtain information on the Light Hawk Wings of Jurai? How your own testimony brought Seiryo Tennan to Tokimi, and furthermore, induced him to attack the dying officer you flit around now, in a parody of nursing? Do you think any of them would accept you as Yume, if they knew how many times Zero had killed?"

Before Yume could answer, a bolt of red-orange light flared across the laboratory, blasting the control panel out of Clay's hands and sending bits of wire, circuitboard and singed plastic casing flying all across the lab like shrapnel. Instinctively Yume flung up a forcefield around herself and Kiyone, squinting through it as Clay turned in surprise, registering the presence of another in the doorway.

"That is quite enough."

Ryoko hovered just above the entrance, light still glimmering from her finger-tips as she glanced between the intruder and the defiant shape-shifter. "Perhaps noone told you, but Kiyone is resting, and there are no visiting hours at this time of night."

"How dare you attack my technology!" Clay exclaimed, reaching to his belt for a handful of small, explosive devices and hurling them in Ryoko's direction. "This is no business of yours, Space Pirate Ryoko! Will you have me kill you as well, just to destroy this waste of space droid that has failed me so badly?"

"Ryoko, watch out!" Yume screamed, but Ryoko's reflexes were quick and she brought her hands together, deflecting the grenades with a forcefield of her own. They fizzled and died uselessly against it, and she offered the doctor a predatorial smile, drawing herself closer as she descended slowly to the ground.

"This is my home." She said quietly. "And I consider any invasion of my privacy an act of aggression."

She raised her hands again, but Yume shook her head, teleporting across the lab to stand between them.

"No, Ryoko." She said quietly. "I don't want you to do this."

"At last, you've come to your senses." Clay said, amused. "You've realised whose side you should be on."

"Yes, I have." Yume wheeled on the doctor, taking him off guard and almost making him lose his footing. "I don't want Ryoko to kill you, because this is _my_ fight. _I_ want to kill you, for everything you've made me do over the years, and not letting me understand or choose whether they were wrong or right! I want to destroy you for making me bring an innocent man into Tokimi's web and for involving me in all of this in the first place. And most of all I want to kill you because you tried to make me hurt Tenchi – because of you, Tokimi has him and I might never see him again!"

White light flared around her as she made her angry speech, and despite himself Clay shrank back, taking in the look of pure fury in the droid's lilac eyes as she bore down on him.

"Woah there, girl."

Ryoko grabbed Yume by the arm, shaking her head. "Think about this. Do you really want to face Washu if you repaint her lab with this dude's guts?"

She paused, eying the scientist thoughtfully for a moment, then, "Although there's probably enough of him to go around, I still don't know as she'd like it."

"Washu doesn't expect to be coming back." Yume said quietly. "We both know that – that's why she delegated Kiyone to me. Don't you want this man dead too, Ryoko? He's part of the reason. Washu might be killed, and Tenchi too. You keep telling everyone that you love Tenchi and that he's _your_ man. Aren't you mad at Clay too?"

Ryoko was silent for a moment, and Yume saw a mixture of emotions cross her face. Then she sighed, bringing her hands together as she projected a forcefield around the apprehensive intruder, lifting him bodily off the ground as she considered the best course of action to take.

"Let me go! Let me down, you heathen! Release me at once!" Clay blustered, but the pirate took no notice of either his struggles or his protestations as she considered the situation.

"Both of us have reason to kill him, but Tenchi would never forgive either of us if we did." She said eventually. "Yes, I hate him. Part of me wants to squeeze so hard that he finds himself suddenly getting work as a nightclub doormat, and it's real hard to resist that temptation when I know what he's done. But Washu promised that, whatever happened to her, Tenchi would come back to us. And I don't want to have to face him with blood on my hands, Yume. Not even the blood of a wretch like this. It isn't worth it, and besides, if we killed him, we'd be like him."

"I've killed before. You must have heard him." Yume said flatly. "What difference does one more corpse make to the tally? I'm already tainted with the blood of innocent lives. Why should the blood of a guilty one matter so much?"

"Because this time you have a choice." Ryoko said softly. Yume faltered, staring at the pirate with a mixture of shock and comprehension as the truth of Ryoko's words sank in. Slowly she lowered her hands, the white glow fading and flickering out as she calmed her indignant, raw emotions. For a moment there was silence, then,

"So what do you suppose we do with him?" She asked at length. Ryoko smiled coldly, eying the scientist thoughtfully as she did so.

"This guy must know where Tokimi is, even if he didn't share that information with you." She said at length. "And if he does, we can go help Washu and Sasami and we can find Tenchi for ourselves. That way nobody will have to die at all. Not meaning to sound like my deranged mother, but it seems to be a more logical course of action. Noone asked Washu to go kill herself, and if she'd told us where she was going, we could already be helping them. Tennan won't return here – he's got what he wanted. He's got Tenchi. We're sitting around doing nothing but waiting and I hate waiting. But if we knew where she was…"

She trailed off, and understanding flickered in Yume's lilac eyes.

"I follow." She said quietly. "Drop him, Ryoko. I know just the way to extract that information from him."

----------

"I guess that's the last time I'll ever see this view."

As the spinning form of the Earth grew fainter and fainter on the horizon, Washu turned away from Tsunami-fune's window, a strange look on her face as she settled herself in one of the uniquely carved seats that the ship's control room boasted. "Seems odd, somehow...leaving the others behind."

"Yes, it does." Tsunami ghosted up behind her, nodding her head as she followed her companion's line of vision. "You've become quite attached to the Earth, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have." Washu nodded her head. "It's so at odds with me, really - I've always looked for progress and technology and the Earth is lacking in those things. But somehow it seems like it's a safe world. I want to stop Tokimi from ruining that, Tsunami. For destroying another world that never did anything to deserve it."

"I see." Tsunami's voice was gentle. "Sasami is also very fond of this world, the Earth. And Tenchi-sama chooses to make it his home. It must have it's own special pull...but I can't sense a specific deity or a life-force within its core. It's not like Jurai or Kihaku. It's allure is something else."

"Maybe it's just the ability to lose yourself in peace and quiet, without anyone questioning you or asking you for identification and clearance." Washu mused. "Most of the work I do is beyond Earth comprehension, so they'd never look for a high tech laboratory in someone's closet. Or maybe it's my roots - Earth is as Kihaku once was, except without the dark forces beneath the surface. Either way, I'm sad to leave it behind. I have a whole catalogue of memories, and not all of them are happy. But my memories of the Earth generally are."

"Sasami's also." Tsunami admitted. "Part of her would love a reason to stay there forever, but she knows that it will never come to be. Maybe you're not alone in having rural roots, Washu-san. I have to admit that Earth reminds me of my own world, many years into the past. Back before I merged with Jurai's heart and became Tsunami-kami-sama. Earth has science, yes, but it's primitive science based on ancient principles. I have always been very fond of ancient worlds - because, like you, my roots are also there."

"Explain something to me." Washu pursed her lips, running her gaze over the tall figure at her side. "Who are you right at the moment? Are you Sasami? Or are you Tsunami-kami-sama?"

"I am Sasami _and_ Tsunami." her companion smiled. "But if it makes you feel more comfortable to call me Tsunami in this form, then I don't mind. Either name is all right. Sasami is merely an old translation of my birthname, after all. The legend of Tsunami has passed down through many generations and many tribal tongues. In some eras I was called Sasami. In others, Tsunami. A simple matter of ancient characters that looked alike, and different dialects altering the pronunciation of my name. I have had other names too, over the ages. Words don't define someone's identity. We are the same, whichever name you choose to use."

"I see." Washu kicked her legs idly against the edge of her seat. "That makes sense, I suppose. The names aren't dissimilar, and Sasami did tell me about the picture of the tree she found in an old book - it had part of her name on it, not yours. But Sasami looks so much like Misaki, and so do you. How do you explain that? I can remember a long way back, you know - longer than most of my companions. I saw the tapestries hanging from the domes of Juraian settlers when they came to Kihaku. You are the image of that Tsunami, also. How is any of that possible?"

"Sasami resembles Misaki because Misaki is her mother." Tsunami said softly. "And I resemble Misaki because her appearance is of my creation."

"Wait a minute." Washu held up her hands. "Run that by me again. Misaki is what?"

Tsunami laughed.

"Lady Misaki met Lord Haru at the wedding of the Lady Aiko." She murmured. "Before that, Misaki was not a member of the royal court, but Haru was so smitten with her that he brought her into his circle. She was an orphan, with no surviving family of her own...but a Lady of great fortune and, so the stories had it, one of distant royal blood. Her resemblance to me made those stories stronger. And Misaki has a great capacity for love, just like Sasami. She fell just as much in love with Haru as he did with her. It was a perfect match - the Prince of Jurai and his beautiful consort."

"And she's a fake?" Washu demanded. Tsunami shook her head.

"No...Misaki is what she claims to be. An orphan of rich, distantly royal blood." She said with a dismissive flick of her fingers. "An only child whose parents and other near relatives died in a horrendous fire which ravaged their estate and decimated their house staff. Misaki was the only one to survive. I saw to it that she did."

"And you healed her in your own image." Washu frowned. "Yes?"

"Yes." A mischievous twinkle entered Tsunami's soft crimson eyes and for a moment Washu could see the younger princess's youthful spirit shining through her adult form. "I knew she would have children and that one of them would be Sasami. All I had to do was ensure that she lived. Many women don't survive many years beyond the birth of a child with the Jurai Power, Washu-san. Some die at the time - others are permanently weakened by the experience."

"Like Lady Achika?" Washu's eyes widened.

Tsunami nodded.

"Yes." She agreed solemnly. "But with my help, Misaki survived and regained her strength after Ayeka's birth. I needed her, and she did not let me down. She has been a loving and loyal mother to both her children, and she has raised Sasami to be the girl I knew she would be. I am indebted to her - as is all of Jurai."

"Does Misaki know even the half of this?" Washu stared at her companion in surprise. Tsunami spread her hands, shrugging her shoulders.

"I doubt it." She responded. "Why would she need to? She has been a good mother to Ayeka and to Sasami. That's what matters most in her life, not divine intervention. She need not know, and nor need Ayeka or Haru. There are some things best left uncovered."

"But Sasami knows, now."

"Yes, Sasami knows." Tsunami inclined her head slightly. "Eventually you'll have to stop referring to us as seperate people, Washu. We're really not, you know. It's not much different from you, shifting your appearance from adult to child at whim. The only difference is that my adult form and my child one are seperated because Sasami is young and scared of the changes that becoming one will mean. She's still learning, and although I think she's begun to accept it, there's still a lot she has to come to terms with."

"So Sasami really was always Tsunami. Even before she flew your ship." Washu frowned, sitting back in her seat. "The legend was all true after all."

"Of course." Tsunami nodded. "She is half of me. That's all. The living, breathing half which walks once more among earthbound folk."

"And the other half?"

"Sealed in the Heart of the World till such time as Jurai needed me." Tsunami shrugged, pausing to glance out across the black expanse. "Are not your two forms the same thing? The human and the goddess?"

"I'm not a goddess. I never was." Washu shook her head. "My father sought to control Kihaku and my family subdued it's spirit for generations. But I never saw any evidence of a sentient being. It _was_ just a spirit, a set of wild, savage emotions that raged out of control if a firm hand wasn't applied to them. Your link with Sasami is much more sophisticated. She's effectively your reincarnation, but there was nothing on Kihaku to reincarnate."

She frowned, glancing down at herself as her form shimmered and changed, revealing once more her true image as she took on her adult appearance with a wistful sigh.

"I suppose it's no mystery how a Goddess knows my secrets, if she knows everything else." She added.

"I don't know everything about you." Tsunami looked thoughtful. "But Sasami has seen you many times in her dreams - in many different forms. It's interesting how you have been the pivot for so many events in my history. Almost as if it was building up to this - the time when you and I would go into battle together."

"I sincerely hope not." Washu looked rueful. "Because I'm a poor sorceress, and always have been."

"There's more to life than magic, and in this instant, it's your other abilities that I think will be more useful." Tsunami said quietly. "But you always interest and intrigue me, Washu-san. This form reflects you as you truly are, but you choose to shun it. I wondered if it was because you tried to conceal your link to Kihaku in the same way I've protected Sasami from hers to Jurai until she's ready."

"No...no, not really." Washu shrugged. "There are a lot of reasons I choose to be the child, Tsunami. Some too painful to remember, others harsh reminders of my father's warnings that I would never learn until I grew up and understood how important my destiny was. It's another way to run away, I suppose. Another escape from the real world. Children don't have to face responsibilities or make important choices about their lives or anyone else's life, either. It's an easy way to avoid the decisions other people make every day."

"Decisions such as what, Washu-san?" Tsunami asked her gently. Washu shook her head.

"They don't matter." She said softly. "It's too late to think about them, even if they did."

She sighed, spreading her hands.

"Besides, I never bonded to Kihaku and even if I had, I would never have been uniting two halves of one person. I have always been Washu. With or without Kihaku, and whatever appearance I choose, I am who I am."

"I see." Tsunami looked thoughtful.

"Tokimi is the one who bonded to my world, not me." A wistful edge touched the edge of Washu's tone, and she sighed, rubbing her temples. "If I had, things might have been different. I know I could have mastered Kihaku's tempests. I was born to do it. I just chose not to. But even twenty thousand Earth years isn't long enough to really escape from the past, is it?"

"That's why I hope Sasami will understand how important she really is." Tsunami said gravely. "Jurai will always need to believe in Tsunami, but in recent years, faith in the Goddess has waned. Kagato's insurrection would not have been possible if there were not already those who doubt. That's why Sasami was born into this age. To renew her people's belief and hope for the future...that Tsunami will protect them as I promised to, so long ago."

"Well, if I can do anything to help persuade her, you only have to ask." Washu said ironically. "I'm getting good at pushing other people into following their destinies, even if I can't reverse time and fix my own."

She stood, running her fingers absently through her thick red hair as she loosed the band that held the wild waves back from her face. The normally tamed locks fell about her shoulders in an imitation of the tribal priestess she had chosen not to be, and she faced her reflection in the dark glass with a frown. A tall, slim young woman in her middle twenties stared back at her, her green eyes clouded and troubled and hesitantly she raised a hand to her cheek, running her fingers gently over the features she was so unused to seeing. At length she sighed, shaking her head.

"I suppose I don't need to tell you that Kihaku is where Tokimi is hiding." She added. "And that by going there to destroy it, we'll probably encounter her face to face at some point."

"I'm prepared for that. We're prepared for it, in fact." Tsunami said gently. "Your science and my magic, together."

"I hope you're right." Washu looked troubled. "I have only one shot to blow the planet apart and I have to get it right first time. I don't know what might happen to me if I simply wound it...and I have no way to know if it will allow me a second shot. Blasting at it's core will alert Tokimi if nothing else, and by this time Tenchi might also be on Kihaku. It took me time to figure out, but she must be using my old laboratory as her base within the planet's heart. The ancient Juraian mines...the only place she could be so securely hidden against the tempests that still rage across the surface when she's angry."

"I have great faith in you, Washu Hakubi." Tsunami looked amused. "I always have had, from the moment that Sasami first spoke to you about her messages from me. I knew you were an ally I could trust in, and that our paths would cross as many times in the future as they had in the past."

She paused, then reached down to take Washu's hand, and the scientist felt a faint buzz of energy flicker through her skin and across her whole body, making her shiver involuntarily, gazing up at the Goddess in surprise.

"What was that?" She demanded. Tsunami smiled, and Washu could see Sasami's mischievous twinkle in the depths of the woman's crimson eyes.

"You have my blessing." She said simply, releasing her grip. "After all, Washu-sama, you have more often given your heart to Jurai than to Kihaku."

Washu frowned, glancing at her hand, but although the buzzing prickle of magic still tweaked at her senses, she could not see any sign of harm across her skin.

"Well, lets hope I don't let Jurai down in the same way I did Kihaku." She said blackly. "We're not far away now, Tsunami...and we should alert Azaka and Kamidake that we're entering Kii space. I'll need their help assembling my little toy to it's best advantage...and the less warning Tokimi gets of our approach, the better!"

----------------

"So what are we going to do now we've got him here?"

Ayeka cast a derisive glance at the incarcerated man who stood before her, wrapping her dressing gown more tightly around her slim body as a look of distaste touched her features. "And what, exactly, have you two done to him? What is that stuff? It looks vile."

"Ask her." Ryoko shrugged, gesturing in the direction of the defiant droid. "She did it. Although it does make it less difficult to keep him still, so I guess I'm not complaining."

"It's something he programmed me to do." Yume said quietly, and Ayeka saw a look of pure hate flit across the girl's eyes as she gazed on her former master. "Ironically. It's a memory enhancing hallucinogen. It absorbs thoughts, memories and ideas through the porous surface of the subject's skin, enhancing them so that they can be read and digitised by someone with the knowledge to process such data. You wanted to know where Tokimi was, Ryoko? Now we can find out. And as you said...it keeps him out of trouble. He can't move...and he won't be able to escape unless I choose to disperse the solution. As you can imagine, I'm not in any hurry to do that."

"Is it hurting him?" Takeru reached out a finger to poke at it hesitantly, but stopped within inches of the translucent greenish substance, a frown crossing his face. Yume shook her head.

"No. He's rendered completely senseless. And, thankfully, immobile, too." She said carelessly. "He's not aware of any of this...not since I chose to engulf him in it completely. I thought it was safer that way."

"So this is all very well." Ayeka frowned. "But if he knows how to get to Tokimi, then how are we going to find that out without Washu to pick his brains?"

She grimaced.

"Although it occurs to me that this goo is the kind of thing that woman would create, it's going to be hard to work out exactly how to translate signals without her here to press buttons."

"I don't believe Washu did create it." Yume shook her head. "It's an organic substance, but I don't think its origins are man-made. In fact, my databanks suggest that it's an entirely naturally occuring substance - duplicated, sterilised and grown under lab conditions to create so much of it, of course - but genetically it originates deep in the rocks of certain planetary formations."

"Enough with the science lesson." Ryoko snapped, startling the drowsy cabbit who, woken by the commotion had followed the light downstairs and had been busily winding herself around her mistress's ankles. "Ayeka's right. We've got our can of beans. How are we going to get into it without a can opener?"

"Considering Dr Clay programmed me to use it, you seem to be pretty slow in realising I can also interpret the data." Yume's eyes glinted. "Or have you forgotten that I am a robot beneath this disguise, Ryoko?"

Ryoko eyed her sharply, but the droid had already crossed the lab, activating one of Washu's computer systems with a deft flick of her fingers and then inputting several strings of numbers.

"I've hacked Washu's system before and I know it's weaknesses. Not that it has many." She said with a shrug. "For a completely humanoid mind, it would be near to impossible to find a way to crack it. But my mind is part organic and part digital. Thinking about it from a computer system's perspective often provides a way into networks and systems that would otherwise be blocked. It's one of the reasons Dr Clay relied on me so heavily. I could often access things he could not - and not simply because of how easily I changed my appearance."

She keyed in another set of digits, then paused, eying her companions hesitantly.

"Do you believe me now, when I say that I don't want to hurt Tenchi?" She asked softly.

Ryoko sighed.

"I suppose so." She said at length. "Since you were prepared to blast this guy up the walls of the lab if I hadn't intervened, I guess that means you're on our side."

"And if you can really do what you say you can, Miss Yume, can you find the coordinates that Washu and Sasami set off following?" Ayeka added, coming to the droid's side as she glanced uncomprehendingly at the mass of data on the screen. "All of that is nonsense numbers to me - but I presume it means something to you?"

"Every string of numbers is like a code...it's computer language and I speak computer language very well." Yume flashed the Princess a smile. "It shouldn't take me long to find the information we need. Dr Clay's memory is long and twisted and full of irrelevant information. But he's been in Tokimi's service a long time - before he even left the Academy and before I was created to serve his purpose. There must be some way of tracking her down by using his memories."

She clicked through another few buttons, then frowned.

"He did steal the technology from Washu, to design me." She added softly. "And he did dump Ryo Ohki and the other cabbits to starve in order to make room for my creation. Ryoko-san, I'm sorry. I guess you were right about that after all. Ryo Ohki and her kind did almost all die because of me."

Ryo Ohki mewed, leaping up onto the droid's shoulder and rubbing her head up against her ear with a purr. Ryoko snorted.

"Ryo Ohki says that that's nonsense, because you and she are like sisters and it wasn't your fault." She said resignedly. "So I guess if she doesn't blame you, nor can I."

"Thank you, Ryo Ohki." Yume flashed the cabbit a smile. "Seems like Clay was jealous of Washu's successes and how popular she was among the people she taught. He never quite got ahead, so he supported the move to exile her and when she was gone, he set to taking apart her notes to build his own. He probably doesn't even realise how much he stole, in the end. Time and Tokimi's magic are enough to confuse anyone. He's just a pathetic failure as a scientist, who couldn't have built me or anything else without taking from other people."

"This is all very touching, but what about Tokimi's whereabouts?" Ayeka demanded. "My sister is risking her life out there and if anything happens to her..."

"Your sister at least has the Goddess to protect her." Ryoko snapped. "Washu pretty much told me she wasn't coming back, and mad as she is, I don't want my mother splattered all over Deep Space because she took a crazy chance and went into a fight on her own! Plus, there's Tenchi - what if Tsunami and Washu are too late? We can't take that chance!"

"Perhaps someone should wake Lord Yosho, if we're planning to leave." Takeru suggested. "He has the sword, after all, and we might make use of his abilities."

"Washu wanted someone to stay here, just in case something happened." Ryoko shook her head. "I've seen Katsuhito-san fight - he's strong and he's determined. Better we leave him here, to guard his home and the shrine. Meantime, the rest of us can take a little trip. Ryo Ohki will fly us wherever we have to go - won't you, Ryo Ohki?"

Ryo Ohki mewed, pausing in her cleaning to acknowledge her mistress's question.

"Then we're all set." Ayeka frowned. "All we need is the coordinates of Tokimi's base."

Yume creased her brow in concentration, pausing for a moment as she scanned her gaze across the screen. Then she gave a yell of triumph, hitting a button and bringing a space map up onto the screen.

"Got it!" She exclaimed, as her companions crowded around to see. "That's where she is! There!"

"Well, what do you know." Ayeka pursed her lips. "Planet Kihaku."

Ryoko's eyes opened wide, anxiety flickering in their depths.

"That's what she's gone to do." She murmured. "That's why she was moving equipment...and why she didn't think she'd be coming back. That's what was so dangerous!"

"What are you babbling about now, Ryoko?" Ayeka eyed her companion impatiently. "What who's gone to do? Washu? What equipment? What's up?"

"We have to get to Kihaku, and quickly." Ryoko sounded agitated, and she cast Ryo Ohki a glance as she spoke. "Washu's gone to blow the whole damn planet to smithereens...and if that's where Tokimi took Tenchi, he might well be right in the centre of the blast."

"Washu said Tenchi would be safe...she can't be that crazy!" Ayeka's eyes opened wide. Ryoko looked grim.

"Yes, she can." She said flatly. "She told me herself that she's no match for Tokimi in terms of magic, so she wouldn't even think of that as an option. But she did say it was her fight all the same - one she wasn't going to run from. And if destroying Kihaku would stop Tokimi...Ayeka, Washu is from Kihaku too. If blowing this planet up will halt Tokimi in her tracks, what the hell is it going to do to my mother? That's why she said she wasn't coming back! Her life and Kihaku's are connected!"

"You're making wild leaps, Ryoko. You don't know that at all." Takeru said gently.

"No, I think Ryoko-san is right." Yume sounded troubled. "Her hypothesis makes sense...scientifically speaking. Washu has lived many centuries, and her family controlled Kihaku for generations before she was even born. That Washu's life force should be so preserved is mysterious in itself - that she should live so long and not succumb to old age. I think Ryoko has hit it right on the head. Washu is going to destroy Kihaku to stop Tokimi - and destroy herself in the process."

"We have to stop her." Ryoko added. "It's completely crazy, and if Tsunami is with her, surely she can take care of Tokimi on her own? We have to get up there, and talk sense into the woman!"

Ayeka pursed her lips, eying Ryoko keenly.

"You know now how everyone else feels when you throw yourself in front of the cannon." She said quietly. "When Sasami told me Washu was your mother, I found it hard to believe. But right now I'm seeing a strong resemblance between mother and daughter, right here. This is just the sort of thing you'd do, Ryoko, without even thinking it through. The only difference is this time it's out of your control. That's all."

Ryoko stared at her, struck speechless for a moment, and Ayeka spread her hands.

"You know I'm right." She said simply. "And if we're going to do anything about it, hadn't we better leave now?"

She glanced at the still Dr Clay, then,

"I suppose if we leave him here, he won't get anywhere by himself?"

"Trust me, he's not going anywhere." Yume flexed her fingers. "He'll wait...and then you can take him back to Jurai with you to face trial. Assuming you want him - there's plenty in his memories about Tokimi and her plots against Tsunami. You'd have all the evidence you liked to imprison him for life."

"The same could apply to you, you know. Since you're just as wrapped up in this as he is." Ryoko muttered. Yume sent her a hurt look.

"But now I have a choice." She reminded the pirate. "And I've made it. Are we going, or are we standing around here?"

Before anyone could respond, there was a resounding explosion and the house shook to it's foundations, causing Ayeka to fall against her husband with a shriek of dismay. Ryo Ohki tumbled from Yume's shoulder, righting herself with an indignant yowl as she ran for cover beneath Kiyone's makeshift bed and Ryoko grabbed hold of Yume, steadying herself as the droid gripped tightly to the computer system.

"What in Tsunami's name was that?" Ayeka was the first to recover herself, disentangling herself from Takeru's embrace as she did so. Ryoko bit her lip.

"Whatever it was, I don't think it was good." She said softly. "Maybe Washu was right. Maybe the Earth is still in danger."

Another tremendous blast rocked the house once more, and Yume clenched her fists as Ryo Ohki let out another angry yowl.

"The Unko." She muttered. "I should have known."

"Seiryo's ship?" Takeru looked startled. Yume nodded.

"Ryo Ohki and I both pick up his craft's ident as clearly as if it was shouted across the room." She agreed. "It's him, all right."

"Then we'd better go meet him." Ayeka said darkly. "Washu and Sasami will have to take care of themselves for a bit - they at least have some defence against whatever it is they've gone to face. Earth has none but us - and we have to stop him before someone gets hurt!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Well, they were here.

Washu pressed her hands up against the glass of Tsunami-fune's drive room, a sense of nostalgia overwhelming her as she gazed across the darkness towards the round, reddish brown rock that she had once called her home. It had not changed much since the last time she had visited it, more than seven centuries earlier, but she knew only too well that, quiet and dead as it seemed, her sister lurked somewhere in it's depths.

"Kihaku."

Tsunami's voice made her turn and she nodded, spreading her hands.

"Not much, but that's it." She agreed, injecting a note of flippancy into her tones. "I guess I'd better get my cannon armed and ready to go - after all, we don't want to be hanging around here too long."

"Tenchi is here." Tsunami looked thoughtful, glancing at her hands as she did so. "I can sense his life force very strongly, beating within the heart of that planet. I think you were right, Washu. Tokimi is inside the world - deep in the core while the tempests rage on the surface above."

"Priests and Priestesses of Kihaku are powerful, but not immortal." Washu said gravely. "The climate of the planet is notoriously savage. Why do you think Ryoko and I can both take such a battering? It's the Kii in us that makes us physically resistant to many different forces. Tokimi probably realises that bonding with the world doesn't mean she's not vulnerable to a violent volcanic eruption, or some other kind of natural disaster. Priests of Kihaku never died of old age, after all. They died of misadventure."

"Including your father, only at Juraian hands." Tsunami frowned. "So much death and destruction has occured from that one violent act. Your father might not have approved of your choices, Washu, but if Juraians had not slain him, Tokimi could not have assumed his crown."

"My father hated Juraians and probably antagonised them into it." Washu said ruefully. "The tensions were already high, Tsunami-sama. I think it would have ended in violence either way."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Tenchi's definitely there and not at Galaxy Police HQ any more?"

"No, he's here all right." Tsunami agreed. "And I don't think he's alone. I sense other life forces within the core of this planet. Both are familiar to me, but for different reasons."

"Both?" Washu eyed her companion sharply. "Seiryo Tennan?"

"No." Tsunami shook her head. "Tokimi is there - her power is unmistakeable. And also another that is known to me - and to Sasami. Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu."

"Mihoshi?" Washu's heart sank. "Oh, I knew if she got involved...Tsunami, what are we going to do? Can you get them out without conflict between you and Tokimi? I don't want to shoot this thing into a world and kill friends - whatever happens to me, Ryoko would be livid if Tenchi was returned in a box and now Mihoshi, too? I already have Kiyone on my conscience. I won't have another Galaxy Police officer felled because of my ideas!"

"I believe I can protect Tenchi and Mihoshi from harm." Tsunami said slowly. "But I will need to approach Kihaku and enter the core myself in order to do so. Tokimi is very strong, and I can't risk the possibility that she could block my magic from this far out. I don't want to fight her - that would be unwise on all levels - so I must be cautious. Going out there is the only solution."

She bit her lip, casting a hesitant glance across the drive room to where Azaka and Kamidake kept an uneasy guard on the doors. "Sasami is afraid to go, and I don't blame her. Her fear infects me, too - but it's something we both have to do, whatever the circumstances."

"Well, you can tell her I'm joining the scaredy cat club, but as you say, we have to do what we have to do." Washu shrugged her shoulders. She paused, glancing from Tsunami to Kamidake as a thought occured to her. "Say, are you taking him with you?"

"Who?" Tsunami looked startled. "It's not safe for anyone to venture out into space with me, Washu-san - what do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Washu smiled despite herself. "I just...well, call me mad, but it occured to me that there's a certain electricity in this room between two people, and I wondered how far it carried, that's all."

"Electricity?" Tsunami stared. Washu nodded.

"The Kii are notorious for seeing people's true nature." She said softly. "It's just one of the many powers we have that got us labelled as demons so long ago. It unnerves people, when they know you can read their soul and see their true selves. I can still see Sasami, through Tsunami, and I know that what you said is true - you are two parts of the same spirit. But since you became Tsunami, it's been impossible to ignore the signals both you and your noble knight are sending out. Does Tsunami have bigger plans for Lord Kamidake than Sasami's bodyguard, by any chance?"

"He was always very dashing and handsome." Tsunami admitted, a faint blush touching her cheeks as she eyed Washu sheepishly. "I admit that I chose him because...well, he held a certain appeal for a Goddess trapped inside her world. I hoped he'd be there, you see, to help my Sasami grow into the young woman I knew she'd be. But it gets boring, when you have to wait for the time to be reborn. And he was so diligent and brave."

She sighed.

"He spent so much time at my statues and shrines, praying or meditating or even just talking to me about his world and the worries he had for it." She added. "He didn't know how much I listened, or how much I looked forward to hearing his voice. I couldn't bear the idea of him aging and dying before my time came. I had already selected Azaka - a man who reminded me so much of my own good, brave, and kind father. I watched and I waited, observing Kamidake for his skill and his dedication to his King. What I saw was good, Washu-san - he was the noble knight I'd always hoped I'd find him to be. In the end I chose to bless him too and bind him in my magic, until the time Jurai would need him to rise again."

"Jurai's Goddess has a weakness for handsome knights in shining armour, just like the rest of us, in fact." Washu observed astutely. Tsunami laughed ruefully.

"Well, I was flesh and blood once, Washu-san. And I am so again, now." She said lightly. "Just because I never took a husband in my lifetime, it doesn't mean that I'm immune to all worldly things."

"Good to know." Washu eyed Kamidake critically. "That even Goddesses are subject to falling in love."

"Well, it may not come to anything. Sasami will decide what it is she wants, when she's ready." Tsunami said with a contemplative shrug. "And so will Kamidake. He may feel his duty overrides anything else."

"I doubt that." Washu looked amused. "I've never seen Kamidake so flustered around a Princess of Jurai before, and he's always been very attentive to Sasami, you know."

"Perhaps." Tsunami cast the knight another look, and Washu was aware of the soft affection in her gaze. "But time will tell. And right now, Tenchi needs my attention more."

"Mine too." The humour died from Washu's eyes at this, and Tsunami offered her a smile.

"Don't look so grave. Science can't predict everything, especially where magic is involved." She said gently. "Give me a few moments, Washu, and then aim your cannon. Trust in me to reach Tenchi and Mihoshi in time - but either way, you know what you must do and you know when Tsunami-fune will be in the best position for a decent aim. Whether you know where I am or not, don't miss that moment. Tokimi must be stopped - let me worry about anything else."

"All right." Washu agreed reluctantly. "Though between you and me, Tsunami, I'd rather be able to predict everything. I'd feel safer. Magic is still an unknown territory to me in a lot of ways - and I don't like not knowing what the outcome's going to be."

"Then trust in me and try not to worry." Tsunami suggested softly.

Before Washu could respond, the goddess had faded out from the drive room, and Washu sighed, turning her attention to the two knights.

"Azaka, Kamidake, can you give me a hand getting this into position?" She asked. "We don't have much time."

"What will happen when you blast Kihaku, Washu-san?" Azaka asked, as they hurried to help her adjust her equipment, bringing it carefully into line with her meticulously mapped out calculation points.

"And what of Sasami-hime?" Kamidake asked. "Will she be all right, if she and Tsunami are caught in the blast?"

"Tsunami told me to leave that side of it to her, so we must." Washu said with a shrug. "We have a window of opportunity where Kihaku comes into range and we just need to hit the button when it's time, that's all. And pray very hard then that Tsunami has found Lord Tenchi and Mihoshi and nobody gets hurt!"

-------

As the motley group of Earth's would be defenders stepped out into the early morning gloom, it was soon clear to all concerned that Yume had been correct in her assertion. The gleaming hull of the Unko hovered menacingly over the mountains, barely concealed by cloud as an array of armed figures flickered into visibility on the ground below.

At their head was Seiryo himself, dressed not in the smart, functional attire of an elite galaxy police officer, but clad from head to foot in the dress of a nobleman of Jurai, the emblem of the Tennan family carved into the wood of his belt buckle and the fineness of his fabric making his accompanying officers appear dowdy in comparison. At the sight of him, Takeru's brows knitted together, his hand closing automatically around the hilt of his sword as they approached the gathered aggressors.

As they stepped more clearly into view, Seiryo cast them a smile, his gaze flitting idly from one to the other as he did so.

"I thought I might get your attention that way." he said softly, and Takeru saw a flicker of something dark and sinister in his rival's malachite eyes. "Although I have to say I didn't expect to see _you_ here, Princess."

He paused, then swept a mocking bow in Ayeka's direction. "Please excuse my lack of manners this morning, Ayeka-hime. But I have an important errand to carry out, and even _you_ can't challenge a Goddess's will."

"What is it about people telling me that lately?" Ayeka glowered at her renegade noble, drawing herself up to her full height. "Explain yourself, Seiryo Tennan. You are a noble son of a Juraian Holy Council family. You are sworn to serve the Emperor Azusa and his heirs. This act is treason against your own people! Step back and surrender now, if you have any sense in you at all!"

"Don't make me laugh." Seiryo eyed the princess in contempt, slowly shaking his head. "I've sworn no such oath to either Azusa or his pampered heiress. My father, he pledged his allegiance before he attended the Council for the first time. He wrote his loyalty in blood and sweat for the crown of Jurai. I've done no such thing. I've been with the Galaxy Police - and unless you're not aware, I've gotten quite good at subterfuge and combat. There's a bigger world out there than pandering to the whims of spoiled young girls, and I've no mind to grovel in your shadow if I can help it."

"How dare you speak so to your Crown Princess, Tennan!" This was too much for Takeru, who sprang forward at this point, pulling his sword from it's scabbard as Ayeka flinched at the derision in Seiryo's tones. "You must be insane!"

"Takeru Imada." Seiryo's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, and he grasped his own flaring sword, a soft blueish white glow enveloping his body as he regarded his old enemy. "Well, Tokimi didn't specify what she wanted me to do with you. I'm guessing that means I can kill you - and believe me, nothing would give me more pleasure!"

"I'd like to see you try." Takeru growled. "You were never man enough to do it when we were youths, and you're still as arrogant as you were then!"

"When you boys have finished sniping, I want to know where Tenchi is." Ryoko launched herself into the air, electricity flickering from her fingers as she glared down at the massing police officers. "I always knew the Galaxy Police couldn't be trusted. I told you once that I wasn't scared of you, Seiryo Tennan, and I meant it. You owe me the conclusion to a fight, and I'm going to hold you to it. Unless you're too much of a coward, of course."

She flexed her fingers.

"Sooner I dispatch with you, sooner I can get my Tenchi back from wherever your mad bitch has him held." She added.

"You won't be going anywhere." Seiryo shook his head. "Tokimi gave me very special instruction to destroy you, and I've taken the necessary steps to oblige her."

He raised his hand, and four of his officers converged on the pirate, identically glazed and focused expressions on their faces as they pulled high-powered weaponry from their belts, training them on their target as she flared life into her sabre, preparing to defend herself against multiple attacks. "This is top of the range Galaxy Police equipment. More than adequate for dealing with so called space pirates. Tenchi Masaki will be dead soon, anyway. You might as well hold up your hands and join him."

"You _won't_ hurt Tenchi!" A blaze of white light seared across the ground at this, and Yume, eyes flaring with anger, put herself neatly between Ryoko and the advancing officers.

"_Zero_?" Seiryo stared at her in surprise, then he chuckled. "Well, so Tokimi was right. Washu did reshuffle your sensors. Allow me to shuffle them back for you."

And he spread his fingers, sending a hot bolt of bluish energy in the droid's direction.

"Yume!" Ryoko exclaimed, as the droid clattered back against the wall of the shrine, slumping in a heap as her white aura of energy flickered and died.

Seiryo smiled, glancing back at his companions.

"Surround them." He said softly, as the magic-lured officers began to advance. "And remember what Tokimi wants from us. Kill all - all but the scientist, Washu. If you find her, take her alive...the rest are forfeit to Tokimi's will and must be eliminated."

"They're possessed! Ryoko, look at their eyes!" Takeru heard Ayeka's exclamation and, as an officer bore down on him, he realised the truth in his wife's words. The man who stood before him, blaster in hand had no sense of life in his dark eyes; just a flicker of eerie flame which was reflected also in the eyes of the man in command. He muttered a curse as he parried the bolts of fire aimed in his direction, standing his ground as he did his best to overpower the officer without causing any real harm.

"After all, you know not what you are doing." He muttered. "This is devil magic indeed...Sasami was right. If this Tokimi can control even those as distant from her as Galaxy Police agents through her link with Seiryo, she poses an even greater threat to Jurai than I imagined."

He ducked out of the way of another barrage of fire, watching out of the corner of his eye as Ryoko flung a forcefield up around herself, knocking one officer senseless and ducking and weaving out of the way of another. Behind her, Ayeka had drawn on her Jurai power, her aura glistening with white light as she sought to neutralise the officers' attacks. Yume still lay motionless up against the wall of the shrine, and Takeru wondered absently how badly she had been damaged. Ryo Ohki stood beside her, fur ruffled and back arched as she hissed a warning at any oncoming officers to leave the fallen droid alone.

In the midst of all the chaos, Seiryo stood apart, his arms folded across his chest as he surveyed the battle that was growing in intensity on all sides. As Takeru laid his man out unconscious on the ground, he eyed his childhood foe with bitter dislike, remembering all too well the many combats they had had in the past.

"He might be pumped full of dark magic, but he still seems like a Tennan to me." He muttered. "Spells don't seem to have improved his disposition any, and I won't have him speak to or about my wife like that. I'll show him where he belongs before the day is out...how dare he slight Ayeka and Lord Azusa, and do so in front of me!"

So intent on his thoughts was he that he did not notice the officer approaching him from behind and as cold, clammy hands grabbed at him he tensed, wheeling round as he struggled to free himself from her grip. For a moment, it seemed like the vice-like claws would hold on, as the gleaming-eyed officer pulled him to his knees, fighting to apply strong electrical stun charges to his skin. And then, with a surprised gasp she released her grip, dropping back onto the ground unconscious with little more than a sigh.

Takeru raised his eyes in surprise, meeting the calm gaze of the old shrine priest as he did so, sword Tenchi glowing in one hand as he held out his other to the young prince consort. Gratefully Takeru took it, allowing Katsuhito to haul him to his feet with a rueful smile on his face.

"You make so much noise, an old man can't be expected to get any sleep." The priest said thoughtfully. "I thought I'd come and see what all the fuss was about."

"I'm glad that you did. Thank you, Yosho-dono." Takeru bowed his head in gratitude. "I think we need your help - only none of us had a chance to come and raise you."

"I see." Katsuhito turned his gaze across the landscape. "I suppose this is the diversion, to prevent any of us from trying to help Tenchi."

"Washu-san and Sasami-sama are long gone, Lord Yosho...if that's the intention then it's failed." Takeru dusted himself down, flaring light into his sword as he turned his attention back towards the watching Seiryo. "But whatever the reason, I have issue to take with Lord Tennan about his attitude and his ego. He's always been a bad seed - and I've waited a long time to face him sword on sword again, to teach him a proper lesson for his behaviour and his manners!"

"Lord Tennan, huh?" Yosho's dark red eyes hovered over Seiryo for a moment, then he shook his head. "Perhaps you are right. But dark magic lives in that one, Takeru-dono. It simmers and settles, taking over his heart in the same way that evil took Kagato down to the Darkness. Take care."

"I know how Seiryo fights. Even with a devil's magic, I know his weaknesses." Takeru said firmly. "Besides, an insult to my wife is an insult to me. We came a long way to help rescue Lord Tenchi and he's not going to prevent us."

For a moment, Takeru thought his companion was going to argue with him. Then, he bowed his head in acknowledgement, raising sword Tenchi once more as a fresh bunch of officers began to swarm in their direction. As the old man engaged them in battle, Takeru tightened his grip around the hilt of his carved sword, charging at Seiryo with a yell that took the nobleman off guard, causing him to take a step backwards.

"You think you can fight me, Takeru?" He spat out, eyes glinting dangerously. "That you are even remotely a match for me, as I am now? Many years have passed since we were sixteen years old and fighting for Amane's hand, you know. I'm not sixteen any more."

"Neither am I." Takeru said blackly. "I'm the Prince Consort of Jurai, husband to the future Empress of our world and I won't have her dishonoured by a nobleman of dubious lineage, no matter how many demons he's raised to help him in his cause. I'm not fooled by you now, Seiryo, any more than I was when we were fighting that battle over Amane so long ago."

"And I've never been fooled by you either, nor your pretence of good manners and breeding." Seiryo snapped, light flaring in his eyes as the strange aura surrounding his body grew and shimmered with his rising temper. "I didn't know you were here on the Earth, but I'm glad that you were, if you want the truth. This is a chance I've waited for - the chance to put an end to you once and for all! You might convince everyone in the Council that you're a quiet, unassuming, gentle Lord of Jurai, with no ambitions or desires for the crown's power, but I know you and I know different. You're just the same as me, you've just never stepped out of your pretentious palace walls and seen the universe. With or without Tokimi's help, I'm twice the soldier you are now, Takeru. Surrender to me now...or it will be the worse for you."

"I don't surrender to cowards or traitors." Takeru said grimly, holding his sword aloft. "Fight me or leave."

"With all the pleasure in the world." Seiryo's eyes became little more than slits, and his sword flickered with a new and eerie light. "But don't tell me you weren't warned. This isn't a friendly battle with sticks, Prince Consort. This is a fight to the death - nobleman against nobleman, Tennan against Imada. And once and for all, I'm going to show you how Tennan honour will always prevail against the weak blood of your own power-grasping family ties!"

Takeru smiled coldly.

"Jealousy is never pretty." He said softly. "Especially when those ties were ones you once had in your grasp...but let slip away. You would never have made Ayeka a good husband, Seiryo. No amount of breeding in the world can make a woman fall in love with you."

"Do you think I care about that woman - or any woman?" As their blades clashed, sparks flew into the grass, embers flickering and then dying in the pale dawn light. On the horizon, the sun had begun to climb in the sky, and as more and more light fell over the impromptu battlefield, Takeru was aware of the tired, drawn complexion and creased brow of his foe as he drew on Tokimi's strength more and more. "Your sentiment is pathetic, Takeru."

"Your treason is worse." Takeru shot back, parrying a sharp blow and dropping back as he made a couple of inroads of his own.

"She'll never love you either, you know." Seiryo taunted. "Tokimi made me see the world in so much clarity. You love her, but she'll never love you. She loves the man Tokimi's about to kill - and yet you're here willing to fight and die to defend her honour. What a sad fate for such a noble lord - to be killed because he was weak enough to fall in love with a shrew!"

"Ayeka is not a shrew!" Fresh rage surged through Takeru as he charged forward, smashing his blade against Seiryo's as he sought to push his rival back. "And I don't care about your opinions on the subject! Whether Ayeka loves me or not, it doesn't make any difference to you. I will always rank above you at court now and that kills you inside, I know it does. No wonder you spend so much time hiding at the Galaxy Police. You have nothing to go back to Jurai for...no woman, no status...nothing but that ugly old house and your father's cooling corpse!"

"I am _not_ my father." Seiryo growled, and a fresh flare of blue crackled around the edges of his sword. "And you would do well to remember it."

"You are exactly as your father was." Takeru shot back. "Greedy, shallow and blind to the consequences of your actions!"

"You understand _nothing_ about the ambitions of Tennans." Seiryo hissed, and the flare of energy around his body seared out across the landscape as his sword doubled in size. "I am not making deals with men, Imada. I'm making deals with the divine. Tsunami is doomed. You and the ties of your family are all in vain. You just haven't seen the future yet. Tokimi's future. She will kill Tsunami - rip the Light Hawk magic out of that earth-born boy and destroy him too. Your goddess's time is over. You're the one who's too blind to see that."

"Tsunami is stronger than any heretic force will ever be!" Takeru snapped back. "And keep your treasonous tongue to yourself when talking about my wife's family! Lord Tenchi is a man of honour and courage - two elements you so clearly lack, since you can't even face me in a fair fight without the magic of your demon goddess to help you win!"

"Fair fighting is a waste of time. You taught me that lesson." Seiryo said mockingly. He stood back for a moment, then he glanced at his sword, dropping it to the ground as the blade flickered and died. Takeru, who had been preparing himself for a renewed assault faltered at this sudden and unexpected action, eying his foe uncertainly as he gauged what Seiryo was up to. The nobleman caught his look and smiled, a smile which chilled Takeru right to the bone. Seiryo's eyes were empty, he realised, devoid of all soul and reason as madness and magic fought for control of his foe's mind. He took a step back, raising his sword in a gesture of conciliation.

"Yosho was right. You're half mad and not in your right mind." He murmured. "Stop this, Seiryo. Step back and surrender. Jurai can help you - you are not acting on your own will."

"I am doing what I must do to survive, as everyone else must." Seiryo said quietly. "To protect the Tennan name and to ensure my own security. There is no going back now."

He flexed his hands, then offered Takeru another strange, chilling smile.

"I've always wanted to rid myself of you." He added, blueish energy glimmering around the edges of his fingers. "Now I have my chance, at long last."

Before Takeru could react, a bolt of blue flared out from Seiryo's palms, hitting him squarely across the chest and sending him flying a good few feet across the ground, landing with a heavy thump on the shrine path. As he struggled to pick himself up, winded and gasping for breath, he was aware of Seiryo materialising over him, sword once more in his grip as he placed his foot on Takeru's chest, pinning him back down to the ground.

"Do you still think Tsunami will protect you, Prince Consort?" He asked mockingly, hovering his sword blade inches from Takeru's throat. "I don't see her coming - do you?"

"You make things worse for yourself. Murdering me will not be forgiven so easily, when you're held to account for it on Jurai." Takeru managed, flinching back away from the hot blade as he scrabbled in the dirt for his own sword. Seiryo idly kicked it away, pressing his blade closer to the Prince's throat as he did so.

"I've already killed once in Tokimi's name." He murmured softly. "One more in my own won't matter. Noone can stop me, Takeru. It's too late to interfere. Tokimi's already won. You chose the wrong side, that's all. And now you're going to die for it - here, on this godforsaken hole, where the man your wife loves grew up. Take that thought with you to the grave, Takeru-dono. That you died trying to protect your wife's only true love - and what's more..._you failed_!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Well, Sasami, here we are."

Tsunami set down on the barren ground, a shimmering forcefield flaring up around her as she took in the desolated, dead world. All around her, the charred and gnarled stumps of dead Jurai trees touched her heart and she frowned, shaking her head slowly.

"Such destruction. Death everywhere." She observed sadly. "But Tenchi is still alive. I can feel his heart beating beneath the surface of this world. We must help him, and quickly. We don't have long before Washu destroys Kihaku once and for all."

A wisp of assent passed through her thoughts, and she smiled, nodding her head.

"What we do, we do together, Sasami-chan." She agreed. "To save Lord Tenchi and protect Jurai."

She clasped her hands together as if in prayer, and as she sank down towards the heart of the planet, she was aware of Sasami's flickering anxiety as they drew closer and closer to Kihaku's core. As they descended through layers of rock and stone, Tsunami was aware of the many ancient trackways and tunnels, created by Juraian miners so long ago, and as she brushed her fingers against the stone she felt the strong, beating pain of the planet's heart. She frowned, tears touching her eyes as she absorbed Kihaku's sense of indignant melancholy.

"We did this." She whispered. "Sasami, Tokimi was right. Jurai did kill Kihaku. We damaged the world's heart beyond all hope. The magic she wields was tainted by our actions. She has cause to want revenge...we destroyed her world and her people after all."

Sasami's reflection glimmered for a moment on a shiny stretch of rock, then vanished, but Tsunami had seen tears on the young girl's cheeks also. Determination flooded through her, and she clenched her fists.

"So we must finish this." She said quietly, as finally they reached the most central point, eying the roughly finished metal walls that had bordered Washu's makeshift laboratory so many generations before. "Finish what we began, rescue Lord Tenchi and Detective Mihoshi, and give Tokimi the peace she's never had."

Alarm danced across her senses and she faltered, hesitating.

"Sasami-chan?"

In the gloom, the glimmering figure of the youngest Princess of Jurai began to take form in front of her, translucent and ghostly, but clearly recogniseable. Tsunami held out her hand, and the spectre took it, an emploring look in her reddish eyes. Surprise flooded Tsunami's expression.

"Protect Tokimi too?" She asked. "Are you sure, Sasami? She's done so much damage...and so much has already been inflicted on her. Do you really think that sparing her life would be the best thing to do?"

Sasami nodded her head solemnly, then the illusion dispersed into several tiny fragments of light, and Tsunami bit her lip, considering.

"Very well." She said finally. "I said that you would always make the decisions, Sasami-sama, and I keep my word. If you think that we should preserve Tokimi's life, then I will try and do as you wish. But it may not be possible. I can't risk engaging her in conflict...we both know that. And there's not much time. My focus is on Lord Tenchi."

At the back of her mind, she was aware of Sasami's reluctant agreement, and she glanced at her hands, putting them to the laboratory wall as she forged herself through into a spacious, geometrically walled in chamber. The walls were barren and cold, but there was a sense of the ancient meeting the modern all the same, and for the briefest of moments, Tsunami had a flash of insight into Washu's long, lonely past in this laboratory, fighting to pursue her own destiny.

"_Tsunami_?"

An exclamation from the furthest end of the laboratory brought her back to the present and she met the incredulous gaze of the restrained Prince, offering him a smile.

"Tenchi-sama." She agreed, bowing her head in acknowledgement. "As you have come to Jurai's aid in the past, I've now come to yours."

"Tsunami, no! Tokimi..." Tenchi began, but before he could finish his sentence, the lights in the laboratory flickered and dimmed, giving the whole room a sinister, eerie glow.

"That's what you think, heretic goddess." From out of the empty blackness, there was a sudden gust of wind as Tokimi took shape between Tsunami and the captives, anger flickering in her dark blue eyes as she surveyed the intruder coldly. "I knew that sooner or later I'd face you...although I should have known how deep your deceptions ran."

"Tokimi, I have not come to fight you." Tsunami said softly, raising her hands in a Juraian gesture of peace. Tokimi bristled at the sight of it, blue energy glowing all around her as she lifted herself into the air.

"Your people never came to fight. They came to steal and destroy, just as you've come now." She said angrily. "I've waited so many centuries to take my revenge on you, Tsunami, and you won't take that from me now! I don't understand what this prince is to you, or why you are here without his summons. But that you have a connection, that much I know. And I will kill him - I will destroy a piece of you, just as your people destroyed Kihaku!"

"You have many reasons to be angry with me." Tsunami said gravely. "But will you destroy innocent lives and demolish innocent worlds by raising your magic to mine here and now? It won't only be Kihaku that dies if you do. There are planets near here...living planets, whose only crime is that they drift within the same solar system as your world. Would you kill them too, in order to try and vanquish me from existance? And what of the Kii people who settled with my own and made new lives on Jurai? Don't their descendents deserve a chance to live and grow, Tokimi-sama? Will you destroy more lives to avenge a world already dead?"

"I will do whatever it takes to put an end to you, Tsunami-kami-sama." Tokimi's eyes flared with ghostly blue light. "The deaths are on your conscience...not on mine!"

"Tsunami, she's crazy! She won't listen to anything you say!" Tenchi exclaimed, struggling against the ghostly bonds that had him held him tight. Tokimi wheeled on him, raising a hand and flicking it across the room. With a yell, the prince found himself tossed once more back into his cage, where Mihoshi was crouched in the corner, watching it all with wide-eyed fear.

"Shut up, Prince of Jurai." Tokimi ordered him. "I'll deal with you when I've dealt with your false deity!"

Tsunami clenched her fists, drawing on the depths of her magic as her form shimmered and glowed. One by one, the translucent white blades of the Light Hawk spread out across the room, surrounding her in their light as she moved slowly towards her foe.

"I have not come to fight you." She repeated. "I have come only to take what is mine, and prevent more suffering and death."

"Kihaku suffers even now from the wounds your people inflicted on it." Tokimi spat out, and as Tsunami watched, a ghostly sheen surrounded her own body, growing and developing into the feathered shadow of the eagle. "It demands revenge and I will be the one to grant it it's wish!"

"Tsunami, you have to stop her!" Tenchi exclaimed desperately. "She'll kill everyone! You have to do something!"

"Something is already being done." Tsunami spoke softly, raising her hands as the spectral white blades extended across the chamber to it's furthest reaches. "Tokimi, drop your shield. There will be no battle today. Kihaku wants peace, as do you. The world has tormented you long enough. Let go."

"Never!" Tokimi retorted, flinging up her arms as the ghostly eagle wings arched and spread, illuminating the chamber as they sought to block Tsunami's magic. "I have waited too long!"

For the briefest of seconds, the two shields brushed against one another, and Tsunami flinched as she caught a glimpse into Tokimi's heart, seeing the turmoil and despair that had taken root inside of her. As she drew back, reluctant to be pulled into any kind of battle, Tokimi fell back against the wall of the chamber, her eagle flickering slightly before fading into a soft blue-white haze.

"Princess Sasami of Jurai." She whispered, staring at Tsunami as if seeing her for the first time. "Why did Clay not bring me this information sooner? I could have...I would have..."

"Tokimi, stand down." Tsunami said softly, engulfing as much of the chamber as she could in the gentle whiteness of her shield. "I can help you. We all can."

For a moment Tokimi faltered, as if confused. Then she narrowed her eyes, anger flaring in their depths once more.

"I will not be fooled by the blood of Newcomers." She snapped. "I killed your ancestors, Princess Sasami, and I will kill you too, now I know what earthly form you really take. You're a fool, Tsunami - do you think there's magic enough in a little girl to take down a Priestess who's waited milennia to fight?"

"There's more in Sasami's heart than you or anyone else will ever overcome." Tsunami said softly. "It's over."

Before Tokimi could react, there was a loud, ominous rumbling and the Priestess let out a shriek, her flickers of magic fading and blurring around her as the whole planet began to shake. Inside of her mind, Tsunami was aware of Sasami's pulsing fear and urgency and she gritted her teeth, fighting the impulse to flee or panic as she focused all her thoughts on controlling her magic. Somewhere in the background she was aware of Mihoshi screaming, and Tenchi telling her in his own anxious tones that everything would somehow be all right. Tsunami closed her eyes, forcing every last inch of her strength out into the glimmering Light Hawk Wings as she sought to contain the damage. All around her, the lab was starting to come apart, splitting into chunks of hard, dark space rock as the bleakness of the galaxy loomed out behind them. With one last, desperate impulse, Tsunami pushed her magic ever further, engulfing herself in a dazzling white light as she struggled to keep everything together. For a moment, she was sure she wouldn't manage it, and that somehow Tokimi had been right - she had asked too much of Sasami too soon. And then, in the blackness, she caught a glimpse of Tsunami-fune, shining like a beacon before them.

Opening her eyes fully, she cast a glance to her left and right, comforted by the billowing white magic that surrounded her. Suspended in the haze, she could make out Mihoshi's slender form, and although the Detective was unconscious, Tsunami was aware of her pulsing lifebeat. Tokimi hovered on the other side, alive but still and pale, and try as she might, Tsunami could not break through into the Priestess's mind a second time. She drew her brows together, glancing around her for any sign of the Prince.

At first she couldn't see him, but then she became aware of another entity in space, and, as she peered through her own protective barrier, she realised that Tenchi had drawn on his own strength, protecting himself with his own three ghostly blades when the planet had exploded into dust.

"Tenchi." She murmured, holding out a ghostly hand to him and, hesitantly he took it, allowing her to pull him into her protective glow. "Whenever I see you, you never fail to surprise me."

"I didn't know you'd seen me at all." Tenchi admitted slowly, glancing around at the dispersing lumps of rock and debris. "But what happened? Are you really Tsunami? Or are you Sasami? And what happened to Tokimi?"

"I am Sasami and Tsunami...as I ever was." Tsunami murmured softly. "And you are every bit the Prince of Jurai that I knew you'd be. I'm sorry that my blessing brought you into so much danger, Tenchi-sama. I didn't expect you to be mistaken for me."

She gestured to Tokimi's unconscious form, and Tenchi frowned, biting his lip.

"Is she dead?" He asked softly.

"No, she lives." Tsunami shook her head. "Sasami wouldn't have it any other way. If I was to save one of you, I was to save all of you...Tokimi has been a victim, just as much as you or Mihoshi."

"Washu said Tokimi went mad and killed her planet." Tenchi remembered. "Is that what happened?"

"The planet was already driven mad by Jurai's mistreatment of it's sensitive inner core." Tsunami said sadly. "When Tokimi took on the Priestess's crown, she took on more than she or anyone could handle. Washu believes she is to blame...that she could have mastered and controlled Kihaku's magic. But I felt it's wounded spirit, Tenchi. I don't believe anyone would ever have been able to master it...a wound left to fester for many generations thanks to Juraian greed."

"What will happen to her now?"

"I don't know." Tsunami admitted. "I acted on Sasami's impulse, bringing her back with us."

At that moment they touched against the hull of the ghostly spaceship and, with a sigh of relief, Tsunami drew them aboard, the wings of the Light Hawk flickering and fading to nothing as she dropped back against the wall of the ship.

"Are you all right?" Tenchi eyed her anxiously. "I didn't think Tsunami's power had limitations."

"We all have limitations." Tsunami said simply, gathering herself and offering him a smile. "But I'm not properly Tsunami yet. Sasami made a sacrifice to help rescue you, but we're not completely one form and I've been drawing on her strength and that of Azaka and Kamidake rather than that of Jurai itself. To be properly joined, Tenchi, I need to be there...and Sasami needs to be ready. It was a gamble, knowing whether or not it would be enough. But we had to try...you needed us, and you have never forsaken Jurai when we've needed you."

"Sasami." Tenchi's brown eyes softened, and he reached across to grasp the goddess by the hand, squeezing it tightly. "Thank you for coming to help me. It was very brave."

Tsunami felt Sasami's heart surge within her, and she grinned.

"Sasami's glad you think so." She said gently.

"Tenchi? Tsunami? What's going on?" Before Tenchi could respond, a faint voice from the floor of the ship startled them as Mihoshi began to return to herself, raising a feeble hand to her head as she glanced plaintively around her. "Where am I? What's happening?"

"You're safe now." Tenchi crouched at Mihoshi's side. "Thanks to Sasami, we both are."

"Sasami's here too?" Mihoshi looked startled. "Where?"

"Tsunami." Tenchi corrected himself, and Tsunami met his gaze with amusement, nodding her head.

"Are you all right, Detective?" She asked quietly. "I'm afraid the force of the blow knocked you out."

"I think so. Just a bit dazed." Mihoshi nodded, allowing Tenchi to help her to her feet. She let out an exclamation at the sight of Tokimi, taking a step back.

"What did you bring her here for? She's mad - she tried to kill us!"

"Tokimi is no threat to anyone, not any more." Tsunami shook her head. "I promise, Mihoshi, it's all over now. You're safely aboard my ship - the Tsunami-fune - and nobody is going to hurt anyone."

"_Ryoko_!" Tenchi's eyes opened wide with alarm at this, and he glanced up at the goddess. "Tsunami, we need to get back to the Earth. Tokimi sent Seiryo Tennan there to kill Ryoko and Grandfather and the others...and we have to go help them!"

"Without Tokimi or Kihaku to sustain him, Lord Tennan might find himself at a disadvantage." Tsunami murmured.

"What do you mean?" Tenchi looked startled. Tsunami shrugged.

"We will head back to the Earth." she agreed, bending to gently scoop up the comatose Tokimi in her arms. "Although I have little doubt that Ayeka and Ryoko are capable of defending themselves."

"Sasami-hime!"

As they reached the ship's bridge, Kamidake pushed open the door of the drive room, anxiety flickering in his expression. "Are you unhurt, Princess?"

"I am quite well, Kamidake, and we're all here in one piece." Tsunami agreed. "Would you take Mihoshi-san and make sure she has something hot to drink? She had a bit of a fright...and Tokimi, I'm afraid, has come off worst in the blast. She lives, but I cannot reach her thoughts."

Gravity flickered in Kamidake's eyes, and Tsunami frowned.

"What is it?" She asked, feeling Sasami's alarm welling up inside her as strongly as her own. "What's happened? Kamidake-san, what are you not telling me?"

"Lady Washu..."

Kamidake faltered, and Tsunami's eyes opened wide with fear and horror.

"No." She whispered. "I thought I...I took...I tried...Kamidake, where is she? Tell me what happened!"

"Washu?" Tenchi glanced from the goddess to the knight, trying to interpret their cryptic conversation. "Is Washu here too?"

"I don't know." Tsunami bit her lip. "Kamidake, take care of Mihoshi and Tokimi...please. And Lord Tenchi. I must go to Washu-sama. I must..."

"Azaka is with her." Kamidake said quietly, as carefully the Goddess conveyed her charge into his waiting arms. "Lord Tenchi, Mihoshi-san...will you come with me?"

"No." Tenchi shook his head. "No, something's wrong and I want to know what it is. What about Washu?"

Tsunami frowned.

"Then come with me, Ten-sama." She murmured. "Sasami could use the company. But if I have failed...misjudged...how can I call myself the Tree of Life if I can be so cavalier with those I call my friends?"

---------

"_Takeru! No!_"

As Seiryo raised his sword once more, eyes glittering as he prepared to drive it down through his rival's throat, Ayeka threw off the officer whose attacks she had been struggling to contain, anger sparking in her ruby eyes as she registered the position her husband was in. "Seiryo, stand back from him! I won't let you kill my husband!"

"You don't care about him any more than I do." Seiryo eyed her mockingly, madness in his gaze. "I'm ridding you of your political shackles, Ayeka-hime. You should be grateful, since you don't have the courage to do it yourself!"

"How dare you presume to interfere with the Royal House of Jurai?" Ayeka's eyes widened in indignation and she lifted herself bodily off the ground, hair flitting around her in the gentle autumn breeze as she glared down at the elite officer. "You're out of line, Lord Tennan!"

"And you're out of luck." Seiryo said softly, clutching his sword hilt more tightly as he brought it down swift and hard towards Takeru's jugular. Rage surged through the Princess's veins anew as she drew her hands together, sending a flare of powerful disruptive energy across the ground and knocking Seiryo fully off his feet. He cursed, scrambling in the dirt for his weapon as he rose to meet her, and Ayeka narrowed her eyes, sending another powerful flare in his direction.

"You have the cheek to attack the power of Jurai, or question my father's decisions?" She asked softly. "Takeru is my husband, Lord Seiryo. An attack against him is an attack against me and, as you will see, I'm not a weak woman. You might be able to wield your devil magic against him, but you won't have so much luck fighting me."

"I wonder that you waste your time, when Tokimi is probably slitting the throat of the Earth-born prince as we speak." Seiryo gathered himself, lifting himself off the ground as he sent out a surge of his own energy. Ayeka glowered at him.

"You think that you can distract me with lies and nonsense." She said derisively. "But a Princess of Jurai is trained to fight for her people first and care about her own sentiments second. You are in my way, Lord Tennan, and you will not threaten the house of Jurai any longer. Dare to raise your blade against me or my family, and I will be forced to show you the full force of Imperial magic."

"Tokimi is a match for anything you can spit at me." Seiryo said confidently.

"We'll see about that." Ayeka muttered. She cast a glance across the ground to where Takeru was struggling into a sitting position, his hand gingerly touching his throat, and then back at her foe, anxiety flickering in the depths of her eyes as she realised Seiryo had raised a hand in the Prince Consort's direction, as if prepared to send another deathly blast his way. She shook her head.

"No, you don't." She snapped, clasping her hands together and sending out a final flare of disruptive magic. "I think we've had quite enough of you and your bad manners for this day, Lord Tennan."

Seiryo raised his sword, but it was to no avail as the full force of the Princess's wrath hit him head on, and he fell to the ground with a yell, his head hitting the stone of the path with a resounding crack.

"Way to go, Ayeka!" Ryoko soared out of the clutches of two determined officers, casting her ally a grin. "Now if we can just do the same with this lot..."

"He's out cold, but they keep on coming." Ayeka bit her lip, eying the grouping forces below with a frown. "Three of us against many of them...Ryoko, even with Seiryo out of the way, we still have more than we can handle. Takeru is down - I don't know if he's hurt - and Yume has been rendered useless by Seiryo's magic. Can we really overpower them all? Tokimi must be controlling them."

"We haven't got much of a choice." Ryoko said grimly, flicking a hand in the direction of the shrine, and Ayeka glanced across, drawing her breath in sharply as she registered that their battle had not gone unnoticed. Despite the danger and the noise, several of the local people had been drawn to the flashes and explosions of the scene and now a growing group of earthlings had begun to mass around the shrine, some praying for deliverance, while others watched the unfolding drama with wide, disbelieving eyes. She muttered a very un-princesslike curse, and Ryoko opened her eyes wide in surprised amusement.

"And I thought such language was beneath a Princess of Jurai." She teased, sending out a volley of orange light towards the ground as one of the officers fired a beam not far from her left foot. It scorched into the earth, cutting through the man's weapon and stunning him backwards against the turf. "I'm getting used to fighting my battles with an audience in situe."

"How are we ever going to explain to them that this was just a nice, normal morning in the mountains?" Ayeka demanded. "And what if we can't contain them all? What if someone gets hurt?"

"Lord Yosho has taken out six or seven on his own since he came to Takeru's aid." Ryoko glanced critically down at the landscape. "I think I can count twelve more, including the man I just laid out on the deck. Between the three of us, so long as Seiryo doesn't decide to spring back to life...can we take them?"

"We have to." Ayeka sighed. "And even so, there's still that to worry about."

She gestured upwards and Ryoko glanced up at the imposing silver hull of the Unko. She grimaced.

"I could send Ryo Ohki up there to blast some well chosen graffiti along it's too-shiny sides." She said frankly. "But to be honest, the Unko is the least of our problems so long as there's noone aboard it to prime the lasers."

"Agreed." Ayeka said grimly. "Very well. We must do what we can to immobilise the rest of Seiryo's force, prevent them from boarding the ship, and, of course, we must protect the native population. Even if it proves difficult to explain after the fact...their safety must come first."

Before Ryoko could respond, a sharp crack of lightning split the blue sky, striking the earth and making both women start. As they watched, an eerie glow of light began to surround Seiryo's still form, lifting him bodily off the ground as it grew brighter and brighter. Afraid the nobleman had found his second wind, Ayeka tensed, poised ready to attack once more. But instead of raising his sword and charging into battle, Seiryo was drawn up and up by the light as bits and pieces of it danced away from him, dispersing into the morning air. His head lolled to the side, faint flecks of blood at the corners of his mouth, and Ayeka lowered her hands, staring at the scene before her with a mixture of horror and fascination. On the ground beneath, the man's shadow bent and twisted and for the briefest of moments, Ayeka thought she saw the silhouette of a bird of prey carved in darkness on the soft green grass. And then, as suddenly as it had come, the light faded, and like a stone, Seiryo dropped towards the ground.

"Ryoko!" Katsuhito's exclamation startled the Princess back to herself, as she watched the space pirate cast the Prince a confused glance, then dart beneath the falling nobleman, catching him deftly in her arms and laying him out on the grass below.

For a moment, nothing moved. Then,

"Where am I?"

"What's going on?"

"What's happened? Why am I here...what is this place?"

All around the shrine complex, Galaxy Police officers lowered their weapons, raising confused gazes to the sky and surroundings as they tried to work out what was going on.

"Tokimi's spell has been broken." Katsuhito lowered his sword, the blade flickering and dying as he moved to Ryoko's side. "Washu and Sasami have succeeded. The magic is gone."

"Takeru." Ayeka dropped to the ground, her forcefield fading as she hurried to her dazed partner's side. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"No, thanks to you, he didn't." Takeru touched his throat once more, then grasped her loosely by the hand. "He said you'd never love me like you love Lord Tenchi, but you came to my rescue all the same. Was he wrong, Ayeka-hime? Is there some hope for me yet?"

"Oh, you stupid fool, as if it matters right now." Ayeka hugged him tightly, tears in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you - you should know that by now."

"So is it really over?" Takeru glanced around him. "What of Seiryo? He was quite mad, Ayeka...out of his mind."

"Something happened." Ayeka's gaze flitted across the landscape to where Ryoko and Katsuhito were examining the nobleman's still form. "I don't know what it was, but I don't think he's a threat any more. All the officers he was controlling have come back to themselves...Earth is safe."

"But very confused." Takeru raised a hand, gesturing feebly across the horizon to where the swelling numbers of spectators had begun to edge apprehensively forwards. "I think it's time they knew the truth about us, Ayeka, and why we're here. They've been used as an unwilling battleground for long enough - they can't go on like this, without any awareness of the dangers around them."

"You're right." Ayeka got to her feet, smoothing her skirts as she nodded her head. "And as Crown Princess of Jurai, it's my duty to do the explaining."

"I'll come with you."

"No...you rest." Ayeka shook her head. "Explain to the Galaxy Police why they're in the middle of this remote sector of space, and tell them to take Seiryo Tennan into custody. If he still lives after this, Takeru-san, I mean to have him brought before the Council of Jurai to face the consequences of his actions. Will you tell them so?"

"The Earth is not Jurai's jurisdiction." Takeru looked hesitant. Ayeka's gaze narrowed.

"My Uncle would never let that stand in his way." She said softly. "Seiryo's crimes are against Jurai as much as they are against the Earth, and the Galaxy Police rarely refuse the orders of our planet. Will you tell them, Takeru? Instruct them to bring him aboard the Unko and await my commands."

"I'll tell them." Takeru nodded, and Ayeka could see the affection in his eyes. "You're every bit the heiress of Jurai today, my dear...it's quite comforting to see it."

Ayeka flashed him a smile, pink touching her cheeks.

"I try." She admitted softly.

She cast another glance across at Seiryo's motionless form.

"Ryoko? Does he live?" She demanded. Ryoko nodded.

"I think so. But he's off with the fairies. I can't rouse him." She replied.

"Pity." Ayeka sighed, and Ryoko shot the princess a startled look. Ayeka smiled sheepishly.

"I know. It's not a very nice sentiment. But it would provide much less trouble." She said apologetically. Ryoko grinned, shrugging her shoulders.

"Once your Uncle is done with him, he'll probably agree." She said ironically. "I almost feel sorry for the jerk...I wouldn't like to face Azusa's wrath."

Ayeka nodded her acknowledgement. Then she turned, taking a deep breath and making her way slowly towards the massing earthlings. In the centre of the melee she could already make out television and news crews, some already set up while others still arrived and the wail of distant sirens alerted her to the fact law enforcement were also on the way. She swallowed hard, composing herself as she drew closer to the hesitant mob.

"I am a Crown Princess, and I must act like one, to convince these people that Jurai mean them no harm." She told herself firmly. "And to extend the hand of friendship between our two worlds. Uncle might want to keep out of Earth's affairs, but from the moment Lord Yosho set foot here, it held Juraian interest. Now, with Tenchi and Ryoko and events such as this...we can ignore the connection no longer. If we are to bring Earthlings into our battles, we must also offer them our protection. Otherwise innocent people will be hurt, and we will be no better than Tokimi and her mad army of drones."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

As they entered the drive room of the Tsunami-fune, Tenchi was aware of the sombre expression in his companion's rich crimson eyes and despite himself he felt a sense of trepidation creeping up over him as he followed her, unsure what they were going to find but knowing that he had to see it, either way. At first, he could only see the crouched figure of Azaka, his greying hair tumbling over his shoulder as he ministered to something on the ground. And then, as the knight moved to acknowledge his Lady's presence, Tenchi was aware of what he had been tending.

Fear and alarm coursed through him and, everything else forgotten, he hurried across the room, dropping onto his knees at Washu's side. The scientist was ash pale, her green eyes fluttered closed, and as he stared at her, he realised that there was something else about her too. Instead of the cheeky child scientist he had grown used to, the still form was that of a young woman, little older than Ryoko in appearance, with her wild red hair fanned out loose around her head. It was in stark contrast to the whiteness of her face, and he swallowed hard, glancing up at Tsunami as she came to join him.

"What happened to her?" He whispered. "Is she...is she dead?"

"Washu-sama." Tsunami frowned, drawing her brows together as she reached a ghostly hand down to touch the still form. "No, Tenchi, she lives. I can feel her life force, but it's faint and unstable. I thought I had given her more than this...obviously I misjudged my own strength and that of Kihaku."

"This is something to do with her planet?" Tenchi looked startled. "But...I don't understand..."

"To stop Tokimi, we had to destroy Kihaku." Tsunami settled herself more comfortably on the cold steel floor, and Tenchi was aware of the tears that glittered in the depths of her gaze. "We couldn't risk the fallout if Tokimi and I fought one another, so Washu's science was the only other answer. The trouble is, Tenchi, that Washu is a blood descendant of Kihaku's ruling tribe. Her life force was wrapped up in Kihaku's energy. She thought destroying it would kill her, and I, in my arrogance, assumed that I could override ancient magic with a flicker of my own. It seems I was wrong. Kihaku speaks stronger than I ever realised - and I have misjudged so much."

"You mean...she will die?" Tenchi stared at the goddess in horror. "She's here, living and breathing, but you're going to let her slip away regardless?"

"I have no more strength in me." Tsunami admitted. "I gave some to Washu before I left, in the hope it would protect her when Kihaku exploded. And the rest I used to bring you, Mihoshi and Tokimi from Kihaku's wreckage. I told you - I can't draw on the magic of Jurai in full until I'm really Tsunami. This is only temporary. It has it's limits."

"But you can't..." Tenchi glanced down at the still scientist, grasping her hand loosely in his and feeling its coolness between his fingers. "Washu is Ryoko's mother, Tsunami. And though neither of them ever say it, I know that matters to both of them. There has to be something we can do. Washu might have her eccentric moments but she's got us out of a lot of scrapes in the past and we have to try and help her. Can my Light Hawk Wings do something? They helped Ryoko, after all, when Kagato had control of her."

"No." Tsunami shook her head. "Ryoko was possessed, she wasn't wounded. And besides, she's at least part Juraian. Washu is Kii. The link is already tenuous enough. There is nothing you or I can do."

"Then how did you give her some of your magic before you left?" Tenchi demanded. "You're not making sense! If your magic can only touch Juraians, why could you do even that?"

"I didn't." Tsunami admitted. "It was Sasami's will. Not mine. Just like bringing Tokimi here. Sasami is the one with a connection to Washu. Not me. I can only touch the children of Jurai. Sasami, by extending the hand of friendship to others outside of her world, has a far greater reach."

Tenchi fell silent for a moment, contemplating. Then he glanced up.

"Then what does she say now?" He asked softly. "Tsunami-sama, you're powerful, I know that. But you said yourself that Sasami and Washu are friends. What does _she_ want us to do?"

Tsunami sighed.

"I can feel her crying, inside of me." She owned, glancing at her hands. "And urging me to do something...to try anything, no matter what it takes to make Washu's heart beat more strongly. But I have to take Tsunami-fune back to the Earth, Tenchi. I can't navigate a ship without my magic."

"What about Azaka or Kamidake? Haven't they piloted this ship before?"

"Yes, they have." Tsunami looked troubled. "But to become Tsunami, Sasami took their magic from them. Without my guidance, they can't pilot the ship. Only the Light Hawk magic is strong enough to penetrate the tree's control panel."

Tenchi's eyes narrowed, and he got to his feet.

"Then _I'll _fly the ship." He said decidedly. "Because I have your magic, and Azaka and Kamidake can help me to navigate. You focus your energy on healing Washu."

"You can't pilot a spaceship!" Tsunami stared. Tenchi frowned.

"Then I'll learn, fast." He said grimly. He glanced across to where Azaka was waiting at a discreet distance.

"Azaka, you'll help me to get Tsunami-fune to the Earth, won't you?" He asked. Azaka looked startled, then glanced at Tsunami, who faltered, then nodded her head.

"Lord Tenchi's expressed a desire to fly a Jurai ship." She said simply. "He has enough of my magic to guide it, but he'll need both you and Kamidake to help him. He's never done it before, so I'm relying on you both to help him get us back to the Earth."

"And you, Tsunami-sama?"

"I must help Washu." Tsunami sighed. "Sasami won't let me walk away from her any more than she'd let me walk away from Tokimi. Whatever it takes to raise her - I must try."

She put her hand gently to Washu's chest, closing her eyes. As Tenchi watched, a faint glow flickered around the scientist's body, and a look of intense concentration crossed Tsunami's face. At first, nothing happened, but then the woman's lashes fluttered and opened, revealing dazed green eyes that stared around her in confusion. He dropped back to her side, grasping her hand once more and as she brought him into her line of sight, she offered him a faint smile.

"Tenchi." She murmured. "I promised Ryoko..."

She trailed off, her eyes flickering shut once more, and Tenchi cast Tsunami an anxious look, aware of how translucent her own form had become.

"She will live." The Goddess said softly. "It took almost everything I had, Tenchi, but Sasami is content."

She put a hand to her head, as her body became swathed in whiteish light, dazzling the young prince and forcing him to take a step back as he shielded his eyes from the glare. When he looked back, Tsunami was nowhere to be seen, and Sasami sat huddled and shivering on the floor of the spaceship, her face pale but a smile on her lips.

"Sasami-chan." Tenchi pulled her gently to her feet, hugging her tightly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay. Just really, really tired." Sasami stifled a yawn. "I think I could sleep for a week."

"Well, when we get back to the Earth you can have all the rest that you want." Tenchi promised, hugging the small girl once more. "I told you once, and I'll tell you again - your magic is truly amazing."

Sasami grinned, faint mischief in her crimson eyes.

"Maybe it is." She agreed. "It felt good to help her, Tenchi. Like having Tsunami's magic means something more than just being Tsunami. I made this decision, not her...and she bowed to it. Even though it meant letting her go, this time...I guess it made me see that, when it is time for us to be fully bonded, I'll know that I will be making the decisions. And that makes it less scary."

She stifled another yawn.

"Oh, but you really are going to have to fly my ship back to the Earth." She added. "I'm beat."

"I promise. And I won't wreck it. Azaka and Kamidake will make sure of that." Tenchi promised. "Will you stay with Washu? I'm sure she'd rather have someone with her, if she wakes up properly."

"I'll stay." Sasami nodded. "Let's hope that Ayeka and the others have managed to sort out Seiryo Tennan!"

----------

"Yume?"

At first there was darkness, but as the disorientated droid struggled to open her eyes, a whirl of colours flooded her sensors, confusing her all the more as she fought to bring the pixels into some kind of order. At length she brought them into line, blinking a couple of times to right her optical circuits, and focusing on the person who stood over her.

"Ryoko?" She murmured, pulling herself into a sitting position. "Ow...something has definitely misaligned itself. What happened to me?"

"Seiryo shot you down." Ryoko hesitated, then proffered a hand, pulling the droid roughly to her feet. "We weren't sure if he'd shut you down for good or what happened."

"I'm made of tougher materials than that." Yume assured her. "But I do feel a little scrambled."

She raised a hand to her head, glancing around at the busy, bustling shrine complex with a mixture of surprise and bewilderment. "All these people...where did they come from?"

"Well, I guess they came to complain about the volume of our house party." Ryoko said wryly. "Local residents, news and media from all around. Police are here too - but they all seem a bit shell-shocked by what's happened, to be honest. Ayeka's been speaking with them - rather her than me. I don't know if I'd believe a word she told me, if I was a normal, ordinary earthling. And if I did, I'd be frightened as to what Jurai's motives were. I certainly wouldn't be reassured, having just seen this woman blast a man half way across the mountainside."

"Ayeka-san did that?" Yume's eyes became big. "And Seiryo - she stopped him?"

"In his tracks." Ryoko nodded. "She's a pretty angsty bitch when she wants to be, you know. The fiesty gene didn't all come onto my side of the family tree."

"I should have been more help to you." Yume frowned, glancing down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I should have remembered how vulnerable I was to Tokimi's magic, after the last time I saw her."

"Well, you weren't the only one Seiryo spoke for, before Ayeka took him out." Ryoko assured her. "He attacked Prince Takeru too, and came very close to killing him. All in all, though, we would have had a bigger problem if Tokimi's influence hadn't broken. Washu and Sasami must have succeeded - I only wish I knew what that meant. And...who was coming back."

"You've had no word from Tsunami-fune?" Yume asked softly. Ryoko shook her head.

"No." She said shortly. "And even if we had, I'm not sure if the news would be what I'd want to hear."

She was silent for a moment, and Yume frowned, wisely deciding not to press the issue any further. Instead she turned her attention to the public, a thoughtful look on her face.

"They will have many questions." She observed. "Do you think they will all be answered?"

"What bothers me is what will happen after Ayeka and Takeru leave." Ryoko said grimly. "It's fine for her to extend the olive branch and offer Jurai's help to the Earth. But Tenchi and I have to live here. Providing he's survived all of this, of course. He has to go back to college, and I have to try and live my life without being hated and blacklisted. I don't want to ruin his future here by being different, after all. But very few worlds accept someone who can walk through walls and teleport at will. Not even Jurai wanted me...I don't hold out a lot of hope for the Earth, to be truthful. After all, they all know now what I'm capable of doing."

Yume stared at the pirate in surprise, running her gaze over her companion as if seeing her for the first time.

"You mean you're an outcast too?" She asked softly. "You don't have anywhere to belong, do you, Ryoko?"

"I belong with Tenchi." Ryoko said flatly. "And that's good enough for me."

"Yes, with Tenchi." Yume sighed, suppressing the flickers of sadness that welled up inside of her. "He loves you, at least. Nobody loves a robot."

"Are you going to get all self pitying and weepy on me?" Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "Because if you are, I'll quite happily blast you myself and see if I can't knock it out of you. What do you think?"

Yume started, then a slow smile crossed her face.

"You'd do it, as well." She said absently. "I'm sorry. I suppose I am still a little shaken about."

She turned, glancing back towards the path to the house.

"I should go check on Kiyone." She said slowly. "Make sure she's all right. She seemed better last night, before all of this madness began. Washu did entrust her to me, and I don't want to let her down."

"I'll come with you." Ryoko decided. "Better than being here. It's only a matter of time before someone recognises me from Osaka, after all...and there's still Dr Clay to deal with."

She flexed her fingers thoughtfully.

"I assume Ayeka will want to take him back to Jurai with her too - sure as hell we don't want him here." She added. "I'd be too tempted to blast him into the sky...especially if Tenchi and Washu don't come back from space alive."

Yume nodded.

"Not if I don't do it first." She replied. Then she faltered, eying Ryoko doubtfully. "That is, unless you think Ayeka will take me back to Jurai with her also, as her prisoner?"

"I doubt it. She can be soft and you've proved you're on our side, now." Ryoko shrugged. "Although she might want to ask you some questions about Tokimi. I think she's more interested in that Seiryo jerk, to be honest. She got a bee in her bonnet about him trying to kill Takeru, so I think she's gunning for him in a big way."

"I thought Ayeka married Takeru for political reasons."

"Well, Ayeka's a strange girl." Ryoko said ruefully. "If she considers that something is hers, she doesn't let go of it easily."

"Ryoko-san, will you let me stay here? Even if Washu doesn't come back from Kihaku?" Yume asked hesitantly. Ryoko started, then frowned.

"Are you going to interfere with Tenchi and I?" She asked warily. Yume shook her head.

"Even if I wanted to, I could not." She said sadly. "Since it's you he loves, and that won't change, no matter what I do."

"Then I guess it's up to you what you do and where you go. After all, if you really do think like the rest of us, you should be able to make decisions like that without Washu or I holding your hand." Ryoko said flippantly. "Although if you do stay, you'll have to do something around the house. Let's just say domesticity doesn't come naturally to me...and the more people that are here, the more chores there are that need doing."

She glanced back across the grass, a frown touching her face.

"And it looks like the inquisition are heading our way...I'll see you at the house."

With that she flickered and blurred out of view, and, after casting a glance across the ground at the approaching group of people, Yume frowned, following suit. As she re-materialised outside Washu's lab, the door flew open, and Ryoko met her gaze with a dark one of her own, grabbing her roughly by the arm and pulling her forcibly inside.

"What's wrong with you now?" Yume stared at her companion, confused. "I thought we'd almost called a truce between us - or was that a ruse to get me back here so you could try and dismember me in private?"

"Neither." Ryoko's eyes glittered with anger. "Look. You said that stuff would hold Dr Clay...but I don't see him. Do you?"

"What?" Yume's eyes became big as she followed the direction Ryoko indicated, shaking her head slowly in disbelief. "But I don't understand...he was completely immobilised. He couldn't have escaped...it's just not possible!"

"Well, obviously it is, since he's gone." Ryoko said bitterly. "Nice work, Yume."

"I don't believe it." Yume frowned, approaching the thick swathes of gel hesitantly. "This is intact...even if he had found a way to break through it, that wouldn't be the case. Can you give me some more light, Ryoko? I want to see what he's done."

"Tokimi's magic?" Ryoko pressed her hands together, illuminating the dim laboratory in a flickering amber glow. "There...that better?"

"If Tokimi's magic has been destroyed, it won't be helping Clay." Yume shook her head. "And he built me to do certain things, like teleport and shape-shift, but he didn't have any magic like that of his own."

"Then you explain where he is. Because I still don't see him." Ryoko said bluntly. Yume frowned, reaching out a slender, pale finger to touch the still sticky gel. A string of data flooded through her sensors and she let out a gasp, shaking her head slowly.

"Oh, no." She murmured. "I didn't forsee..."

"What?" Ryoko snapped. "Did he escape? Did your magic goop not hold him after all?"

"It held him all right." Yume said soberly. "Held him until there was no more of him to hold."

"What do you mean?" Ryoko stared, the light from her palms flickering out. "No more of him to hold? What does that mean?"

"Dr Clay is dead." Yume said simply, removing her hand from the gel and wiping her fingers absently on her clothing. "He won't trouble anyone any more."

"Dead?" Ryoko's eyes narrowed, and she reached out a finger to poke the mass gingerly. "Not working for me, I'm afraid. I mean, I'm no scientist, but even I know that dead people don't just disappear. And, well, he was here when we left. If he'd died, I'd expect to see a dead Clay, not an empty blob of ooze. Your theory doesn't make sense."

"It makes sense." Yume assured her. "Clay was sustained by Tokimi's magic, long beyond his natural years. If we assume that Tokimi has been destroyed - and her magic is no longer operating, then there is nothing to keep Clay alive. And since he should have died a long, long time ago...nature has proceeded to take it's course."

"Ew!" Ryoko sprang back, disgust on her face as she scrubbed her fingers against her dress. "You could have told me that before I touched it! You mean that this whole thing is a big seething blob of rotted scientist bits?"

"Basically." Yume bit her lip, amusement dancing in her eyes at her companion's reaction. "His DNA readings are very strong still - far too strong to indicate traces left from an escaping prisoner. But they're broken down into componant parts, and they continue to break down even as we stand here. Be glad we weren't here when Tokimi's magic failed, Ryoko. It wouldn't have been a pretty sight."

"Ugh." Ryoko glanced at her fingers, then scrubbed at them some more. "Talk about a horrible way to go. Are you serious? I mean, you're sure?"

"Completely." Yume agreed gravely. "Dr Clay is no more."

"Then what about you? He built you, didn't he? And Tokimi scrambled your senses. Why are you still here, and still answering everyone back? Surely if Tokimi is the one who busted you, you should be all right now?"

"I was created from technology Washu designed, and it wasn't based in Tokimi's magic." Yume shook her head. "Since Washu removed my connection to him, Clay's passing has no effect on me. Tokimi's damage to my sensors was permanent and absolute - once the barrier between my emotion and my control centre is broken down, it can't be re-established. I know too much, essentially, to be ignorant again. You can delete files and folders, but emotions are more abstract. I wouldn't know where to begin - so it seems I'm stuck this way."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Besides, I _am_ all right now." She added. "Or I will be, so long as they come back safely."

"Yeah." A shadow touched Ryoko's eyes. "My mother and my Tenchi...Sasami had better know what she's doing, with this divine power of hers."

"My mother too, in a sense." Yume raised a faint smile. Ryoko snorted.

"No, I don't think so. Not in this lifetime." She said firmly. "Her creation, maybe. Her daughter? No. I'm not looking for a sister."

"You already have Ryo Ohki, and she seems to have accepted me as her kin." Yume pointed out reasonably. "But all right. If that's how you feel."

"Right now it is." Ryoko nodded. "Just because you fought for the right side doesn't mean I'm completely reconciled to you being around, you know. Especially since you just made me touch decomposing dead guy goop. That's not a very sisterly thing to do!"

Yume laughed.

"But it amused me." She said unrepentantly. "And Clay is gone. Neither one of us have to eradicate him, Ryoko. He's really gone."

"I wonder what will happen to Seiryo Tennan." Ryoko looked thoughtful. "If he survives Juraian interrogation, of course. That's an ugly thing in itself...Lord Haru is a sadistic man who's overly protective of his daughters. I have no doubt he'll be pumped so full of truth serum it will be spewing out of his ears by the end of the session."

"Do you think so?" Yume looked troubled. "I hope not. There are things he might reveal which would hurt those innocent in all of this."

"What do you know about it?" Ryoko looked startled. Yume shrugged.

"Washu advised that it was best I kept the matter to myself." She said simply. "And I have taken steps to destroy any evidence I may have had in my own data banks. But Seiryo's involvement was not entirely for his own gain, and if he is interrogated in the way you suggest, it will drag others into the frame. Others that he sold his soul to protect."

"I see." Ryoko looked uncharacteristically thoughtful. "Oh well. I guess he better hope Haru's in a good mood, then - although I'm not sure the honoured Prince has good moods, if you want my opinion. Otherwise there could be a lot of messiness ahead for Seiryo and whoever you say he's protecting. No matter how loyal you are, or how much you swear to secrecy, that serum is strong stuff. It dragged secrets even out of Washu - so Seiryo doesn't stand a chance of resisting it."

"So you girls are hiding out in here."

Katsuhito pushed open the door of the laboratory at that moment. "Have you come to check on Kiyone? Or are you taking cover from the mass of interest that's suddenly descended on our doorstep?"

"Both." Ryoko admitted, stepping away from the mass of gel and making her way carefully across the laboratory to where Kiyone slept. "Although I don't think she was in any danger. And now Seiryo is in custody, he won't be able to come back and try again...whatever motivated him, I'm still angry for what he did to her."

"She must be a good friend." Yume observed thoughtfully. "Everyone seems so very concerned for her."

"She is." Ryoko said shortly.

"Kiyone is a very brave and gifted officer of the Galaxy Police...one who could rank at least equal with Agent Tennan, had she forsaken her partnership with Mihoshi." Katsuhito observed quietly. "But Kiyone has as good a heart as she does a nose for solving crime. She's a fair-minded soul, Yume, quick and perceptive. You'll like to know her, when she recovers."

"I hope she won't hold me responsible for what happened to her." Yume sighed. "But I've done my best to do what Washu asked of me. She's stable and her breathing is steady. I can't tell what's happening in her mind, but I think she will recover. Especially since Tokimi's magic is gone, now, and any residual effects of it within her should be able to heal. At least...at least, that's my theory."

"What do you think will happen to us now, Katsuhito-san?" Ryoko asked apprehensively. "All this media attention - are we going to be hunted down and pilloried? Or has Ayeka sweet-talked them into believing Jurai only want to be friends?"

"Ayeka is a very shrewd political negotiator, and she will do what she can to establish links between our world and this." Katsuhito said slowly. "It will take time, of course. The Earth has been set in its ways for too long to adjust immediately to the idea of extra-terrestrial life flitting in and out. And there are many disparities between Jurai and the Earth, also. Things which would need to be ironed out, before any accord could be reached."

"But you think that it will be all right? And Jurai won't get it into their heads to turn Earth into a new colony?" Ryoko pressed. Katsuhito smiled.

"So long as we're here, you, Tenchi and I, noone will abuse any such friendship." He replied. "You know that, Ryoko. Wherever we came from originally - this world is our home...and we're ready to defend it, no matter who might attack."

Ryoko glanced at her hands, and Yume saw a look of comprehension flicker across her golden eyes.

"You're right." She agreed. "This _is_ our home. Jurai's interest in it is exactly that fact...while Tenchi and you live here peacefully, they won't invade and take it for their own. And thinking about it, Ayeka would never let Azusa conquer the Earth, anyway. She and Sasami are both too fond of it."

She sighed.

"Waiting for the Earth to adjust might take longer, however." She owned. "Now they know they're not the sophisticated people they thought they were. People like you and I will scare them...I've already scared them. Do you think they'll ever learn to accept us for who and what we are?"

"All worlds go through this, sooner or later." Katsuhito rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And no planet is a permanent and foolproof haven. Yes, Ryoko. They will learn, in time, who is friend and who is foe."

"I hope so." Ryoko grimaced. "I want to stay here, and I know Tenchi does, too. I hope he is all right...I'm worried that we've not heard anything from Tsunami's ship, if Tokimi has really been destroyed."

Before anyone could respond, there was a yowl from the hallway outside and a bundle of chocolate fur tumbled through the door, excitement in her golden eyes as she leapt up onto her mistress's shoulder. She let out another yowl, pawing at Ryoko's ear, and Ryoko smiled, reaching up to scratch her under the chin.

"Right on cue...I spoke too soon." She said quietly. "Ryo Ohki says she's picked up Tsunami-fune's signal. It was Tenchi who sent it. They're coming in to land."

"Tsunami-fune is a difficult ship to detect." Yume observed, as they headed out of the laboratory, standing on the hillside as they watched the great gleaming ship crest through the clouds, much to the awe and surprise of the gathered local people. Glinting in the sunlight, it seemed almost to be a craft sent from Heaven, and as it slid gently to a halt, a blue transport beam shimmered down onto the ground below. As Yume stepped forward, her eyes opened wide with joy.

"_Tenchi!_" She exclaimed. "Ryoko, Tenchi's come home!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Where was she?

Washu sat up in bed, blinking in confusion and surprise as she struggled to recognise her surroundings. For a moment, fear ruled her senses as she struggled to place them. Then, as slithers of memory returned to her, she realised that she was back on the Earth, in the simple, plainly decorated guest bedroom that Ryoko often claimed as her own. Somehow, though her fugged mind was reticent on revealing exactly how, she had managed to make it back in one piece.

"Are you all right, Washu-chan?"

Sasami's voice from the doorway alerted her to the fact she had company, and the scientist raised blurry green eyes to her visitor.

"I'm still counting and recounting all componant parts, but I think so." She said, surprised at the realisation. "Although I don't understand why. Destroying Kihaku should have destroyed me too. Why am I still here? And how did I get here? I don't remember."

Sasami's eyes flickered with mischief as she settled herself on the end of her friend's bed.

"Tsunami-fune belongs to the Tree of Life." She said softly. "And you're my friend, Washu. Do you think that I'd let you die aboard my ship, when you blew up Kihaku to help me?"

"You...?" Washu's expression slowly became one of comprehension. "When Tsunami...she touched me, and I felt something pass between us. But I don't understand, Sasami. Your other self is Jurai's Goddess. To her my world is a heresy - and I'm the runaway Priestess of that heresy. How can your magic even touch me?"

"Tsunami's magic couldn't." Sasami smiled. "But I told you already - you're my friend. And that means I'm going to help you, no matter what weird Goddess rules Tsunami has to stick to. She's gone back to being a whisper in the back of my mind now - at least, for the time being. But I made her help you when she was me- and she did."

"Really?" Washu stared. Then she smiled. "Then I owe you a lot, Sasami-chan. Much as I was prepared to make the sacrifice - I didn't really relish the idea of no longer existing. I've heard death can get pretty boring, after a while."

"Tsunami thinks it can." Sasami looked pensive. Then she shrugged, sending the scientist a playful wink.

"And you have a family here Earth who need a mother." She said teasingly. "A family who are all worried about you, you know. A renegade pirate, a scatty spaceship and a doleful droid. You have your work cut out for you, but Tsunami's quite jealous of it. She'd like to have the same one day...she thinks you shouldn't take it for granted."

Washu chuckled appreciatively, pulling her blanket more tightly around her as she contemplated.

"I suppose when you put it that way, you have a point." She said, amused. "Though Ryoko wouldn't thank either of us for acknowledging as much."

"Oh well." Sasami shrugged her shoulders. She paused, then smiled.

"I hope that one day I'll have a family." She added thoughtfully. "I don't know if Tsunami will be able to have children, or what will happen when we're one person. But it would be nice if I did."

"Tsunami's children, huh?" Washu looked pensive. "Now that would be some addition to the Royal Tree."

She stifled a yawn.

"Well, whatever you did, thank you." She added. "I feel a little bashed about, and I suspect that most, if not all of my magic is gone now Kihaku isn't there to sustain it. But I'm alive and that's enough for me. I've never relied on my magic, anyway. I much prefer to put my faith in my brain."

"I don't know." Sasami admitted. "All of that is beyond me. But at least it will give you something to study now, won't it? I mean, since you've finished examining Ryoko, and all...you can examine yourself and see whether or not you still have magic, now Kihaku is gone."

Washu laughed.

"Well, I guess we'll wait and see." She said with a shrug. "But I've always been the scientist, Sasami-chan. Not the witch. It's just who I am, I suppose."

"You should rest." Sasami suggested. "Ayeka said I shouldn't over-tire you, when you'd been through so much already. But I had to come make sure you were really all right. I mean, I knew you were, but...I wanted to check."

"I'm tougher than that. Trust me." Washu said ruefully. "I feel a lot better than I did when I first woke up on your ship, even if I am still a bit all over the place. And besides, someone needs to keep an eye on this rag-bag family of mine you mentioned."

She bit her lip, then,

"Sasami, what happened to Tokimi?"

"She's still sleeping." Sasami frowned. "Ayeka said to leave her aboard Tsunami-fune, where she's safe until we can work out what to do about her. She hasn't stirred since the explosion of her planet...Washu, I don't know whether she will ever wake up. But Tsunami said that Kihaku was so tortured, it really wasn't her fault any of this bad stuff happened. She thinks that not even you could have held the madness back...I just wish I knew how to help her like I helped you. I can't reach Tokimi. I've tried, but I can't."

"I see." Tears glinted in the depths of Washu's eyes. "Thank you at least for sparing her life. I know she's done a lot of bad things, but at the end of it...she was my sister."

"Kihaku was really strong." Sasami observed, and Washu nodded her head.

"She was never born to wield the magic and it took control of her, rather than the other way around." She said sadly. "Yet whatever she's done and however much she's been through..."

She faltered, and Sasami smiled, placing a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I think you really _were_ close once, weren't you? Like Ayeka and I are close?" She asked curiously.

"She was like my true sister, even though both of us knew she wasn't." Washu agreed. "Tokimi was always gentle, never judging...always wanting there to be peace. And you know, even when the madness had her, I wanted to believe that Tokimi still lived inside, somewhere. Her true nature was never to do all this or to destroy so many things."

"That's what I think too." Sasami agreed. "Poor Tokimi. It must have been horrible for her, being alone and so trapped for so many years."

"I just don't know what to do about her, now." Washu admitted. "I love her still, I admit that. Whatever she did, I wouldn't have wanted her dead, even if in her delusions she wanted to kill me. But I can't keep her on the Earth. Ryoko is already tense enough around Zero...I mean Yume...and I don't want to fling another iron onto the fire just yet. Ryoko is naturally suspicious, after all, and Tokimi did target Tenchi. I don't think I could risk the confrontation if Tokimi recovered her wits...after all, without Kihaku, Tokimi has no magic of her own to wield in her defence."

She sighed.

"And without Kihaku, she doesn't have a world to call her home, either."

Sasami looked thoughtful.

"I'd like to take her to Jurai." She said at length. "I think that Tokimi has suffered enough already, and that she shouldn't be made to suffer any more. Plus, there may be physicians on Jurai who would be able to help her. And I think she deserves that chance."

"Do you really think that Tokimi would be treated any better on Jurai than she would be on the Earth?" Washu tilted her head, looking doubtful. "Even if she did wake up, we both know that her mind could be scarred...badly scarred from all of this. Do you think that anyone would help her, knowing what she sought to do?"

Sasami nodded.

"She was possessed by an evil force." She said quietly. "Just like Kagato possessed Ryoko when she and Tenchi fought him. Tokimi was another victim of dark magic, that's all, and Juraians are in a position to understand that, given the recent bad stuff with Kagato and Souja. Yes, I think so. If Tokimi came to Jurai, she wouldn't be badly treated. I would make sure that she was given the very best care. And you'd know where she was, if you ever wanted to see her."

She smiled.

"Presuming you're planning on staying on the Earth."

"I think so." Washu nodded. "I don't really have anywhere else to call home."

She shrugged.

"Besides, Tsunami's not the only one who sees the value in family." She said ruefully. "Motley as my pack are, they are mine and I'm tied to them whether they like it or not. It's a strange relationship I have with my daughter, but since she discovered our connection she has come to me more and more for advice...even when she doesn't realise she's doing it. I'm in no hurry to move away from that environment, and subspace can be very bleak at this time of the year."

"I guess so." Sasami looked amused. "And I think Ryoko really missed you when you were in space, even if she wouldn't admit it. She seemed happy to see you back, anyway, and I'm glad you're going to stay with her, Washu-san."

"So am I." Washu shifted herself more comfortably in her bed, looking thoughtful. "So everyone made it back in one piece, then? Tenchi and Mihoshi as well as you and the two knights?"

"Yes." Sasami nodded. "Oh! And Kiyone has woken up. She's still tired and weak, but she said Mihoshi's name, so she remembers who people are all right."

She giggled.

"Mihoshi yelled and bounced around the room like nothing else when she did it." She added. "It was so funny. Poor Kiyone had such a headache, but the more she begged Mihoshi to calm down, the more manic Mihoshi got. In the end, Ayeka had to intervene."

Washu chuckled.

"That sounds like Mihoshi." She said with a grin. "And I'm glad Kiyone has stirred. She seems all right, then? I mean, in general? Yume is taking good care of her?"

"She's doing her best." Sasami agreed. "Although I think she'll be glad when you're fit - she's a stranger to Kiyone, and with everything so unsettled, it doesn't make things easier on either of them. Ayeka wants Kiyone to come back with us to Jurai, you see - to present evidence at Seiryo Tennan's hearing, now he's been taken into custody. She's already spoken to Father about me doing so, but Father's said I'm too young, so it's kinda going to be down to other people. As usual."

She sighed, then shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well. I think it might be better if we didn't tell him everything you and I did when we went out in space, Washu. He might lock me away forever, if he knew I'd faced down Tokimi and everything."

"He won't hear about that from me." Washu's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Your father is going to have to accept, though, sooner or later, that you can take care of yourself."

"Well, at least he doesn't think I'm mad any more, so I guess it's one step at a time." Sasami said resignedly.

"And Seiryo?"

"Ayeka knocked him out with her magic." Sasami considered. "He's come round since, but as far as I know, he hasn't spoken a word to anyone. I haven't seen him - Ayeka said she didn't want him anywhere near me, but I think he's a little dazed. I don't know how much he remembers, but at the end of the day I don't suppose it will matter much. Takeru left with the Galaxy Police officers Tokimi possessed aboard the Unko this morning, to convey him to Father's custody, and Father doesn't take well any threat to either Ayeka or me. I think they want the hearing as soon as possible, considering how high profile the whole thing is. I don't know if Kiyone will want to come, though. She hasn't said anything, but she's been through a lot recently. Well, we all have."

She looked thoughtful.

"Actually, since Dr Clay's dead, Ayeka will probably want you and Yume, too." She realised. "Ryoko has flat out refused to go anywhere that involves my father and a courtroom, and Tenchi's staying too. I think he missed her - or was worried about her - or something. But he says that if Seiryo was possessed, he doesn't want to be the reason the man is put in prison. And if he wasn't, he doesn't want to antagonise him into attacking the Earth later on. I think he and Lord Yosho will have a lot to do now that the Earth know about us, Washu-san. Since they live here and all - we're going to need their help in making the Earthlings really believe we don't want to hurt them."

"Wait a minute. Did you say that Clay is _dead_?" Washu looked startled, and Sasami nodded.

"It was kinda ooky, really." She reflected. "He died when Tokimi's magic did...Yume said she kept him alive and when it was gone it was like...poof. He went, too."

"I hadn't considered that." Washu admitted. "Poor old Clay. What a way to go."

She smiled, touching the Princess's hand playfully.

"He should have chosen a better deity to put faith in." She teased. "I'd be in the same boat now, if not for the intervention of Sasami-kami-sama."

"Washu!" Sasami giggled. "One thing I'm definitely not is a goddess! I leave that to Tsunami - for now, Sasami-hime is just fine with me!"

Washu eyed the young princess keenly.

"And what about you and a certain handsome knight of Jurai, Lady Sasami?" She asked playfully. Sasami pinkened.

"You had that conversation with Tsunami. Not with me." She said primly, and Washu laughed.

"I see." She said, amused. "But from the way you're blushing, it's not a completely new concept to you either, is it?"

"I really don't know." Sasami sighed. "I'm not even thirteen summers yet, and Kamidake is a lot older than I am. He might not be older than Tsunami, but I haven't become her yet. And, well, it's complicated grown up stuff. I don't want to worry about men or marriage right at the moment. I just want to have fun and make friends and explore as much of the universe as I can. I'm going to have a whole lot of things to do when I'm an adult – so while I'm not, I don't want to be one."

She smiled.

"I know you understand, since you like being a child too."

"Well, I guess not any more." Washu glanced at her hands ruefully, running her index finger over her palm as she did so. "But listen to me, Sasami. You're young and people will try and make you do things – not least Tsunami. But you have to live _your_ life in the end and make your own decisions. If you decide you love Kamidake, when you're old enough to want to deal with those things, then go all out to get him. But if it's Tsunami's fancy, don't let her sway you. Love isn't something you should play with – and you obviously have too much of it to marry the wrong man."

"I've never heard you talk about love before." Sasami looked startled. "Sometimes it's hard to know what's Tsunami's and what's mine, to be honest. Maybe it doesn't matter, if we're two parts of the same person."

Washu fumbled in her pocket, pulling out the damaged chain and setting it down on the bedcovers.

"A man gave this to me, a long time ago, as a memory of our time together." She said slowly. "I lost him then but I never did forget him. I almost thought, when I knew Kihaku was going to be destroyed, that if I died maybe I'd see him again. And if I took it with me to face Tokimi, then he'd know that I'd waited for him all this time. It seems silly, doesn't it, that I'd do something like that? I've never had time for soppy romanticisms. But you think and do strange things when you're facing death. I don't want you to spend all your time fixing other people's lives, Sasami-chan. You have your own to live as well, and it's not always nice to live it on your own."

"Washu." Carefully Sasami picked up the chain, glancing it over and then meeting her companion's sober gaze. "That's so sad. I never knew you'd been through anything like that."

"Some things shouldn't be dwelt over. They drive you mad, if you brood for too long." Washu said simply. "But he was a good man, Sasami. The best I've ever known, and I know there will never be another like him. If Kamidake is that man for you, make sure you don't make my mistakes and let him slip away from you. All right?"

"All right." Sasami nodded, returning the chain to its owner. "I'll do my best to remember."

"Good girl." Washu smiled, fingering the pendant and then returning it to her pocket. "That's all I ask."

She sighed.

"Between you and me, I hope that Jurai's hearing goes in Seiryo's favour." She added pensively. "Haru is a skilled and ruthless interrogator...it could be the worst for a lot of people, if things went the other way."

Sasami kicked her legs idly against the side of the bed.

"I already told Takeru to make sure Seiryo didn't get doped with serum." She said absently. "I told him Tsunami said that with his mind so addled and confused by the magic, it wouldn't help and might make his situation worse. They don't use serum on mad people, and I think Father might listen to me as Tsunami, even if he wouldn't listen to me as Sasami."

"Is that true?" Washu raised an eyebrow. "Does Tsunami really think it will make him worse, to use the serum?"

"I don't know." Sasami admitted. "But I do know that they don't need serum to know what bad things Seiryo did. If they have Kiyone and they have so many witnesses and everything, then they don't need to probe his mind to find out what happened. So it's unnecessary and besides, I don't like the serum. It's nasty...it's not fair."

"Are you protecting Lady Suki too, Sasami-chan?" Washu asked softly. Surprise flickered in Sasami's eyes, and Washu knew her assumption had been correct. She smiled.

"I thought you might be." She continued. "If Seiryo was doped with serum, the whole court of Jurai would find out what really happened to her late father...and that would be a shame, wouldn't it?"

"How did you know about it?" Sasami looked startled. "I thought I was the only one who Suki had told. She trusted me...and I promised her I wouldn't talk to anyone about it, not even Ayeka. If she finds out someone else knows, she'll think I betrayed her."

"Oh, I'm very good at keeping secrets." Washu said ironically. "Don't worry. And Yume told me. She was there, you know, when it happened...her digital memory recorded the whole event and Tokimi was using it as a lever against Seiryo - blackmail, I suppose you'd call it. Sticks and carrots - the threat of Suki's disgrace if he failed, the promise and lure of power if he succeeded. He didn't stand a chance, really...not once she'd touched him with Kihaku's madness."

"I see." Sasami looked unusually solemn, then, "Do you think Yume will tell anyone?"

"No. She asked my advice about what she should do, and I advised her that it was better not spoken of. She seemed to agree...I think she felt sorry for poor Suki, and I know I did when I reviewed the recording myself." Washu said pensively. "In the end, she erased the file. She remembers what she saw - her mind is too cognisant now for her not to. But she has no digital evidence to back it up...and any copy Tokimi had was destroyed when Kihaku exploded. Clay is dead, according to you - that means the only people other than Seiryo and Suki Tennan who know what really happened to Lord Seiji are you, Yume and me. And none of us are going to betray her...now are we?"

"No." Relief flooded Sasami's features. "I'm glad you agree with me, because I like Suki and we're becoming friends. And I know she didn't do it on purpose - she wouldn't do anything like that, I know it. I trust her...and she trusted me. Besides, Ayeka and Takeru have both said how horrible and mean Seiji Tennan was. That he drank and gambled and treated Lady Kaede really badly."

"That's not really a reason to kill him, but Suki's circumstances are a special case." Washu smiled, amused by the simplicity of her companion's judgement. "So we'll say no more about it. It was smart thinking of you to warn Takeru against the serum. I doubt that Seiryo will want to betray his sister, even if he has hit an all time low."

She stretched, stifling a yawn.

"I'm tired." She realised, a rueful smile touching her lips. "I feel so lazy, sleeping when there's so much work to be done...but it's all I want to do."

"You probably should, then." Sasami smiled, the merriment returning to her gaze as she did so. "You took a beating and Tsunami would want you to look after yourself. Besides, I think the Earth might need you very much soon. Ayeka has been talking with a lot of important Earth people about Jurai and extending a hand of friendship across space, to help the Earth defend itself against invaders and aggressors. You're probably the smartest person on the planet, and if you're staying here, you can probably help them. Right?"

"Help to protect the Earth, or help to make it part of Jurai?" Washu raised an eyebrow, and Sasami looked reproachful.

"Protect, of course. Ayeka and Uncle wouldn't hurt this planet." She scolded.

"But a partnership would mean a lot of changes." Washu frowned. "For a start, Earth moves on a quicker time axis to Jurai - that would create all kinds of logistical problems in terms of building up trust. Earth's atmosphere is exposed, and there are no checkpoints or security systems in place to log idents of incoming spacecraft. The Galaxy Police patrols in this sector are limited - but there is such a culture diversity between this world and Jurai that I don't know how it would work out...in the long run."

"But you could make the time axis longer, and then Earth and Jurai would be the same." Sasami pointed out. "Couldn't you? I know you're smart - surely you could do something like that? And it would be better for us, too, when we visit. I get so confused between our time and Earth time...would it would make Earth stronger, if they had a longer axis? It would help them, right?"

"In theory, but I suppose we'll see." Despite herself, Washu felt a flare of interest stir inside of her and she grinned. "You know, it might be fun to find out, Sasami. If nothing else, it would be a new line of research - and of course I'd offer my assistance to the Earth, if they decided they needed some help and advice. After all, I'm going to live here - I might as well do my bit to make this planet safe."

"I think you should." Sasami's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Science is almost a kind of magic on it's own, you know."

"Suppose that's true." Washu looked thoughtful. Then she smiled, shrugging and pushing back her covers.

"Well, if that's so, I should stop lazing up here and pay attention to my responsibilities." She added. "I'm going to come pay a visit to Kiyone…and see what she remembers about that night aboard Yagami."

-------

"How do you feel now?"

Kiyone took a sip of hot tea, casting her companion a grateful smile as she set it down gingerly on the table beside her. Somehow, she mused, curled up in the Masaki front room and surrounded by friendly faces, it seemed almost impossible that she could have been so close to death aboard her spaceship just a short time earlier.

"Better." She said now, in answer to Ayeka's gentle question. "If still a little cold. Thank you, Ayeka."

"You're welcome." Ayeka smiled, sitting back in her seat. "Mihoshi will be back in a minute with another blanket, and I know Sasami's gone to tell Washu that you're feeling better. I'm not sure you should be up and about yet, though – I understand that it was a vicious attack."

"Yes." Kiyone bit her lip as images flooded her senses. "If you don't mind, Ayeka, I…don't want to talk about it. Not right now, anyway. It's over, anyway – that's all that matters. And I wanted to get up. I'm not lazy and I'm sure there must be a pile of work to be done back at Headquarters. Mihoshi's radioed them – or I hope it was them – to tell them what happened and that I'm safe. Now that S…that…Agent...that _he_'s in Juraian custody, it's all right that they know where we are."

"Seiryo Tennan will pay for his crimes against you and against Jurai." Ayeka said firmly. "Takeru has taken him back first thing to face charges with my father and Uncle Azusa, so he's a long way from hurting you again. Don't worry, Kiyone. You've nothing to fear from Agent Tennan ever again."

"No, I know." Kiyone pursed her lips, as Mihoshi re-entered the room, a heavy, woollen blanket folded clumsily over her arms. She deposited her burden on the arm of the chair, beaming at her friend as she dropped down beside it.

"There." She said proudly. "It was the best one I could find. I'm sorry I took so long, Kiyone – the closets are so confusing and all these things fell on me when I was looking. I had to push everything back and then the door wouldn't shut…but I'm back now. You're not too cold, are you?"

Despite herself, Kiyone smiled, shaking her head.

"No, Mihoshi, and this will do just fine." She assured her companion, reaching for the blanket and pulling it tightly around her. "Thank you."

She relaxed back in her seat, looking thoughtful.

"Ayeka, who is this Yume girl who's been helping to look after me?" She asked at length. "I've never seen her before – is she a friend of Tenchi's?"

"Sort of." Ayeka frowned. "She's a shape-shifter, Kiyone – a droid built by Tokimi's henchman, Dr Clay. Somehow she's broken her programming – or Washu might have helped her in that department – and she's switched sides. Now Tokimi is defeated and Clay is dead, she has nowhere to go. I think Ryoko said she could stay here, on the understanding she helped out. And Lord Yosho hasn't objected to having her here. But she's Washu's project, really. And she's surprisingly domesticated, considering that she was built for criminal subterfuge."

"I guess Dr Clay made himself a housekeeper." Mihoshi suggested, settling herself more comfortably in her seat and scooping up Kiyone's tea, taking a sip. "Mm, good tea! Did Sasami make this?"

"Mihoshi, that's Kiyone's!" Ayeka protested, and Kiyone managed a faint grin.

"It's all right. I'm not that thirsty anyway, and the blanket is warming me up." She said, dismissing the princess's concern with a shrug.

"Kiyone, I have to tell you something." Mihoshi glanced down into the tea, an awkward expression touching her features as she did so. "And you might be very mad at me, so I want you to remember that Washu will want you to rest and you've been ill and yelling would be really really bad for your recovery…okay?"

"Okay." Kiyone said slowly. "What's on your mind, Mihoshi?"

"I…kinda broke Yagami." Mihoshi raised sheepish blue eyes to her partner's wary ones. "I didn't mean to, only I wanted to get you here as fast as I could and the engine didn't like it. It went sort of…phut when we got near Earth's atmosphere. I'm really, really sorry, Kiyone…Washu says she'll fix it and all. But she hasn't had time to yet and I know that you really love that ship."

She looked anxious.

"Are you cross with me?"

Kiyone was silent for a moment, then she shook her head.

"Right now there are a million places in space I'd rather be than aboard Yagami." She admitted ruefully. She paused, then grasped Mihoshi's hand, squeezing it tightly. "And you saved my life, bringing me here as fast as you did. I know that's true. Spaceships can be fixed more easily than people can, Mihoshi – you did the right thing and I'm not mad."

"You're really not?" Relief flooded Mihoshi's features. "Oh, good! Because I was really worried that you would be, and well, with you being so ill and all, I didn't want to give you a recap."

"I think you mean a relapse, Mihoshi." Ayeka looked amused. Kiyone laughed.

"I'm glad you're here." She told her scatterbrained friend affectionately. "I feel that nothing bad could possibly happen so long as I've got you to look after me."

Mihoshi beamed proudly, taking another sip of Kiyone's drink.

"That's because we're partners." She said, in her usual, happy-go-lucky way. "And we look out for each other."

"Speaking of which, Kiyone, I really do need to know whether you will come to Jurai with me for Lord Tennan's hearing." Ayeka's expression became grave, and Kiyone's heart clenched in her throat as she absorbed the seriousness of the situation. "I don't know how much you even remember – but this is going to be a big scandal, when it gets out across Jurai that one of our most esteemed noble families was wound up in all this intrigue and violence. The more people we have to testify, the easier it will be to resolve."

"I…I don't know, Ayeka." Kiyone dropped her gaze, toying with the edges of the blanket. "I'm not sure I want to stand up in court and give evidence. Really, I just want to forget it ever happened."

"But you've spoken in court lots of times, Kiyone." Mihoshi looked confused, returning the empty cup to the table and folding her arms across her chest. "Whenever we've arrested someone who was where they shouldn't have been, you've stood up there and made sure they got sent to prison for what they did. Why not do it this time? Seiryo Tennan is a bad man and he hurt you. Don't you want to have him locked away?"

Kiyone swallowed hard.

"It's different being the case, rather than solving it." She murmured. "Besides, I'm not sure…I mean…I remember…things. But I don't know how accurate my memories are or if I've been misled by what he did to me. And I'm so behind already at Headquarters...my absence there must have caused them some problems, I'm sure."

"Even so, whatever you do recall would be a help." Ayeka said softly. "And Uncle would contact Headquarters and explain why we needed you. They'd understand."

Kiyone sighed.

"Let me think on it." She begged. Ayeka looked surprised, but she nodded her head, and the detective clutched the blanket more tightly to her, getting to her feet.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go take a walk outside." She said at length. "My head is fuzzy…I think I could use the fresh air."

"Are you sure you're up to that?" Mihoshi looked startled. "Shall I come with you, Kiyone?"

"No…you stay here." Kiyone shook her head. "I'll only be a few minutes. I just want…to clear my mind a little. And think about what Ayeka's asking me to do."

"But Kiyone…"

"No, Mihoshi, let her go if that's how she feels." Ayeka held up a hand to prevent Mihoshi's protestations, shaking her head slowly. "But Kiyone, don't tax yourself too much. We all know you're wanting to be fit and well and ready to return to Headquarters yesterday if at all possible, and I realise that taking a trip to Jurai _will_ delay your duties even more. But most of all, your health is more important…so take care."

"I will." Kiyone assured her. "Thank you, Ayeka. I won't walk far. I think I just need some time alone."

Before either of her friends could respond, she left the small, brightly lit sitting room, heading slowly and gingerly out into the hallway and towards the front door. As she reached for the handle, she heard someone call her name and she turned, shock registering in her sapphire eyes as she stared at the speaker in disbelief.

"_Washu_?" She demanded.

"In the flesh."

"But what happened to you? Why are you…well…older?"

"It's good to see you up and about, Kiyone." Mischief sparkled in Washu's green eyes. "And me? Well, let's just say that my magic was another casualty of our little spat with Tokimi. It's all right – I'm kinda resigned to the idea of being grown up for once. At least I'll be able to reach things without step-stools – and I suppose that, with a renegade daughter like mine, I can't run around like a child all the time. I might set her a bad example."

Kiyone offered her a troubled smile.

"I suppose that's true." She acknowledged. "But it's odd to see you looking like that. Everything seems to be different somehow – I'm still trying to get my head around all that's happened."

"It's been a bit confusing, for sure." Washu said cheerfully. "And you? I was just coming to see you, in fact. I'm glad to see you well enough to be wandering around the house. It was touch and go for a while – Seiryo Tennan really did a number on you."

Panic welled up inside Kiyone's heart at her friend's casual words and she shook her head, taking a deep breath as she fought for her composure and won.

"Please, don't." She said quietly. "I don't want to think about it – or him – if I can help it."

"I see." The amusement died out of Washu's eyes and she nodded. "I wasn't sure how you'd react to it all, in truth, when you woke up. Tokimi's magic had powerful emotional side effects, which no doubt Agent Tennan is finding out for himself right at the moment. I wasn't sure what kind of an impact it would have had on you. In fact, I did wonder if you'd even remember things at all. A blast like that could easily have severed your memories completely…so I was relieved when Sasami said you'd called Mihoshi by name."

"Not as glad as she was." Kiyone rubbed her temples. "My head is still spinning."

"She means well, though." Washu said softly, and Kiyone nodded.

"Yes, she does." She agreed pensively.

"Were you heading outside?"

"Yes…I was going to take a walk, clear my head and get some mountain air." Kiyone agreed.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"I…" Kiyone faltered, then shook her head. "I suppose not."

Washu eyed her keenly.

"You know, you can tell me the truth." She said quietly, and for the first time Kiyone was aware of an almost maternal concern in the scientist's clever green eyes. "I understand more about the impact of Tokimi's magic than you might think, and I don't think you're a coward because you don't want to go to Jurai and testify against Seiryo Tennan."

Shock glittered in Kiyone's eyes at this.

"How did you know that?" She whispered. "I haven't said a word of it to you!"

"But I know Ayeka, and besides, Sasami mentioned the idea when she came calling on me this morning." Washu shrugged, as they sauntered out of the house, heading slowly down the path towards Katsuhito's Shinto shrine. "I also saw the look in your eyes when I mentioned Seiryo's attack. You're scared, aren't you? That he'll come back or that it will happen again?"

"I know it won't." Kiyone said tiredly. "I know he was possessed, Washu – I remember the attack as clearly as if it happened just now and I know I saw something evil in his eyes. Something that wasn't human. I remember what I overheard between Seiryo and his sister, too – about witchcraft – and I know that's what it was. Dark magic. That's what assaulted me. A man out of his wits at the whim of a sorceress."

"But…?"

"But my brain won't accept that." Kiyone ran her fingers absently through her thick dark hair. "Washu, I know those things to be true. I know that Yagami, and Headquarters and the Galaxy Police are all as safe and as secure as they've ever been. I have Mihoshi on my side and there's no reason to think that Agent Tennan – or anyone, for that matter – will come meaning me harm. And yet it's still there, at the back of my mind. Little things…just make me remember. I feel so stupid and weak for thinking that way, but whenever someone says his name, I'm so close to breaking down."

She grimaced, kicking idly at a pebble on the ground and watching as it disappeared into the undergrowth.

"Do you think I'm a coward, Washu?" She asked plaintively. "I feel like one. I can't even bring myself to tell Ayeka why I don't really want to go to Jurai. But I don't know how to break the cycle. Do you think I'm weak?"

"No, I don't." Washu said gravely, stopping and placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Listen. Stop beating yourself up inside, Kiyone. You are one of the best detectives the Galaxy Police has ever had. Unconventional, maybe, and occasionally you make crazy decisions, like agreeing to help mad scientists to spy on your colleagues. But that aside, you're a phenomenal officer and you have potential beyond most of the people you work with. You're no coward and you never have been."

"Then why do I feel like this?" Kiyone asked helplessly. "This isn't who I am – if we both know that, then why is it happening? It's silly. I face death and danger all the time. Why does this bother me as much as it is? Why should it matter, now that the danger is gone?"

"You're used to being in dangerous situations, but you're not used to someone coming at you with the specific intention of ending your life." Washu said pensively. "Agent Tennan's attack was both brutal and very personal. You feel victimised, that's all. And because he was a colleague, you feel unsafe. It's all perfectly natural, you know – textbook, in fact. Trauma does cause violent psychological reactions in people - even people as dedicated as you. In fact, your attention to detail and your perfectionism probably makes you more open to it, if you want to know the truth. It's the superhero complex - you think you can cope with anything, so when something comes along that you can't handle, it sends your brain into a spin."

"Not helping." Kiyone scowled. "I don't want to be textbook anything, Washu. I want to forget it happened and get back to my life."

"Well, maybe you need a time out." Washu shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "A holiday never hurt anyone, and I haven't had a chance to look at Yagami yet."

She yawned, a rueful look on her face, and Kiyone was suddenly aware of the fatigue in her companion's green eyes.

"You look as tired as I feel." she remarked acidly. "I know you went out into space, and that somehow you were hurt, because Mihoshi told me you were still sleeping when I asked her where you were. But she didn't tell me any details - all I know is that somehow you were involved in rescuing her from Tokimi. I'm not sure even she knows how. What exactly did you have to do to save the universe, Washu?"

A haunted look crossed Washu's face.

"Let go of the past." She said vaguely. "Like you, I'd rather not dwell on it too much. We both have futures to deal with and look to, after all. Kiyone, it's up to you what you do about Jurai and Agent Tennan. But you'll only disappoint yourself if you don't stand up and do what you know is right. You were born to be involved with the Galaxy Police, and if it were any other trial, you'd be there in a flash. Don't let your personal nightmares or hangups get in the way."

Kiyone stared at her friend for a moment. Then she smiled grimly.

"I will go to Jurai." She said finally. "I think I was planning to, anyway. But I'm not looking forward to it. And I suppose I was hoping someone would tell me I didn't have to - and that would be passing the buck. Ducking out of my responsibilities. That's not something I do, so I will go with Ayeka. But..."

She faltered, then,

"I don't want to do it alone, not really." She admitted, her cheeks pink with embarassment.

"Well, I have a feeling you won't be." Washu looked rueful. "I think Yume and I might be tagging along for the ride, considering Ryoko has apparently refused point blank to step into a courtroom, and Tenchi's more preoccupied with her and with returning the Earth to sanity than anything else. No, it will rest with us and I'm sure that between us, we should be able to settle Seiryo's case and see things righted on Jurai."

"Then I'll tell Ayeka I'm in." Kiyone said, determination flaring up inside her as she made her decision. "After all, it's as you say. This is my vocation and what I need to do. And maybe then I'll stop feeling so afraid of Seiryo Tennan."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"This Hearing will now come to order."

Seiryo fidgeted in his seat, his heart heavy as he leant back against the stiff wooden support. The chamber was full today, he mused bitterly, as he ran his gaze cautiously over the assembled nobles and others who had come to see justice done to such a high ranking member of one of Jurai's most illustrious noble families. He rubbed his temples, biting his lip as, in the crowd of faces, he caught sight of his sister. She met his gaze for the briefest of instants, and Seiryo saw the pain and confusion that was mirrored there. Then Suki dropped her gaze, as if afraid she might lose her composure and break down. His heart lurched inside of him as he contemplated everything that had happened.

And now, he realised dully, he would be tried and sentenced as a common criminal, potentially stripped of all land and title as they discussed his deeds before him. Strangely the anger that should have welled up inside of him at this thought was completely absent - all he felt was a deep, hollow emptiness, and his head ached and buzzed with exhaustion and regret.

"Honoured Emperor, Lord Seiryo Tennan stands accused of many crimes, not least that of treason against this world, Jurai." Lord Haru had now taken centre stage, his thin features twisted into a mixture of disgust and derision as he stalked in front of the throne, his voice clear and unrelenting in the now silent courtroom. "Will you hear his case and pass judgement on this man, who is a member of your own Holy Council?"

"Yes, Lord Haru, I will preside." Azusa responded gravely, getting to his feet and eying Seiryo with a look of sad resignation. "Please, begin the proceedings."

"As you wish, my Lord Emperor." Haru swept low in a bow before his brother, then turned his attention back towards the hapless noble in the dock. "Lord Tennan, stand."

Seiryo did so, his head throbbing and swirling as he got clumsily to his feet. Resting his hand on the wooden dock before him to prevent himself from falling, he faced the Emperor's chief of security in stony silence, unwilling to speak in the taut, tense atmosphere of the elaborate council chamber.

"Lord Tennan, you are accused of treason against the planet Jurai." Haru spoke in soft, menacing tones, his dark eyes glittering as he glared at the unfortunate defendant. "You are accused of complying with the evil schemes of one Lady Tokimi, to destroy and wreak havoc on our world by harming it's noble goddess, the Honoured Lady Tsunami. Further to this end, you are accused of brutally attacking Detective Kiyone Makibi and Lord Takeru Imada, and furthermore, of launching raids on a protected space zone, putting at risk men and women of the planet known as Earth. You conspired and succeeded in abducting Prince Tenchi on the orders of this heretic Priestess, and furthermore, proceeded to put in danger the lives of the Lady Ayeka and the Lady Sasami among others. These crimes are grave. Do you have anything to say in your defence, before we call witness?"

Seiryo's gaze hardened, and he did not speak. In the crowd, he was aware of Suki sharply drawing breath, as she absorbed the true horror of what he had done, and a pang shot through his heart. He had tried his best to protect his sister, he mused sadly. But he had failed.

Haru, seeing that he was going to get no answer from his prisoner turned back to the throne, offering his brother another overly-pretentious bow.

"Lord Azusa, due to the nature of the case, truth serum has not been used on the accused." He said quietly, and from his tone Seiryo could tell that Haru was displeased with this decision. "However, the court has witnesses it can call to testify to Lord Tennan's subversive behaviour...if your Highness is willing to hear their evidence."

"Yes, Lord Haru. Please proceed." Azusa raised his hand to acknowledge Haru's words, and Haru smiled, nodding his head. He turned towards the far door of the room, gesturing to the guard, who bowed, then opened the door, disappearing for a moment and then reappearing with a young woman in tow. As Seiryo stared at her, his heart stopped in his chest and his eyes grew wide with disbelief and alarm.

"Kiyone Makibi." He muttered to himself, clenching his fists to quell the rising waves of uncertainty, relief and panic that threatened to all wash over him at once. "But I don't understand...I don't..."

"Would the first witness declare herself to the Emperor, stating her name and her rank." Haru instructed, and Kiyone placed her hands hesitantly on the witness stand, bowing her head slightly in Azusa's direction. She glanced up, meeting Seiryo's incredulous gaze with a trepidant one of her own, and Seiryo was aware of the fear that lurked behind her blue eyes. He bit his lip, knowing that she had every right to fear him, but somehow feeling none of his usual superiority for having instilled such a sensation in a lower ranking officer. Instead he felt shamed, and he leant back against the wood of the dock, eying her warily.

"Kiyone Makibi. Galaxy Police Detective, first class."

At length her words rang out across the room, strong and clear, but Seiryo's senses were sharp enough to hear the apprehension in her tone.

"Detective Makibi, thank you for making the trip to Jurai." Haru observed her gravely. "I realise that you have many duties to attend to, and that this is not a comfortable business for you."

"It's my duty to be here, Lord Haru. My superiors at the Galaxy Police understand why I had to answer Princess Ayeka's summons." Kiyone turned her gaze away from Seiryo to the Prince, offering him a faint smile. Haru returned it, bowing his head in acknowledgement of her words.

"You are, I believe, acquainted with the defendant?"

"Ye-es, sir."

"For the court, can you tell me how it is you know him?"

Kiyone visibly swallowed, avoiding his gaze.

"He is Agent Tennan of the Galaxy Police Elite Force." She whispered. "A...a colleague at Headquarters."

"Indeed. And would you say you were _well_ acquainted with Agent Tennan?"

"No, Lord Haru." Kiyone shook her head. "We work in different divisions. In fact, it's only recently that our paths even crossed."

"I see." Haru's eyes took on a thoughtful expression. "Detective Kiyone, would you please explain to the court what happened aboard your spaceship, Yagami, the night that you last saw Agent Seiryo Tennan?"

Kiyone hesitated for a moment, and Seiryo glanced at her, anxiety surging through him as he struggled to recall all the details of that night himself. Through his tired, foggy brain he remembered only too well that he had put his hand to her body and willed her death, but he could not remember how much he had told her, or, as another horrific thought struck him, whether he had revealed to her the true nature of his father's untimely passing. He prayed not, even as she began to speak.

"I was alone aboard my ship." She said slowly. "My partner, Detective Kuramitsu, was at the mess hall and I was preparing Yagami for departure on patrol. I thought I heard someone, but I couldn't see anyone. Then Agent Tennan appeared in the drive room..."

"You say appeared?" Haru held up his hand. "Would you say, as if by magic?"

"Possibly." Kiyone nodded her head. "But really, Lord Haru, I didn't see him arrive. I don't...it would be circumstantial to say..."

She hesitated, and Haru nodded.

"Proceed." He agreed quietly. "Describe for the Emperor the manner of your meeting with Agent Tennan."

"He seemed upset." Kiyone admitted, and Seiryo noted that her grip on the witness stand had become so tight her knuckles had gone white. "He told me that he...he was going to kill me."

"And can you think of any reason why he might want to harm you, Detective?"

"I overheard bits of a conversation between him and his sister, Lady Suki." Kiyone admitted, and Seiryo saw horror flash into Suki's aqua eyes at this. "He thought I'd heard too much, so he...he decided that..."

She faltered, and Haru's eyes softened.

"Describe Agent Tennan's manner, Detective." He said gently. "When he attacked you - was there anything specific about his mode of attack?"

"Yes." Kiyone raised her gaze, nodding her head. "Lord Haru, when I overheard Lady Suki talking to her brother, I heard her mention witchcraft and dark magic very clearly. She sounded upset - and she accused him of becoming involved in these things. I also heard Agent Tennan deny her accusation. But when he came to me in Yagami's drive room, his eyes were not right. It was like some dark force had taken him over - I never saw anything like that before, and I...I really don't want to again. And when he hurt me...he didn't use weapons. He dropped his sword and neutralised my own blaster. He just...put his hand to my body."

She was shaking now, Seiryo realised, and despite himself he felt a reluctant sense of admiration for her courage, facing the man who had wanted her dead only a short time before and describing so candidly the moment when he had tried to end her life.

"And what happened when he did that, Detective?" Azusa asked gently.

"It was like something went through me...burning me." Kiyone murmured. "I couldn't breathe...it wrapped around my heart and my lungs and I couldn't make my body do anything. And then he dropped me, and I heard him say, "It's done, Tokimi." I...I don't remember much more than that. Just that he...he vanished, without walking out of the drive room. He...well, it was like he teleported."

"And then Detective Kuramitsu returned to Yagami, and found you?" Haru asked.

"I believe so." Kiyone acknowledged. "But I don't really remember."

"Detective Kiyone, tell me something." Azusa tilted his head thoughtfully as he eyed the uncomfortable witness. "Would you say that, in attacking you, Lord Tennan was aware of what he was doing?"

Seiryo tensed at this, and Kiyone sent him a fearful glance before returning her gaze to the Emperor.

"I think he knew he was killing me." She said quietly. "But..."

"But?" Haru pressed gently.

"But I don't think he was doing it of his own will." Kiyone sighed. "It's hard to explain - he was...wrong, somehow. And the energy he pulsed through me...I know that the Tennan family aren't blessed with magic, because all Galaxy Police officers have to declare any magical ability when they enter service. I think he knew what he was doing, but I don't think it was his will to do it. I think...I think the woman he called Tokimi made him do it."

Relief coursed through Seiryo's veins at this, and he relaxed, drawing a deep breath of air into his lungs.

"Detective, did Lord Tennan give a reason for his behaviour towards you? Do you remember anything else from his conversation with Lady Suki that might have precipitated these events?"

"They did talk about his father's death." Kiyone admitted, and Seiryo glanced up sharply, seeing his sister go white at the mention of Seiji. "I thought at the time that maybe Lord Seiryo had...had been involved in killing him and that he was trying to cover it up. He made it pretty clear that he...well...that he and his father weren't very close."

"I see." Haru sent Seiryo an unpleasant look. "And as a Detective of the law, what are your impressions now?"

Kiyone hesitated, then she frowned.

"I don't believe he killed Lord Seiji." She admitted. "I did, when he came to Yagami, but he told me then that he didn't do it."

"And you believed him?"

"Yes, sir." Kiyone inclined her head. "He was about to kill me. He had no reason to tell me lies."

"So you believe that the motive was not relating to Lord Seiji's death, but was instead a result of this 'witchcraft' - the dark magic of Lady Tokimi that you heard Lord Seiryo deny to Lady Suki?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Detective. You may step down." Azusa gestured to her, and with some relief, the officer did as she was bidden, following the guard along the walkway and back towards the big oaken door. For a moment she paused, hesitating as she turned her gaze on Seiryo. Then she was gone, and Seiryo sighed, biting down on his lip as he fought to maintain his composure.

Well, he thought bitterly to himself, at least he wasn't a murderer.

"Next witness, Lord Haru." Azusa nodded in his brother's direction, and the guard re-entered the chamber, followed by the droid known as Zero, and Seiryo found his anxiety returning to him threefold. As she took the stand, she eyed him gravely, and he was surprised to see a flicker of compassion in her expression.

"For the Emperor, will the second witness please state her name."

"My name is Yume." The droid spoke clearly and concisely, with none of the nerves of Detective Makibi, and Seiryo watched her apprehensively, wondering what secrets she planned to reveal to the court.

"And your status, Yume?"

"I was created as a shape-shifting entity by the late Dr Clay, Lady Tokimi's accomplice." Yume spoke seriously. "And I was known then under the name of Zero."

"You are known to the defendant under this name?"

"Yes, sir." Yume nodded. "When I first met him, I was still Zero."

"I understand from Lady Washu and others that your programming has since been altered and as such, no charges of complicity are being brought against you in this crime." Haru said softly. "Please speak freely...we wish to know all we can about Lady Tokimi and about the crimes committed by Lord Tennan."

Yume hesitated, then glanced across at Seiryo Tennan.

"Lord Tennan is a victim as much as I or Detective Makibi are victims." She said softly. "Tainted and corrupted by an evil, dark magic. My programming was broken when Lady Tokimi sent the smallest blast of radiation in my direction. When I first met Lord Tennan, he had no magic aura about him, but the second time that I did, he had a very decisive one - with anomalies that I recognised as the work of Lady Tokimi. My databanks have failed to quantify it, but I was aware of it all the same."

"So you believe that Seiryo Tennan acted under the will of Lady Tokimi, and was, essentially, her tool throughout all the recent events."

"Yes, Lord Haru. I do."

Seiryo stared at the droid in surprise, not comprehending her sudden change of attitude towards him.

"Do you believe that Lord Tennan was aware of the things he was doing?"

"I believe he must have been. At least, some of them." Yume admitted. "But when I first met him, he was afraid for the safety of his family. His father had just been murdered, and he...felt threatened."

"Are you suggesting that Lady Tokimi was responsible for the death of his father?" Haru's eyes opened wide. Yume glanced at him for a moment, then nodded her head.

"I know that Tokimi-sama was involved in concealing the body of Seiji Tennan, and in arranging the scene for her own advantage." She agreed. "I do not believe Seiryo Tennan murdered his father, but I do believe he sought to protect his honoured mother and sister from harm when he formed his alliance with Lady Tokimi."

"Lady Sasami has ventured the same opinion to me in my chambers, Lord Haru." Azusa interjected quietly. "Although she is not giving evidence today, I consider her opinion as valid as that of the witness in this matter."

He turned, glancing at Seiryo, who was growing more and more confused by the minute.

"Seiryo-dono, what have you to say on this subject?"

"I would do anything it took to protect my family, Lord Azusa." Seiryo pulled himself together hurriedly, meeting the Emperor's gaze. "The droid speaks true. I did seek to protect Lady Suki and my mother from harm."

"I see." Azusa rubbed his beard. "Yume-san, please tell me, do you believe Lord Seiryo chose to be a part of Tokimi's schemes of his own will, before she tainted him with her magic?"

"I know he did not." Yume shook her head. "I was the one who retrieved him from the planet Jurai. On Dr Clay's orders I took him by force aboard Clay's ship and he was transported to Lady Tokimi. He was not conscious throughout most of the journey, since Lady Tokimi sought to protect the secrecy of her location. And the next time I saw him, after their meeting, he had been touched by her magic."

"I see. Most interesting." Azusa said slowly. "Thank you, Yume-san. You may step down."

Seiryo let his breath out in a rush, as he forced his tired brain to make sense of what he had heard. When he had seen the shape-shifter take the stand, he had remembered all too well the recorded footage her memory had collected of his sister's crime. And yet, for some reason he could not fathom, she had concealed this evidence from the court. More, she had sought to mislead them, in naming Tokimi as his father's killer.

"Why?" He wondered. "To protect me? Or to protect Suki? It can't be to protect herself - Lord Haru told her that she already had immunity. I wish this made sense...and that my brain didn't hurt so much!"

"Would the third witness please state her name for the Emperor." Lord Haru's voice broke through his musings and he glanced up, seeing that a third figure had now taken the stand. Although they had never met face to face, Seiryo had the strangest impression of knowing her, and as she met his gaze, he felt discomfitted, as if she could see far beyond his outward appearance. For a moment his mind was drawn to Tokimi, and the way she had so casually assessed his ambitions and his nature.

"Professor Washu Hakubi." The woman spoke softly, holding Seiryo's gaze for a moment longer and then sending the Emperor a conspiratorial wink. "But then, you don't need me to tell you that, do you, Azusa-heika?"

"Washu-san, please remember you're in an official Juraian court proceeding and that there are ways in which you address an Emperor of Jurai." Haru sent her a warning look, and was rewarded by a dazzling smile.

"But Lord Azusa and I are old friends." She said casually. "And I'd hate to stand on ceremony."

Despite himself, a rueful smile touched the Emperor's lips and he nodded.

"I shouldn't be surprised to find you in the thick of this business, Washu-sensei." He said quietly. "You always seem to have a sixth sense where my great grandson is concerned."

"Or my daughter." Washu said acerbically, sending him a pointed look.

"Indeed." Azusa agreed, and Seiryo wondered at this sheepish acknowledgement of an unknown past encounter.

"Washu-san, please." Haru was becoming impatient and a faint flicker of amusement entered Seiryo's tired teal eyes as he observed the chief of security's flustering. "This is a serious matter! Lord Tennan stands accused of many grave crimes, and..."

"And I've no doubt he did all of them, Lord Haru." Washu smiled, revealing a row of perfect white teeth. "But since I never met the man face to face before today, it would be speculation for me to say whether I thought him guilty or innocent. And even if he did do them, I think it unlikely that you'll be able to convict him of any."

"Washu-sensei!" Haru was becoming exasperated, and Washu laughed.

"Lord Haru, I speak only as I find." She said simply. "Lord Azusa has already heard about Seiryo-dono's actions, but he has not heard about Tokimi and the magic that was at the root of all this. I have a greater knowledge of Kihaku than anyone else here present. Therefore that's why I'm here. Not to debate whether Lord Tennan did the things he was accused of - the tone of this Hearing shows you're convinced already that he did, as does the fact that he's been denied the decision of voting jurors in favour of Imperial will. But whether he did them of his own free will or not, that's the important question. And to my mind, it seems almost impossible that he acted on his own impulses."

Haru sighed heavily, sending the scientist a long-suffering glance.

"Speak plainly, Washu-san." He said wearily, in a tone that told Seiryo that inviting her to testify had not been his choice. "How do you come to have this knowledge that you claim? You are a scientist. You are not a sorceress."

"No, I'm not." Washu's levity disappeared, and she eyed Seiryo gravely. "But I understand the power and impact of Kihaku's magic because I was born on that world, many, many years ago. The power that corrupted and destroyed Tokimi's sanity was the legacy of my own family - the inheritance of the Hakubi tribe."

"I see." Haru's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You do know that Kihaku ceased to be a populated planet several milennia ago? What you are suggesting would indicate that you - _and _the Lady Tokimi - were of an even older age than that. Predating several generations of the Imperial family of Jurai, and making you both older even than this chamber in which we stand. Is that what you are saying, Washu-sensei? Is that your claim?"

"It is, Lord Haru." Washu said serenely. "I haven't aged badly, have I, considering?"

She glanced at her hands, then shrugged, clearly amused by the sensation she had created in the hall. "Jurai's legends are full of the destructive energy of Kihaku and how hostile a planet it was. It can't be any new idea to you that my world held a powerful and wild force not unlike that governed by your own Lady Tsunami. This is the power that Lady Tokimi wielded and used to control Lord Tennan in her quest for Tsunami-kami-sama."

"Elaborate, Washu-san." Azusa eyed the scientist curiously. "This magic of your world - of Kihaku. If what you say is true, how can such a force have survived through the decimation of the Kii population? How can Tokimi-sama have drawn on this strength and used it in the way you suggested?"

"People die, Lord Azusa. Planets don't, not until something destroys them." Washu said evenly. "Lady Sasami and I knew this when we travelled into space to help Lord Tenchi...that destroying Kihaku was the only way to end the cycle. When Kihaku exploded, Tokimi's magic was annulled, because there was no longer anything for her to draw it from. But just because your people deserted it and my people died out, it doesn't mean that Kihaku's spirit ceased to live. It was badly wounded by the mining of Juraian expeditions, and Tokimi was not born to wield so much magic. The result was devastating for Kihaku...and beyond."

She gestured to Seiryo, who had all but forgotten his own grievances as he stared at this strange, ancient woman with a mixture of bewilderment and fascination. At last, he realised, he understood why Tokimi had been so afraid of Washu and had wanted to keep her out of her plans. Washu was Kii, and knew how to stop her...and in the end, she had done so, destroying her own homeworld in the process.

"Lord Tennan was touched only by a tiny piece of Tokimi's power." She said carefully. "And yet it drove him to the brink of madness, causing him to act outside himself and follow emotions and impulses that he had no control over. You have heard the testimony of the droid Yume, who was also touched by Tsunami's magic and whose entire programming was sent into overload just by that brief encounter. Can you then imagine what many centuries of this power did to Tokimi herself, warping and damaging her own mind and her own thoughts until she no longer remembered the person she once was?"

"Washu-san, what are you talking about now?" Haru sighed heavily. "Lady Tokimi is not the one on trial here. Lord Tennan is, and..."

"And it's all relevant." Washu interrupted softly, going up again in Seiryo's estimation as she cut across the Emperor's brother, stopping him in mid-flow with little regard for his status. "To understand why Seiryo Tennan acted in the way he did, you have to understand that very few people would be able to resist the lure of Tokimi's magic. Not even yourself, Lord Haru. And that there is a certain irony that you should have one of your own noblemen on trial for such crimes as treason and attempted murder, when the true culprits are the ancient Juraians - your own ancestors - who sought to steal and sell Kihaku's soul for your own profits. Invading Kihaku was the first and only crime. Everything else is a consequence, and Lord Tennan should not be a scapegoat for all of Jurai's guilt."

A gasp went up from some of the surrounding stands as chaos erupted, and Haru stood stock still for a moment, staring at his witness in disbelief. Seiryo fought to conceal a smile at the expression on his face. Whatever he had expected today, he mused, he had not expected this.

"Silence." As the noise threatened to get out of hand, Azusa spoke, calming the discomfitted crowds with a gesture. "Lady Washu, you seem very confident in your accusations against Jurai. Do you have any evidence for these claims?"

"Ask Lady Sasami. She saw the damage at close quarters." Washu said quietly.

"You are speculating on the opinion of another!" Haru protested.

"If you had allowed her to come here, she would have spoken for herself." Washu shot back. "If you hadn't sought to protect someone we both know isn't a child from helping to do the right thing, she would tell you exactly what I am telling you. As it is, you have only me to speak for both of us. And even if you keep Lady Sasami from airing her views in court, you won't keep me from doing so. I am not a citizen of Jurai and I believe in telling your people the truth...whether they want to hear it or not!"

"Washu-sensei, calm yourself." Azusa urged, as the court audience threatened to break once more into chatter and exclamation. "You are not here to interrogate my brother - nor to pass judgement on a father for protecting his daughter. Sasami-hime is but twelve summers. She is too young...and that decision is none of your business."

"Then allow me to speak for her, if she cannot speak for herself." Washu was unmoved. "For a long time I thought all this was my fault, Azusa-heika...that I'd turned my back on my world and my planet, and that all of this was my guilt. But Sasami-hime saw the seams and felt the planet's pain more keenly than I did. Tokimi's madness and her desire to kill Tsunami were based on Jurai's greed. She was driven mad by your planet's desire for expansion and trade. And you can't possibly hold one individual accountable for these things, even if his family _were_ involved in the first colonisation."

Her gaze flitted to Seiryo, then,

"He is _Seiryo_ Tennan, not Senichi, and you are Azusa, not your noble ancestor." She added. "The guilt is with men and women long dead. Are you going to condemn one man for the crimes of so many?"

Azusa eyed the scientist carefully for a moment. Then he spread his hands.

"Whatever else you do, Washu-sensei, you never leave me in any doubt as to how you feel about Jurai, or the administration of Imperial power." He said carefully. "And maybe now I begin to understand why. I follow your reasoning, and I see your logic. There is much about Kihaku's past that is not understood, and many fingers can be pointed at those who are not here to face the accusations. But Lord Tennan has committed grave crimes, regardless of his motivation. Do you, then, believe that Kihaku's dark magic is entirely responsible for those things? That, without it, he would not have assaulted poor Detective Makibi in the way she described, or launched attacks on the unsuspecting people of Earth?"

"That is entirely my belief, Lord Azusa." Washu nodded her head. She offered him another dazzling smile. "And I know you appreciate my candour. I'm afraid I'm a little too old to pander to custom and social ritual."

For a moment there was silence, as Azusa deliberated, and Seiryo could hear his heart thumping in his ears, so loud that he was sure everyone in the room could also hear it's beat. Then, at length, the Emperor raised his hand.

"Lord Tennan, you have betrayed many people's trust." He said heavily. "And as such, I cannot simply allow you to walk from this room unpunished. To do so would be to betray those whose lives you have affected irrevocably."

He paused, and Seiryo's breath caught in his throat.

"However, I also follow Lady Washu's logic." Azusa admitted. "And I am persuaded that your actions were under the influence of Lady Tokimi's magic...the lure of Kihaku's dark power. Therefore I cannot hold you entirely accountable, either."

He pursed his lips.

"I understand that you have already submitted resignation through Lord Takeru for the Galaxy Police Elite." He asked. Seiryo nodded soberly. Azusa frowned.

"Then all that remains to be settled is your position here on Jurai." He said slowly. "Lord Tennan, your family is one of the oldest on this planet, and I believe you acted - however rashly - with their best interests at heart. Therefore I am not going to strip from you your land or your title, and you will still be called to attend the Holy Council of Jurai, as the Tennans have done for most of Jurai's recorded history. You will, however, be required to swear full allegiance to myself, my lady niece Ayeka and her Prince Consort, Lord Takeru, before the aforementioned Council. I will have it witnessed that you are a loyal subject of Jurai, and worthy to follow in your father's footsteps as a member of my governing body and elite class."

Seiryo's eyes flitted to the silent form of Takeru, taking in his rival's impassive expression, and he bit his lip, but made no demur.

"The Unko will remain in Takeru-dono's custody, for the time being." Azusa added. "I am restricting your movement to Jurai alone, and you will not be allowed to leave the planet without express permission from myself, Lord Haru or the Lady Ayeka. Your recent adventures in space have made it clear that it is unwise to allow you such a free reign - and that you would be better off here, as you work on rebuilding your life and reputation within the confines of our atmosphere. You will pay the Unko's docking fee while it is under interdict, and you will relinquish your interstellar travel paperwork to Lord Haru, until such times as I deem you able to travel again."

He fixed Seiryo with a sober look.

"In the matter of your Lord Father's death, I have no idea what the truth is." He owned. "But I am prepared to follow Yume-san's logic, and let the matter rest. Do you understand the sanctions I have placed on you, Lord Seiryo?"

For a moment, words failed him, then Seiryo gathered himself together, bowing his head towards his Emperor as a plethora of emotions washed through him.

"I understand, Lord Azusa." He said quietly. "And I thank you for the court's mercy."

"Then this matter is at rest." Azusa seemed relieved. "The Hearing is concluded."

-----

"I don't know how to properly thank you."

Sasami glanced up, eying her companion with a surprised smile as she shuffled up on her patch of grass, indicating for the other girl to sit down. Suki hesitated for a moment, then returned the smile with a warm grin of her own, settling herself down beside her friend with an equal lack of regard for her elegant clothing. It was the next day and, as the dust had begun to settle over Jurai following the high profile Hearing, life was beginning to return to normal for the planet's elite upper classes.

"I'll be the one cleaning it, so it doesn't matter." She observed, and Sasami laughed.

"I'm a bad influence on you. Lady Kaede will be shocked." She teased. Suki shrugged, shaking her head.

"No, I don't think so." She said thoughtfully. "Sasami-chan, I've done nothing to deserve your help but you helped me anyway. And you brought my brother back to me...when I was afraid dark magic would destroy him completely. You've made everything so much better...and I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"I didn't do anything, really." Sasami shrugged. "It was Tsunami's magic...and I'm not Tsunami. Well, not yet. Not properly. And Washu did a big part of things too."

"Maybe, but it was still your doing somehow." Suki reached across to squeeze the younger girl's hand. "And I have a friend which I didn't have before, among the Royal House of Jurai. You know, before all of this I'd be thinking like my father - cultivating your company because it was a good thing to do, not because I actually thought we had things in common. But all of this has taught me a lot about family pride and status. It was almost the death of my whole family and I don't want that to happen ever again."

"How is Seiryo?" Sasami asked gently. Suki pursed her lips.

"Everything has taken a toll on him." She admitted at length. "The magic hurt him somehow - I'm not quite sure how and he's such a pain, he won't talk about it more than he has to. I've tried to get him to, Sasami, but he just brushes it off and says he's not focusing on the past. I heard him moving around in the night, and I know that there are things that haunt him. But Seiryo's always been Seiryo, and I guess I can't make him confide in me if he doesn't want to. I think he doesn't want me to feel guilty, because we both know he did this to protect me from prosecution. And I suppose it is the past - it can't be changed. Just like Father's death - I can't go back either."

"Do you still feel guilty, then, about Lord Seiji's death?"

"Yes." Suki owned. "I think I always will. But then I'd be a poor kind of daughter if I didn't. He wasn't always fair or kind, but he was my father and I shouldn't have raised my hand to him in any way...that was wrong and I regret it. But he would have killed Seiryo and for that part in it, I don't feel regret. I would rather have Seiryo than Father, and I would have felt twice as bad had I just stood there and let Father kill his own son."

"What you did was an accident." Sasami agreed. "Whereas Lord Seiji really meant to hurt Seiryo, didn't he?"

"Yes." Suki acknowledged. She sighed. "But we shouldn't dwell on it. Instead, I need to be supportive of my brother and help him regain his strength. He keeps so much bottled up inside of him, and I can't prise it out. Since the hearing ruled that he was possessed by Tokimi and wasn't acting in his own mind, he's just plunging back into full blown Council responsibilities. Or at least, that's his plan. I don't think he's ready to do any of it, but I don't know how to make him listen."

Sasami was silent for a moment, considering.

"Suki-chan, Tsunami wants me to tell you something." She said slowly. "So please don't think I'm being rude when I say it. It's a message from her and I'm not quite sure how to say it."

"Go on." Suki dismissed her friend's concern with a flick of her hand. "I know you wouldn't try to offend me, Sasami. And after all she's done for me, I'd be crazy not to listen to what Tsunami has to say."

"Tsunami says...that your brother...is walking a thin line." Sasami said carefully, a pensive look on her face. "A line between being a hero and being a villain - between good and bad and she isn't sure which side he's really chosen to follow."

"What does she mean?" Suki's eyes opened wide with surprise and alarm. "Seiryo was acting under Tokimi's spell - wasn't he?"

"Tsunami's not sure." Sasami frowned, rubbing her temples. "Honestly, she isn't convinced that everything he did while in her service was done by Tokimi. She thinks that, if he's not careful, he'll let his ambition and his pride rule him and control what he does...and eventually he'll take it a step too far. This time he's been lucky - there's no doubt Tokimi's influence made him do things he wouldn't normally do, like attack Kiyone. But that's not to say that, if he continues to be the kind of man he is, he won't end up at that point by himself at some point in the future. Especially now he's tasted power of the kind Tokimi gave him."

Suki was silent for a long time, digesting this.

"Are you angry with me for saying it?" Sasami looked apprehensive. "Tsunami thought you should know, but I know you love Seiryo very much and if someone said those things to me about Ayeka, I'd be very cross."

"I'm not cross." Suki shook her head. She sighed, glancing at her hands. "Do you really think she's right, Sasami-chan?"

"She always has been, so far." Sasami nodded. "Even when it hasn't seemed to make any sense. But if she didn't think it could be changed, she wouldn't have mentioned it."

Suki bit her lip.

"I had wondered, too." She admitted. "Seiryo's been away so long and people change…I've hoped it was the magic, but Sasami, I wasn't sure that all of it was. It scared me to think that way and I was afraid I was being disloyal…but what you say makes sense."

"I'm sorry." Sasami looked contrite. "I didn't mean to make your own fears worse."

"You don't have to apologise for observing something that's already there." Suki folded her hands in her lap absently, eying her friend with anxious aqua eyes. "The question is, what can I do? I love him and I want to help him – I know there has to be a way, because I know who he was before Father sent him to the Galaxy Police. That Seiryo must still exist…mustn't he? Somewhere in all of this?"

Sasami frowned.

"Tsunami thinks you're the strongest thing Seiryo has to fall back on." She said. "That the one thing keeping him from becoming what Tokimi made him is the fact he loves you and your mother both and does so with all his heart. You might be the only thing that can prevent him from going down the wrong path, Suki, but it will mean you have to stand up to him and not let him just take over and run things on his own. For one thing, he's still weak after his encounter with Tokimi's magic. Negative emotions prey on the weak more than they do on the strong, and Seiryo has been humiliated and shackled to Jurai, even though he has been cleared of wrongdoing. Humiliation breeds resentment...at least, that's what she's saying. I'm trying to make it clear, but I don't know if I'm having any luck."

The princess sighed, flopping back onto the grass.

"I wish she'd find another way to tell people things." She added. "It can get really tiring, having all these big words in my head, and all these ideas and responsibilities that kids my age just aren't supposed to have. I'm only twelve summers, Suki. That's all. But I feel older than the world sometimes, when Tsunami's awake inside of me."

"I think I've felt as old as that too, of late, not knowing what was going to happen." Suki said sympathetically. "And besides, I do understand what you're saying. You mean that, because my Father's attitude was that I was just a pawn to be married off, Seiryo has simply assumed control of the Tennan estate as the eldest son and heir and he hasn't really stopped to ask me about any of it. He's just done it. And what Tsunami thinks is that, the more he does that, the further away he's going to go from the things that really matter - namely mother and I. Right?"

"I think so." Relief flooded Sasami's face and she smiled. "I'm glad you speak Tsunami."

"I'm trying to learn." Suki returned the smile. "You might be a child, Sasami-hime, and I might be almost grown - but sometimes I feel no older than you - or that you're maybe older than me. I know that's the Goddess inside of you - but you always make me think. And you're right. I rely on Seiryo to see to too much. I let him take all the decisions, including those surrounding me and my own life. When Father died, he assumed that the Council position would fall to him but even while he's been away, I've done nothing but sit around, mope and cry and wait for him to rescue me. That's not how a Tennan should behave in any case...and I need to make sure he realises that I'm not just here in the background, for him to protect. I'm someone he can rely on for help and support and he needs to learn how to ask for it."

"Yes." Sasami nodded. "Exactly that."

"I've never been a forward person, and I've always been shy of court." Suki looked thoughtful. "But right now Seiryo isn't well. I'm only seventeen summers - but then, I know that Father attended his first Council session when he was sixteen, with his Father, to learn what his role would be when his time came. Right now Seiryo has enough to deal with and needs to let go. So that means that I'll have to represent the Tennan family on the Council somehow. Do you think they'd mind, if I put myself forward in his stead? At least, until he was better able to cope with it himself. I do love my brother, Sasami. I want to help him in any way I can."

"I'll come with you, if you want to speak to Uncle or Ayeka. If they argue, I'll make sure they understand it's Tsunami's wish." A mischievous sparkle entered Sasami's crimson eyes. "All right, it's not exactly what she said, but its close enough and they'll never know."

"Thank you." Suki dimpled. "It's a scary thought, standing up in front of people and speaking. But...I need to do something. And I need to speak to Seiryo, as well. Things need to change - the whole Tennan family attitude needs to change. It's only thanks to Tsunami's grace that any of us are still left standing...pride and ambition almost destroyed us all, and I don't want it to happen again. I've realised what's really important to me and now I have to make Seiryo do the same."

She shrugged, amusement flickering in her aqua eyes.

"After all, if he's ever going to make a suitable marriage match, I'm going to have to make sure he's acceptable company." She added with a laugh. "After all those years at the Galaxy Police, he could probably stand to listen to me on the subject of Juraian court etiquette for a while. Don't you think?"

Sasami giggled.

"Definitely!" She agreed. She hesitated, then held out her hand to her friend, getting to her feet and pulling her companion up with her.

"Let's go now, while we think about it." She suggested. "That way you don't have time to worry about what to say."

"All right." Suki nodded. "So long as you promise to stay with me."

She blushed.

"Azusa-heika scares me a lot." She admitted, embarrassed. "I know he's your Uncle, so that might seem odd to you – but he seems so high up, somehow. So far away."

"He just acts that way because the Council expect him to. He's not like that at all, really." Sasami assured her. "Come on, Suki. I know it will be okay, when we explain you want to do it to help Seiryo."

She flashed her companion a conspiratorial grin, then pulled hard on her hand, leading the way across the grass towards the corner of the Royal Tree which housed the Emperor's private quarters. Ignoring Suki's startled look, she greeted the guards on duty with a very proper bow, telling them in clear tones that she wanted to see her Uncle. Nobody stood in her way, and before long the two girls were outside the door of Azusa's private study, being ushered into the warm, well-furnished chamber by the Emperor's own personal guard.

"Sasami-chan." Azusa grinned at her entrance, scooping her up in his arms and hugging her tightly. "I'm glad to see you back here safely and in one piece. We've had no chance to speak since you and your sister returned, what with the Hearing and everything else. But I don't mind acknowledging to you that you were right – and that from now on I'll promise to listen to what you say, no matter how crazy it might sound."

"Good, because Suki and I wanted to speak to you." Sasami returned the hug with a laugh, gesturing to her companion, who stepped shyly forward, bowing her head in deference to the man before her. Seeing her apprehension, Sasami disentangled herself from the Emperor's embrace, taking her friend's hand and squeezing it tightly. "Suki, explain to Uncle what it is you want to do. I know he'll understand, when he hears."

"What is it, my dear?" Azusa's reddish eyes softened and he beckoned for Suki to approach him. She did so hesitantly, glancing back at Sasami for support, and Sasami nodded her head.

"Lord Azusa, I…I want to come and attend the Council sessions on behalf of the Tennan family." Suki spoke softly, hardly daring to meet the Emperor's gaze as she spoke. "Since I know that our family have the honour of a Holy Council seat and we…with recent events, I thought…"

She faltered, falling silent, and Sasami squeezed her hand again.

"Suki's brother isn't feeling very well, after everything he's been through." She said simply. "He's had a bad time, Uncle, and Tokimi's magic has hurt him. He's realising all the things he did when under her magic and he's not himself. Suki wants to give him time to recover and get well before he tries to do too much – and so she wants to take his seat on the Council…since obviously now Lord Seiji is dead, the estate and the seat pass to Seiryo-dono as his heir."

"I see." Azusa rubbed his beard, looking thoughtful. "And you seek to spare your brother's health, Suki? Or the reception you fear he might receive from his peers?"

"Both." Suki raised her gaze to his, anxiety flickering in the depths of her aqua eyes. "Seiryo is proud and well, he doesn't like to have weaknesses. Plus, he's not sleeping properly and I think he's worrying about things – about how close he came to killing that Detective, and Lord Takeru, back on Earth. I know that my brother wouldn't do such things in his right mind – and I'm glad to have him back. But he's having trouble coming to terms with it all and I want to help him, Honoured Lord Azusa. Please will you let me take his seat, at least until he's feeling better?"

"Remind me how old you are, Suki-kyou."

"Seventeen." Suki admitted. "But Sasami said…"

"I thought you'd make an exception, in the circumstances." Sasami agreed. "Please, Uncle? Suki wants to help, and besides, she's a Tennan too. It's her right as much as it is Seiryo-dono's right, surely?"

"I can't argue with that." Azusa agreed. "But you are very young still, Lady Suki. Council meetings can be acerbic affairs – I wouldn't want you overwhelmed."

"I have to learn about these things sometime." Suki said quietly. "Father isn't here to teach me, and my mother may not live to see another summer. Seiryo and I have to help one another and I'm no help to him if I'm always putting pressure on him, expecting him to see to everything. He got involved with Tokimi because he thought I was in danger, and I can't let that happen again. I need to be strong enough to manage things on my own, if I have to."

"I see." Azusa eyed her keenly, and Sasami felt a flare of hope settle in her heart. "You give your arguments very well, my dear, and Sasami-chan obviously has faith in your abilities to uphold your family's honour. Since I have ignored her advice once too often this year, I will bow to it this time and agree. But on a temporary basis only, you understand. Although when you are of age, you will be as welcome to attend as any of our noble members."

"When Seiryo is well, perhaps I'll continue to come with him and see what I can learn." Suki's cheeks flushed with pleasure and she made her obeisance gratefully. "Thank you, Lord Azusa! I won't shame you or my family by attending, I promise!"

"I have no doubts about that." Azusa's eyes sparkled with warmth. "If my young niece has taken to you, then I'm sure you're destined for great things yourself, Suki-kyou."

"Thank you, Uncle." Sasami dimpled, throwing her arms around him once more. "I knew you'd help! Now Seiryo-dono has a chance to rebuild his life, and everything can settle down. I don't like it when there's bad stuff on Jurai – but now I know everything is going to be all right!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

So, it was over at last.

Seiryo hauled his heavy body up from the end of his bed, running tired hands through his thick curly hair as he attempted to make himself look presentable. The previous day's verdict had at least allowed him freedom among his fellow Juraians once more, but he knew that it would be a long time before things were back to normal on Jurai. Half of them, he knew, believed him somehow responsible for the death of his father, and he had swallowed the suspicion with gritted teeth, knowing that whatever he felt, he would not bring Suki into the spotlight for her crime. Today he would rejoin the Council, assume Seiji's seat and begin to rebuild the Tennan name. In time, he knew, the stories would fade, and everything would be all right.

At least, he hoped it would.

"Seiryo-oniichan?"

His sister's voice from the doorway startled him and he turned, meeting her concerned gaze with a tired one of his own as he gestured for her to come in.

"What is it, Suki?" He asked quietly. "I have things to do this afternoon – I don't have much time to spare."

"Seiryo, you look ill." Suki came to his side, taking his hand in hers and turning it over as she examined the scars. "You're in no fit state to stand before the Emperor or to take on any responsibilities with the Council."

"As it stands, I'm fortunate the Emperor is allowing me back at all." Seiryo pulled his hand away, his tone bitter. "Leave me, Suki. I know what I must do."

"So do I."

A look of determination flickered in Suki's gaze and she grabbed him by the arm, pushing him back down onto the end of the bed and standing over him. "I must make you rest and recover from everything you've been through. You almost died because of me, Seiryo. You almost lost your mind trying to protect Tennan family honour. I won't have it any more…it's not important. So what if Azusa-heika expects to see you at today's session? That doesn't mean you're honour-bound to attend."

"You really don't understand anything about Juraian politics, do you?" Seiryo said flatly. "Suki, you're just a child…you don't know what you're talking about."

"Perhaps I know better than you do." Suki's eyes became hard, and she shook her head. "Listen to me, Seiryo. You think of me still as the little girl of seven that you left when Father sent you away. I've let us both slip back into those roles, but I've learnt things from this, even if you have not. I know what matters to me and those things are you and Mother and our safety and happiness. I don't care whether the Tennan family wash dishes or rule great estates. I just want my brother back – in one piece, the way he was before all of this happened to us."

"You can't turn back time, Suki-chan." Seiryo looked weary. "No matter how much you want to. The status of the Tennan family is not something to be bartered with. Don't you understand that we're already at risk enough? Had they found me guilty of complicity…"

"We both know that Tokimi wasn't responsible for everything you did." Suki said quietly, and Seiryo stared at her, unsettled by the look in her aqua eyes. "You said to me the night Father died that if I hadn't killed him, you would probably have taken your chance to do so. And the more I think on it, the more I know that Tokimi might have been encouraging you…but you almost let your ambition rule your head and that's nothing to do with what she did."

"So you think your only brother is the kind of coward to attack and kill a good officer behind closed doors?" Seiryo reacted angrily, glaring at her indignantly. "Is that what you truly think of me, that I'm my Father's son?"

"Oh, don't be silly." Suki snapped, and Seiryo found his anger evaporating in his surprise at his sister's unfamiliar tones. "You know that I love you and that I know you wouldn't do something like that. At least, not yet. But you do sometimes sound like Father, Seiryo. And it got me to thinking…about many things. About things Father did…and things you have tried to do. I don't want you to become that man – I know you could be a better one, if you tried."

"Suki, what are you babbling about?" Seiryo rubbed his temples, closing his eyes against the throbbing ache that had begun to spread across his skull. "I'm tired and I have much to do. Can't this wait until later?"

"You did not live with Father these past ten years." Suki said softly, resting a gentle hand on Seiryo's arm and guiding it away from his brow. "_Listen_ to me. I saw him degenerate. I saw how he treated Mother, and how much he drank and gambled away the money our family have acquired through the years. These things, they took over his life, Seiryo. You saw him as a difficult man, who thwarted your ambitions and gave you nothing but grief. But I saw him in the mornings, when his hands shook for lack of alcohol. And I saw how he was when he'd lost money, or when somehow Mother had managed to prevent him indulging in his wilder behaviours. They became addictions with him – vices of the elite. And I see the same things in you now, my brother. The same signs…the same weaknesses. It breaks my heart, but I do."

"I don't drink and I don't gamble." Seiryo eyed her coldly. "What point are you trying to make?"

"I didn't mean that way." Suki shook her head impatiently. "But power is an addiction in itself, Seiryo. Tokimi gave you great strength – strength your body could not handle and didn't know how to manage. Now it's been torn away and you're left struggling to remember how you lived before it ran through you. You've always been ambitious and driven and it fed those emotions. Now you don't even seem to have the energy to move through the day and I worry about you. I don't want you to push me away. I want to help you – you and I, we need to stick together."

Seiryo stared at his sister, his anger and indignation draining out of him as he realised the truth in her words.

"An addiction?" He echoed softly, getting slowly to his feet and moving across his chamber to the mirror pool that sparkled by the furthest wall. For a moment he examined his tired, drawn reflection, then he turned away from it, unnerved by what he saw.

"Am I really no better than my father, succumbing to these things?"

"You expect too much of yourself and too little of me." Suki slipped her hand into his, and strangely Seiryo felt comforted by her touch. "I'm stronger than we both realised, and you need time to recover. I know this whole episode haunts you, brother, and I know that part of it is because you wonder how much of what you did was Tokimi's influence, and how much was your own resentment. But you aren't Father and it's not too late to turn away from those things."

Seiryo glanced down at her, a faint smile touching the edges of his mouth.

"Who would have thought that it would be you telling me this." He said ruefully. "And that I'd be listening. It's as if you do know my thoughts – my fears. I think about Detective Makibi all the time, Suki. And I ask myself whether, had Tokimi not pushed me to do it, I would have attacked her off my own bat to cover my tracks. I'm a little afraid of the answer. Even though I told you I wouldn't kill the girl who saw Father's death, if she hadn't proven to be who she was, I know I probably would have done it to ensure her silence anyway. I've always prided myself on doing things the honourable way…but Tokimi told me that I was ruthless and ambitious and you've just said the same thing. Eventually I would compromise my honour to get ahead – that's what you're telling me, isn't it? That I'd grow tired of failing and taking second place to men like Takeru Imada and I'd try and take short cuts to gain ground. Tokimi only encouraged me in a direction I was already prepared to go."

"Yes." Suki nodded her head. "It makes me afraid, Seiryo-oniichan. When I met with you, at Headquarters, and I knew you'd become involved in something dangerous, it frightened me even more. I suppose I didn't think you could make a wrong choice…but I'm learning that even you aren't perfect. And it's wrong of me to expect you to be. I expect you to rescue me far too much…especially of late. Now it's my turn to rescue you. I know you're too proud to ask for the Emperor's help, or that of Takeru Imada or the Crown Princess. So you'll have to do with my help, instead. I'm a Tennan, after all. It's my duty to help my family."

"And what do you plan to do, Suki-chan?" Seiryo eyed her affectionately. "To right all the wrongs and make everything go back to how it should be?"

"Firstly, you're not going to the Council session this afternoon." Suki said quietly. "I am."

"What?" Seiryo stared at her. "Suki, you're seventeen!"

"I know, but Father attended his first session at sixteen. I know, because I checked with Mother." Suki said stolidly. "It's not like it hasn't happened before."

"He went with Grandfather. If I don't accompany you, you'll have to go alone and that's different." Seiryo shook his head. Suki smiled.

"I already have the blessing of the Emperor." She said simply. Seiryo's eyes almost fell out of his head.

"You went to Azusa about this already? Behind my back?"

"With Sasami's help, yes." Suki looked sheepish. "I knew that you'd never be persuaded unless I'd covered all bases. Sasami-chan agreed to come with me and speak on my behalf, and Azusa is very fond of her. So it's all settled. I have his permission to attend."

"What did you have to tell him, exactly, to convince him that I wasn't fit to attend myself?" Seiryo looked suspicious. Suki rested a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I told him that my brother was still suffering from shock and pain from the ordeal he had been through." She said quietly. "That Tokimi's magic had wrought physical and mental strains on you, and that only now were you beginning to re-gather your memories of what had happened. He was very understanding, given the circumstances."

"The Emperor believes, then, that all of my bad behaviour can be attributed to Tokimi?" Seiryo asked quietly. Suki nodded.

"Lady Sasami and I have encouraged him to think that way, and the Hearing came to the same conclusion." She agreed. "You have nothing to fear. You were a victim, not a villain. If anyone thinks anything towards you, it would be pity, not blame."

"Pity is just as bad as blame when family pride is at stake." Seiryo said darkly. "What interest does Princess Sasami have in all of this, Suki? Why would she help us, when Tokimi sought to destroy her family?"

"Sasami is my friend and she knows I love you." Suki shrugged. "Just like she does Ayeka. She's special…I can't explain why, I just know that she is and that I can always trust her, no matter what. She understands – even if I can't fully tell her what I want to say."

"A girl of no more than twelve summers?"

"Sasami _is _more than that." Suki said quietly. "She is a Princess of Jurai. Blessed of Tsunami, just like all of them. There's more to that connection than just power, my brother."

"Tsunami." Seiryo groaned, closing his eyes briefly. "How long is that name going to haunt me?"

"It doesn't have to be that way." Suki told him gently. Seiryo shook his head.

"I'm a practical man, not a spiritual one." He said heavily. "And considering my recent experiences, one who's likely to keep his distance from mystical forces for some time to come."

He clenched his fists, as determination surged through him anew.

"I _will _beat this, Suki. I will recover and be fine." He added. "And I will solve the Tennan finances and bring our family back to where it should be."

"Maybe you will." Suki agreed. "But not without my help or my support. I don't know how much time Mother has, but we'll always have each other, regardless of that. And family is important, but not in the way Father thought it was. Having each other and nothing else is better than being alone with the titles and the money. I realised that when you were gone and I had noone to talk to or confide in."

She grinned.

"This is a new day for the Tennan family." She added. "A day when we start gaining things without trampling on those beneath us, or shedding blood to preserve our good name."

"Perhaps I have been away from you too long." Seiryo admitted. He sighed, leaning back on his hands. "The truth is, I'm tired and my head aches. What you said about addiction frightens me, because I know it's true. With Tokimi's magic, I felt unsettled and out of control, but I did not want to give up the strength it gave me. And now it's gone, I wish it were back, even though I know what it would mean. I need time and space to re-evaluate who I am and what I am going to be, now that Father is no longer a factor. I've been bitter about being sent away for so long, but when I think about it, I could have stayed with the Galaxy Police and been much more than I was, had I not nursed that grudge and planned so many times to exact my revenge. I was good at that life and I earned every medal, but I looked down on it too because of the reason I was there. I've been my own weakness, not Tokimi. And that's a hard lesson to face."

"For both of us, because I face it too." Suki said. "I must live with Father's death all my life, and know that I was the one who caused it…it and everything that followed. But I do intend to go to the Council session today, my brother. You need to rest and I'm sure Mother would be glad of your company if you didn't want to spend time alone."

"Your mind is made up, isn't it?"

"It is."

"And somehow I can tell that I'm not going to sway you so easily from now on, am I, sister?"

"Not if I can help it." Suki dimpled, a sparkle entering her aqua eyes. "It's time I took responsibility for myself and my own actions, as well as help you deal with yours. That's what family is really about, Seiryo."

"Well, let's see if you're right." Carefully Seiryo stretched out on his bedcovers, eying his sister thoughtfully as he did so. "Go to the Council, Suki-chan, and make sure they know that the Tennan family is far from destroyed. But most of all, make your mother and I proud."

"You know I will." Suki stood, nodding her head. "And you take the cares off your shoulders and rest. Things will come right in time, I know they will – but for now, just trust in me and take it easy."

She bent, kissing him gently on the forehead, then,

"I won't let you down, I promise."

---------

"The sky is beautiful tonight."

Ryoko stood on the balcony of Tenchi's Osaka apartment, the wind whipping through her wild, wavy hair as she gazed up dreamily towards the heavens. It was a week later and the first wave of Earth hysteria had receded into a dull buzz of activity as the people of the confused and frightened planet got to grips with the bigger picture of life in the Universe.

"And peaceful, too, which makes a change." Tenchi came to join her, slipping a gentle arm around her shoulders as he did so. "Ryoko, it's good to be back to normal...even if normal isn't quite what it was before. No more possessed Galaxy Police officers or raging planetary goddesses. Just you and me back in Osaka, just like we were before it all kicked off. It's strange, really, to think so much has happened. It seems surreal - more now than it ever has before."

"It does." Ryoko agreed, glancing absently down at the busy streets below. "Your grandfather is sure that they'll get used to it eventually, though. Jurai haven't given them any indication of force or violence and several Earth representatives from this United Nations thing of yours have accepted Ayeka's invitation for them to visit...I hope it goes well. I know I don't like Jurai much, but I'd rather Earth didn't decide to upset them. I don't want it to change...not too much."

"That reminds me of something I wanted to talk to you about." Tenchi grasped her loosely by the hand, squeezing it, and she shot him a surprised look.

"What is it, Tenchi-kun?" She asked softly. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing." Tenchi shook his head. "Just...come inside with me for a moment, will you? It's cold out here, and I'm starting to get goosebumps."

"All right." Ryoko nodded, allowing him to guide her back into the small bedroom. He closed the door behind them, indicating for her to sit down and she did so, making herself comfortable on his bedcovers as he dropped down beside her.

"So what's this about?" She asked, curiosity burning in her amber eyes. "You look so solemn, Tenchi. What's bothering you? I would have thought that you'd be happy everything was going back to how it should be. I mean, your classes start tomorrow, and we're here, and everything's all right. Isn't it? Your friends will come round eventually, won't they?"

"They'll have to, or they're no friends of mine." Tenchi said frankly. Ryoko stared.

"You really mean that, don't you?" She said in surprise. Tenchi nodded.

"I'm fed up with all this secrecy and hiding." He admitted. "It bothers me that I've forced so many things on you since we came back here, Ryoko-chan. I'm always nagging you about your magic or what you do in public...and we're living my life, not our life. I'm in Osaka to study, but I've pushed you to slot into my world and haven't really stopped and asked you what _you_ want from all this. It's not fair and it's been preying on my mind more and more since all of this began."

"Well, you know me." Ryoko shrugged her shoulders. "I go where you go, Tenchi. That's what makes me happy. And I have no roots of my own - so I'll steal yours. It's really no big deal. I like your world."

"But you can't be completely yourself in it." Tenchi sighed. "And that's my fault."

"Tenchi?" Alarm flickered in Ryoko's eyes. "Do I want you to keep saying these things? I mean, maybe I'm paranoid, but I don't like where this is heading."

"Oh." Tenchi looked sheepish, shaking his head as he grasped her hands loosely in his. "No, I don't mean it that way. I'm not trying to get rid of you, Ryoko. I promise. Actually, the opposite. I just...now the Earth knows about you and Grandpa and the others that have come here, I really don't want you to hide who you are any more. I mean, you might not be popular if you go around blowing stuff up a whole lot - but you shouldn't have to pretend to be like everyone else here just to fit into my life. And more, I shouldn't ask you to. Because I didn't fall in love with a normal Earth girl - that never worked for me. I fell in love with a space pirate - and that's who I want you to be."

"Really?" Ryoko raised an eyebrow, looking at him doubtfully. "How much of a space pirate? Because your great grandpa's not too keen on me pillaging and looting my way round the universe, and I'd rather keep on his good side for now. Especially since he now has an interest in this place, too."

"Not that much." Tenchi assured her. "I guess what I'm saying is - be Ryoko. That's all."

"Oh, I see." Ryoko's eyes sparkled with amusement. "But I'm always Ryoko, Tenchi. Whether I'm teasing your friends or kicking Galaxy Police butt, I'm still me."

Tenchi laughed.

"Good." He said, relief crossing his face. "Because I wouldn't want you to be anyone else. It's the Earth's job to come to terms with it. After all, you fought Seiryo and his companions twice to defend it. You've more than proven yourself."

"I should have been at Kihaku though, rescuing you." Ryoko's amber eyes darkened with regret, and she shook her head. "That's where I wanted to be, Tenchi. I feel bad that you needed me, and I wasn't there."

"Ryoko, you don't need to put yourself in peril on my behalf every time we face some vicious criminal." Tenchi told her gently. "You can't always do everything. And we needed Tsunami - it took everything Sasami could muster and even then she had Washu's help. You would have been hurt. Maybe even killed. You take too many risks when my life is at stake, you know."

"But that's what I do." Ryoko objected. "I jump into the pit to drag you out. It's part of my job - getting you out of the trouble you wander into blindly."

Tenchi chuckled at this, sliding his hand affectionately around her waist.

"Yes, but honestly, I was much happier to get back to the Earth and have you here, alive and waiting." He admitted. "You're not much use to me dead, Ryoko. No matter how brave you were being - I'm glad Washu made you stop behind. It was a long flight from Kihaku - not knowing what damage Tennan had done to the Earth or to any of you. Tokimi wanted you dead especially, to spite me when I wouldn't give her what she wanted."

"Well, if Ayeka hadn't done it, I would've seen to Seiryo myself." Ryoko flexed her fingers. "But she was in bitch-princess mode and it's hard to snap her out of it when she's fired up. I let her get on with it. It sure put that jerk in his place, anyway."

She paused, then shot him a sidelong glance.

"So what now, Tenchi-kun?" She asked softly. "We're here, in Osaka, far away from home, your family and mine. Ryo Ohki's curled up in the front room on the sofa cushions after eating too much of Yume's carrot cake, so we don't even have a chaperone. What do you think we should do?"

Tenchi eyed Ryoko for a moment, then he smiled.

"Who would have thought Yume would make such a good cook." He said teasingly, and Ryoko grimaced.

"Oh, stop it. You're just doing it to annoy me, now." She said petulantly. "Tenchi, tomorrow you go back to school and then you'll be studying. You said yourself that you wanted me to be Ryoko. So let me be. You won't regret it...I promise."

Tenchi hesitated, then he got to his feet, padding over to the balcony and drawing the curtains carefully across the window. He turned, and Ryoko saw a mixture of affection and uncertainty on his face. She smiled.

"I won't hurt you." She murmured. "I never would - you do know that, don't you?"

"I know that." Tenchi agreed, standing at the edge of the bed and glancing down at her pensively. "But it's a big step, and bigger for me than for you. Ryoko..."

"Shh." Ryoko ordered, reaching up to grab him by the hands. She laughed as she pulled him roughly back down, amused by the surprise in his eyes. "Oh, Tenchi, stop worrying so much! I won't make you, if you really aren't ready. But it seems a shame to waste such a beautiful night. And with all the things we've been through - don't you think we can survive another adventure?"

Tenchi was silent for a moment, settling himself more comfortably on the bedcovers as he shot his companion a hesitant glance. Then he smiled.

"Sometimes I think I'm too cautious." He owned. "Maybe I should live life more like you, Ryoko...act first and think about it later."

"Does that mean...?" Hope flared in Ryoko's heart at this and Tenchi pursed his lips, slowly nodding his head.

"Our future starts here." He murmured, running his finger down her cheek as he did so, and then kissing her gently. "I'm all yours."


End file.
